Out on the Line
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: The sequel to the High Roll Arc. Candy has joined the crew and together they sail the last half of the Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1

Out on the Line

Chapter One: Living the Dream

It took Candy a few days to regain her strength after waking up without Edelbrock. She had become accustomed to the extra flow of energy her God Stone fed into her over the past five years or so. Without Edelbrock she felt terribly weak; it made her want to slip on the Kai bracelets all the more. Candy refrained and turned the Kai set over to Robin and Ussop for closer study. By the end of her first week aboard ship Candy found her strength and her sea legs and joined her nakama outside of the confines of her room.

Luffy was beyond excited to have Candy with them. It was like having his best friend back again. Proudly he showed her all around the ship explaining how everything worked. In the lounge he presented her with the parting gifts her friends from High Roll had sent them off with. Elton had insisted Candy have a piano wherever she was to go and so he gave her his. It was rough looking and the top was stained with beer but Elton had always kept it perfectly tuned. Candy sat at it immediately and pounded out the first few notes of _Great Balls of Fire_ laughing and missing her friend.

Elton knew how fond Candy was of the old movies he sometimes put on down at The Broken Barrel too. He sent along the projector and a crate of old movies for her and her new nakama to enjoy. Everyone was thrilled to have such entertainment aboard. They all agreed Candy and movies were much better then Ussop's singing.

It was lucky for Candy that Robin was a collector of old books. Several of them mentioned the God Stones. Candy sat with Robin and Ussop at the table in the galley researching her would be weapon. "There's something I don't understand," Candy said with a frown staring down at a picture of Lord Kai. "Roulette wore her Kai set even longer then I wore Edelbrock. She was wearing them when I met her. Didn't she collapse after she took them off?"

Robin shook her head negative. "She was weakened some, but unharmed."

"How is that possible? She wore Kai for years."

"Alucard."

Candy blinked at Robin. Ussop looked up from his book and at the sink Sanji was listening too. "Alucard? What does he have to do with it?"

"The powers of Edelbrock passed through your body and your body alone Candy chan," Robin explained. "Roulette shared herself with Alucard. Their intimacy allowed for the powers of Kai to flow into Alucard as well. They shared the burden and thus it was easier for Roulette when she removed the Kai set."

"Ah," Sanji grinned washing celery. "So Candy chwan needs a lover to combat the effects of the God Stones ne? I volunteer!"

The girl's cheeks turned pink and Robin rolled her eyes. "Not quite Cook san. Alucard had the ability to absorb energy. That is what saved Roulette."

"Oh, I see," Candy felt terribly embarrassed. She had led a sheltered life. Sex talk made her terribly uncomfortable and she tried not to squirm in her seat. "Well at least Roulette is okay then."

"She's a strong woman. I'm sure she'll be fine," Robin tried to ease.

Ussop's brain was hard at work. He wanted his new nakama to have the Kai weapons, to defend herself if nothing else. _So Alucard served as a buffer to Kai's power? Then I just need to find a way to make some sort of buffer for Candy chan_. Deep in thought he moved on to the next book.

When Candy wasn't researching with Robin and Ussop she was with Luffy. They soon came to realize that not much had changed between them in ten years. Luffy didn't wrestle her to the ground anymore but they still pushed, shoved and hugged all over each other a lot. Candy didn't hit nearly as hard without Edelbrock giving her a boost. She tried to teach Luffy some of the steps from her vaudeville act, but her buddy had two left feet. Ussop and Chopper picked up the steps easily though and the trio entertained the others in the evening with silly skits, songs and dances. It was great fun having Candy aboard. She was truly one of them.

The first island they came to with Candy aboard was uninhabited jungle. Luffy took Candy and the pair disappeared into the dense foliage. They spent the day exploring the island running through the jungle and swinging through the tree tops. They returned to the ship just before sunset damp, dirty and giggling their fool heads off. Nami wrinkled her nose at them. "Candy chan you're all muddy."

Candy giggled. "We had a mud ball fight."

"I woulda won too if you hadn't got that last one in my mouth," Luffy insisted still chuckling.

_Mud ball fight? The hell? They act like they're still children_. "Yes, well," Nami straightened. "You should get cleaned up. Sanji kun is making dinner now. It will be ready soon."

"Hai Nami!" Candy chirped. She and Luffy started off to go and get cleaned up for supper. Candy bumped him and Luffy bumped her back.

Nami waited until they were out of earshot. "Weirdoes," she grumbled.

Zoro had seen it all. His grin stretched ear to ear as he stepped around the mast. "Looks like Luffy and Candy are making up for all that lost play time ne?"

Miss navigator didn't entirely approve. "She'll ruin her clothes playing in mud. What is Candy chan thinking? She doesn't behave like that when she's hanging out with me and Robin."

"It's all about Luffy. Goofing around is how Luffy and Candy deal with each other. It's their way."

"Their way ne?" Nami wondered if all the mud flinging and shoving was just a cover for something else. _Like a couple of kids too immature to admit they like each other_. Nami sighed. "Yeah I guess."

After dinner Luffy and Ussop sorted through the crate of films Elton had sent them off with. Something caught Luffy's eye and he snagged it. "Whoa! Zombie Fog! Remember this Candy chan?"

_Zombie Fog!_ Candy's blood turned to ice water in her veins. She laughed trying to hide her fear. "Sure I do Luffy." Luffy and Candy had snuck into the theatre to watch _Zombie Fog_ when they were about eight years old. It had scared the hell out of them. By the time the movie was over Candy was practically glued to her friend.

Luffy laughed, he remembered too. Candy held his hand in the movie theatre. She had been really scared, so scared she made him sneak out of his room at night and go sit under her bedroom window until she fell asleep. That went on for weeks. "Let's watch it! It will be cool!"

Not wanting to let her nakama know she was scared blue of zombies Candy smiled and agreed. "Sure. I bet it's not even scary anymore now that we're grown up."

Candy was dead wrong. The crew sat around watching the zombies attack from within the fog. Candy scotched closer to Luffy on the couch. She saw a zombie munching on some poor shmuck's brain and Candy hid her face against Luffy's shoulder. She was glad it was dark. She didn't want her nakama to think she was a chicken. She breathed a sigh of relief when the credits rolled and detached herself from Luffy before the lights came up. He was all smiles.

It was late when the movie ended and after a few drinks everyone but the night watch shuffled off to bed. Candy put on her pink bunny covered jammies trying not to think about zombies or fog _or zombies in the fog!_ She lie in bed and put out the light trying to clear her mind.

"There's no such thing as zombies." Candy said it, but she didn't believe it. A pirate had once told Alucard about a place called Haiti where there were _real_ _zombies!_ "He was only kidding." Lieing to herself wasn't getting her anywhere and after a long and agonizing hour Candy got out of bed and tucked her feet into her slippers. She made the mistake of peeking out the window. Her distraught mind saw the moon's reflection on the water as a fog bank and panic ensued. Candy fled her room with a quickness.

"Luffy? Luffy? Luffy are you awake?"

He was now. Candy's panicked whispers brought him up and out of sleep. Luffy sat up rubbing his eye. Candy stood beside his bed in the dim. She looked scared. "What's the matter Candy chan? Are we under attack or something?"

"No it's just that," she was still whispering, perhaps afraid a wandering zombie might hear her. "I keep hearing all these weird noises and stuff."

Luffy listened to the ship settling on the waves all around them. "It's just the ship."

"I keep hearing footsteps too."

"Ussop's got the night watch. He always steps heavy."

Logical explanations weren't much comfort. "Oh."

His Candy chan still looked frightened. Her eyes were big and she was nervously biting at her bottom lip. Luffy smiled. He suspected she was more scared of zombies then noises in the night. "That movie scared you again didn't it Candy chan?"

"No," she tried to be brave. "I'm not scared at all."

"Sure you're not," Luffy chuckled and pulled down the covers beside him. "Come on, get it."

Candy frowned trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to go back to her dark room alone but "Me sleep in here with you?"

"Sure why not? We'll make it a slumber party."

She was contemplating her rebuttal when Candy heard something else go bump in the night. Quick as a flash she flew over Luffy and dove into the empty spot in his bed. Candy pulled the covers up to her chin. "Did you hear that?!"

Sure, it was Ussop coming down from the crows nest. "It was just Ussop Candy chan."

"He sure is noisy."

Luffy yawned and lay back down. "It's those big clunky boots he wears."

Her friend wasn't scared in the slightest. Luffy settled and Candy tried to settle too. "Ussop's boots."

"You'll get used to all the sounds of the ship soon enough. It just takes time."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right Luffy." Candy let out a big breath and lay back. "Oi Luffy?"

He smiled in the dark. "Don't worry Candy chan, I'll protect you."

Candy did feel much safer in here with Luffy. "Okay." She snuggled up to her friend and tried to relax and get some sleep.

Luffy slipped an arm around Candy and closed his eyes. Some things hadn't changed, Candy was still afraid of zombies. Some things were defiantly different; it was a woman's body his dear Candy chan pressed against him now. Luffy fell asleep with a silly grin on his face.

Their days were fun and full of laughter. Candy got into the habit of crawling into bed with Luffy when she woke up in the night. At first it was her zombie panic, but after a few weeks it became force of habit. Luffy didn't mind. His ears quickly got used to listening for Candy in the night. Most of the time he woke up when he heard her come shuffling across the hall. There was always room for his friend beside him anytime of the day or night. After about a month of Candy's nocturnal visits the pair had become quite used to sharing Luffy's bed. Neither Luffy nor Candy mentioned to the others that Candy sleepwalked into Luffy's room in the night. If someone happened to see her leaving Luffy's room in the morning it was dismissed as Candy going in to wake Luffy up.

After the fifth time Zoro saw Candy sneaking out of the captains room just after sun up he became a bit suspicious. If Candy chan was waking Luffy, why did it look like she had just peeled her eyes open herself? Zoro decided to confirm his suspicion one night when he had the late watch. He crept down to Luffy's room around four in the morning and peeked in. Luffy and Candy were both asleep in Luffy's bed. Candy was sprawled out all over him and Luffy was snoring loudly. There wasn't any funny business going on, they were both in their pajamas. Zoro rolled his eyes and headed topside.

The next island was small but inhabited. As luck would have it the locals were having a harvest festival and the crew joined in on the festivities. It was just like carnival back in Foosha Village. Luffy dragged Candy all over playing games and riding the rides. They ate candy apples and pink cotton candy. Chopper was the only one brave enough to try a few rides with them, but after one go on the Tilt a Whirl the little reindeer was all done. No one else had the stomach for such dizzying rides.

Finally Luffy and Candy made it to the Ferris wheel. Candy rocked their car a little as they slowly climbed to the top. "We're doing it Luffy!" she giggled excitedly. "Just like we promised!"

Luffy laughed. "You bet we are. I always keep my promises Candy."

She looked away from the view of the sea and smiled at her friend. _You really do._ "Luffy, thank you." Candy leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek just below his scar.

It was good for Luffy that the Ferris wheel got moving again and Candy was distracted by their sudden plummet because all at once he was eleven years old again. _Candy chan kissed me!_ His cheeks felt hot and Luffy just had to laugh. Candy kisses were exciting. "Yatta!"

A few days after they left the harvest festival behind Ussop had something for Candy. All of their research had paid off and Ussop had found a metal that would inhibit Kai's power. He used the metal, a pure silver, to surround the God Stones and absorb the brunt of their power. Candy was thrilled to have bracelets again. She had felt so naked without Edelbrock. The anklets would take some getting used to but she didn't mind. Kai was a special gift from her sensei and her nakama had made them safe for her.

Ussop had some final information about the Kai set for Candy. He waited until they were alone to pass it on. "The crest around the stones will keep a great portion of Kai's power from entering your body Candy chan, but it will also limit the power of your weapon."

Candy looked at the bracelet on her left wrist. "I see."

"However Candy chan, should you ever need the full power of Kai, I built in a release."

"A release?"

"Yes. You can remove the inhibiting crests but," he hadn't been sure he wanted to do it, but with some of the enemies they faced out here Ussop wanted Candy to be able to protect herself. "If you remove the inhibitor you're going to be stuck with Kai."

She wasn't worried. Alucard had targeted her bracelet specifically because he knew what it would do. Such a thing would probably never be repeated and Kai was much stronger then Edelbrock had been. "I understand. Thanks Ussop!" She gave the inventor a big thank you hug.

"No problem Candy chan," Ussop blushed.

Luffy could tell Candy was glad to have her weapons back. She had talked Sanji into showing her how to do some fancy kicks now that she had the power of Kai in her feet. The love cook was more then happy to train his beautiful apprentice especially when she wore short shorts. Candy trained alone too. She took studying Kai and learning her new abilities quite seriously. She worked hard to make Roulette proud even if she would never see her mentor again.

Evenings aboard ship were always fun. Candy loved playing Elton's old piano and Ussop kept if finely tuned. She got Chopper into most of her skits; the doctor loved being a showman. The two made a hilarious pair and they kept their nakama laughing. Of course Candy sang for anyone anytime; Sanji when he was cooking, Nami when she wanted to dance and Luffy all the time. He didn't rest his head on her chest when she sang to him anymore but sometimes she'd put his hand just below her throat so he could still feel the vibrations. Luffy liked to sit with his head on her shoulder and his hand below her voice box when she sang sweet songs to him.

To all of their nakama Luffy and Candy were best buddies. The only time he ever got really aggravated with her was when she teased him about Ace which she just _had_ to do once in a while. Candy still thought Ace was _totally sugee!_ Candy was impressed with his position in Whitebeard's crew. She thought he grew up to be _totally handsome_ too. Candy and Nami would go on about how sexy and powerful Ace was while Luffy sulked in the corner. Nami caught on quick that Ace was a bone of contention between the childhood friends and learned to use it to her advantage. Whenever Luffy would annoy her acting a fool all Nami had to say was, "No wonder Candy chan prefers Ace to a dummy like you!" and the disgruntled captain would settle right down.

The captain could still remember his talk with his big brother about Candy pretty clearly. Ace had warned Luffy that Candy had grown up, he had called her _beautiful_. Big brother had teased little brother commenting that he still intended to make Candy his girlfriend and he reminded Luffy that Candy was always far more impressed Ace then her good buddy monkey face. Thinking about Ace and Candy always brought a gloomy frown to Luffy's brow. Candy chan was Luffy's girl. She had always been the most beautiful thing in Luffy's world, it was no different now then it was they were kids. He had told his pain in the ass of a big brother long ago that he would never let Ace date his friend. Luffy intended to stick to his word. If Ace did show up and try putting a move on his Candy chan, Luffy would just have to beat him up or at the very least try. There was no way in hell Luffy was going to let his big brother steal his Candy chan away from him.

Fortunately for Luffy Ace showing up to steal his musician away wasn't something he had to worry about right away. Nami was more of a Candy hog then Ace had ever been. The women bonded over clothes and shopping. The navigator just loved having another female her size and age aboard ship. She also loved playing with Candy's long golden hair. Candy was generally content with a ponytail or a braid down the back, but Nami just loved to make her look cute. Silly pigtails and fun buns were Nami's favorite designs. Luffy liked to grab Candy's pigtails like reigns. Nami usually hit him for it.

One evening Nami broke down and admitted something to Candy that got her laughing pretty hard. Before they left High Roll Nami had Sanji and Zoro retrieve the gold bars that blocked off Candy's windows in La Palacia. A good portion of that gold was still in the ships hold. Candy laughed until there were tears leaking from her eyes. She thought it was hilarious that Alucard was financing her adventures on the Grand Line after all. Deep down she felt a release knowing that there would never be bars on her window again, golden or otherwise. Her nakama had really saved her.

Akane was a small island with a sleepy little village. Sanji Nami and Chopper went to do a little shopping, Luffy and Candy just had to go exploring. There wasn't much to see in the village, it was a quiet place, but there was the ice cream incident. Luffy and Candy saw a little girl sharing her cone with her puppy. Unfortunately for the child, the puppy really liked the sweet treat and knocked her scoop out of the cone and onto the ground. The little girl started to cry and Candy went to her rescue.

She bought them all a fresh ice cream cone and kept the puppy busy while the kid finished her ice cream. Afterward the sticky child told them about the big open fields outside of the village. It made him think of Foosha Village Luffy was up for the adventure. He pestered Candy until she agreed to take a nice long hike with monkey face. They left the village and just like the kid had said; rolling fields of wildflowers and tall grass met them. Luffy laughed and dragged Candy off with him.

They spent the better part of the day exploring the island. In the afternoon they came to a hill that overlooked the beach and the sea. A big willow gave them some shade. Luffy lay on his back chewing on a piece of grass watching the wind move the leaves. Candy never could resist water and she just had to get her feet wet. She left her shoes with Luffy and went down to the waters edge. Candy walked in the surf keeping an eye out for interesting sea shells.

Luffy sighed and rolled over. He propped his chin up on one hand and watched Candy in the water. She was bent over when a big wave knocked her down. She landed on her butt in the water, soaking herself and laughing about it. Luffy snorted a laugh too. Candy just loved to make a mess of herself. Her fun buns were falling down so Candy said to hell with them and took them down. Luffy was sure Nami would be disappointed. After a while Candy shook off and headed back up the hill. Luffy sat up to greet her. "How's the water?"

Candy giggled and sat down beside Luffy in the dappled shade. "A little cold but it was fun."

"Find anything good?" he spit out his grass.

"Naw. The kids around here must have picked the place clean already." Candy smiled at Luffy and ran a hand through her hair to shake it dry. "I shoulda brought my bathing suit."

His eyebrow twitched. Luffy had seen Candy in her bathing suit before. _That little bikini_. It was distracting to say the least. "It will be a day before the log pose sets. We can come back here tomorrow if you want to."

She shrugged. "I promised Nami we'd look at fabric."

"Sounds boring."

Candy laughed. "Luffy!" Nami likes that stuff, besides we have to pick out something for new throw pillows."

He rolled his eyes. "What is it with women and pillows? You have like thirty of them on your bed."

"They're for decoration."

Luffy still thought it was silly. "You have thirty pillows on your bed for decoration and yet you always steal mine."

It was true Candy never brought her own pillow into Luffy's room when she wandered in past midnight. She laughed a little feeling her cheeks heat up. "Yours is comfortable to sleep on."

_Is Candy chan blushing?_ Luffy watched her fiddling with her toe ring. "I must be pretty comfortable to sleep on too ne?" he teased. "You like to sleep with your head on my chest."

It was true but embarrassing to admit. "So what? The sound of your heartbeat puts me to sleep."

He smiled at the thought. "It does?"

"Yeah," she laughed and looked back up at Luffy. "I like hearing something when I fall asleep. High Roll was a twenty four hour city. I need some kind of noise."

That made sense, but Luffy thought there was a little more to it then that. Candy was blushing. "I like the way you keep me warm at night. I never wake up with cold feet anymore."

Candy blinked at Luffy's smile. He said some weird things sometimes. "Well that's good I guess."

Luffy chuckled at the face Candy was making. "Yep sure is. It sucks waking up with cold feet. I'd much rather wake up to you Candy chan."

He was almost always awake before she was and in all the time Candy had been climbing into Luffy's bed not once did he ever make a move to wake her up or roll out from under her. Candy would wake, Luffy would smile at her and say good morning and then she'd shuffle back to her own room. Thinking about it now she got a funny feeling in her stomach. "You can wake me up when you get up you know Luffy."

"It's alright," Luffy shrugged. "I don't mind watching you sleep. You look really cute when you're asleep. All peaceful and innocent."

She frowned at him. "I do not." He laughed at her and Candy went back to playing with her toe rings.

_Yes you do_. He was wondering if he was embarrassing her. Luffy was under the impression that Candy sneaking into his room was something she wanted kept a secret between them. She was probably worried that somebody would get the wrong idea. He chuckled again. "We're secret bed buddies."

"Luffy!" Candy whirled on him. "Don't say it like that!"

Her reaction was funny and it kept him laughing. "But its true Candy chan."

Candy scowled at her giddy friend. "Baka! You don't say that! It makes it sound perverted."

If liking Candy in bed with him made Luffy a pervert then so be it. "Sorry."

"Just say slumber party, that sounds much nicer." She turned her heated cheeks into the refreshing sea breeze. _Idiot saying stuff like that!_

He couldn't help it, he was a man. He started to wonder what it would be like if there was a little less slumber and a little more party going on in his bed with his _beautiful_ Candy chan. Luffy felt his own cheeks heating up. Looking at her now he thought it might be a good time to ask. "Oi, Candy chan, after I've become pirate king lets get married and have a couple of kids. What do you say?"

Her world came to a grinding halt. _Na-nani!?_ Candy turned back to her friend. "Nandeyannen Luffy!" She thumped Luffy in the head hard. Her face was crimson. "You can't just say things like that! Baka monkey face! Aho!"

_Oww that hurt_. Luffy reached for his aching crown blinking at Candy. "Eh, you won't marry me Candy chan?"

Candy was stunned. _He's...serious?_ "Keh, why would I?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Why wouldn't you."

_He can't be…_ "Humph," Candy lifted her nose. "Maybe I want to marry someone who isn't so stupid. Maybe I want someone more like Ace."

"Oh, Ace ne?" Luffy straightened his hat and looked his flustered friend in the eye. "You'd rather pass on the will of D with my brother?"

All at once the silliness went right out of their conversation. Candy realized that Luffy wasn't just teasing her or being a goof. The look in his eyes made that perfectly clear. _Luffy…_ In his own dumb monkey way he was asking her to bear his heirs with the will of D. Candy's mouth fell open. "I … that's not what I said."

He stared into eyes bluer then any sea he had ever seen. Candy's cheeks were pink and Luffy thought she looked beautiful. His heart speed up in his chest and Luffy smiled a little. "After I become the pirate king, you'll marry me."

Candy was even more surprised to see that Luffy's cheeks were turning red too. _Marry Luffy after he becomes pirate king, if…when he becomes pirate king._ She had faith in her friend and believed in his dream but the Grand Line was a long and strange place. It could take years, maybe decades for Luffy to become king of this watery realm. _The will of D. It means so much to him_. "Alright Luffy," Candy answered with a grin. "I'll marry you _after_ you become pirate king."

Giggling excitedly Luffy held up his pinky finger? _Candy said she'll marry me! Yatta! Take that Ace!_ "So it's a promise?"

She had never heard of a proposal or a promise quite like this and his smile made her laugh. Candy locked pinky fingers with Luffy. "Alright, it's a promise. I'm doing the rest of the world a favor you know, saving them from a goof ball monkey face like you."

Luffy laughed smiling at the love of his life. His heart had wings. "It's a promise!"

Luffy and Candy kept their _proposal_ promise to themselves, just like Candy climbing into his bed at night. Being a promise of the future it had little to do with their daily lives and things went on like normal. Nami and Candy picked out fabric for throw pillows on Akane Island and spent the next week pricking their fingers trying to sew the _damn things_ together. Nami had little patience for such work and Candy got stuck doing most of it by herself. She didn't mind, Candy was used to running a quick stitch in a costume before a show. Soon enough the lounge had its throw pillows too.

11


	2. Chapter 2

Out on the Line

Chapter Two: There's a First time for Everything

The temperature steadily dropped as they sailed closer to the next island. The log pose was pointing to a winter island. Chopper was excited, it had been a long time since had felt the cool relief of winter. Candy had never seen snow, never been to a place that had winter before. She stood on deck with the reindeer wearing a big fluffy coat for the first time in her life. Chopper had all sorts of good stories about Drum Island; he used to live in a castle too.

Luffy pulled on his own coat and went to join his friends at the bow. "Oi are we there yet?" He asked coming up behind them.

"Not yet, but soon," Candy couldn't wait. "Look, you can see your breath." She exhaled and pointed.

"Wait till you see the snow Candy chan, you're gonna love it."

"Chopper says I can hit you with it too. Snowballs."

Luffy laughed. "Gee thanks Chopper. Well Candy chan I suppose we could have a snowball fight. Don't cry when I kick your ass though. Hell, I'll take you both on!"

"You're on!" Chopper immediately accepted the challenge. "We'll whip your butt!"

Candy laughed and shoved at Luffy. "You're such a tough guy monkey face."

Chopper laughed and Luffy laughed with him.

The Isle of Iceland had two ports, one for supply vessels and another for mariners. The port for the mariners was the entrance into a tourist's paradise. Ski lodges up the mountain accessible by lift, snowmobile or sled. Nami and Candy were instantly in love with the place. They grabbed Robin and the women disappeared to do some more shopping.

"Well there goes our food money," Sanji sighed and lit a cigarette. "They all better buy cute tight sweaters to keep them warm around here."

Luffy and Ussop chuckled. Zoro rolled his eyes. Chopper looked up at Sanji. "I didn't know tighter was warmer."

"It is for me." Sanji grinned like a slob daydreaming about his ladies in tight fuzzy sweaters. "Sugee"

Nami did more then just buy sweaters. It would take the log two days to set anyway so she rented a huge suite up at the Tip Hill Ski Lodge. They locked the ship down and headed up the mountain for the night. The place had a nice restaurant and dinner was good. After their meal they went up to their suite and sat around a grand fireplace enjoying a drink or two. Chopper and Candy were more fascinated by the view through the bay window then the fireplace. When it got late the women went off to the bedroom to sleep, but Chopper stayed by the window even after lights out.

For the better part of an hour after all went quiet Candy tried to fall asleep. Finally she gave up and crept out of the bedroom and back into the main room. She saw Chopper still sitting at the window and tiptoed his way. "Chopper? What are you doing?"

"I'm watching the world sparkle. It makes me sleepy."

Candy sat down beside her furry friend and looked outside. It was much easier to see now that the lights were off in here. "Watching the world sparkle ne?" It was a clear night and moonlight glistened off the snow. "It really does."

"Yeah," Chopper sighed dreamily. "It kind of makes me miss Drum Island."

"You miss the cold?"

He laughed a little. "Sure I do. I have fur." Candy giggled and he chuckled quietly with her. "Why are you still up Candy chan?"

"It's too quiet, I need some noise. I thought maybe listening to these guys snore might help." Certainly it was the silence in the bedroom she found uncomfortable and not her fluffy pillow.

"Ah, well you can lean on me if you get sleepy." Chopper yawned and a few minutes later he was curled up next to Candy deep asleep.

She heard familiar footsteps behind her a minute later and looked up. Luffy stood there with a blanket in one hand and his pillow in the other. He smiled groggily down at her. _My hero_. Luffy Candy and Chopper tucked in for the night.

Sanji was up first as he often was. He stood yawning and stretching. He was interested in ordering some coffee and pastries from the kitchen here so that the ladies could wake up to something warm and sweet _just like them_ He was reaching for the phone when he saw the odd blob with two heads and antlers beneath the window. "What the hell?" He stepped closer and his brain worked out what it was seeing. "The hell!?"

Candy chan was sandwiched in between Luffy and Chopper facing the little emergency food supply. Chopper was using her ample bosom as a pillow! Luffy had his arm around her middle and he was snuggled against her long pale neck. His face was buried in her golden tresses. "Deme you bastards! Get the hell off of Candy chan!" with a couple of quick kicks he sent the defilers flying.

Luffy woke to kick in the face not Candy's sleepy smile. "Ora?"

"Youch! What you do that for!?" Chopper burst into tears.

Candy sat up and blinked at Sanji. "Wha…what's going on?"

Sanji took a deep breath and let it out. "Not to worry Candy chwan, I have shaken the leeches off of you. They must have slithered up close to your radiance in the night."

She wasn't sure what he was getting at, but Luffy and Chopper were gone. She saw them behind her now and Chopper was rubbing his head. "Uh…"

Luffy sat up and shook his head. "Jeez Sanji, you gotta do that first thing in the morning?"

"The way you were cuddled up to my Candy chwan, you bet I do," he bit down on his cigarette jealously. "I ought to kick your ass but before I do, coffee Candy chwan"

"Yes please Sanji."

"Hai Candy chwan"

Candy got up to head back to the bedroom to get dressed as Sanji went back to the phone to order room service. Luffy stepped up beside her and she handed him his blanket. There was a heel print on his forehead and Candy laughed. "You okay monkey face?"

Luffy chuckled and spoke too softly for anyone else in the room to hear him but Candy. "It was worth it to sleep next to you Candy chan. I woke up with warm feet."

Candy chan and the defilers just had to get some play time outside in while on the island. They got Ussop to help them engineer an igloo. Candy proclaimed it the _coolest house ever_ and then the snowball fight was on. Ussop judged the battle and proclaimed Chopper and Candy the winners hands down. Luffy showed her how to make snow angels and bragged that guys could write with their names in the snow. Ussop hit him before he could tell her how.

The afternoon wore on and Chopper set off on his own for a good run. Ussop went ahead inside to order them up some hot chocolate. Candy and Luffy took their time walking back down the trail to the lodge. She was glad she did because it started to snow. Candy had never seen snow falling from the sky and she looked up. "It's snowing Luffy look!"

Luffy chuckled. He liked snow too. He tipped his face skyward. "Yup it sure is."

"Sugee!" Candy walked out away from the trees for a better view of the falling powder. She put her hands out to catch some on her mittens. Intricate flakes, no two alike. "Wow, it's so pretty!"

"Snow is sugee ne Candy chan?"

She looked up again and her hood flopped off. "It's cold, but it melts so fast when it touches you."

"Because you're so warm," Luffy looked at friend in the snow. It was melting on her face and in her hair, Candy getting messy again and not giving a damn. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her eyes were bright. She was every bit as beautiful as the snow falling around them. "Its so pretty here," he sighed trying not to think too deeply about the beauty around him.

"I love it. This is a place where the world sparkles." She smiled at Luffy. "Don't you think?"

He took a step closer to her. "You're sparkling Candy chan."

She could see the melted snow glistening in Luffy's hair too. "Oh, sugee! How pretty!" Candy just wanted to see if the tiny water droplets were as fragile as the snowflakes. She peeled a hand free of its warm sheath and ran it through Luffy's hair.

It was as if someone had thrown him into the lake of Hell fire itself. Luffy flashed from mildly chilly to on fire in less then a second. _Holy hell_. "Candy chan," he brought his hand up to move hers away.

Candy looked from Luffy's hair to his eyes. There was something kind of weird there; he was looking at her strangely as if his eyes were trying to tell her something. "Luffy?"

_Must not…But Candy chan is all sparkly damnit!_ "It's," he had meant to take her hand away but he didn't get that far. His mitten hesitated at her pink cheek. There were melted snowflakes in her long eyelashes. Candy looked up at him with those blue green eyes and he smiled. "You're so pretty Candy chan." Luffy leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers.

For a moment Candy startled. _Holy crap Luffy is…_ Luffy was gentle and his lips were warm. Candy closed her eyes and kissed the man she might someday marry. Her monkey face was her very first kiss after all. A minute later Luffy pulled away from her with pink cheeks and a dazed look on his face. Candy blinked at him and then she heard Ussop calling from further up the trail.

"Oi Luffy, Candy chan! Hot coco is ready!" Ussop hollered out to them. He was sure they heard and ducked back inside.

Candy giggled and grabbed Luffy's hand. "Come on Luffy, let's go."

A moment later he was running beside her. Candy chan was giggling and Luffy was laughing with her. He wasn't sure but Luffy would bet his feet never touched the ground.

Candy stood at the aft rail watching Iceland Isle shrink as they sailed further away. She was wearing the cute fuzzy pink sweater Nami had picked out for her in town. Candy leaned on the rail sad to see the island falling further behind. It was a place of many firsts for Candy. First time she had seen a winter island or thrown a snowball. _The whole world sparkled and so did he_. Her cheeks warmed up thinking about her other first, Candy's first kiss. _Baka, don't be silly. Its just monkey face._

Nami came out with Candy's cute hat and mittens. "Oi Candy chan, bundle up. It's still cold on deck."

Candy took her hat and tucked it on. "Thank you Nami."

Miss navigator noticed a flush in Candy's cheeks as her friend tugged on her mittens. "Oh, what thoughts are keeping you warm ne Candy chan?"

She laughed. "I was just thinking about how much fun it was to win that snowball fight."

Nami laughed too. "Girls are superior."

"That island was a lot of fun," Candy turned back to the sea. The island was no bigger then her hand now, soon it would be gone.

Though she didn't care a real lot for snow, Nami had enjoyed their snowy layover. "That place was pretty nice."

_Luffy…_ Candy giggled. "I can't wait to see what comes next."

What came next was nothing to laugh about. It was their third afternoon out at sea and the climate had become more tepid. Ussop spied something in the distance from his lookout above. "Oi, Zoro, there's something about fifteen degrees off the port bow," he hollered down.

"I hear ya," Zoro grumbled and headed to the bow. He squinted out at the ocean and sure enough he saw a shape. "Oi! I see it! What is it?"

Ussop adjusted his lenses bringing the object in for closer inspection. "A ship, it's really small." There was something familiar about it and it was moving toward them. "I think… I think… It is! Its Luffy's brother! It's Ace!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's him. He's headed this way!"

Zoro headed amidships. "Oi Luffy! Captain get your ass out here! Your oaniki has come to see you!"

Luffy stepped out on deck, Candy was two steps behind him and Nami was two steps behind her. Luffy started for Zoro. "Did you say Ace?"

"Yeah," Zoro pointed over the rail at the approaching ship. "Ace."

Candy squealed with delight and clapped her hands together. "Ace kun"

Hearing her all excited about his stupid brother was worse then Ussop Noise and Luffy suppressed a shudder. "Keh!" he grumbled under his breath. He straightened. "I wonder what he wants?"

Nami had to dig. She just loved to aggravate Luffy. "He's probably come to see Candy chan ne?"

She blinked at her friend. "You think Ace has come to see me?"

Luffy frowned at the boat drawing closer. "I'm sure that's at least one of the reasons. Ace is always on to something."

Zoro reached Luffy and together they waited for his brother to come to them. The women babbled excitedly behind them about how cute their hair looked and Luffy's frown deepened. "Oi Luffy."

"It's nothing."

Chopper and Ussop headed to meet their friends on deck and see what all the excitement was about when Portgas D Ace made his flashy entrance. He docked his boat and leapt up to the port rail landing in front of his peevish looking baby brother. Ace laughed. "Hello Luffy."

"Ace."

Ace jumped over Luffy's head and landed in front of Candy. He opened his arms to her. "Candy chan I missed you so much!" Ace rushed her and swept her up in a great big hug. Candy giggled as he spun her around. He kissed both of her cheeks and her pretty pink lips.

"Oi! Oi oi oi!" Luffy broke it up. "What do you think you're doing to Candy chan ne?"

Big brother laughed and set the dazed woman back on her feet. "I was just so excited to see Candy chan I got carried away. How do you like being free Candy ne?"

She took a shy step back away from Ace. _He's so…sugee!_ "I'm having a wonderful time thank you!"

Nami was watching them all closely. She could see now why Luffy got so irritated about Candy and Ace. She was a total Ace fan girl. She chuckled quietly and stepped up to aid her star struck friend. "How ya been Ace?"

"Good Nami," he smiled at her. Ace turned to Luffy. "And things here have been?"

Luffy adjusted his hat. "Everything's great around here."

"No trouble since High Roll?"

"No and High Roll wasn't that tough."

Candy tapped Ace on one _sugee_ bicep. "Do you have any news about High Roll?"

Ace turned back to Candy and stared down into her eyes. "Don't worry Candy, High Roll is just fine. John Elton has taken over as mayor of the city. It's a different government now but the people do well. High Roll is safe and so are you."

It never ceased to amaze him how aggravating Ace could be. He was such an attention hog. Always acting so cool to impress Candy chan. "Oi Ace," Luffy called his brother away from his girl. "What's the reason for the sudden visit ne? You hear something?"

He smiled at Luffy. "A couple reasons little bro. I have some information for you about some of the upcoming islands at the pirates in these waters. I thought that Candy would like to know that High Roll was alright and of course," Ace turned back to Candy. "I came to see you my beautiful Cherry Candy."

Nami saw Candy's face turn red; there were hearts in her eyes. _You've got to be kidding me; she's as bad as Sanji!_ She peeked at Luffy. The captain was frowning at his big brother. _Uh oh, sibling rivalry…._ "Candy chan?"

Before the navigator could distract her Ace grabbed Candy's hands. "Now that you're free Candy chan why not take a ride with me? We'll sail off to a tropical paradise."

Luffy rescued his swooning friend. He stepped into Candy and put an arm around her. Protectively he pulled her back away from Ace. "Don't even tell me you came here for that! You leave Candy chan alone! She's my nakama and she's not going anywhere with you!"

Ace lifted his hand in surrender. "Take it easy Luffy. I'm not here to steal your Candy chan away unless of course she wants to go with me." He dropped her a wink and she giggled for him.

"No! No Candy for you! Now get serious and tell me why you're here." Luffy had enough of the Ace worshiping when they were kids. Candy loved big brother _too_ much and Ace _that jerk kissed her cheeks and her lips!_ loved Candy's attention _too _much!

He took a deep breath and relented. Luffy was pretty worked up and Candy was, as usual, totally impressed with him. "Alright then Luffy I'll get to it. I've come to tell you about the next series of islands. Your log pose will most certainly point to one or two of them. There are six islands in this stretch of the sea. Rumor has it that there used to be seven and that the other six annihilated the seventh. They have a tight alliance with each other and back room deals going on with the World Government, and pirates."

"Oh you don't say?" Luffy shook Candy trying to bring her out of her Ace induced stupor. "Well then, maybe we should all sit and have a drink and hear about these islands. What do you think ne Ace?"

"Lead the way."

Sanji served up afternoon cocktails as Ace relayed the information he had about the islands and what was happening on each of them. They were for the most part dangerous places for Luffy's Jolly Roger to make an appearance. The problem was the log pose, on some islands it would take three days to set. Three days was a hell of a long time to drag on a fight.

The cook had moved on to preparing dinner when Ace got to the pirates and marines in these waters. It was a depressingly long list and many of the pirates Ace mentioned had dealings with Dark Alucard. They would probably want revenge or compensation for losing such a lucrative business partner. They knew who Cherry Candy was as well; it was likely she could become a target for some of the more vengeful sea dogs. In these waters the marines scrambled fast. You could end up with a fleet on your ass with a quickness and they seem to come from everywhere all at once. The captains in this region are tightly organized. Some of the best the marines have.

Ace finished over their meal and the crew reflected on his words. "We should try to keep a low profile," Nami was sure. "We'll just sneak right through this place."

"We don't have to sneak," Luffy pouted.

"You should just be cautious Luffy," Ace pestered. He smiled at Candy across the table.

"You want to keep your nakama safe don't you?"

Candy giggled and Luffy cut his eyes over to her. She was blushing at Ace _again_. "I can keep my nakama safe don't you worry about it."

"I'm sure you can little bro."

He huffed a sigh. _Looks like things could get dicey for a while_. "Oi Sanji, beer! Gimmie beer! Ace too!"

"Me too," Zoro bellowed.

"I'll take one," Ussop chimed in.

"Make me a fruity drink Sanji kun!" Nami ordered. "Robin and Candy too!"

"Hai Nami swan"

They sat with Ace and reminisced late into the night. He dazzled Candy with tales of his adventures at sea. Little bro kept Candy at his side all night, he didn't give Ace the chance to get that close to her. The women retired for the evening together and Chopper went next. Ace finished his beer and bid everyone goodnight. Ussop gave Sanji a hand cleaning up and when Zoro and Luffy had a nice buzz going they headed off to bed too.

Luffy flopped into bed and closed his eyes. He relaxed listening to the sounds of the ship when he heard it, Ace's laugh. Luffy pricked up his ears, it sounded close. _Close like… _Luffy heard it again. His brother was laughing but there was a giggle mixed in. _Candy chan! He's in her room with her!_ Luffy leapt to his feet and tore across the hall. "Damn you Ace!"

Her door banged open a second after she heard Luffy yell. He stormed in and Candy blinked at him. "Luffy?"

She was in her bed; Ace was on a pile of pillows on her floor. Luffy glared at his brother. "Oi what the hell do you think you're doing all over Candy chan's pillows? Those are for decoration!"

"Oh?" Ace grinned up at his brother. "I didn't know you knew so much about throw pillows Luffy. I just love the ones in the lounge."

"Shut up asshole. Candy and Nami made those, well mostly Candy."

Ace turned his winning smile on Candy. "She can even sew too? Candy chan is sugee Luffy. I'm so jealous you have her."

Luffy stepped into Candy's room and let the door swing shut behind him. "What are you doing in here Ace?"

"Candy chan said I could rest my weary head in here. A sleep over ne Luffy?"

_Sleep over my ass_. Luffy went and sat on Candy's bed. "Oh is that so?"

Ace laughed and lay back on the pile of decorative throw pillows. He laughed. "This is so comfortable! Candy you really are such a sweetheart!"

Again with the giggling and Luffy flat eyed Candy. "Oi, you just let this guy in your room?"

"It's cold on deck and Ace is much more comfortable in here." Candy replied with a happy to serve her hero smile.

"Ah, it's so true," Ace sighed dreamily. "Candy is as kind as she is beautiful don't you think little bro?"

"Sure I do. Candy chan is sugee. We love having her as our nakama."

She was overwhelmed with such praises. "You guys," Candy blushed.

"You're a lucky man Luffy," Ace pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Thank you for the comfy place to sleep Candy. I owe you one for this sweetheart."

Luffy shifted and shoved at Candy. "Shove over. Give me room."

"Eh?" she was still having her moment.

"I'm joining the sleep over." Luffy crawled up in bed with Candy. _As if I'd leave him alone with Candy chan!_

"Eh?"

He turned out the light trying to ignore Ace's quiet laughter. "Just go to sleep Candy chan." Luffy made her lay down and he pulled her close. _Damn Ace!_ "Goodnight." Luffy lay awake for as long as he could listening for sign of his brother's deviousness. After a while Ace's snoring put him to sleep.

Nami wanted to do Candy's hair this morning and she got up extra early to do so. She was thinking cute pigtails with bows that matched her shirt. Nami went to Candy's room and knocked twice on the door. "Ohayou Candy chan" she greeted opening the door and stepping in. Nami froze as she beheld what was going on in Candy's room. "Nani yo! What the hell is this hentai bullshit!?"

Luffy, Candy and Ace were all squeezed into Candy's single bed. Nami's poor friend was smushed between the pervert brothers. Luffy was smushing her from the front, Ace from behind. "You pervert bastards wake up!" Nami kicked the footboard of the bed and finished rousing the slumber party. "What the hell is this shit?!"

When he opened his eyes he was nose to nose with his waking Candy chan. He had an arm around her soft flannel pajamas and behind her was… Luffy sat up. "Ace! Godamnit what are you doing in Candy chan's bed you bastard!"

"Nani," Ace frowned. "I got cold. Candy chan is warm."

Candy was half asleep. Something was poking her thigh. "Wha… this?" she made a move to reach around behind her.

Ace quickly grabbed her hand. "No no sweetheart I can't have you grabbing that, you'd fall in love."

"Eh?" Candy turned toward the sound of Ace's voice.

Luffy had an idea what his sleazy brother was talking about. Ace's cheeks were turning red as he slithered away from Candy chan. He had to _adjust himself_ under the covers before meeting polite society. "You son on a bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy swung first.

Ace flew by Nami first with Luffy on his heels. "Oi, you deviants!" Too late, they were gone. "Candy chan!" Nami ran to her friend in bed. "Are you alright? Did those perverts molest you?! Sanji! Zoro get in here now!"

_What the hell?_ Candy laughed nervously. "Ne, Nami chan? What happened?"

Nami took her friend by the shoulders and shook her vigorously. "It's okay to tell me Candy chan! What did those hentai brothers do to you?!"

It was too early for this. Candy was confused. "Nothing Nami chan. Ace slept on the throw pillows."

"Oh no he didn't!"

Sanji and Zoro appeared in the door way. "Nami swan What is it?"

"Luffy and Ace are molester masher perverts! They fiendishly climbed into Candy chan's bed last night, destroy them!"

"Nani?!" Sanji gasped.

Zoro frowned. "They're already beating the crap out of each other on deck."

"What? Why?" Candy asked.

The swordsman cut his eyes over to Candy. "Boy, you really are blonde sometimes."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean marimo?!" Sanji growled.

"Calm down you damn love cook. Can't you see Luffy and Ace are rivals for Candy's attention?"

"They're my rivals for Candy chwan's affection!?" Sanji panicked.

Something crazy was going on here. Candy got out of bed. "Please everyone, I'm fine. Don't you think you should stop Luffy and Ace from fighting so early in the morning?"

Zoro grabbed Sanji by the shoulder. "Come on, lets stop them and then you make breakfast."

"Don't tell me what to do you damn marimo!"

Nami could sense her friend wanted a little privacy. "Get out! Go deal with the perverts, I'll take care of Candy chan!" Nami shoved them into the hall and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it tiredly. "You should get dressed Candy chan. Sanji will deal with those slobs. I hope he'll let them starve!"

Candy cringed. "It's okay Nami really. They were fine."

"Imagine a couple of slobs like that sneaking into a girl's bed! Perverts!"

She stopped trying to explaine to Nami and went to her dresser for clean clothes. _The first thing I remember this morning was…_ Luffy was blinking awake. His face was really close to hers and he was looking at her. He sat up quick and started yelling then he and Ace were running out of her room. "Baka, they just always have to fight about something."

Zoro Sanji and Ussop broke up the siblings scuffle. Luffy furiously stormed back to his room to get dressed and Ace went to the kitchen with Sanji and Zoro. The swordsman sat with Luffy's brother at the table while Sanji started breakfast. "Oi Ace, Luffy is pretty protective of Candy chan you know."

Ace grinned and sipped his orange juice. "I know _that_. It's always been like this; well I guess it is more fun _now _that Candy chan has grown up pretty. I wonder Zoro, has Luffy noticed?"

"I'm sure he has." He thought of Luffy and Candy asleep in Luffy's bed. "He's sweet on her."

"Bah, he always has been." Big brother chuckled. "I tried to warn Luffy before he went to High Roll; I told him Candy was different."

"Some things people have to learn for themselves," Zoro picked up his own drink. "Candy chan seems quite fond of you ne?"

He laughed. "Oh yeah, that hasn't changed. Candy has always loved me to pieces."

_No wonder this guy drives Luffy nuts_. _He's jealous_. "And you and Candy chan have been friends a long time too?"

"Almost as long as her and Luffy. I looked after them when they were still just runts. Luffy and Cherry Candy," Ace laughed again as silly memories of a long gone past washed over him. "Who coulda known then that Candy would grow up to…?" Ace didn't finish. He grinned and sipped more juice. "I did tell Luffy when she was old enough and cute enough I'd make her my girlfriend."

"I don't think Luffy would like that much. He already sees you as a rival for Candy chan's attention. I don't think he'd let you date her."

Ace laughed again. _Luffy was so pissed this morning._ He had tried to be graceful sliding away from Candy with morning wood before she noticed but Luffy caught him in the act. _Talk about embarrassing. Not like I could help it curled up to Candy's fine ass all night._ Ace sighed. "I suppose your right Zoro."

Luffy got dressed and stood outside of Candy's door waiting for her and Nami to emerge. His stomach growled and his hunger added to his foul mood. "Oi, hurry up in there! I'm starving to death!" he hit the door once impatiently with a fist. "Candy chan! Hurry up and get your ass out here!"

"Choto mate yo!" Nami came to the door and screamed at him. "I had to make Candy chan cute! Behold pervert, she's adorable!"

_School girl_ was the first thing that popped into Luffy's mind. Nami had put Candy in a short plaid skirt and a white short sleeved shirt, but the skirt was _that's way too short for school_ and the shirt was _I can see right down it! _Nami had put her hair up in cute curly pigtails and adorned them each with a bow. "C-Candy chan…"

"Yes Luffy?" Candy did her best to look cute for Nami.

Nami chuckled deviously. "Ah see, you think she's cute too ne Luffy?"

_Too cute!_ Luffy frowned at Candy a little. "You do up two more buttons on that shirt or you aint leaving this room young lady!"

"Luffy!" Nami argued. "You know nothing about fashion!"

He faced Nami. "So what? I do know about guys and what they like to look at. Candy chan is showing too much boob!"

"Eh? Since when do you care how much boob anybody shows?! Maybe since your hentai brother showed up and started flirting with Candy chan?"

Candy hurriedly did up a few more buttons stepping in to end the fight. "See, its fine. Can we go eat now?"

Luffy looked down at Candy. "Don't you bend over in that skirt."

"Pervert!" Nami hit Luffy in the head. "Get your ass moving. It's time for breakfast."

It wasn't easy trying not to ogle little bro's sweet Candy. Nami had made her look insanely cute. Luffy chewed at him angrily watching him watching Candy. It was like breakfast in mom's kitchen and Ace just had to tease. "So Candy, what do you have planned today?"

"Aint you gonna leave today?" Luffy grumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Chopper and I were going to work on our act," Candy beamed. "He's really good!"

Chopper laughed. "Asshole! That doesn't make me happy at all."

"That sounds like fun. I do play a little piano. Mind if I join you?" Ace asked with a smile.

"Sure," Candy readily agreed. "It will be fun."

Ace was all smiles. "I bet it will."

Luffy favored his big brother with a disgruntled look. "You play a little piano ne?"

"Don't worry little bro, I'll make some time for you later."

He rolled his eyes thinking _don't bother_. "Yeah sure." Luffy stuffed more pancake in his mouth.

Ace spent some time with Candy and Chopper playing around on the piano and having a good time with them. He enjoyed being with Candy again. After a while Luffy sent Ussop in to check things out. His long nose friend didn't come back out and Luffy took it as a sure sign Ace was putting his slick moves on Candy in there. By the time he walked in there rehearsal was over and the group was breaking up.

Big brother kissed Candy's cheek and went to Luffy. "Walk with me Luffy I want to talk to you." Ace led Luffy out on deck. He steered them around to the aft rail and there he had a serious talk with little bro.

12


	3. Chapter 3

Out on the Line

Chapter Three: Journey to Mormosa

"Listen to me Luffy," Ace put his face in the wind. "I'm pretty sure your log pose is pointing to Mormosa. You remember what I told you about the islands right?"

"I remember."

"A lotta dangerous types in your path ahead, in your nakama's path."

Luffy looked at his brother. "You don't have to worry about Candy chan. She's safe with us and she can fight too."

"Those prissy little bracelets right?"

"Candy is using the Kai set Roulette gave her. Kai is a good weapon. Sanji taught her kicks. Don't underestimate Candy chan." Luffy defended.

Ace frowned at Luffy. "And what if Candy has to fight someone stronger then her?"

"She killed Black Jack and went after Dark Alucard all by herself. Candy is strong and you have _never_ seen how brave she really is."

"Is that what you think? That I don't know her like you do? You think I don't remember how she used to go looking for you when gramps abandon you someplace? Or how she put up with her asshole father and snuck around behind his back to hang out with us. Yeah, I know Candy's a brave girl Luffy but you guys are frigin animals."

He shook his head. "This is where Candy belongs. We're happy she's here with us."

"How happy will you be when something terrible happens to Candy in battle?"

"That will never happen. I protect my nakama."

_Stubborn little punk_. "Luffy, do you understand why I told you Candy was in High Roll?"

"Yeah, you wanted me to go and rescue her. Isn't that right?"

"For me to try to rescue Candy by myself; I probably would have burnt down half the city and that certainly wouldn't have been good for High Roll."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at Ace. "Don't even say you used me to bust Candy out. I woulda found her and taken her with me anyway."

"Anyway, now that she's free," he continued after rolling his eyes. "I can take Candy someplace safe. Perhaps arrange passage for her back to East Blue."

"No. Candy is staying with me."

"Luffy," Ace sighed. "Be reasonable."

"I said Candy is staying with me."

Ace faced his brother head on and folded his arms across his chest. "The fighting ahead is dangerous Luffy. It's only going to get more risky the further you go. You're taking Candy through the most deadly part of the Grand Line you know."

"Of course I know that. That's why Candy is going to stick by me. I'll keep her and all of my nakama safe all the way."

Little bro had that look on his face, the one Candy called his _monkey face_. Ace saw Luffy's stubborn determination, his overwhelming instinct to protect his Candy chan. He sighed. "You're going to protect Candy ne Luffy?"

It looked like Ace was going to give up on nagging him about Candy. "Yeah that's right. I'm going to protect Candy."

"I see," he turned back into the wind. "Well then Luffy, you don't mind if I make Candy my girlfriend now do you?"

He stepped up beside his brother. "Yes I mind asshole. I already told you no Candy for you. Bugger off Ace."

Ace had seen that frown a hundred times before on little Luffy's face. Today was certainly nostalgic. "Is she _your_ girlfriend Luffy?"

"No, but after I become pirate king Candy chan is going to marry me. We made a promise." That got big brother's attention and Ace turned to him with one eyebrow raised. Luffy grinned at him.

_Luffy proposed to Candy?_ "You…" _Pirate king ne?_ Ace laughed. "I guess Candy will never be a blushing bride."

"Shut up. I will be pirate king and Candy will marry me."

_Maybe someday._ "Didn't I warn you Luffy, Candy has changed. She's become a beautiful woman. I told you not to fall in love."

Luffy chuckled. Ace had given him that advice years too late. "Yeah well, whatever. No Candy for you. I mean it. Hands off."

Big brother just had to tease. "Don't be so selfish little bro. There is plenty of time for me and Candy to have a wild love affair before she gets hitched to you."

"Don't even think about it."

Ace laughed at Luffy's monkey face. _Idiot, he's in love_. "So Luffy, does Candy love you too?"

"Of course she does. We're nakama."

"You want to marry Candy because you're such good friends?" Ace scoffed. "The fact that she grew up to be a total babe has nothing to do with it? That's a waste of a beautiful woman."

Luffy returned his brothers frown. "Don't you talk about Candy chan like that."

"Baka! That's why Candy should be _my_ girlfriend. I know how to make a woman happy."

"Candy _is_ happy and she aint never gonna be _your_ girlfriend!"

He leaned a little closer to his brother enjoying Luffy's familiar reaction. "Ne Luffy, is Candy chan a good kisser?"

Luffy startled and blinked at Ace's sly grin. "Uh…"

_Oh?_ His brother looked guilty. "You've been kissing Candy?"

"No," Luffy's old defenses flew up. "It aint what you think ya slob."

"Then what is it Luffy? Why do you look so flustered? You have kissed my girlfriend haven't you?" Ace whistled. "My my Luffy you certainly didn't waste any time hooking up with Candy."

"It isn't like that." His frown deepened. Ace was trying to push his buttons again.

Ace leaned in closer and looked at Luffy curiously. "It's not?"

"No, it's not."

"Why not? Isn't your hearts desire right in front of you?" As if on cue Candy and Nami stepped out on deck. Ace smiled at his quiet brother and started off toward the women. "Konnichiwa ladies! What a beautiful day ne?"

Luffy stood by the rail a moment longer watching Ace go to his nakama. Candy was all smiles for Ace, she always was. She had been worshiping him since they were kids, almost as long as Luffy. _Yeah, but we're not kids anymore._

Though Luffy and Candy had a great time playing around on each new island, their childhood was over. The monkey face and the only girl in the village that would swim in Stark's Pond had grown up and those children were gone. It was captain Monkey D Luffy that strolled through the open fields and walked the beaches with the beautiful idol Cherry Candy.

His child's heart still longed for the affection of the best friend he ever had and as a man _I have…_ Ace said something funny and Candy laughed. Luffy loved her smile and Candy chan looked so pretty with pink cheeks. His heart was in her hands, pink nail polish and all. _I have always loved Candy chan, but it…this love I have for her, it's growing up too. _

He thought about what Ace said. _My hearts desire?_ He thought about what it felt like to wake up with Candy snuggled up to him, how warm her lips were when he kissed her in the snow. _My Candy chan. _Luffy took a deep breath and cleared his head. He had to protect his future wife from his sleazy big brother. Luffy got moving and went to join the others.

After lunch that afternoon Ace decided to go on ahead and scout out the way to Mormosa. He promised his cute Candy that he would be back in time for dinner tomorrow. He took Candy's hand and kissed the back of it, all part of his flashy exit. Luffy and Candy stood at the bow watching Ace speed away.

Luffy cut his eyes her way. "Don't miss him too much."

Candy giggled. "You're always so jealous of Ace."

"I'm not jealous I just think he's a pervert. I _should_ be jealous of any guy that climbs into your bed."

"Oh?" she was amused.

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy smiled a little. "You are my girl Candy chan. It's my job to keep dangerous perverts like him away from you."

_My girl ne? _Her cheeks started turning pink again. "And you think Ace is a dangerous pervert do you Luffy?"

"Are you kidding me? That slob would probably try something."

_Always so jealous of Ace, so unsettled_. "Don't be silly. Why would he do that?"

He faced her. "Because you're beautiful. He probably wants to get freaky with you. It's kind of hard not to…" Candy's cheeks darkened another shade and Luffy realized he said too much. He felt the warm blood rushing to his own face. _Shit what am I saying!_ "Uh… that is, what I mean is…"

The captain was saved by Sanji. He poked his head out on deck and called to Candy. "Candy chwan I'm making herbal tea for you"

"Thank you Sanji, I'll be right there!" she hollered back. Candy looked up at Luffy; he looked embarrassed, kind of nervous. "Don't worry Luffy," Candy laughed a little. "I know how to handle Ace."

"It's his hands I'm worried about not yours," Luffy grumbled.

Candy laughed again. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He stared at her and she smiled at him. "It's alright Luffy, come on lets have tea."

That night Luffy lie awake turning things over in his mind and waiting for Candy's sleepy shuffle across the hall. She came in after midnight and crawled up in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against his chest. Luffy closed his eyes. He was finally able to get sleepy now that Candy was in bed with him. _Candy chan_ He sighed contentedly. _Let's stay like this forever._

The next day was a good day. With his aggravating brother gone and Candy chan back to her normal self, Luffy calmed down again. Candy explained to Nami and Robin over fruity mid morning drinks that Luffy had always been very competitive when it came to Ace. Ever since they were small children Ace had been bigger and stronger and smarter, he was their idol and they worshipped him. Sometimes Ace would flirt with her; tell Candy that when she grew up she could be his girlfriend. Luffy always got mad about it and yelled at Ace. He would defensively remind big brother that Candy was going to be a pirate with him and that she had no time for a _peker head_ like Ace.

"So that's why the captain is so protective of you Candy chan," Robin sipped her drink. "He's been competing with his brother all this time for you."

"Well," Candy's cheeks darkened a little. "It's an attention thing with those two. Ace loves the spotlight and Luffy hates to see him in it." Candy sighed and thought about all their scuffles on the shore of Stark's Pond and in the fields behind Foosha Village. "Luffy never did win against Ace. It used to make him so mad." She could still see monkey face on his ass in the mud; his teeth were clenched and tears of furry stood in his eyes. "He sure had it tougher then I did."

"Yeah," Nami rolled her eyes. "We met his grandfather."

Candy brightened. "Grandpa Garp?"

Robin thought it interesting Miss Singer called the old marine grandpa too. "Didn't the captain tell you? We met up with him at Water Seven."

"No, that little turd. How is the old man?"

Nami answered and seized the conversation. "He's in perfect health, aside from that falling asleep thing."

"Narcolepsy," Candy offered. "The whole family is like that."

That was interesting but Nami had other questions. "Oi Candy chan, what do you know about Luffy's father ne? Dragon, isn't it?"

"Monkey D Dragon," Robin liked where Nami had steered their blond friend.

"Dragon sama," Candy remembered him alright. He wasn't around much and all but disappeared when they got older but "He was scary." Dragon was huge to little Candy and he had crazy eyes. He was a hard case too. The first time she met him Dragon got all over Luffy's case for hanging out with a girl. "First he called Luffy a pansy then he yelled at him some more and said he better get strong so he could protect…Tinkerbelle," she frowned at the memory.

"Ne?" Nami blinked at Candy. _Great she's zoning out_. "What are you talking about Candy chan?"

"Mean old Dragon sama said I was Luffy's little princess so he called me Tinkerbelle. Stupid jerk didn't even know Tinkerbelle was a fairy!"

_Oh the dysfunction._ "I see; what else do you know about Dragon?"

Candy tried to shake away the memories of Luffy's dad. "He was hard on the boys. I'm not sure but I think Ace might have had it worse. He usually turned up missing when Dragon sama was around. After a while, he just stopped coming back. He got involved with something criminal I think. I didn't ask Luffy or Ace about it. I thought they were better off with him gone."

There certainly was a lot of family history between the captain and the singer. Robin smiled a little. "It seems you've been part of the family for a long time Candy chan."

"For as long as I can remember," Candy turned her mind to more pleasant thoughts. "My mom and Luffy's mom went to school together. They were friends for a long time before mom died. After she died Luffy and I became best friends. His mom was really nice to me. She used to tell me stuff about my mom, when they were girls. That kind of stuff."

Robin thought that was sweet. "Luffy's mom just adopted you into the family ne Candy chan?"

She giggled. Candy had always loved Luffy's mom. She was so sweet, so funny and so pretty. "More like I had to fight my way in. I had to compete with two boys you know."

"Are you in on the sibling rivalry between Luffy and Ace too?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Keh," Nami picked up her drink. "It's more like they're rivals over you Candy chan. It's not their mommy's attention they want it's yours." She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend and sipped the fruity concoction.

Candy shook her head unaware that she was blushing again. She thought about the praises they heaped upon her in her room the other night. "No no, they just need something to fight about. The three of us, it's always been like this."

Nami flat eyed her friend. "Oh, so they've always been little perverts have they?"

"Uh…no." Candy stammered. "I think you have the wrong idea."

_She's either really blonde or she's just so used to them fighting over her like this nothing phases her_. Nami sipped her drink again and hoped it was the latter. "Well Ace did ask you to sail off to a tropical paradise with him."

"Of course he did, I'm sailing with Luffy."

Miss Archeologist laughed quietly. She thought she understood a little better now. The hentai brothers had always fought over that which there was only one of; their mom, their play pirate ship, and of course the girl. "An ingrained response, how interesting."

"Keh," Nami chewed the tangerine slice from her drink. "I don't give a shit about their sibling rivalry crap. If either of those pervs molest you again Candy chan I'll kick 'em in the balls."

"Oh! Nami!" Candy startled.

Robin laughed out loud. Her lady friends were so much fun. "I'll hold them you hit 'em."

After lunch Luffy and Candy walked the deck. He regaled her with tales of Skypiea and the self proclaimed god Enel. Candy was quite eager to hear all about knock up stream. His Candy chan laughed at him for being swallowed by a snake. They talked about the liar Norland late into the afternoon. Soon enough Sanji ran the dinner bell and they joined their nakama in the galley. They were half way through dinner when Ace arrived. He took a seat next to Candy and joined them.

Ace had found a pretty straight forward path to a cove on Mormosa. A quiet place they could sit back and wait for their log pose to set. After the sun set and before the moon rose he would lead them there under cover of darkness. There were a lot of ships with a lot of tough characters on them floating about. Big brother wanted to avoid those types.

Sanji served up coffee instead of booze after dinner. Tonight they had to be on their toes. The drunken carousing would just have to wait until they put the isle of Mormosa behind them. The sun went down and they followed Ace like a beacon to the quiet sheltered cove. The sea breeze was chilly tonight. Everyone on deck wore a jacket, even Ace. Black leather that Candy thought was totally _sugee!_

"We'll double up the guard tonight," Luffy instructed his huddled nakama. "One to watch the shore, another to watch the sea."

"That's a good idea," Ace was mildly impressed. "I'll take Candy on my watch."

"Nice try Ace but Candy's on watch with me. You're with Sanji."

Sanji frowned and lit a cigarette. "You get the beautiful Candy chwan and I get this guy?"

"Candy's on watch with me," Nami stepped forward with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Any of you hentai bastards want to fight about it you better put on your nut cup first cuz I'm cracking balls!"

The men gathered flinched. Candy went and hid behind Nami. "It's your fault anyway Nami," Zoro countered. "You're the one that always dresses Candy up like a cheerleader and shit."

She rolled her eyes over to the swordsman and he froze. "Ne Zoro, are you criticizing my fashion sense? Do I not make Candy chan adorable?"

Zoro felt a bead of sweat roll off his brow. Nami's gaze was ice cold, frightening. "Sure you do."

"Fine," Luffy rolled his eyes. "Nami you and Candy take first watch. Me and Zoro will relieve you in a few hours."

Nami and Candy manned their posts in the crows nest. It was boring and nippy and Sanji delivered hot apple cider. After a while Candy decided to talk to her friend about what was on her mind. "Ne, Nami. You've known Luffy for a long time now?"

"Years of fashion savvy have been wasted on these guys," she sighed. The sea was dark and all clear.

"He's different then he was before, but he's the same too. I see how Luffy's changed, how he's grown…"

It sounded like Candy was having trouble getting her words out. "Candy chan?"

She was having a hard time trying to sort out what to say now that she had begun. "He's different, I'm different, I don't… I don't think I see Luffy the way I did before."

"I should hope not. You aren't eleven anymore. You grew up, so did Luffy." She had been wondering if Candy was going to get around to spilling her guts about the hentai brothers.

"Yes, I know. Luffy is taller then me now," too many things wanted to come out all at once. "He still fights terribly with Ace though."

"Over you," she reminded Candy with a smile.

Candy shook her head. "Over anything they can."

Nami giggled and looked down at her friend. "Come on now Candy chan, can't you tell the hentai brothers are sweet on you ne? Ace looks at you like desert and Luffy," Nami laughed.

She felt the blood rushing to her cool cheeks. _Ace and… _"Luffy?"

Admitting it was tough. She liked Candy enough not to want to see her stuck with that dummy Luffy, but "You're the most beautiful thing in his world. I can see it in his eyes when Luffy looks at you."

"Nami…" her words were so eloquent. Her eyes were a little reluctant.

It made her smile to dazzle her friend. "So Candy chan, what are you going to do about those two yahoos ne?"

"We'll I'll certainly try to keep them from fighting."

The sea was still empty _like her head sometimes I swear_. "Did that Grandpa guy throw you off a cliff too?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"No, but I found Luffy this one time after Grandpa Garp did it to him. He was all scraped up and of course he was starving. I helped him back to the bar and captain Shanks walked me home."

More babble but, "You knew that Shanks guy too ne?"

"Sure I did. He's the reason I wanted to become a pirate. Captain Shanks was sugee!"

It sounded to Nami like Candy had grown up in the thick of Luffy's crazy family. And now her little buddies have grown into strong men. _She's just confused, trying to adjust I guess. _"Well you are a pirate now ne Candy? You and Luffy have a promise."

Candy smiled a little. Nothing stirred on the shore. "Yes of course."

Nami just had to tease a little. "Just because you promised to sail with Luffy don't mean you couldn't go on a date or two with Ace ne?"

Her cheeks warmed again as Candy thought about the other promise she had made to Luffy. The little proposal they kept to themselves like Candy sneaking into his bed at night. "I…Luffy…Luffy will be pirate king someday…"

"You bet he will," Nami had total faith in that. "Luffy gets closer to his dream every day. We all do I guess."

Quietly she wondered how long she had before she had to make good on her second promise to Luffy. _Married…kids. Me and Luffy…_ Candy swallowed hard and grabbed the rail. "I suppose you're right Nami."

She doubted that was really much of a competition between Luffy and Ace. Ace charmed her and Luffy got jealous, but Candy stuck with her monkey face. "You've already chosen Luffy ne Candy chan? Poor Ace probably never stood a chance against him did he?"

_The whole world sparkled and so did he. _"Luffy and I have always been together. We promised to sail the Grand Line together."

"Just keeping your word Candy chan?"

His lips had been warm in that cold sparkly world. He was always nice and warm in bed too. Candy laughed a little. "Yeah, I keep my promises."

Night gave way to day without incident. A groggy crew had breakfast and then lounged around the ship. The sun was warm and bright. Candy sat between Luffy and Ace watching the endless blue sea. She had dressed battle ready this morning; black spandex shorts and a camo green t shirt. Her hair was pulled back in one long braid. Ace wasn't trying too hard not to leer, Luffy was watching him.

"Your log will probably point to Mihen next," Ace looked at his brother. "I'll scout out ahead in a little bit. Find out where it will be smooth sailing."

_Good, beat it dick head_. "Sounds good to me," Luffy tried not to be too stiff.

Candy thought Ace was _sugee!_ for leading their way. He was an excellent sailor too managing that surfer of his all alone out on the open sea. "Thank you Ace kun"

Luffy saw the hero worship in his girl's eyes. _Keh just leave now ya asshole._ "We're going to be sitting here for a while. Take off any time you want."

"Trying to get rid of me, ne little bro?" Ace grinned at Luffy.

"Just don't want to tie you down bro," Luffy returned with an equally wicked smile.

She bounced her gaze between the brothers. "Cut it out you guys, you're creeping me out."

Ace chuckled and turned a happy face to Candy. "I can't help it if Luffy is a jealous bastard."

"If I'm a bastard then so are you. We have the same parent's asshole!" Luffy snapped back.

"Stop it you two! You're brothers, why must you always fight?" Candy leaned between them. She frowned and tried to think how their mom used to handle her boys when they got like this. "Maybe neither one of you has changed at all. Maybe you're both still competitive little boys!"

Luffy watched Candy get to her feet. "Oi, where you going?"

"To hang out with Nami," Candy frowned at Luffy and walked away.

Ace waited until she was out of earshot. "Nice going wet end, now see what you did?"

"Fuck you Ace you started it," he turned away from his retreating Candy chan and glared at his brother.

"Bullshit. You started shit with me first. You just can't wait to get me away from Candy."

"You're damn right I can't."

He chuckled. Little bro was as jealous as always, maybe even more so now that Candy was a babe. "Your little Candy chan has got you all balled up ne Luffy? Can't say I blame you, she is fine. Candy filled out in all the right places."

For a moment he contemplated punching that smug lecherous look right off Ace's face. "Don't look at Candy chan like that you prick."

"How can I not little bro? I can't help but look at a beautiful woman." Luffy's right eye twitched angrily and Ace laughed. "You look at Candy like that don't you Luffy? You're just as bad as I am little bro."

Yes Luffy looked at Candy chan too, he couldn't help it. She was stunning and he was just a man. "It's different. Candy is going to marry me."

"Sure maybe someday," Ace rolled his eyes. "Poor Candy, waiting on a dip shit like you. She should just come away with me. I'll keep her satisfied."

Luffy shook ready to snap. _Throw him overboard_! "Motherfucker I told you…!"

Ace couldn't hold the laughter in. Little bro was pissed alright, working himself into a tizzy. "No Candy for me right? That's too bad. She looks so sweet."

"You'll never know! You keep your lips off of her too! No more kissing Candy chan!" Luffy was ready to blow his top.

Just a little more is all it would take. "Don't be so stingy Luffy. You aren't her husband yet. I have time to make Candy a woman for you. I'll be more then happy to teach her all sorts of things."

That was enough and Luffy swung at Ace. "Damn you Ace!"

He leapt to his feet chuckling quietly and ready for some exercise with his brother. "Nani yo Luffy, I'm just offering to help."

"Yeah yourself!" Luffy scrambled to his feet and it was on again.

From the rail at the bow Nami watched Luffy and Ace clash amidships trying to pulverize each other again. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "There they go again."

Candy refused to look at them and pointed her nose in the air. "Whatever, I don't care."

Nami chuckled. _Sure you don't._ She turned back to the sea. "It won't be long before we can leave here. Ace will be on his way soon enough. I guess I can put up with a little more noise from the hentai brothers but oi Candy chan, how did you deal with _years _of this?"

"Its just like background noise to me now. Luffy and Ace," Candy sighed. "I guess some brothers just gotta fight."

Ace took off after dinner and Luffy settled again shortly after his brother left. He was furious with Ace, talking about _his_ Candy chan like that. Luffy had done his best not to molest his sweetie he certainly wasn't going to let his brother put his damn hands on her. He had enough trouble keeping himself in line; he didn't need to worry about his brother too. Luffy followed Candy around until she forgave him for brawling with Ace and interrupting their nice peaceful day. It was late and they stood at the starboard bow studying the island in half moonlight. Luffy didn't want to watch the sea, he dreaded Ace's return.

Luffy sighed. "This place is boring. We can't even party."

Candy giggled at him. "Don't worry Luffy, we'll party it up when we get back out at sea ne?"

He smiled at her. "Will you sing for me Candy chan?"

"Of course I will. We'll sing and dance and get tipsy."

"Drunk," Luffy could use a good old fashioned drunken evening to forget about his stupid brother. "We'll have a blast."

She had seen Luffy get smashed a few times. He was hilarious. Candy laughed. "Sure Luffy."

Maybe after a few beers Luffy would summon the courage to steal another kiss from his sweet Candy chan. He laughed himself and then he saw something ashore. "Nani?"

"Luffy!" Ussop called down from the crows nest. "Marines! Squads of marines coming over the hill now!"

The ship came to life as the rest of his nakama hurried out on deck. The first wave of about twenty men came over the rise and started down the beach toward the pirate ship in the cove. So there was going to be a fight after all. Luffy straightened and pounded a fist into his hand. "Yosh! Let's do this. Defend the ship!" he shouted out the captain's orders and the battle at Mormosa began.

9


	4. Chapter 4

Out On The Line

Chapter Four: Live and Learn

The first wave of marines wasn't much to deal with, nor was the second but they just kept coming. It was time consuming to deal with so many without straight up killing them or inflicting fatal injury. These marines were unusually brave; they kept attacking even when they saw their fellow soldiers getting the crap beat out of them. There was no retreat and no surrender. Ussop sniped from the crows nest as his nakama battled marines on the beach.

Candy seized the chance to use Kai in a real battle for the first time. She felt the rush of energy when she called out the power of Lord Kai. It felt wonderful. Inspired by such a high feeling Candy tried out something Sanji had taught her. Surrounded by marines with swords Candy stood on her hands. "Kai Party Table!" she attacked with her feet and the marines around her went flying. Kai's power was fantastic, far greater then Edelbrock's had been.

"Sugee Candy chwan" Sanji complemented kicking a marine into his partner.

"Thank you Sanji kun" Candy giggled and headed further up the beach. She wanted to fight more. Kicking the crap out of total strangers was a great way to relieve stress.

Ussop kept peeking back at the sea. His last look he saw something bad. "Shit! Luffy, oi Luffy! Two battleships coming in!" he scrambled down the mast. Ussop had to get to the cannons. _Shit they'll sink us! _

He heard Ussop yell something about ships. Luffy blasted away a few more marines and turned for a look down the beach. Zoro was sending guys flying, Sanji and Candy were pummeling groups of marines, and Nami and Chopper were running back to the ship to help Ussop. Beyond the ship two marine battleships were coming in and they had their cannons pointed at the pirate ship. "Kuso!" Luffy started toward the ship. "Ussop! Stop them before they sink us!"

"Captain Bardok sir," the ensign looked up at the big man looming over his shoulder. "The Mugiwara pirate ship is within firing range. Orders sir?"

"Tell the Fitzgerald to open fire on the ship; sink the damn thing. Aim our cannons at the shore. Both ships fire at will."

The communications officer startled. "But sir, we have troops on the beach."

Too fast for the officer to see Bardok swung his hand and hit him hard in the back of the head. "Fool, the Mugiwara pirates are on that beach! They must die no matter what the cost! Now send my command to the Fitzgerald you gutless turd and order my gunners to fire on the pirates!"

Chopper and Nami made it back aboard just as their ship started to take cannon fire. Ussop scrambled to aim the cannon and fired off a round at the attaching ship. He hit some guns to port and there was an explosion. "Take that!" Ussop crowed victorious lining up another shot.

A moment later there was another explosion. The second ship opened fire but they weren't aiming for the ship, they were targeting the beach. "Nani!" Nami squealed. "What the hell are they doing?!"

It was chaos on the beach. Some marines stood to fight, some tried to run and the bombs kept dropping. One explosion after another threw sand and bodies into the air. Luffy searched for Candy in the mayhem. _Shit what the hell is this?! Firing on their own nakama!?_ Unexpected and most unfortunate. He caught sight of Candy and started to run her way. Zoro was almost to her and then there was another explosion right before Luffy's eyes. He saw Zoro go flying back one way, Candy the other. "No! Candy, Zoro!"

Luffy quickly dodged and weaved his way through the bombardment. Zoro was making an attempt to sit up as the young captain reached his sweetie. Candy was out cold and her head was bleeding. "Candy chan?" there was no response. Something exploded to his right and Luffy scooped Candy into his arms. He had to get her out of the line of fire, off the beach and he had to stop those ships trying to sink them in the cove. Luffy ran toward Zoro. "Zoro?!"

Zoro got to his feet adjusting his swords. Luffy was carrying Candy. "Shit, Candy chan…"

They met and made a break for the ship. "We have to stop this cannon fire!" Luffy screamed over the noise of explosions and anguished screams.

Sanji broke right and met up with his running nakama. "Luffy, give me Candy chwan! You go stop those ships before they kill us!"

He didn't want to abandon his beloved in her time of need, but Luffy had to deal with the battleships. He passed Candy off to Sanji. "Keep her safe!" Luffy and Zoro put on speed and raced to their ship.

Ussop was firing; Chopper kept the cannon balls coming. One ship was fairly crippled and the other turned their cannons on them now that the pirates had fled the beach. Zoro stepped forward and sliced two newly fired cannonballs in half. _No choice_. Luffy clenched his fists and prepared his body. Wind and steam began to circulate around him. Robin and Sanji carrying Candy made it back to the ship just in time. "Third Gear!" Luffy focused his fury on the ship that had hurt his Candy chan. "Giant fist!"

His hand became that of a giant and Luffy flung it at the ship that had tried to kill them. His fist cut clear through the battleship cleaving it in half. Luffy swung his giant fist and capsized the other floundering marine vessel. He snapped his arm back into place and tried to catch his breath. "Su…sugee!" Chopper stammered.

Candy stirred in Sanji's arms. He went to his knees with her. "Candy chwan? Can you hear me, are you alright?"

Luffy heard Sanji call to her as the first pangs of the side effect hit him. "Candy chan?" their nakama were beginning to surround her and Luffy started her way. The side effect hit and in mid step Luffy shrank. Chibi Luffy hurried to his waking woman.

Nami twitched and stared at Luffy. "Eh?"

She heard voices and then Candy opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could swear she saw "Monkey face?" Candy reached for the boy she loved with all of her heart.

"Candy chan!" Little Luffy all but threw himself into her arms.

Everyone was staring at Luffy now. "Oi Luffy," Zoro looked down at him. "What the hell?"

"Side effect of third gear," Luffy hugged Candy. She was trying to smile for him but she was slipping unconscious again. "It only lasts a minute."

Candy was sliding back into darkness but she wasn't afraid. _So glad I got to see you again my monkey face_. "Luffy…"

A moment later the side effects wore off and Luffy returned to normal. He knelt on the deck with Candy in his arms. She was out again and her head was still bleeding. _Candy…_ Luffy hugged her hard and stood with her in his arms. "Chopper, get her below and take care of Candy chan."

Chopper was in his bigger form to move cannonballs. He took his patient from his captain looking at her wound. "Hai!" he turned and started away with Candy, Nami followed.

Zoro looked at Luffy sidelong. "She'll be alright. Chopper will fix her up. She just hit her head is all."

"We have bigger problems," a dazed Ussop interjected. "The marines will probably be back. I'm sure those two ships we wrecked called for help and the survivors are trying to abandon ship."

Luffy looked out at the mess they had made in the sea. "How much longer before the log is set?"

"Not long," Sanji knew. "A few hours more."

"Ace isn't back yet either," Zoro added.

"Alright, no choice," Luffy sighed. "Dig in, stay sharp. We'll get through this!"

The marines that survived the sinking ships loaded into lifeboats to wait for rescue. They didn't dare get any closer to the pirate ship in the cove. On land the infantry had retreated to regroup and bring in fresh troops. Luffy paced the deck nervously waiting for something to happen, waiting for word on Candy. After an eternity Nami came up on deck. Luffy hurried to her. "Oi Nami, is Candy alright?"

Nami nodded. "She took quite a bump to the head, but it's alright. She has a mild concussion and she needed a couple butterfly stitches but Candy is okay."

_Stitches? _Luffy cringed. "Candy chan really got hurt…"

"I said she's alright. A bump like that is nothing," Nami was trying to convince herself too. She was worried about her friend.

"Damnit I should have been watching out for her."

There would be plenty of time for regrets later. Ussop called down from the crows nest. "Shit! Here come three more!"

Luffy and Nami looked off the port side. Three more marine ships were floating their way in the moonlight. The survivors had begun to row out to them. Ussop was rushing down to get to his cannons. "Shit, more of them!?"

Robin was at the bow and saw the flame coming. "Captain!" she shouted over the first round of cannon fire. "It's your brother!"

Ace hurried to get to Luffy, to Candy. Three battleships were moving in on them, firing but not making any contact yet. It was almost time for their log pose to be set and Ace had a plan. He sailed up alongside his brother's ship and saw Luffy look down over the side at him. "Hurry up and follow me!"

There was little choice, Luffy turned and started barking orders. "Raise anchor, prepare to set sail immediately! We're gonna follow Ace!"

By the time the battleships were in accurate firing range, the Mugiwara pirates were ready to run. They followed Portgas D Ace like a beacon in the night. He kept them close to the island as they made their escape. Soon after they shook the three vessels trying to sink them the log pose set and they turned out to sea. Ace docked with his little bro's ship and hopped aboard. To his disappointment he wasn't greeted by Candy.

The captain and his nakama on deck went to Ace. "Good timing," Luffy offered Ace his hand.

Ace smiled and shook with Luffy. "I like to make a flashy entrance." Candy wasn't on deck, wasn't with Luffy. _Odd._ "So where's Candy? Aint you two lovebirds glued together?"

His captain frowned and Zoro answered. "She's resting in her room. She has a concussion, got knocked silly in one of the explosions. She's fine though."

_Candy what?!_ Ace turned angry eyes on Luffy. "Nani? Candy has been hurt?"

"It was an accident," Luffy growled not looking big brother in the eye.

"Candy was hurt in an _explosion_, how exactly is that an accident Luffy?" Ace was getting angrier by the second. "I thought you said you could protect her you little shit!"

"The marines fired on the beach, on their own men," Luffy argued.

"Of course they did dip shit! I told you the fuckers floating in these waters weren't going to play around with you! You said you'd keep Candy safe! You fucking lied Luffy!"

Luffy was a mix of guilt, anger and old jealousy. "Fuck you Ace, Candy chan is fine. She just bumped her head!"

"In an explosion!" Ace railed and stepped toward Luffy threateningly. _Candy…_ Ace thought of her pretty smile and soft frail body. He snatched Luffy up by the front of his battle ravaged shirt. "Godamn you Luffy she could have been killed!"

He grabbed his brother's wrist and shouted back in his face. "Like I would ever allow that to happen!"

The swordsman had to step in. It didn't look like the typical squabble between brothers, these guys were furious. "Luffy went to Candy's rescue right away. He got her off the beach and away from the shelling."

"Candy shouldn't be in the middle of a shelling!" Ace was beyond angry now. He violently jerked his hand away from his little brother. "You incompetent little shit, I refuse to leave Candy here to die with you!" Ace turned and stormed away from Luffy before he had the chance to reply. He headed below deck to check in on his lifelong sweetheart.

His fists clenched and Luffy stood where he was for a moment shaking with anger and regret. _Candy chan could have been… No, never! I'd never let that happen!_ "Keh! Damn Ace!"

"Take it easy Luffy," Zoro tried. "Ace is just upset about Candy."

"Yeah well so am I."

"She's fine here with us and Candy aint going nowhere."

Luffy took a deep breath. "I won't let Ace take her. I'll fight that fucker to my dieing breath if I have to but Ace is _not_ taking her."

Zoro was sure there was more to this story then two brothers fighting over one little boo boo. "Oi, Luffy what gives? You and Ace are getting pretty worked up over nothing aint ya?"

"He always tried to take Candy away from me. I fought for her then and I'll fight for her now."

_Not the boo boo, the babe with the boo boo._ High Roll had been the brother's first encounter with Candy since his captain was eleven years old. Candy was a grown women now, "You and Ace are rivals for Candy's love. Is that it? She grew up beautiful and you both want her."

It made his stomach twist to think his stupid brother could possibly love Candy anything like Luffy did. "I'm not letting Ace take Candy away. She is _my_ heart not his."

"Luffy," Zoro adjusted his swords. "I don't think you have to worry about Candy leaving you. She loves you too."

He blinked at his friend. _Loves me…_ "Zoro…"

The swordsman smiled. _He's got it bad alright_. "Oi Luffy, how about we let Chopper fix you up?"

Luffy was still hung up on Zoro's words. "I'm… fine."

Zoro steered Luffy toward the aft castle. "Yeah I'm sure you are but let's get some bandages over those scrapes. You don't want to face Candy chan looking a wreck do you?"

No, he didn't want to scare her. _Loves me?_ "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Luffy let Chopper see to his various cuts and scrapes. Only a few were deep enough to need covering, a few on his arms and one on his chest. The rest were superficial scratched but the doctor cleaned them up for him. Freshly bandaged, Luffy scarfed down a big ham sandwich and a mug of beer. A little more settled now he headed below deck to change into a clean shirt. It was getting late, he was about tired enough for bed and of course he wanted to check on Candy.

The door to Candy's room was ajar. Luffy pushed it open and found his brother. Ace was seated at Candy's vanity table watching her sleep. Big brother looked up at him and favored Luffy with a cross stare. The captain sighed stepping in and turned his attention to Candy in her bed. Luffy went to her seeing the bandage that covered the cut above her right eye. _Candy…_

Ace sat back quietly watching and waiting. Luffy went to Candy, she was sound asleep even snoring a little. _Its okay, she's okay._ He heard his brother get to his feet behind him. "Not here. I don't want to wake Candy chan." He faced his big brother. "Come with me."

Reluctantly he followed little bro across the hall to his own room. Ace closed the door behind him and stared Luffy down. "I'm not going to leave Candy here with you."

"It isn't up to you. Candy is our nakama. She's staying with us."

"It's too dangerous for her with you. I'll take her back to captain Whitebeard, you'll meet eventually. When you do if you've become strong enough you can take her with you then."

He faced his brother. "Cut the bullshit Ace. You aint takin Candy nowhere. She belongs here with me and we all know it."

"Says who?" Ace grumbled getting irritated again.

"Says me _and_ Candy." Luffy sighed frustrated. "Candy has been there since the beginning Ace. You have _never _seen how strong she is. You've always underestimated her and treated her like an ordinary girl."

"Because she _is_ Luffy; Candy has always been just a normal girl!" Ace could understand that Luffy had faith in their dear Candy chan but he thought little bro was being unrealistic. "Don't you get it? She's not hiding some super power up her ass. She's not rubber and she's not fire. She never was! Candy is a normal human woman. Her beautiful body is delicate you retard. She aint a freak like us!"

"I know that asshole!" he returned his brother's angry stare. "That's why I'll protect Candy chan, we all will."

Ace snarled at his naive little bro. "You sure didn't do a very good job of it today."

"I underestimated an enemy, it won't happen again." Luffy wanted this conversation over, his brother gone his Candy chan to be alright.

He wasn't sure if he had drilled it in to his simple brother's head. "You held onto Candy's form in the night too ne Luffy? You really want to put that dainty body in the middle of an explosion?"

"Shut up!" He didn't need big brother telling him anything about Candy's body. Luffy was still mad Ace had crawled into bed next to her. "And you keep your damn hands off of Candy."

"If you're that protective of her then do it right and godamn protect her!" Ace looked away. He had enough of this.

Little brother had one cold hard fact for Ace. "Candy won't leave me, not even for you."

_Probably not. Shit_. "If I really wanted to convince her I could. Candy chan loves me too Luffy. I'm not a rookie like you either; I know how to take care of a woman."

"I can take care of her just fine. She's happy here. You just leave her alone." Anger churned the orange soda in his stomach. _Ace, he probably just wants to…_ "Keep your hands off my girl."

"Since when is she your girl?" They didn't act like a couple and their wedding plans were dreams far into the future.

"Since always," he snapped back. "You know it."

Ace folded his arms across his chest. "Things have changed Luffy, we aren't children. We're men and Candy is a grown woman. It's a man's job to protect his woman. If you can't take care of Candy then I will even if it means I have to seduce her away from you first."

"Like hell you will!" _Damnit I knew it! He just wants to get in her panties!_ "You damn pervert bastard! Don't you even think about Candy chan like that!"

It looked like little brother was worked up. That was good, Ace wanted to leave him with a lot to think about. If he couldn't convince Candy to leave Luffy for safer pastures, Ace had to make sure little bro was hell bent on taking care of her through all the fighting ahead. "Oh, why not Luffy don't you? You were in bed with her too."

Luffy was in bed with Candy a lot more then Ace suspected. "It's different. I'm going to marry Candy chan."

"Maybe, if you can keep her safe through it all." He flat eyed his little bro. Luffy's cheeks were a bit pink. Anger, embarrassment it didn't much matter they were both good motivators.

"Of course I will."

For a long moment Ace just stared reading Luffy's emotions. He thought that perhaps Candy had Luffy more balled up then even he realized. "You asked Candy to marry you awful suddenly didn't you Luffy? Did you really fall in love that fast?"

He shook his head. "I didn't fall anywhere. I've always loved Candy chan."

Sure he knew that but "Marriage aint playing pirates at Stark's Pond you know."

"No shit Ace." Luffy sighed tiredly and unbuttoned his messy shirt.

Ace watched little bro peel out of his shirt that reeked of damp and gunpowder. _You know that ne Luffy? Well then I wonder_ "When was it you decided you wanted to pass on the will of D with Candy?"

His cheeks warmed up a little more. _The minute I saw her in the spotlight_. He tossed his shirt in the hamper. "I think maybe I've always wanted to marry Candy."

_That wasn't what I asked pip squeak_. "You're so full of shit it's coming out your ears."

"What do you want me to say Ace ne?" it was enough of big brothers needling. "That when I saw her again for the first time in ten years she took my breath away? Fine, she did. Candy is more beautiful then I ever imagined she'd be. She still has a kind heart and its still fun to be with her. I love her."

He drew in a long slow breath. That was a little more like it. _Don't sweat it Luffy Candy blew my doors off too_. "You don't just love her; you're in love with her."

"Yeah, yes I am." There was no reason to hide it from Ace, it was better big brother know. Hopefully it would get him off of Luffy's girl. He stilled himself watching Ace settle as well. "I love her, I'll marry her and I will spend my life protecting her. She's safe here with me Ace. I won't let anything happen to Candy chan again."

_So it will be monkey face and Cherry Candy after all_. "I'd like to trust you Luffy. I love Candy too you know. I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"I know," he begrudgingly admit. "I'll take care of her."

"You better." There wasn't anything more that could be done here. Candy would stay with Luffy, little bro would have to keep her safe. They had chosen each other. Ace turned to go. "I'll give you another chance Luffy. Don't fuck up."

"I aint gonna fuck up," Luffy grumbled grateful the conversation was over. He was tired and needed a nap. He's sleep for a few hours and then check on Candy again.

He was ready to get up on deck into the fresh air. Little bro was kind of stinky. "You better be good to Candy. I'll be back to steal her away if you don't."

"You don't have to worry about it. I'll be good to her."

Big brother left him with one more bit of advice. "Don't forget who we all were Luffy, but know who we are now. Candy might have had no problems keeping up with hyperactive little boys, but we're not boys anymore. She's still one tough cookie, but she is a woman. Candy's needs and limitations are different now. Can you take care of that I wonder?"

Luffy stood quietly watching Ace go. Thankfully big brother headed topside instead of back into Candy's room. He sighed exhausted and went to his bed. He flopped into bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Her needs and limitations ne? The crests Ussop put on her Kai stones._ His eyelids felt very heavy and Luffy closed his eyes. He thought of the look on Ace's face when he admitted his feelings for Candy. _Weren't expecting that were you Ace?_ Maybe he was, Ace had been using Candy to bug the hell out of Luffy a lot lately.

_Screw him. I can take care of Candy chan just fine. He just needs to back the fuck off of my woman._ Luffy yawned. Hopefully their brother's palaver was enough to keep the pervert away from Candy chan. Luffy was getting real sick of the jerk hanging all over her. _Stupid Ace, just get lost._ He stilled himself and tried to think more pleasant thoughts. His mind went back to the memories he made with Candy on the winter island. Luffy fell off to sleep with thoughts of warm soft lips in the snow.

She woke with a bit of a headache but other then that Candy felt alright. The strangest part of it all was that she could have swore she saw Luffy, her little monkey face; the boy she grew up with. She didn't dare mention it to anyone; she didn't want to sound crazy. Blows to the head could very well cause hallucinations and she didn't want Zoro calling her blonde again. Chopper gave her some aspirin; he and Sanji recounted the end of the battle for her. She was a little disappointed she missed Luffy being so _sugee!_

On her way back to her own room Candy decided to check in on Luffy. She wouldn't wake him, he needed to rest up after a battle, but it wouldn't hurt to look in on him _just to make sure he's okay_. Candy tiptoed to Luffy's side and peeked down at him. He was shirtless and Candy could see that he was bandaged up in a few places. "Luffy…" she whispered and reached for him.

He had started to wake the moment he heard her familiar footsteps in his room. _Candy chan is here_. He felt fingers brushing the hair out of his face. Luffy opened his eyes and looked up at Candy. _She's awake! _He took her hand and sat up quick. "Candy chan, are you alright?"

"Sure Luffy, I'm fine. Chopper made sure I took some aspirin. I've been worrying about you," her eyes swept over his bandages. "You were sleeping when I woke up."

"I'm fine Candy this is nothing." His injuries weren't serious but she looked concerned. Now that he had her in front of him Luffy pulled her to sit on the bed beside him. He took her face in his hand and looked at the bandage over her eye. "Damnit I shoulda been there to protect you."

"Luffy, stop worrying so much," Candy covered the hand on her cheek with her own. "Don't beat yourself up over this little bump on the head. Roulette did far worse to me then this in training sessions."

"Did she knock you out?" he grumbled.

Candy laughed softly. "A couple of times." She took his hand from her face and squeezed it. "You're making that monkey face again."

"I was worried about you." Luffy held her hand. It felt small, delicate. He thought about what Ace said, about Candy being normal and not some monster like the two of them. "I don't like the way it feels to worry about you, I never have. That's why it's just better that I protect you," he thought aloud.

"Luffy?" Candy tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "You sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head too did you?"

He looked at her and shook his head a little. "I was…just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you Candy chan." He could still hear big brother _You held onto Candy's form in the night too ne Luffy? You really want to put that dainty body in the middle of an explosion?_ No he did not. "I didn't think they'd fire on the beach, on their own men like that."

"It was a low down dirty trick," Candy agreed.

"I shoulda kept you closer to me."

Now he was sulking, being too hard on himself. "Luffy, I'm alright. Everyone is fine and we're on our way. Stop your pouting."

Luffy frowned a little. "I'm not pouting."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Sure you're not."

"Candy chan," he was sure it was because she was tough, brave but Luffy had to ask. His brothers tormenting dredged up unpleasant insecurities. "Why did you stay friends with me? The other kids teased you for paling around with a monster; your dad hated me so much he forbade you to see me. Why did you stay with me?"

"You mean you don't know?" she giggled at him. _So melodramatic, you can tell Ace has been bugging him._ Luffy shook his head no; clearly he just needed a reassuring answer. "Because I loved you. You were my monkey face."

That wasn't quite the answer he had been expecting and he startled. _Candy chan loved me…_ "Candy I…" _always loved you too_.

"Luffy, what's this about ne? You don't really think I'd leave here with Ace do you? Me and you, we belong together right?"

_Yes we do_. "We always have." His Candy chan smiled for him. Luffy pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Stay with me Candy, be at my side always."

She was mindful of his bandages as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere Luffy," Candy soothed.

He had hugged her plenty of times before, but it was never quite like this. Luffy held Candy in her thin t-shirt up against his bare chest in his room in his bed. He could feel where her lacey bra ended and Candy began. His face was buried in her sweet smelling ponytail. _Candy…she's so…_He had to try and push the lecherous thoughts away. He was trying when Candy moved.

Luffy seemed tense, kind of twitchy. Ace and the battle were probably weighing on his mind. Big brother certainly could get Luffy all twisted up. She ran her fingers up his back and into his hair. Candy smoothed Luffy's hair back for him. "It's alright Luffy, I'm here."

It took a moment for his heart to beat again. Her tickly fingers sent a shiver down his spine and she was playing with his hair _again_. Luffy moved just enough to look at Candy. His conscious bleated at him to simply take Candy's hand from his hair and cool off _but she's so…_His hearts desire was looking up at him._ I want to…_ He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. _Candy…_

Candy was a little surprised, not that Luffy in his time of insecurity was kissing her; it was how he was kissing her. _Luffy…_His arms around her trembled and Luffy pulled her closer. This wasn't an innocent kiss from her childhood sweetheart; Luffy kissed her the way a man kisses his woman. He kissed her lips, her face, her neck. Candy's heart fluttered wildly in her chest. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire _and damnit it feels so good what do I do!?_ "Luffy," she sighed.

_Oh hell yeah baby!_ Luffy kissed her again and decided to try something new. Candy's lips were pliant and he parted them with his own. He sent his tongue looking for hers and pulled her closer to him. Holding her, kissing her like this was exciting. His heart was racing, his blood was boiling and his sweet Candy chan was melting in his arms.

Her beloved Luffy kissed her deep and slow. She never knew a kiss could be such an incredible thing. Candy felt like her heart might burst it was beating so hard. Luffy took her breath away. Candy clung to him resisting the sudden urge she had to jump on top of him. _It's Luffy_ His hands ran up her back to her shoulders. Her monkey face was long gone, in his place was a man _this is my Luffy now_.

As fun as it was to be with Candy like this, Luffy had to stop. It was _too_ exciting to be kissing her like this. He had already asked himself 684 times _I wonder if she'll let me…_Luffy broke their kiss and eased back. He put a little space between him and Candy and tried to settle down. "Uh…Candy chan…"

She blinked at Luffy and then blinked again. "Luffy! There's smoke!" There was smoke curling from between his lips.

"No it's steam. Its," he trailed off terribly embarrassed. She was staring at him with big curious eyes. "I guess I'm just thirsty," he lied with a smile.

Candy had never seen such a strange reaction before. It made her cheeks feel even hotter. _Luffy was getting all worked up too?!_ Candy slid away from him and stood up. "Why don't I go get you a cool glass of lemonade ne Luffy?"

"Uh," he wasn't quite sure she bought his story but he was willing to play along. His Candy chan looked quite flustered. _She's so…_ "Thanks Candy chan that would be really nice."

Giggling nervously Candy back pedaled to the door. "I'll be right back."

Luffy waited for the door to swing shut behind her. He took a deep breath and blew out a whole lotta steam. _Holy hell…Candy chan…_ He got up and went for a clean shirt. He couldn't hug her against his bare chest like that. It felt too good. He wanted them to both take their shirts off. "Calm down," he warned himself. "Don't be some masher pervert to Candy chan."

It was a little late for that after the way he had just kissed her. _But she…_ Candy didn't resist, she went with it. She looked a little excited herself. Thinking about it made Luffy's heart start pounding again. _She wanted me to… Candy chan's needs and limitations…a woman's needs…_ Luffy was slipping into a clean shirt when his door burst open.

"Oi Luffy," Zoro had come to collect their now awake captain in lue of Ace. Nami and Ace want a meeting. Let's go."

He blinked at Zoro. "Where's Candy?"

The swordsman lifted a brow and stepped into Luffy's room. His captain's cheeks were just as red as the songbird that came up to the galley to pour lemonade. "Ne Luffy, just what have you been up to with Candy chan? You both look worked up over something."

Luffy froze. _Oh shit he knows!_ "Ora?"

"This aint about Ace is it? He's leaving ya know."

That was the best news Luffy had heard in days. "He is? Now?"

"Well, sometime today," Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "Ask him yourself, let's go."

Ace favored his little bro with a jealous stare. He had defiantly said or done something to fluster Candy and his smile was just a little too smug. _And you call me pervert ne you little shit?_ "Oi Luffy, you'll be coming up on Mihen next. I'll tell you again what I know about that place so pay attention this time."

Luffy frowned at his brother. "Yeah yeah, go on. We're listening."

He laid out the path of least resistance to his younger sibling. He filled him in on the marines and the pirates they should try not to encounter in these waters. Luffy seemed willing to be sensible now. Maybe groping Candy or whatever the little hormone had been up to with her made him realize what it was he had to protect. At any rate Ace could try and trust Luffy to keep Candy safe.

He didn't want to go, he had too. Duty called and Ace had work to do elsewhere. He lingered with his brother and crew for as long as he could, he liked Sanji's cooking and Candy's company. As the sun began to set Ace was out of time, he had to go. He bade the pirates farewell and reminded Luffy to keep Candy safe. He asked Candy to see him off and she did. They stepped out on deck and Ace took one of her hands as they walked along. He sighed. "Oh my sweet Candy. I do worry about you so."

She giggled at his melodrama unaware that Luffy had come out of the galley a bit behind them. "No need to worry about me Ace kun. I have such wonderful nakama to look out for me."

Luffy had counted off a minute before he followed his brother and Candy out on deck. He couldn't hear them, but he could see them from his hidden position behind the main mast. Ace took her hand and Luffy just _knew _Candy giggled for him. _Damn you Ace I said keep your hands off!_

"And Luffy will protect you?" Ace peeked down at her.

"Of course he will. He's saved my ass a bunch of times."

Ace smiled deviously. "Because he loves you?"

Her cheeks turned red and her step faltered. "Well sure, I guess."

They were nearly to the rail, to his boat. "And you love that dork enough to agree to marry him ne Candy?" She stopped short and Ace stepped in front of her grinning at the blush in her cheeks. "Are you surprised Luffy told me?"

Candy's face felt like it was on fire. She had told no one about the second promise she made to Luffy _but he told Ace!?_ "Uh…"

"Of course he told me, he does want to keep me away from you. It can't be helped that you're beautiful and he's jealous of our special relationship." Candy was flustered alright. Ace thought she was adorable with color in her cheeks and just had to push his luck a little bit. He took her chin in his hand and gazed down into her eyes. "You wont leave him will you Candy? You want to be by Luffy's side."

"I…" She remembered the way Luffy embraced her. _Stay with me Candy, be at my side always._ "Yes of course. I could never leave Luffy. We belong together don't you think?" Candy giggled.

_What's that pervert doing?_ Luffy resisted the urge to go over there and drag Candy away from his stupid brother. _He knows damn well she's mine!_

Ace picked up on the murderous intent coming from behind the main mast. _Luffy _his smile broadened. He didn't look for his brother he went on smiling at Candy. "As you wish Candy. Do take care of each other." He leaned in gave his pretty fan girl a kiss on her pretty lips. He was sure he heard teeth grinding together amidships. Ace leapt back onto the rail. "Farewell," he tipped his hat and then Ace was gone.

Candy stood where she was for a minute and then she went to the rail to look over the side. Ace was steering his surfer away. _Luffy told him…_ A moment later she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned and saw Luffy. He was frowning at the sailboat disappearing into the setting sun. "Luffy?"

Luffy tried not to scowl at her and failed. "That son of a bitch kissed you _again_ didn't he Candy?"

Clearly he had seen Ace's flashy exit. "Wait a minute, you know how Ace is."

"Yeah I do. That's why I told him to leave you alone."

"Humph, that isn't all you told him is it Luffy?" Candy put a hand on her hip and returned his pout. "You told Ace I'd marry you. I thought that was just between us."

Neither had ever actually said it was a secret. "He's family and I don't want him molesting his sister in law. Hentai incest bastard!"

Sighing she shook her head. "Luffy, it isn't like that."

"Well whatever it's like he should keep his hands and _his lips_ off of you!"

_Always so worried, so jealous. _She shuffled closer to Luffy. "He does it to aggravate you."

"He does it because you're beautiful," Luffy argued with a frown.

She didn't believe it for a minute and Candy laughed at him. "Luffy, Ace just loves to see you get all pissed off. The madder he makes you the more fun it is for him."

Sometimes the thought did cross his mind _wow she's really blonde_. "Sure, he's having a great time hangin all over my girlfriend."

Candy took a step closer to Luffy. "Ne? Girlfriend is it?"

_Damn right_. Luffy took a step closer to Candy and looked down into her blue green eyes. "Do you want him or do you want me cuz I want you."

It wasn't just the sunset that painted Luffy's cheeks red. She startled a little blushing herself. "I…of course you and me…"

Luffy couldn't help but smile. _Yatta! I win!_ "Yosh, I'll make Ace keep his hands to himself. I'll kick his ASS!"

_Just looking for a reason to fight_. "Alright Luffy, you do that." Candy sighed in surrender and went back to the rail. She looked down at the water rushing by. _High Roll keeps getting further away. Bruno, Roulette… _

"Oi Candy chan," she had abandoned him to go stare at the sea. He wondered what drove her away. Luffy went to her at the rail and leaned next to her.

She looked up at Luffy letting the wind take her braid. "Ne, Luffy how far can we go?"

_N-nani?_ "How far?"

"This ship is super strong ne? Everyone is sugee. We can do it can't we, go all the way to the end of the Grand Line ne Luffy?"

_Oh that_. Luffy chuckled. "You bet Candy chan. That's where were going. That's where I'll become pirate king."

She nodded and looked back into the water. "And then I'll marry you."

A silly grin spread across his face. "It's good to be the king."

12


	5. Chapter 5

Out on the Line

Chapter Five: Release Kai

It was a little after midnight when Luffy heard his Candy chan come shuffling across the hall. He smiled a little when she crawled up into his bed and snuggled against him. Luffy wrapped his arms around his sweetie and held her close. Candy yawned and a minute later she was sound asleep again. He kissed her forehead and relaxed back against his pillow._ My Candy chan. _It was good to hold her like this again, comforting. His annoying big brother was long gone and Luffy had Candy to himself again. At peace for the first time in days Luffy cuddled up to Candy and drifted back off to sleep.

As usual Luffy woke before Candy early the next morning. She had an arm and a leg thrown over him, her head rested on his shoulder. He loved to wake up to her like this. Candy looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Luffy smiled a little. _So beautiful my Candy_. He thought about their little chat after Ace left, he tried not to think about the exciting kiss they shared right here in his bed. _She's my girlfriend_. _I wonder if we should tell the others_. The thought almost made him laugh. _Sanji would cry and Nami would beat me up and call me a hentai bastard._ He kept the laugh in. _Maybe they're not ready yet._

Luffy wasn't sure Candy was quite ready either; she was quite shy about their private relationship. Candy still blushed when Luffy told her what he was feeling. His sweetie had lived a sheltered life in Dark Alucard's cage. Dealer Bruno certainly didn't let any star struck fan boys anywhere near Candy. _I was pretty star stuck myself when I saw you Candy chan_. He remembered the way she sparkled in the spotlight and reached up to sweep the hair out of her face.

_I love her. I'll protect her and when she's ready _Candy stirred and peeled open her tired eyes. Luffy smiled at her. "Morning Candy chan."

Candy ran on instinct when she first woke up. She rolled away from Luffy. "Morning Luffy." She sat up like a zombie and sleep walked back to her room.

He chuckled quietly watching her go. "See ya at breakfast."

Most everyone spent the morning on deck, all but Sanji who was taking a last minute inventory of their supplies. There were a few things the cook wanted to pick up in the next town. After a little arguing it was decided that Candy who had no wanted poster and Nami mistress of disguise would go into town for supplies while they waited for the log pose to set.

Nami guided them to the port on Mihen Ace had recommended. It was a small roughneck town with a worn from work looking dock and a small shopping district. Nami and Candy went into town late in the day wearing hats and dark sunglasses. It was better not to stir up trouble until they were out of the marines backyard. They quietly did Sanji's shopping trying not to draw any attention to themselves. It wasn't an easy task; Nami was beginning to wonder if they were the only women in this town.

"Ne, Nami," Candy had noticed something strange herself. "Where are all the kids?"

"Kids?" she looked at her friend sidelong.

"Yeah, school is over for the day but I haven't seen any kids."

The only thing Nami had seen was a bunch of disgruntled looking roughnecks. _No women and no children either._ Not a single one in sight."I don't know what kind of a place this is, but let's hurry and get out of here."

Her friend sounded nervous and Candy took a better look around. She lowered her voice and adjusted the bag over her shoulder. "Oi Nami, they're all staring at us."

_No shit_. "What's left on Sanji's list?"

"Just a few spices."

"I think we can live without them don't you?" Nami pointed them back toward the docks.

Candy hurried to keep up. "Doesn't Sanji need them?"

"He can go without until the next town. I don't like the looks of this place." They had taken the back way around the slight village. Nami led them between a warehouse and a gun shop. They were nearly out of the alley when their exit was cut off. "Kuso," Nami counted three ahead. She whirled around; four more were coming up from behind.

"What do we have here?" a short figure ahead in the light of afternoon crooned. "A couple of neechan's out for a stroll? How very interesting."

Nami frowned at short and mouthy. "Oi buddy, we just did a little shopping and now we're going back to our ship."

"What's your hurry sister?" the shortie waddled forward.

_Bad guys!_ Candy was sure; they were closing in on them after all. She slipped the bag of vegetables off her shoulder and turned to the shady quartet sneaking up behind them. "Nami, you want me take these guys out?"

She chuckled. Candy was pretty good with her Kai bracelets. "Sure go ahead." She kept her eyes fixed on the shrimp. He seemed to be the leader.

"Kai!" The wind beneath her feet made her incredibly fast. The power of Kai made her punches stronger. She hit one goon in the solar plexus and kicked his friend in the back of the head. Candy elbow dropped the third leaving him with broken ribs and the last goon had the pleasure of being kicked into the face and knocked back into the wall. They were all done in less than thirty seconds. Roulette would be pleased. Candy faced Nami dusting off her hands. "All done."

Nami's lips curled into an evil smile. "Out of our way you little toad or my friend here will beat you up too!"

_Toad!?_ He looked from the mean girl in big black sunglasses to the killer girl in big red sunglasses. "G-get them!" he ordered his last two mates as he reached for the gun in his jacket.

It all happened so fast. The two remaining roughnecks charged. Candy rushed forward to meet them. She was wailing on the first guy when the shrimp pulled something from his coat and pointed it at Candy. "Candy chan watch out!" Nami felt something prick her arm. She looked down and saw a dart sticking into her. "Shit what's this!" Candy had moved onto kicking the crap out of the last thug when more came to the head of the alley. "Damn you toad!" Nami meant to take a threatening step forward and found herself unable to move. "N-nani yo?"

Candy threw aside the unconscious body of the second guy and reached for the thing stinging her neck. It wasn't a bee it was a dart. "What's this?" she turned it over taking a look at what was painted on the side. "A jolly roger?"

"That's right lassie we be pirates." Shortie decided to introduce himself "They call me Sandaime cuz I have such a big third leg."

The new bad guys that had showed up weren't moving in on them yet. "Whatever. I'm going to kick your ass." Candy got two steps before something felt wrong. _My strength…_

"You'll be doing no such thing I'm afraid. See you and your bitchy lil friend here have been poisoned. Paralysis powder in the mix love. You girls aint going nowhere except back to our captain. He's the only one who's got the cure."

She was having difficulty turning her head but she had to look. _Nami!?_ Her friend was frozen, pale and on the verge of collapse. Candy took a dizzying step her way. "Nami!?"

The mean one collapsed and her hat came off as she hit the ground. Sandaime waved his mates in. "Get them."

_KUSO! _They were in deep shit. Candy felt weak and woozy from the poison, Nami was already out. "Deme," she growled squeezing the dart in her hand. She glared at the bad guys coming. _Damnit what do I do? _

…_should you ever need the full power of Kai, I built in a release_

Candy looked down at the silver work around her Kai stones. She could still move her hands just enough…

_You can remove the inhibiting crests_

_I understand Ussop. That power, I can use it and still win. _"Release Kai!"

The four pirates that were approaching the cripple women stopped short. Not only was the one still on her feet not about to go down, it looked like she was powering up. Wind seemed to be coming from her. "What the hell is this one?"

The rush of energy was more then rejuvenating, Candy felt ready to fight. "You bastards!" she charged the pirates excited to hit them with this new power. She punched the one in the lead in the chest and sent him flying back through the wall of the warehouse. She turned and Candy kicked another in the back. He went skidding down the alley on his face. _This power is incredible!_ "I'm not done yet!"

Sandaime tried flee when the last of his mates were being flung about by the savage woman. He made a run for the open. "Somebody save me! There's an Amazon going crazy in here!"

_You aint getting away you little shit!_ "Matte!" Candy sprang after the short guy that caused all this trouble. She landed with her heel in his back smashing him into the ground. The impact left a sizeable crater. "Give me the antidote for me and Nami now you bastard!" She pushed him further into the ground; it was easy with Kai's strength.

_I'm gonna die!!!_ "I don't have it! I swear to whatever god you want I aint got it! Only the captain has got the cure to what ails you two."

"You're captain ne? Where is he?"

"Partying out at the reef. Little Tall, he's at Little Tall." The killer girl squished him again with her heel. It hurt like a bitch and he cried out. "Stop it you're killing me!"

Candy kicked the toad against the wall. He landed with a splat and slid unceremoniously down on his ass. "I think maybe I'll just have you show me hostage," she closed in on him.

"Now wait a minute, take it easy sister!"

Too late. Candy punched him in the head and knocked him out. She knew staying here was a bad idea; others might come looking for these chumps. Candy went to Nami first and got an arm around her. "It's alright Nami; we're going to go get the cure." Candy hooked the short guy by his belt and started back to the ship. She was almost there when she felt the first pangs of the poison creeping back up on her.

Ussop was alone on deck when he saw Candy coming down the dock carrying Nami and dragging some other body. "Oi, mina!" Ussop ran for the dock. "Candy chan!"

_Thank goodness_. Ussop arrived just in time. "Ussop san, please take Nami."

He hurried to do so hearing boot heels on the deck above. "Candy chan what happened?"

Luffy and Sanji were able to see their nakama on the dock. "Nani? Ussop is holding Nami swan?"

Something rolled over in Luffy's stomach. _Candy…_ He rushed to get down to her.

She was safe, finally back on home turf. Candy dropped the short guy. "He poisoned us. His captain has the antidote." Luffy and Sanji appeared behind Ussop. She held out the dart and Sanji took it. "That guy."

_No…_ Luffy couldn't believe how frightfully pale Candy was. Her eyes had a glassy look to them and it looked like Candy had been fighting. She had somebody's blood on her knuckles. Luffy took her hands. "Candy what happened? You've been fighting?"

_Safe…_ "Some guys tried to get grabby so I put them down." She smiled a little at Luffy.

"Let's hurry and get them aboard," Ussop panicked. "Chopper should see them at once!"

Luffy swept Candy up into his arms. It made her dizzy and she clung to him. "Nami first."

"And this piece of shit?" Sanji kicked over the short guy with horrible taste in clothes.

"He's taking us to the antidote." Ussop hurried back aboard carrying his nakama close to his heart. "Hang in there Nami. We'll get your medicine."

Candy wanted to sit in the galley with the others and wait for news on Nami's condition; Luffy and Chopper refused to allow it. Luffy took Candy to her room while Chopper saw to Nami first. A wave of exhaustion swept over her as Candy eased into her bed. "We have to get to that reef. Nami needs the cure right away."

"You protected her. You brought her home." Luffy swallowed hard. It was scary to see Candy like this. She was pale, dreamy. _Slipping away…_ he sat beside her on her bed.

_So tired now…_ "All amateurs; it was nothing." Her eyelids felt heavier every time she blinked.

Luffy shook his head. "You're brave Candy chan and strong. Stay with me, Chopper is coming."

_I'm with you Luffy._ Candy smiled. Her pillow felt comfortable. "Don't let me sleep to long okay?"

He leaned closer to her. Candy was starting to drop off to sleep. "Candy, stay awake. Chopper is coming."

"Wake me up…soon." The last the she saw was Luffy and the last thing she heard was

"Don't worry Candy, I promise I will."

His friend accompanied Chopper in and Luffy stood back with Ussop out of the way. His heart was in his stomach. "How is Nami?"

Ussop shuffled his feet. "Her vitals are good but she won't wake up. There's some kind of drug working on her system."

"That little guy Candy brought back with her," Luffy frowned. "He knows where to get the cure for this?"

"Yeah, his captain." Candy now looked no better off then Nami. Chopper was taking her pulse. It was then he noticed. "Where's the silver inhibitors?" he stepped forward.

Luffy cut his eyes back over to Candy. Sure enough her bracelets looked different. "Oh shit," he groaned following Ussop back over to her bed.

The Kai inhibitors were gone, broken cleanly off. "She released Kai. That's why she was able to protect Nami and get them back here. Candy chan got a power surge."

"I thought she wasn't supposed to do that. I thought it was dangerous." Luffy started to sweat. _Candy what have you done?_

"She'll be alright as long as the Kai stones remain intact." Ussop heard the worry in his captain's voice. "She'll be more powerful now too, stronger."

He knew his sweetie still loved a good fight. She probably had the time of her life beating up the pirates that tried to grab her and Nami. Deep down she probably couldn't wait to find a reason to be rid of the inhibitors. "Kai's power is flowing into Candy chan's body now. That's what gave her strength but now she's," Robin had explained it to him in a way Luffy could understand.

Ussop contemplated taking them off and rebuilding the inhibitor. "Maybe it's not too late." He reached for her hand and Chopper stopped him.

"Stop it Ussop. You can't take them off now." Chopper stood between his concerned nakama and his patient. "Candy's body needs Kai's power right now. You can't cut off that power all of the sudden; it will make whatever is wrong with her worse!"

"But if we wait too long," Ussop argued.

Chopper shook his head. "You can't take Kai away now. Her body is already creating a symbiotic relationship with that energy. If you take it away now she will weaken significantly. Whatever she's poisoned with could kill her."

"Kuso." Luffy knew it was too late the moment he saw the silver missing. "Candy is stuck with Kai now."

Ussop sighed defeated. "Sorry Luffy it's my fault. I made it so she could take the inhibitors off. I just wanted… just in case…"

Luffy rested a hand on Ussop's shoulder. "It's alright Ussop you did the right thing. Candy chan did too. She saved Nami because you were clever enough to give her a way to do it. Something tells me she won't much mind having Kai's power either." Luffy turned back to his sleeping love. "She missed Edelbrock a lot. I wonder how different Kai is for her." He couldn't help but wonder. _What does that power feel like Candy?_

The doctor scampered forward. "Nami and Candy are in the same condition. We should hurry and have the hostage take us to the antidote."

"Yeah," Luffy clenched a fist. _I'll wake you up soon Candy, I promise_. "Let's do that."

Sanji and Zoro had tied their victim to the main mast. He was still out of it when Luffy and Ussop joined them on deck. "You want me smack this guy awake?" Zoro offered.

"Yeah sure, you bet I do," Luffy answered walking Zoro's way.

Zoro slapped the guy in the face a few times. "Oi shit bag, wake up!" He smacked him some more and Sanji grinned behind his cigarette approvingly. "I said wake up bitch!"

Sandaime woke to another beating. "Stop it killer woman!" he squealed on reflex.

"Woman?" Zoro punched him on top of the head. "Who you calling woman?!"

Sanji stepped forward blowing smoke at the scurvy bastard. "You piece of shit, attacking beautiful ladies. I should cripple you for life."

_Cripple?!_ Sandaime startled. "Oi wait a minute!" _I'm in deep shit!_

The swordsman grinned evilly at their captive. "Maybe I'll cut off an arm or a leg ne you bastard."

He wiggled against his bonds. "Save me somebody!"

Luffy stepped forward cracking his knuckles. "Oi, shrimpy."

"My name is Sandiame," he struggled futile against his bonds. _Where am I who are these guys are they in league with those women where are those women_

Ussop glared at the fiend. "Your name is dead meat if you don't take us to the medicine to make Nami and Candy better."

_Oh that's right!_ "Captain Sparrow has it! He's partying out at Little Tall. A reef not too far from here. I can show you just don't kill me!"

"You're gonna show us right Shrimpy?" Luffy favored him with a death glare.

"Yes yes of course. I'll take you!"

"You know if you try to dick us over," Luffy leaned closer to the little turd tied to his mast. _This guy, because of him Candy chan…_ "I'll let these guys at you," he nodded toward his nakama. "Zoro will cut you up Sanji will cook you and I'll eat you."

Zoro couldn't keep the laugh in. It came out sounding maniacal and Ussop chuckled wickedly as well. "Dead meat."

Sandiame broke into a cold sweat. _Sanji, Zoro?_ The kid in front of him was wearing a _Strawhat_. "Ahh! Mugiwara Luffy!?"

"That's right. Those girls you bullied are my nakama. Now I'm pissed off."

Captured by the Mugiwara pirates; if he didn't hurry to captain Sparrow he was most certainly a dead man. Wanted posters and rumors swam through his mind. "Pull out of here and line up the bow with the next dock over. It's a quick sail out to Little Tall."

Zoro Sanji and Ussop scrambled to set sail. Luffy stayed with the prisoner. He looked him over more closely. "Candy chan beat you up."

"The killer woman? She's scary and the other one is mean!"

"Don't talk about Candy and Nami like that."

He felt the ship move. These boys were fast. He could recall Nami the cat burglar's wanted poster. _Nice!_ Sandiame had heard rumors Cherry sama had disappeared along with several of the Lucky Seven and even Dark Alucard but "Candy? You don't mean Cherry Candy from High Roll do you?"

"Yup. Cherry Candy is one of my nakama you poisoned."

_Cherry sama…._ Sandiame started to cry. "Cherry sama!" he wailed.

Luffy raised a brow. _What the hell is with this guy?_ "Oi, what's the matter with you?"

"Cherry sama," he sniffled. "Cherry sama! For the past six years my captain has loved the idol Cherry Candy! We've been to High Roll thirty two times! Captain Sparrow has loved her all these years, he'll be so happy to see Cherry sama!"

_This idiot…_ Luffy did the math. "Oi, this captain of yours has been in love with Candy chan for six years? She was barely a teenager. Is he some kind of pedophile?" The idiot went on blubbering. "Does your captain know Candy chan?"

"He is her number one fan," Sandaime said solemnly with tears in his eyes. "He's been worried about her for months. Cherry sama, Dark sama, and many of the Seven all went missing after a battle with the Mugiwara pirates."

"Yeah well Candy is with us now." Luffy folded his arms across his chest. The ship was moving now.

"Did you kidnap her?"

_Kind of. _Luffy grinned. "Candy wanted to come with me."

He thought it odd the idol gave up on High Roll. "Ne, why? Cherry sama was a star; Dark sama's little princess."

His brow twitched at the memories he had of High Roll. "She isn't Alucard's anything. Candy doesn't live in a cage anymore. She's one of us." _When Alucard broke Edelbrock…_

"She's turned pirate? Oh I see. I wonder if she'd join our crew? The captain would love to have her!"

"I don't think so shrimpy. All we want is the medicine to make Candy and Nami better again." _Kai is much stronger. Energy flows in from four different points on the body. _

"Oh certainly! Right away! Captain Sparrow will take care of it post haste!"

Luffy sighed quietly. They were headed out to sea. He thought of his Candy lost to dreams she couldn't wake up from all alone in her bed. _I'll wake you up soon Candy. _"Yeah he better."

The sun was starting to sink when the big galleon came into view. Sandiame had promised to behave himself and they untied him from the mast. He seemed beyond excited to see his home again. He took Mugiwara Luffy and Roranoa Zoro over to the _Black Enterprise_ to meet with Captain Sparrow. Many shipmates were gathered on deck eyeballing the Mugiwara pirates Jolly Roger and the two pirates that came aboard with Sandaime when the captain emerged.

Sparrow peeked up at the flag on the ship close to his. _Ooh that could be trouble_. He shuddered and started amidships. Third Leg had a few not quite unfamiliar looking fellows with him. _This could be more trouble._ "Sandiame!" he hailed.

Sandiame ran on ahead. "Captain Sparrow! Cherry sama is with the Mugiwara pirates!"

"Ch-Cherry sama?" Sparrow startled.

"Cherry sama and their other nakama Nami have been," Sandiame hesitated. He didn't want another beating.

Sparrow grabbed the little man by the front of his shirt. "What is it man? Spit it out. What has happened to Cherry sama."

"He poisoned her, Candy and Nami." Luffy tossed the dart Sanji had held onto to the other captain. "We're here for the antidote. Shrimpy says you've got it. Is that so?"

"Hmm," he turned over the dart in his hand and let go of Third Leg. "Yes, yes of course I have the remedy for this." He reached into his vest pocket and the swordsman went for his weapon. "Easy mate I aint going for a gun."

Luffy watched the other captain pull a vial of brown powder from his pocket. "Is that it?"

"Indeed," he threw it to "Mugiwara Luffy."

He caught the vial. "I'm Monkey D Luffy, this is Roronoa Zoro."

"Captain Sparrow, James T Sparrow." He bowed slightly. "Mugiwara Luffy, there is enough medicine there to cure only one of your nakama."

"Nani?" Luffy frowned. "Then give me more!"

Sparrow smiled. "I'll tell you what. You go give that to, Nami wasn't it? Yes, you go give that to Nami and bring Cherry sama over here. I'll administer a fresh batch of the antidote to her personally. Mmm, what do you say?"

This guy was as weird as shortie. He reeked of rum but his painted eyes were large and clear. _What's he want with Candy? _"And if I refuse?"

"Oh come on now. I'm being as accommodating as I can. I'll head into my room to prepare the potion at once. You go and get Cherry sama so she can have it the moment its prepared. It's for the best really."

He wasn't sure if that was true, but he didn't want to waste time arguing with this weird guy. "Yosh. Zoro, lets go give this to Chopper and get Candy chan."

Zoro looked at the flashy pirate captain. He swayed like a drunk and wore a lot of jewelry. "Yeah sure Luffy." His captain bounced them back to their ship scaring some of Sparrows men. "Oi Luffy, you trust that guy?"

_Do I have a choice?_ "I'll kick his ass if he tries anything funny." They hurried below deck. Zoro rushed the antidote into Chopper in Nami's room, Luffy went to get Candy. He took her out of bed and held her still form against him. "You're going to be okay Candy. I've got you."

Sanji joined Zoro and Luffy on the return trip over to the _Black Enterprise_ to defend his Candy chwan. Sparrow sounded like a crazed Candy fan boy. There was no way Sanji wasn't going to protect her from such a slob. Their little prisoner greeted them and led them to the captain's quarters. Luffy carried Candy over to a plush looking couch and lay her down. Sparrow finished stirring something and turned to greet them.

"By the grey beard of Zeus," Sparrow got to his feet. "It is… Cherry Candy!"

The cook stepped forward. "Is that the medicine for Candy chwan?"

He had to peel his eyes off his sleeping beauty. _She's in my room!_ "Yes, yes of course. Miss Cherry's remedy." He turned back to the desk.

Luffy and Zoro were letting their eyes take in the room while Sanji watched Captain Weirdo. Luffy started to notice things, Albums stacked on a dresser, playbills from La Palacia and idol photos of Candy scattered about the place. _The hell?_ "Oi Zoro?"

"Yeah Luffy, I see it." Louder he asked, "Oi Sparrow, what's with all the Candy memorabilia ne?"

Sparrow turned with the prepared antidote in his hand. "Are you kidding me, I'm her number one fan. I visited High Roll frequently. I always sent her 2 dozen pink roses, pink like her lips, every time I saw performance." He started over to the others.

He squinted at the other captain. "So, you knew her?"

"Well no not exactly. Security guards and all I never had the chance to get near her but now," Sparrow knelt by the couch, beside his idol with her cure in his hand. "I shall save her life."

"It was you guys who poisoned her," Zoro grunted the reminder.

The weird captain made a move to touch Candy and Luffy intercepted. "I'll get her." He tucked an arm under her and sat her up.

_Face to face with…._ "Oh would you just look at those lips," Sparrow sighed dreamily.

_Pervert._ Luffy took the cup of medicine from him. "She gotta drink all of this?"

"Oh yes defiantly. Pass the lips and over the tongue look out belly here it comes." He watched fascinated as Cherry's captain poured the liquid down her throat. "Oh yes, that's the way."

Sanji lit up a cigarette and blew smoke at the freaky captain. "Oi, captain hentai. You wanna take a big step back?"

Sparrow shuddered. "Of course. Cherry sama needs some room to breath ne?" He got to his feet and stepped back. Mugiwara handed him the empty cup.

"How long before Candy is better?" Zoro asked.

"Not long," he watched the other captain lay her back down. _Exquisite. What beauty_. "Do you suppose she'll give me her autograph for saving her life mate?"

Luffy eased away from Candy. Captain Hentai was weird but, "I don't see why not."

A lecherous grin spread across his lips. "Do you think she'll sleep with me?"

"No," Luffy's eyebrow twitched into a frown.

Understanding blossomed in his mined. "Oh, oh I see. You and she are," he whistled and wiggled his eyebrows.

_Weirdo_ but Luffy knew what he was getting at. "Something like that."

Sanji rolled his eyes. _In your dreams_. "Idiots," he smoked.

James T sagged a little. "So Cherry Candy is Mugiwara Luffy's girl now is she? How disappointing for the rest of us." He sighed dramatically and stepped back to the desk. He set the empty down and turned back to Luffy. "Are you sure you won't let me keep her here? We'll sing and do cabaret," he tried.

This guy was clearly frustrating his captain. Zoro answered for him. "Candy is our nakama. She's a Mugiwara pirate now."

_Gloom. _"Cherry sama a pirate now. Then I'll never see her perform again."

The cook shrugged, Zoro and Luffy exchanged an odd stare. "You got her albums," Zoro pointed a thumb at the dresser.

"It's not the same as seeing her do a live performance. She's so beautiful and graceful and such an artist! I went to High Roll many times to see her."

"Too bad you poisoned her ne? Maybe she would have sung for you, baka."

Sparrow blinked at the swordsman. Perhaps there was still hope. "It's a mild poison with no bitter after effects. One of the better choices when drugging people you like." He went back to the group gathered around his idol. "Cherry should be opening her eyes any minute now." He leaned over her and her eyes fluttered open. "See I told you."

Candy woke to a strange guy staring down at her. _The hell?!_ "Who…"

"Candy chan!" Luffy was at her side in an instant. She looked at him confused. "Are you alright?"

"Candy chwan I was so worried!"

"I," she let Luffy help her sit up. "I'm okay."

"See no bitter after effects," Sparrow smiled catching her attention. "My lady, I am Captain James T Sparrow," he bowed to her and extended a hand. "Your savior."

Sanji bit down on his cigarette. "Aho. You're the ones that poisoned her."

_Poisoned…_ "Nami!" Candy suddenly remembered. "Is Nami!?"

"Chopper is giving Nami the antidote now," Luffy reassured her right away. "She's going to be just fine too."

She reached out with one hand and clung to Luffy. "I had to beat some guys up."

Sparrow loomed over her again. "Cherry sama please forgive my foolish associates whose asses I'm sure you pounded into the dirt for marring your… lovely skin." He took a deep breath trying to smell her indiscreetly.

_Eeeeee!_ Candy cringed closer to Luffy. "Ne Luffy, what's going on? Why are we here?"

"For the medicine," he pulled her a little closer and frowned at the weirdo. "Captain Sparrow made some up for you just now."

Zoro and Sanji were also with Luffy. _My bodyguards ne?_ "What about that little toad I brought back to the ship?"

"Third Leg?" Sparrow chuckled. "He's probably in the galley getting as drunk as a maiden on prom night ya kin? Oi, that reminds me, how rude I was distracted by your radiance. May I offer you a drink Cherry sama, pirates? Wine my dear Cherry? Oh no, better yet champagne!"

The swordsman frowned. "Booze for someone who was just poisoned?"

He started for the door. "Oh yeah sure they should both drink a lot, flush the system out ya know."

Before anyone could protest the weird captain went out. "I think that guy is nuts," Zoro grumbled.

"He's a pervert obsessed with Candy chwan as well." Sanji dropped to his knees beside Candy. "Are you feeling better Candy chwan"

She was. In fact, she felt great. _Is this Kai's power?_ "Yes, I'm fine now thank you. I would like to know how Nami is doing though."

"Yeah me too," Luffy agreed and got to his feet. "I'll go check things out. Make sure it worked this fast for Nami. You guys keep captain fan boy off of Candy chan."

"No worries captain," Sanji exhaled. "No one is putting their hands on Candy chwan while I'm around."

Luffy looked back down at Candy. He was glad to see her awake and alert. "I'll be right back."

Candy nodded. "Please tell Nami I was worried."

His sweetie looked like she was rebounding quickly. _Mild poison? The power of the release of Kai?_ He didn't want to leave her but he had to hop back over to their ship. Luffy went to the door and headed out.

She looked to Sanji for answers as she swung her feet over the side of the couch. "Where are we?"

The chef smiled. He was more then happy to explaine. "This is captain hentai's room. He's your number one fan."

Ussop met him on deck. His grin stretched ear to ear. "Nami is fine!" he shouted excitedly as Luffy landed. "That stuff did the trick. Chopper says she's cured!"

"Yosh! Candy too!" more relief rushed in.

"Hurry up and tell Nami," Ussop rushed them along. "She's been asking about Candy chan."

"Candy seems to be just fine now. She was asking about Nami too." Luffy went with his friend below to Nami's room. She was sitting up in bed talking to Robin. "Oi Nami! How you feeling?"

Nami looked up at Luffy. "I'm alright now. What about Candy chan?"

"She's okay too."

"She was fighting a bunch of guys," Nami recounted. "Their leader was some little ghoul. Candy chan was beating their asses down when that imp…" she vaguely remembered the dart. "He drugged us!"

Luffy tried not to sag thinking of Candy in a fight on her own. He was sure it was fine, Candy had probably enjoyed blowing off a little steam herself, but "Candy beat him up too and dragged him back to the ship with you."

She looked from Luffy to Ussop. "Those guys cheated and she still fought them all. That drug worked fast but she…was still fighting when I went down."

Robin looked at the captain and stated the obvious. "Miss Navigator is feeling a bit guilty that Miss Singer removed the restraints from her Kai stones. She thinks it's her fault."

"It is," Nami pouted. "She had to do it to save me."

"I think," Luffy bowed his head and let the shadow of his hat hide his eyes. "I think Candy wanted to release Kai all along, she was just looking for an excuse."

"Oh?" Robin turned toward the men.

"It was weird for her after she lost Edelbrock. She talked about it a lot."

She had researched the stones extensively with Miss Singer. "She wanted her power back. Competing with rubber and fire can't be easy ne captain?"

Nami remembered their girl talk too. "Eh? So Candy chan wanted to release Kai from the start so she could keep up with the hentai brothers ne?"

"That's my guess," Robin turned back to Nami. "What do you think, captain?"

Luffy stood quietly thinking it over. _All the stuff Sanji has shown her, those moves with the full power of Kai. She's probably just as dangerous as he is._ _She's keeping up with devils fruit users._ _Still trying to hold her own against me and Ace_. "Yeah I guess that's it."

"I've been thinking about it," Ussop interjected. "I can make something to cover the Kai stones. Something indestructible so that they'll always be safe."

"Can you Ussop?" Nami was hopeful.

Ussop nodded. "Folded steel would probably work out nicely."

A little more relief crept up on Luffy. The stones could be protected. _But that power is still running through her all the time now. To keep up with us, to save a nakama, to have that power. _"That would be great Ussop."

Miss Navigator had kept an eye on Luffy. He didn't seem too overly excited all was well again. "Luffy, Candy is alright isn't she?"

"She's fine. Zoro and Sanji are with her."

"You should look more cheery then. You should be with your _girlfriend_," she teased. "Tell her I'll be seeing her as soon as Chopper lets me up."

Luffy nodded. "Sparrow says it's a mild poison with few after effects. He suggested that you drink a lot too."

Robin got up and headed for the door. "I'll bring you something Miss Navigator."

"I'll tell Chopper what's going on. He's making some notes in the galley," Ussop offered.

"Yosh, I'll get back to the others then. That captain is a weirdo. A Candy fan boy."

Ussop looked at Luffy sidelong. "Fan boy?"

He nodded and started out. "Yeah, he's a real character alright." Luffy hurried topside and almost ran into Robin taking her time headed up. "We'll be back soon."

"Captain, could it be you're unhappy Miss Singer removed her restraints? Candy chan was doing her best to be strong like her nakama don't you think?" she went right to it.

The captain cringed. "Candy chan shouldn't have to be as strong as us."

"She's keeping up with you though isn't she?"

"She doesn't have to. I'll protect her. I," Luffy frowned at Robin. "I wanted to protect her from Kai, from its effects. I don't want to see it again; Candy chan helpless because that which has added to her life force was cut away."

_That is what I thought Luffy_. "Then all you have to do is make sure the Kai stones never break. An easy thing for you to do so long as Miss Singer is at your side ne captain?"

He took a deep breath and straightened. He could tell just by looking at her that Robin knew many things. More then him when it came to the Kai stones that was for sure. "Is there anything else I can do for Candy? Anything else your research turned up?"

Unfortunately there wasn't much that could be done. "Protect the stones; protect the woman bound to the stones. You cannot help her the way Dark Alucard saved Roulette little hentai brother but there are other ways that you can help her with such a burden. It will be good for her to have someone to beat on and let some of that energy out."

Robin smiled at him and Luffy smiled back. _Protect the woman bound to the stones_. "Gotcha." Luffy started away. "See ya Robin!"

"Say hi to Candy chan for me."

"I will!" _Not like Alucard, but there is a way_. Luffy bounced back to the other ship to get on with protecting Candy.

12


	6. Chapter 6

Out on the Line

Chapter Six: All the world is a Stage

Captain Sparrow had served his guests drinks. Candy, Sanji and Sparrow indulged in champagne, Zoro was having his first beer of the evening. They sat around his formal dining table; the swordsman had saved a seat for his captain next to Miss Cherry. Luffy came in and the other captain waved him over. "Drink captain Luffy?"

He entered their circle eyeing their drinks. "I'll have what Zoro is having." Luffy slipped into the empty chair beside Candy. "Nami is doing just fine now. You okay Candy?"

She smiled. _Better then okay_. It was almost strange how good she felt. The power of Kai was different from Edelbrock. It was almost as if her senses had been heightened just a bit. She sipped her tasty champagne. "Sure. I feel great."

Sparrow toasted to her. "To your health Cherry sama."

"Please just call me Candy."

"Yes you are," Sparrow mumbled catching a glare from the blonde cook. "Certainly, Candy." He guzzled some more champagne. "Mugiwara, we were just thinking that now that Cher- Candy is feeling so much better she's going to put on a show. Entertain the weary troops, boost morale, bring elegance to this tub!"

Luffy blinked at the madman and Zoro explained. "Candy chan has agreed to do a concert for these guys," he grunted. "Dig that, even after they poisoned her she's still nice to the fans."

Candy and Sparrow both laughed nervously. "But of course," Sparrow poured himself more champagne. "Candy is an artist. An artist must excite themselves before their canvas don't you think? Miss Candy needs an audience to appreciate her."

_Excite wha?_ Luffy frowned. "We appreciate her plenty." He looked at Candy again. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling into her champagne. _She wants to do it. Maybe she misses the stage?_ "You sure you're feeling up to it Candy chan? Don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm fine Luffy really," she beamed up at him.

"That's Cherry Candy for you," Sparrow raised his glass. "Such a professional. You are indeed a trooper my dear. Carry on!"

His sweetie laughed at the strange captain again. "Okay," Luffy smiled himself. "I bet a Candy concert will be sugee."

A handful of Cherry sama fan boys worked hard to set up the roof of their forecastle as a stage. A gangplank was set temporarily between the two ships so that the idol could come and go as need be. Nami and Chopper hung back with Candy aboard their ship while Candy got ready, the guys headed on over to the _Black Enterprise_ to have a drink and find a good spot to watch the show. The whole crew was on deck drinking and partying and waiting for the concert to begin.

Captain Sparrow had the best seat in the house atop the aft castle. He sat with his jug of rum and binoculars close at hand. Luffy slithered through the crowd leaving his nakama down front for the moment. He hopped up and greeted the other captain. "Oi Sparrow, this place is really jumping."

"We all just love Candy," Sparrow grinned and hoisted his jug for a drink. "Do make yourself comfortable captain Luffy."

Luffy did taking a seat by the strange man. "You really had all the stuff here to put on a rock show ne?"

"Of course," Sparrow indulged in another generous gulp and let Luffy in on a little secret. "After I heard Cherry sama went missing I had a dream, a dream to find her. I imagined she's be lost and alone somewhere on some desolate tropical island sorely in need of new clothing to cover her mostly naked body and back up dancers. I bought all that stuff so that when my search for Candy was over and her sun bronzed bikini clad form was safely in my arms I could give her what she wants most; a stage."

It was an interesting story but Luffy just had to shake his head. "Candy doesn't wear much in your dreams does she?"

Sparrow laughed a little and wiggled his eyebrows. "Perhaps not but you, you don't have to dream do you captain Luffy? You've got the real thing."

He thought about how excited Candy looked on her way to get ready for the show and he chuckled. "Yeah, it's something like that."

The younger captain was blushing ever so slightly. Sparrow tipped his jug again. "How long have you and the sweet Cherry Candy been together, if you don't mind my asking."

"We've known each other since we were kids. As soon as I found out she was in High Roll I went to go get her. Candy and I promised to sail the Grand Line together and after I become pirate king we're going to get married, have a couple of kids and a nice life."

_Blushing like a school girl. He's never slept with her._ Sparrow snorted a laugh. "That sounds like quite a plan for the future Mugiwara."

Luffy nodded. Sometimes he wished the future would hurry up and get here, especially when he thought of the bikini Candy image Sparrow refreshed in his mind. "Yeah, that little white one," his mind wandered.

_Head over heels for her too_. "Yes well, I'll drink to your nuptial engagement and congratulate you after you've become pirate king ne?"

He laughed a little watching the strange captain drink rum like water. "Yeah okay thanks."

"Mugiwara, that hat is so familiar. I'm sure I've seen one just like it before not too terribly long ago either. Could it be that you know the Red Hair pirates? Captain Shanks and the lot of them?"

"Shanks?!" Luffy startled and focused fully on Sparrow. "You've seen Shanks? You said recently right?"

"Ah, so you do know that pirate do you? Say, weren't you allied with Cutty Flam when you attacked Enies Lobby? The Franky Family isn't it?"

_Franky too?!_ "Yes! Shanks and the Franky Family; they're friends of ours. Have you seen them?"

Sparrow smiled and swirled the booze in his jug. "You do me a solid, I do you a solid. Miss Cherry Candy is going to give me my dream concert and I," Sparrow leaned closer to the young captain. "I will tell you where you might run into your friends."

Candy still felt wonderful. She grew more excited as the time approached to step back out in front of an adoring crowd. "I've always wanted to do a more fun show like this!"

Nami was putting the finishing touches on Candy's hair. "You sure you're up for this?"

"You bet I am. I feel great, don't you?"

"I guess." She stepped back to inspect her work. "Yosh! You look awesome Candy chan!"

She turned and looked in the mirror. Nami had picked out her clothes and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail for her. The skirt was short and flowing but it had black short pants beneath that blended right in. Her halter top was a little revealing, the pirates were certainly going to get a show with her dancing around in this get up. Candy giggled at herself. "I guess the pop idol can come back for one night."

Miss Navigator was all smiles when Chopper came in to put a fresh bandage on Candy's head. "Oh Candy chan, sugee!" the little one marveled at her flashy costume.

Candy sat so Chopper could take care of her boo boo. "Thanks Chopper!"

"I can't wait to see you on stage," the excited reindeer carefully peeled off her bandage. "Nani?" Chopper did a double take.

"What is it Chopper," Nami was excited too and starting to get a little impatient. "Give her a fresh band aide and let's go!"

_No way._ "She doesn't need one." Chopper peeled off the butterfly stitches, there was no need for them either. "Candy chan, your head is completely healed."

"Eh?" Candy and Nami said in unison as she turned back to the mirror. Candy knew at once. "It's Kai! Kai's power healed me up fast. It's why I feel so good, it's got to be!"

Nami blinked concerned. "Are you sure that's okay?"

Chopper shrugged a little. "It doesn't look like a bad thing to me. If Kai can work for Candy chan like that then I say great."

_That's why Roulette was always just fine no matter how hard she trained!_ Candy touched her healed forehead. There wasn't even a scar. "Sugee…"

If the doctor was alright with Candy chan's accelerated healing ability, so was Nami. "Well then, if everything is okay let's go get this show on the road!"

The lights went down and Candy's voice seemed to echo from everywhere. "What can I do for you?" The guitar, synthesizer and then the drum came in. The lights came up on the forecastle shining on the idol and her dancers. "What can I do for you?"

_Real Emotion_ was met with cheers from the crowd. Candy jumped into the song excitedly with both feet. She danced around looking over the swaying crowd of pirates below. Luffy leaned forward squinting to see Candy's outfit better. Beside him Sparrow was watching her through his binoculars. "Oh ho ho! Sugee Candy baby sugee!" Sparrow swayed to the beat.

Luffy snatched the binoculars. "Lemme see!" A peek through the lenses brought his idol up close. Candy looked beautiful, happy and singing with a smile on her face. Luffy had seen her dance plenty of times before, but tonight Candy chan was really getting into her grind. Her little skirt shifted back and forth perhaps offering a peek of what was beneath it. Candy was jiggling an awful lot in that tight tiny top too as she danced around. "Holy…"

Sparrow retrieved his specs. "Yes, indeed! She certainly is quite a piece of work." He looked through his binoculars again. "That's the way to shake it sweetie!" he whistled loudly.

He looked at the audience spread out before his girlfriend. Two hundred half drunk pirates jumping and gyrating to Candy's song. Many of them were screaming up at her like crazed fans; _I love you Candy! Over here Cherry!_ A few of them held up signs; _We love Cherry Candy!_ and _Marry Me Candy! _His nakama were down near the front, not far from Candy chan. Sanji had stepped in to help security keep overzealous fans from crawling their way up to their idol. "Holy crap she really is a star."

"Just catching on are you?" Sparrow chuckled and gulped down a big swallow of rum. "Cherry Candy has been the _sensation_ of the Grand Line since she hit puberty."

"Candy chan is…" she shimmied between her dancers and the crowd went wild. A moment later the song came to an end and the lights went down. The cheering was so loud for a moment Luffy thought he could go deaf on tour with Candy. James T Sparrow got to his feet and whistled through his fingers.

"Hello Little Tall!" Candy greeted the pirates as the lights adjusted. "How we all doing tonight?" Jubilant screams reached her ears and lifted her spirit even higher. The new song started up and Candy fell into the rhythm. _This one is for you Luffy. _"Yapapa yapapa! Ii shan tenHashagu koi wa ike no koi Yapapa yapapa! Ii shan ten. Mune no tai wa dakaretai!" Candy and her dancers started to hop to _Jajauma ni Sasenaide_.

"Whoo!" Ussop cheered. He knew this song too_. Wild like You_ had been one of his favorites as a kid.

Nami swayed back and forth to the fun song. "Candy chan is sugee!"

Luffy had heard her sing this song before, but now she was singing it to him. Every time Candy sang _Ranma Ranma_ and shook a finger she was smiling at him. "Wild like me ne Candy chan?"

The elder captain was doing a jig. "Yapapa yapapa!" he sang along and laughed. "Hearts are breaking wide open all over the Grand Line tonight ne Mugiwara? You've won our girl over, Candy is singing to you." Even a blind man could see it and Sparrow resigned himself to losing his love to her goofy boyfriend. "Ce la vie!"

After the show was over some of the more rowdy pirates tried to rush the stage. Luffy saw Sanji kicking them away and even Zoro stepped into the fray. "They're going crazy for her," Luffy hurried to his feet looking for an opening.

Sparrow had an excellent buzz going. "Autographs my dear boy autographs! Most of these blokes are running around with one picture or another of Candy in their billfolds. Probably pictures from the summer calendar." He laughed and smiled.

Luffy lifted a brow. "Calendar?"

"She is a pop idol you understand publicity photo shoots were part of her career. Dark Alucard must have made a fortune off her. I have three Candy calendars back in my room. She's really developed if you know what I mean."

He thought he did and he frowned a little. "So all of these guys are running around with a picture of _my _girlfriend in a_ bikini_ in their wallets?"

"Absolutely," Sparrow finally relinquished his binoculars and dug into his pocket for his own wallet. He held it out and let the picture sleeve hang out. "I have quite a collection myself."

A dozen or so pictures of his Candy chan appeared before his eyes and Luffy took the wallet for a closer look. "Holy…crap…" _So much skin showing…._ In the majority of the pictures Candy was clad in various cute bikinis. There were idol cards of her dressed as a school girl, a pirate, a French maid and one very risqué photo of her wearing nothing but an apron as she smiled holding out a tray of Christmas cookies. Luffy snapped his head up and looked back at the makeshift stage. "Those slobs have pictures like _this _of my Candy chan?!"

Laughing Sparrow collected his wallet. He looked over his Candy photos fondly. "She's a star captain Luffy. Quite sought after and so very beautiful."

Luffy could scarcely believe such _sexy_! photos of his sweetheart even existed. _All those guys… _Luffy hopped down and pushed his way into the excited crowd. He had to protect his Candy chan from all of these lechers. "Oi, move! Out of my way! Candy chan where are you?!"

Captain Sparrow laughed again. He would certainly be jealous, would do everything in his power to shelter the sweet Cherry Candy from such deviants too if she were his woman. "Good luck Mugiwara. You're going to need it."

Fortunately a rubber man could stretch and it only took Luffy a few minutes to get to Candy. Ussop, Nami and Robin crowded around her. A line for Cherry Candy autographs was forming. Luffy's girl was all smiles as she signed her name to various photos and idol cards. Ussop had a slight blush in his cheeks from looking at some of the pictures the pirates presented his nakama to sign. "Candy chan!" Luffy hurried to her side.

She finished signing an autograph for a bedazzled fan and looked up at Luffy. "Oi Luffy, did you enjoy the show?" she giggled and the next fan hurried forward.

"Cherry sama, I just love you! I'm saving up all my berri so that someday soon I'll be rich enough to propose to you my love!" the fan boy gushed excitedly.

"How sweet," Candy giggled again. All of the fan flattery was turning her cheeks pink. She signed a picture of her in a hot red bikini for the man.

Luffy was looking at the photos and cards the slobs in line were bringing up for his girlfriend to sign. "Candy chan," he kept his voice low and tried his best not to sound too jealous. "I didn't know there were so many pictures of you like _that_ in circulation."

Candy peeked at Luffy; he looked kind of twitchy again. _Is he jealous? Feeling protective?_ She signed another idol card. "I was the star of High Roll," she answered quietly. "Photo shoots were just part of the routine."

He was on the verge of accepting her answer as just one of those facts of life; naturally a woman in the spotlight like his Candy chan was expected to smile for the camera. _But did it have to be in a bikini?_ Then the next fan stepped up to Luffy's sweetie holding an 8 X 10 glossy that blew his mind. "Eh…" his eyes bulged at the image of Candy in a claw foot bath tub wearing nothing but bubbles. "Wh… what the hell is this?!"

"It's an ad campaign for a bubble bath," Candy's cheeks felt warmer. Luffy was looking at her with a mix of shock and disapproval. She hurried to sign the picture.

Nami leaned over Candy's picture for a peek and Ussop blushed more fiercely. "Ne Candy chan," Nami giggled. She just had to tease Luffy a little. "Pretty sexy pictures and you're much prettier now. We should make a new Candy calendar. We'd make a fortune!"

The slob with the bubble picture nearly tripped over himself walking away from Candy. "Keh," Luffy hissed. "No Candy calendars!"

"Oh, why not? Summer island Candy, winter island Candy, bath time fun Candy!" Nami laughed manically.

"Why not?" jealousy had its mean fingers around his insides now and Luffy whirled on Nami. "Maybe I don't want a bunch of horney bastards jerking off looking at pictures of _my_ Candy chan!"

Candy startled, Nami gasped and some of the guys in line laughed at loud. "Luffy," Ussop scrambled forward. "Take it easy."

"You hentai bastard!" Nami swung a fist and smashed Luffy on top of his head. "Candy chan and I don't want to hear that shit!"

"What the hell do you think guys do with calendars like that ne? Ever wonder why they're hanging up in the men's bathrooms!?"

"Pig," Nami snarled. "I already said we don't want to hear your hentai fantasies!"

Ussop took Luffy by the arm and moved them a few steps away from the lady nakama. "Oi Luffy take it easy. You're embarrassing Candy chan and you're making Nami mad."

Luffy drew in a deep breath through his flaring nostrils and snorted at the line of perverts waiting for an encounter with his woman. "I don't care! I'm damn mad too!"

"What the hell are you so mad for?" Ussop was trying to make his captain look at him and calm down. "Didn't you enjoy the show Luffy?"

"Sure I did, Candy chan is sugee." He faced his distressed friend. "It's the panty shots I don't like!"

_You're so jealous and protective when it comes to Candy chan_. Ussop smiled. "It was a bathing suit not panties."

"Doesn't matter, it's all spankin material." Luffy huffed a sigh and Ussop chuckled.

"Water under the bridge. Candy chan isn't doing photo shoots anymore."

That didn't change the fact that James T Sparrow had a dozen hot idol cards in his wallet. "She aint gonna neither."

"I don't suppose she will." His captain's eyes were drifting back toward Candy. Ussop chuckled again wondering if Luffy had fallen in love with his childhood sweetheart. "Don't sweat it Luffy. This party will be over soon and we can head home."

_Good_. Keeping Ace away from Candy was tough enough. Here was an entire crew lusting after her. Luffy was watching her again. She looked radiant tonight, so happy and alive _so damn beautiful_. He sighed and tried to relax a little. "It was a good concert."

Ussop smiled at Luffy. "I'm definitely a fan."

It took over an hour for the crew of the _Black Enterprise_ to get their autographs. They were still partying hard on deck when Sparrow and Third Leg walked them to the connecting gangplank. "Are you sure you won't stay for another drink?" Sparrow flashed the idol and her captain a smile.

Luffy had downed a few shots with Sparrow during the show and a few beers after he saw some of Candy's more revealing pictures. It was past midnight, he was relaxed and ready to flop into bed _with Candy_. "Some other time," he offered Sparrow his hand and they shook.

"I hope so, truly I do." He turned his attention to his lovely. He took Candy's hands in his. "Thank you so much Miss Candy. You have brought immeasurable joy to this otherwise dull drab and clinically depressing place."

_Is he wasted?_ Candy smiled at the unsteady captain. "It was my pleasure really."

"Really?" he swayed closer to the divine beauty about to leave him with only his memories. _Those lips…forgive me captain Luffy but I must!_ He made his move to kiss her.

Captain Luffy saw it coming. "Candy?" he called her attention just as Sparrow moved.

Candy turned to Luffy. A second later she felt the _probably drunk out of his mind_ captain lick the side of her face. She let go of him and stepped back into Zoro startled. "Eeeee!"

Yes, he was intoxicated. Sparrow took one last deep breath of his idol as she moved away. "So sweet my love you really are candy."

Luffy smiled a little and steadied the drunken slob with a hand on his shoulder. "No Candy for you."

He grinned a bit jealously at the other captain. "So it must be."

"Goodnight captain," Luffy peeked at Sandaime. "You too Third Leg." Most of the men assembled laughed a little and then the Mugiwara pirates headed back to their ship. The gangplank was drawn back and their evening with the deviant crew was over.

The ladies, Chopper and Zoro headed below deck to get ready for bed. Sanji Ussop and Luffy ducked into the galley for one more drink amongst themselves. Sanji drew beer for his nakama and poured himself a glass of wine. He joined them at the table and lit a fresh cigarette. "What a night," he fished into his pocket again for his spoils of war.

"Candy chan was sugee!" Ussop proudly sipped his beer.

More relaxed now that he was in his favorite seat with his favorite mug in his hand Luffy smiled. "She really is something."

"You're telling me," Sanji pulled out the stack of Cherry idol cards he had weaseled out of various scumbag perverts aboard the _Black Enterprise_. He took a long hard look at Candy chwan in a leopard print bikini and drew on his cigarette. "Candy chwan is amazing." He flipped to the next card.

Luffy was gulping down some beer, peeking at Sanji over his mug when he realized what the love cook had. "Oi, Sanji, what do you have there?"

Sanji proudly held up his stack of cards. "Cherry Candy idol cards." He lay them down on the table one after another. "Cheerleader, bikini, cute school girl, bikini, playboy bunny, bikini…"

_Bunny?! _He gaped at the picture of Candy wearing bunny ears and a fluffy white tail. Luffy slapped his hand down on the table and glared at Sanji. "Oi, gimmie those!"

The cook swept up the cards and stashed them in his pocket in one quick fluid movement. "Like hell I will. You get your own." Sanji picked up his glass of wine and sipped frowning at his captain.

"I don't need any of those things! I've got the real thing!" Luffy snapped back defensively.

"Then you don't need _my_ Candy cards."

"Sanji," Luffy warned.

Ussop shook his head. "Just forget it Luffy. Sanji just loves collecting pictures of the girls."

"Nami swan Robin chwan and Candy chwan are _women_ not girls," Sanji corrected. "Nothing wrong with admiring the body of a beautiful woman. It's natural."

_It is when it's my woman!_ Luffy slugged some beer. "Don't you do anything perverted with Candy chan's pictures."

Sanji chuckled. "Yeah right." He sipped more wine while Luffy grinded his teeth together.

Shaking his head a little Ussop addressed Luffy. "Don't worry about him. Drink your beer and hit the hay. We've got some sailing to do come morning."

Luffy took Ussop's advice, mostly. He headed down to his room after he finished his beer and after he got a look at Sanji's idol cards. He hated to admit it but they were hot stuff. He had even reduced himself to buying 'Candy Jungle Explorer' off of his cook for five hundred berri. Luffy hid the exciting picture in his sock drawer and slipped into his pajamas. Unsettled and his mind racing Luffy sat in bed and waited; hoping Candy would come to him tonight. It seemed an eternity before he heard her shuffle across the hall to his room. _Finally!_

Candy cracked open the door to Luffy's room and peeked in. His bedside table lamp was still on and Luffy was sitting up in bed. She snuck into his room and closed the door behind her. "Oi Luffy, still awake?"

He smiled a little at her. Candy was wearing that silly pink nightgown with the stoned looking panda bear on the front. "Yeah sure I am. I'm too excited to sleep after your concert."

It made her happy that her dear Luffy had enjoyed the show. "Did you have a good time?" she asked smiling and making her way over to the bed.

His sweetie sat next to him and he smiled at her. "I did. You put on a great show Candy chan. Everyone loved it."

"Thank you Luffy," her cheeks turned pink.

"Seems that everyone loves you Candy chan." Luffy dropped his eyes to hide the jealousy there. "You sure do have a lot of excitable fans."

She laughed lightly. "It was never quite like this in High Roll. I had the Seven…" her voice trailed off. _Did you see me tonight Bruno old man? Were you smiling in heaven? _

Luffy peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was sure she was missing her old bodyguard again. "Yeah this aint High Roll," he grumbled.

The idol suspected he was still bent out of shape over seeing her pictures. "I was fifteen when the photo shoots and ad campaigns began. Mostly companies based in High Roll. Alucard taichou told me it was my duty as the star of High Roll to promote La Palacia, to help out the merchants in our city."

"And that guy probably made a fortune pedaling your ass to the horn balls of the Grand Line." He couldn't help it; the words just sort of popped out. Candy straightened and Luffy faced her. "Uh, I mean…"

"It's alright Luffy." Her cheeks warmed up some more. Her Luffy _boyfriend_ was a jealous guy. "I got rich too."

_She's trying to make me feel better_. Luffy huffed a sigh. "Sorry Candy, just seeing all those perverts with such damn sexy pictures of you… Guess I'm a little jealous."

Candy giggled a little. "Oh? You thought they were sexy ne Luffy?"

His sweetheart leaned a little closer to him. Candy was smiling, blushing a little. _So beautiful…_ "Uh… sure I did. You look really good in a bikini." He returned her smile and she giggled for him. Luffy shifted and pulled the blankets down some. He pat her side of the bed. "You must be exhausted Candy chan. It's been a long day for you. Beating up pirates, a concert, signing all those autographs."

She crawled up into her spot beside him in bed. "I feel fine. In fact, better then fine. I feel…" she looked Luffy in the eye. "It's Kai I think. This energy and my head." Candy rubbed the place above her eye where her cut had healed in only a few hours.

Luffy frowned a little. He wasn't sure he liked Kai running through Candy's body. Sure it was helping her now, but… "You feel okay Candy?"

"I feel incredible." It was no understatement. She thought about the champagne she sipped when she woke, she remembered the strong smell of rum on the captain of the _Black Enterprise_. "It isn't just agility or strength or even stamina, it's as if all of my senses have kicked it up a notch. Sanji is smoking a cigarette in his room right now, I can smell it. Nami is listening to her Abby Road record and they're still partying on the deck of the _Enterprise_; I can hear it."

Now that was interesting. "Heightened senses ne?"

Candy looked up at Luffy. "Tonight, when I stepped out on stage and all of those people started cheering and dancing…" she shook her head searching for the words to explaine. "It was just so incredible. I felt so pumped up, so excited ya know?"

The beautiful starlet that had put on a terrific show tonight was in his bed; Luffy knew all about excited. "Kai is doing it to you?"

"Kai is doing something. It feels like it woke me up. Like I'm truly awake, truly alive and in the moment. I take it all in and it's wonderful." She looked up at Luffy thinking of all the things she wanted to experience with her fully alert senses. "The music, dancing, people. It's all so…"

"Maybe you've just learned how to let go and have a good time." If Kai was affecting her at least for now it seemed to be a positive thing. Candy was stronger, tougher, faster and sharper too. "How are you feeling about all of this Candy chan? It isn't scary is it?"

A devious grin spread across her face. "It's totally awesome. It's like the veil has been lifted and the naked world is before me."

"N-naked?" Luffy was almost distracted. He shook his head and tried not to think about Candy wearing aprons and bubbles. "As long as you're alright I'm happy for you. It's good for you?"

"Very good," Candy giggled. Perhaps naked hadn't been the best choice in words. Poor Luffy had taken a big dose of what it's like to be with an idol tonight. She laughed thinking about the way he snorted at the fans.

Luffy raised a brow. "Eh? What's so funny Candy Chan?"

"You are Luffy," Candy reached up and put her hand on Luffy's cheek. His eye twitched nervously and Candy had a brilliant idea. _With these senses, to feel that now…_ "Ne Luffy?"

Her hand was slipping off his cheek and into his hair. _Uh oh._ Candy leaned closer staring at him with eyes like the sea. _Oh boy…_

"Kiss me like you did before," she looked down at his lips. "You know, that time you were smoking."

_Kiss…_Luffy reached up and took her arms. "Candy…" she didn't give him the chance to protest any further. Candy pressed her lips to his and buried her hand in his hair. _Candy…_ Luffy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her the way she wanted, the way he wanted too. He opened her mouth to his kiss and pulled her up against him.

…_wow…. Luffy is…_His hair was like silk. Candy wrapped her other arm around him. _So warm. Luffy is… _His kiss was exciting. Her cheeks burned and her heart beat faster in her chest. _I want to…_ It was just like before. She wondered if she should resist the urge she had to jump on top of him.

He loved to kiss her like this. Holding her close he could feel just what Candy was wearing beneath her nightgown. _Just…panties…_Luffy pulled her tightly to him. He could feel the bare breasts hiding behind that stoned panda's eyes. _Oh yeah that's nice._

She just couldn't stop herself. Candy shifted and crawled up into Luffy's lap. She straddled him and tipped them over. Candy landed on top of Luffy and tightened her thighs around him. _Oh yeah, this is… this feels…_ Jumping Luffy had been a great idea after all.

Their kiss was heating up, Luffy was heating up and a moment later it was apparent that so was his Candy chan. She started to wiggle. Candy was a dancer; she knew how to move her hips. _Oh boy…_ He couldn't help it, he was a man, a man who wanted her and he couldn't fight the boner with her doing that right on top of it. He ran his hands down her back to her hips. If she would hold still for a minute he could try to compose himself. He wasn't really sure he wanted to stop. Being with her like this was quite enjoyable.

His touch sent shivers down her spine. Candy was nearly breathless from kissing her beloved Luffy when he grabbed her by the hips. Perhaps it was instinct that she try to escape his hold. She rocked forward, Luffy twitched and for a moment Candy felt something come between them. "Ahh," she sighed against his warm lips.

_Oh hell. _Luffy rolled them over so that he was on top. He had to catch his breath and he couldn't do that with her grinding against him. "Candy," he pant against her neck. She smelled so good. _Cherry sweet tarts and sweat._ He just had to kiss her there.

She couldn't be still beneath him either. Rubbing against him was exciting; it made her whole body feel hot. Candy thought Luffy was getting worked up too. He had put some space between them but like Roulette used to say to Jack all the time _there's a reason god made your arms so long_. Candy ran her hand down his chest as he nibbled on her neck. She reached for him, for Luffy the man. Her hands were fast and in a flash they were in his pajama bottoms. She took hold of that part of Luffy that burned hottest for her.

His whole body jerked and Luffy lost his breath for a second. He responded to Candy's touch instantly. _Full on!_ He tried to say her name but all he got out was "Uhh…"

_Luffy wants me_. Candy had seen the movies, been in show business herself. She had even seen a couple of sleazy actors going at it in a bathroom once. _Luffy and I could…_ "Luffy…"

He forced himself to look at her. _My god I want to… I'm gonna…_ "Candy I…"

"Make love to me Luffy. I want to feel that with you."

_With… me…Fuck yeah!_ Luffy pressed his lips to Candy's and kissed her passionately. He rolled them over again and slid his hands under her nightgown. He sat them up still kissing his woman. _Boobs!_ Luffy reached up and cupped a bare breast. He rubbed a thumb over her nipple and Candy moaned in his mouth. _Oh yeah…_ She had to let go of him for him to get rid of that damn panda but that was alright. He pulled her nightgown off and threw it on the floor. Luffy leaned her back in one arm and took a good long look at his Candy chan. "You're so beautiful."

Luffy stroked her cheek and then moved his hand lower. His fingers tickled their way down her neck to her breast. He held her, staring at her and then his mouth was on her. He kissed his way around her nipple and then he licked it. The feel of his tongue was exquisite and Candy tightened her thighs around him. "Luffy," she whimpered.

The time had come. Candy was letting him have her. She wanted it as bad as he did, the heat in her panties told him that much. She started wiggling against him again as he sucked her nipple hard. _Oh yeah Candy._ He tickled her nipple with his lips and nipped at it. She reached for the buttons on his pajama top, her hands were fast and they were undone quick. He had to move to shake out of his shirt so he moved them the way he wanted. He ended up on top and between her legs in the middle of his bed.

Her beloved Luffy held her close. His naked flesh was warm and she hugged Luffy to her. His rubber body was amazingly well sculpted just about everywhere. She tickled at the back of his neck with her fingernails. Luffy started kissing her again and his hands were on the move. One slid up her waist the other went down. Luffy pinched her nipple and slid his hand into her panties.

He wasn't the only one aroused; Candy was already wet from his teasing. He touched her and she shuddered. Luffy had to get his sweetie ready to receive him. He didn't want to hurt her and he remembered what Sanji said about how a guy could hurt himself trying to force it in there. Luffy slipped a finger inside her. She was soft and warm. "Oh Candy," he kissed her heatedly.

_Oh Luffy! _His touch drove her crazy with lust and she bit at his bottom lip. He pushed another finger into her and went after her neck again. Candy felt her passions rising. Nothing had ever felt like this before. She had never wanted anything more then she wanted Luffy right now. She felt him slide a finger up and Luffy found her clitoris. Candy gasped at the sensation that swept through her.

Luffy had found her sweet spot. A little teasing and a cherry like Candy would melt for him. _And then I'll take her. Candy and I can finally be lovers. I'll be the one to make her a woman, me._ Luffy tickled at her sensitive little bud with the pad of his finger. Candy started to moan and then whimper. _And she's gonna make me a man._ Her delicate noises were getting him even more excited. He wanted to be inside her.

_Oh god Luffy its so…_ but she had no time to finish her thought. Candy reached orgasm and everything else in the world just seemed to stop for a moment. She cried out and dug her fingers into Luffy. Instinctively she tried to bring her knees together and she squeezed Luffy between her legs. For a moment she couldn't breath.

Candy reached her peak and contracted around his prying fingers. _I made her_ He brought his lips back to hers. Candy was breathing in short quick breaths. Luffy moved his hands to the waist band on her panties. "I want you so bad," he whispered in her mouth.

_Yes Luffy!_ He kissed her again and a second later he was sliding her panties off. He broke their kiss and looked down at her nakedness in the low lamp light. Candy was looking too. There was a tent in Luffy's pajama bottoms. _He's pretty big…_

He wanted to kiss every inch of her beautiful body but he would be satisfied with just a little taste. _Candy…_ His lips worked their way down her body. He stopped and gave her voluptuous breasts some of the attention they deserved. Candy arched her back and rubbed their excited parts together. _She wants me almost as bad as I want her._ Luffy moved lower pushing her knees apart as he butterfly kissed his way down to the source of Candy's heat. He just _had to_ taste her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Luffy was "Oh Luffy," she moaned. His tongue was soft, curious. The pleasure washing over her was amazing and then his probing found her sensitive spot again. His tongue circled her clit. Candy squirmed and Luffy grabbed her by the hips to keep her still. "Lu…ffy…" she pant softly.

_She's so…. Candy is candy_. It didn't take much teasing and his sweetie was getting off again. Luffy licked at her until she squeezed her thighs too tightly shut forcing him to move out of the way. Candy was breathless, whimpering a little. It was music to his ears. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes glassy with lust. The wait was over and Luffy moved quickly to shed his pajama pants.

The man that made her feel so amazing, the man that she loved with all of her heart lay on top of her naked. She could feel how much he wanted her; he was rubbing it against her. Candy wrapped her arms around him. "Luffy…"

Luffy positioned himself to take her. The head of his raging hard on sunk into her slick heat. His face was close to hers and Luffy looked down into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "I love you Candy." He closed his mouth over hers. Luffy held Candy's hips and pushed himself deeper inside of her. The feeling was intense and once inside he knew what he had to do._ For us Candy, for our future. _ Luffy thrust forward hard and relived them of their virginity in the quickest way possible. Candy dug her claws into him and whimpered into his mouth as he pushed himself all the way in.

For a moment it hurt, stung like a bitch and then it was gone. Their innocence, their virginity, their childhood and the pain of becoming a woman and a man. Candy caught her breath and relaxed as her lover started to move them. _Luffy… he's my man now_. "I love you too Luffy." She kissed her beloved passionately.

His woman felt incredible around him. He tried to tell himself to go slow make it last be gentle, but with every fiber of his being he wanted to make his woman scream his name. Little by little Luffy picked up the pace. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breathing became heavier. Luffy wrapped an arm around her. "You feel so good." _So damn good…_

The hand on her back slid down to her ass and Luffy lifted her a little to meet his thrusts. Candy was getting that urge to jump on Luffy again. She wrapped her legs around him and started to roll them over. Luffy held her to him and a moment later Candy was on top. She balanced on her knees and Luffy eased her all the way back down on him. He was really big like this and Candy sighed.

_Oh god yes…_ He squeezed Candy's hips and got them moving again. His dancer fell into her own exceedingly pleasurable rhythm and Luffy reached for her breasts. Luffy felt up her cleavage and Candy moved faster. His throbbing head was teasing at the most amazing spot deep inside of her. The feeling was incredible and Luffy had to concentrate to hold back his orgasm.

_Feels so good…_ She had never imagined Luffy could make her feel this way. Her body burned with desire. Candy moved faster, she and Luffy started panting together. _Again… oh yes again!_ The rapture of orgasm took her over again. Beneath her Luffy's body jerked as she tightened around him. A second later he pulled her close and rolled them over again.

The young captain could take no more. The feel of her coming all around him nearly made him lose it himself. _Not yet…_Luffy held his lilting beauty by the hips and started pumping in and out of her again. _Not yet…_ Luffy was lost in Candy. The way she felt with him, the soft moans of pleasure coming from between her perfect lips. Candy wrapped around him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. He moved faster. It was getting harder to breath. _Can't hold it…_ Luffy thrust forward hard. "Candy!" he grunted as he exploded deep inside his woman.

Her beloved Luffy squeezed her a little as his body jerked. Luffy collapsed on top of her and kissed her. _Luffy and I are…_ Candy looked up at her exhausted looking lover. She smiled a little. "Luffy."

He brought up a hand and swept the hair out of Candy's face. "I love you Candy." Her cheeks were flush, her eyes were bright. Candy was beautiful and he smiled at her. "I've always loved you. The love in my heart for you grew up just like we did. I'm crazy in love with you," Luffy confessed.

Now she understood why her feelings for Luffy had changed. She had stopped loving him with a child's heart and looking at him with a child's eyes when she saw him again in High Roll. Candy had come to love Luffy the way a woman loves her man. She gazed up into her lovers eyes. "I love you too Luffy."

Tonight his heart had wings. Luffy kissed the woman that would someday be his wife and bear him his heirs with the will of D. They were good together, always had been. Their life together would be a good one. The Grand Line held many adventures ahead for him and his betrothed. When they had made their dreams come true they could settle, perhaps even someplace like Foosha Village. _And I'll devote the rest of my life to making you happy Candy. I love you._

James T Sparrow woke with a start. He sat up on his couch and startled seeing Third Leg in his room. His mate was cleaning up the empties in here. "Jezuz Third Leg you gave me a start."

"Bad dream captain?"

"I could have sworn I heard monkeys screaming." Sparrow shuddered and tried to shake it off. He lay back down. "Well, carry on then."

Luffy woke to sunlight in his eyes and Candy in his arms. Her naked body was warm and smooth. Her hair spilled over his pillow shimmering like gold in the early light. He watched her sleep thinking about the wild night they had. The concert, the partying and the perverts _making love with Candy. _It had been the single most amazing experience of his life and Luffy grinned. _I think you liked it too ne Candy chan?_ He leaned over and softly kissed her lips.

Like the prince in a fairy tale her love woke her with a kiss. Her cheeks instantly warmed and Candy smiled shyly up at Luffy. "Morning Luffy."

_My beautiful_ "Morning lover."

"Luffy!" she blushed. She meant to shift away from him but Luffy gave her a squeeze. She looked up at his big grin. Obviously he was thinking about last night. _It was…_Candy nervously bit at her bottom lip.

He was going to make damn sure she knew it so he said it again. "I love you Candy. Last night was…you're incredible." He kissed her once more and let her go.

Candy held the blanket against her modestly as she sat up and got ready to face the day. She kept her eyes on Luffy. He looked happy and she smiled. Candy was happy too. "You weren't so bad yourself."

Luffy chuckled a little and Candy slid out of bed. Her naked body was incredibly sexy. He took a deep breath and watched her put the stoned panda nightgown back on. Candy grabbed her panties off the floor and came back to Luffy for a moment. He stared at her as she came closer.

"See you at breakfast." Candy kissed Luffy again and then snuck back to her own room.

His beloved was gone and Luffy sighed. _Candy chan loves me too_. He thought about Sparrow and who the captain said he had heard tell of. Shanks, the Franky Family and Ace were all still out there maybe even close. _Ace_ Luffy couldn't help but frown. Some rivalries you just couldn't shake. _If he tries to put a move on her again I'll kick his ass._

The growl that came from his stomach got him out of bed. Sanji was already making breakfast, Luffy could smell onion. He was hungry. _All that exercise with Candy chan_. The lecherous grin appeared again. He couldn't wait to see her.

Nami came into Candy's room and dressed her cute to say farewell to her fans aboard the _Black Enterprise_. Candy came to breakfast in pigtails and a mini skirt. Luffy sat next to her as usual. That was good because at least then he wasn't looking straight at her. Direct eye contact made them both blush just a little. Luffy pigged out and left the table before Sanji could sit down to join them. He used Sparrow as his excuse but in truth he didn't want the love cook to see what was probably written all over his face.

Luffy went to tell Sparrow that they were setting sail right after breakfast. The idol had promised to stand aft of the ship to wave goodbye to her adoring fans. Sparrow sent Third Leg out to spread the word around. By the time the two captains had said their farewells a crowd was already gathering on deck. Sparrow walked Luffy out.

"Take good care of Cherry Candy for us captain Luffy."

"I will," Luffy said it and he meant it.

Sparrow smiled at the other captain one last time. "I imagine you will."

The crew of the _Black Enterprise_ gathered at the starboard rail waving goodbye to Cherry Candy as she sailed away. Some of them cried and most of them called out to her professing their undying love and devotion. Luffy and Nami stood behind Candy as she waved and blew kisses to the fans. Nami rolled her eyes over to Luffy. She was sure he would be glaring jealously at the other pirate crew, but he wasn't. He was watching Candy instead. He didn't look the least bit annoyed either. "I guess you're content now that we're underway ne Luffy?"

Luffy smiled a little. "I'm looking forward to the future. I can't wait to see what comes next."

Nami shrugged. "Maybe Ace will visit again ne? Or maybe we'll meet up with that Shanks guy."

_Shanks._ His smile got bigger and Luffy chuckled. _I can't wait for him to see us now!_ "That would be sugee."


	7. Chapter 7

Out on the Line

Chapter Seven: Reunion

Luffy managed to avoid Sanji until he wiped the silly grin off of his face. It was great to be underway and everyone seemed to be glad to have the wind in their sails again. They left the _Black Enterprise_ and the broken hearts behind and sailed out and into the great blue. Lunch together was fun; the pirates were excited to see which island their log pose was pointing to next. So many adventures lie ahead and somewhere out there was the Red Hair captain and Luffy's hero; Shanks.

After lunch much to Nami's disappointment Candy changed out of her miniskirt and into bicycle shorts and a t shirt to train with Sanji a little. The love cook was impressed with the new strength and speed the release of Kai had given his lovely pupil. Grinning a bit lecherously he had to admit "Candy chwan I do believe you're keeping up with me."

Candy smiled. Kai had brought something new to her life, a little upgrade from Edelbrock. She was still trying to adjust to that power, to all of the intense feelings and sensations bombarding her. It certainly was fun though. Candy found herself with all kinds of energy. She didn't want to sit still. Living had taken on a whole new meaning for her. She was happy with Kai and with her beloved Luffy.

She was still in the habit of crawling into Luffy's bed most nights and jumping on him was always fun. He might not be able to absorb Kai for Candy like Alucard did for Roulette, but Luffy knew exactly how to help his sweetie burn off all her extra energy. Often their jammies ended up on the floor or balled up at the foot of Luffy's bed. They were crazy for each other and it got harder each day to keep it from being obvious. They kept their love affair quiet, they weren't sure their nakama could handle the good news just yet. No one paid any attention when Luffy and Candy came out of the jungle with grass stains on their hands and knees anymore anyway.

Weeks passed blissfully by. Luffy was taking dance lessons with Candy on the afternoons she wasn't rough housing with Sanji. It gave the smitten captain an excuse for them to be close, for him to hold her and grab her without worrying about what their nakama might see. They spent more time together in the evenings too, Luffy often lingered at Candy's side as she watched the sea go by from the aft rail of the ship. Sometimes they stayed out there pretty late.

A few times, when the swordsman had the late watch, he had seen his captain hold and kiss his _girlfriend _rather friendly when they thought no one was looking. He wondered if Luffy and Candy were _doing it_, but he kept what he saw to himself. Sanji would have a stroke if he suspected that Luffy had won Candy over. Zoro wasn't exactly surprised that they had hooked up, there was definitely something special between them; something a lot like true love.

They reached Inverse Island late in the morning and everyone went ashore for a stretch. Ussop Sanji and Candy journeyed into town for a few supplies. Sanji went into the butcher, Candy went into baker and Ussop ducked in to see the local smith. Candy was finished with her errand before the guys. She waited between the shops, out in front of the post office. It was then standing around bored she saw them, the wanted posters of Luffy and Shanks side by side. Captain Shanks' poster was old and faded, practically crumbling in the warm sunshine. Candy grinned a little remembering the pirate fondly. Captain Shanks had been one cool guy.

Her eyes moved lower to check and see who else she knew; she never expected to see herself. "N-nani?" Candy pulled the fading poster off the wall. "Missing," she read looking at the familiar faces on the poster with hers. "Governor of High Roll Dark Alucard, executive director and chief of security of High Roll Roulette, pop artist Cherry Candy and bodyguard Dealer Bruno." The poster went on to ask _If you have seen any of these missing persons please contact the marines._

Looking at Bruno's photo made her heart ache. "Bruno's not missing he's dead." She folded the paper over a few times and tucked it in her back pocket. _Alucard is dead too. It's just me and Roulette out here now_. Candy looked up at the blue sky wondering what happened to her sensei. Where would someone like Roulette go? Could she really live quietly somewhere? _Doesn't she miss Kai? Doesn't she miss…?_

Sad as it was Roulette had loved Alucard deeply. Most of the time he treated her with great regard, then there were times his ego smothered everything around him. At the root of it they were all just Alucard's pawns; Candy, Roulette and old man Bruno too. They all served him exactly the way he wanted them to. _I would have been stuck there forever feeding his bank account too if it hadn't been for Luffy. _

Thinking about Luffy lifted her mood for a moment. The past few weeks with him had been wonderful. They were closer then they ever had been; their bond was strong and only a little tough to hide. Everyone was accustomed to Luffy and Candy spending a lot of time together, it was just hard to resist getting close when they thought they might be alone. The dance lessons were always a lot of fun.

She stood looking at his wanted poster thinking long and hard _Do I tell Luffy and the others about this missing poster thing or do I wait to see if they find one on their own?_ _Looks like it's been here a while, probably after we left High Roll. _Candy had a sudden flashback to Luffy snorting at Captain Sparrow's pirates. _My daddy always did say to let sleeping dogs lie._ Sanji came out of the butcher shop. Candy turned to him and forgot all about the square of paper in her pocket.

Sanji made a fantastic dinner with his fresh ingredients. After food there was drinking of beer and wine. Candy took her beer over to the piano and cranked out some lively tunes while her nakama got a little drunk and disorderly. Before long Candy was singing and Luffy and Chopper tried some dancing. Ussop jumped in and showed off his best Candy moves. Zoro hooted and pounded a fist on the table. Nami whistled and teased "Get funky baby!" Ussop laughed and his face turned red.

Three drinks later the house was a rockin'. On his sixth mug of beer Zoro decided he could dance and he tried. It looked like some weird combination of attacks and twisting in pain. Candy was laughing so hard she could barely carry the tune. Luffy jumped in to save his friend giving Zoro's freak dance a try. He had to laugh; it was a lot of fun. Nami collapsed against Robin in hysterics.

The crew got a little bit of their rowdy and winded down the evening swapping tales around the table. Robin went to her room to read, Zoro dozed off at the table. Sanji and Chopper dragged him off to bed while Ussop and Luffy regaled Candy with stories of islands in the Grand Line she had missed. Nami sipped her wine recalling the shopping some of the places had to offer. Eventually Candy had to go say goodnight to the sea. Luffy followed her out and they went to the aft rail like usual.

"You going to be able to stay awake for your watch Ussop?" Nami picked at him.

"Me? Yeah sure I'm fine."

Nami chuckled deviously. "And you dance way better then Zoro. Ne Ussop, ever considered a career as a back up dancer?"

"I don't think so Nami."

"Too bad, we should have Candy concerts more often. We'll sell t shirts and calendars and idol cards and…mwahahaha!"

Ussop slid away from Nami a bit. "I dunno about that, I don't think Luffy would like it."

The wind was warm tonight. His sweetie let her hair down and it lifted on the breeze. Luffy leaned against the aft rail watching Candy watch the sea and the sky. She always looked beautiful in starlight. Her eyes had that far off look, the one she got when she was deep in thought. "What's on your mind Candy?"

"Eh?"

"You've been giving something a lot of thought today."

She smiled a little. Sometimes Luffy knew her better then she knew herself. "Roulette."

Luffy nodded. "Sou ka." He figured Candy and Roulette were kind of like him and Ace, competitive siblings with a bigger age difference.

"Alucard…he is dead ne Luffy?"

"I launched that guy. He's gone," he reassured her again.

"I wonder how Roulette is doing now."

He moved closer to her to offer her some comfort and he smiled. "She was a tough lady. I'm sure that whatever she's doing she's fine."

"Yeah me too." _Roulette gave me Kai, to keep up with Luffy right? But what about the side effects, the energy? She just left me to figure that stuff out on my own._

They were alone on deck and Luffy wanted to try to take Candy's mind off worrisome things. "Candy?" she looked at him and Luffy kissed her. "We're doing just fine too."

It was cold when Zoro came up on deck this morning so he doubled back to his room for a jacket. He stopped on the way back up and rapped twice on Luffy's door. "Oi Luffy," Zoro opened the door and stepped in.

The captain was sitting on his unmade bed tying his sneakers on. "It's cold out there right?"

_I smell pussy_. The door swung shut behind him and Zoro looked at Luffy. He lifted a suspicious brow. "You are doing it."

"Ora? Of course, Candy taught me to tie when I was five."

"Baka, I aint talkin about tying your shoes." Zoro grinned devilishly at Luffy. "It smells like sex in here Luffy. Did you have a quickie this morning or was it last night when Candy chan climbed into your bed _again_ ne?"

His eyes got big, his mouth fell open and Luffy was totally busted. "Wait a minute Zoro," Luffy lifted his hands and tried to swallow his heart. _He knows!? Oh god he knows everything!?_

"Keeping it on the down low for a reason? Afraid that damn love cook might slit his wrists or are you more afraid of what Nami might do to your hentai brother ass if she found out you were poking her girlfriend eh?" Zoro teased amused.

"It isn't like that," Luffy struggled. "Candy chan and I are…"

"You guys are in love."

Luffy's friend was smiling at him. "Is it that obvious?"

"We all know you good buddies just love each other anyway. No one ever questions the time you spend with each other or how close you two get, but I've seen you and Candy together. That love you've always had for each other has grown as much as the two of you have." Zoro thought of the girl that haunted him. "You've always loved her Luffy it's just now you can show it differently."

What Zoro said made a lot of sense; he didn't seem bothered by any of it either. "You…you really do understand Zoro." _I never should have doubted him, not Zoro_.

"I'm happy for the two of you, maybe even a little jealous." He chuckled a little and shook his head at his captain. _Luffy and Candy are in love. _"Well at least somebody around here is getting laid. I'm just glad it aint Sanji."

Zoro busted up laughing and Luffy just had to join him. _Zoro is really happy for us. Thank you Zoro_. "I do intend to marry Candy you know. It isn't like we're just screwing around."

_Marriage ne?_ "I suspected as much. You two belong together ne Luffy?"

He got to his feet and wiggled in his shoes. He smiled at his friend. "You bet we do."

Waiting for the weather to change out on deck with Candy and Chopper was a lot of fun for Luffy. It snowed on and off trapped between two cooler island's climates. Every time it snowed the three ran around and acted a fool. It was almost the most fun Luffy had in a while. His Candy was beautiful with rosy cheeks and sunlight glistening off of melted snow in her hair.

Nothing of great importance got accomplished that day, they were too busy goofing around in the sometimes snow and bugging Sanji for hot chocolate. A bit of snow accumulated here and there. Luffy and Candy threw snowballs at each other. They came in wet and cold; Nami scolded them. She ushered Candy to her room and spent the next hour dressing her up like a ski bunny to stay warm in this chilly climate zone.

A spicy dinner was followed by the scary sci fi movie _Aliens_. Nami didn't like it at all; Ussop and Chopper had great fun teasing her, "They mostly come at night, mostly." When she could take no more Nami clobbered her tormenters and ordered Sanji to fix her a strong fruity drink. Her nakama joined her in a nightcap. A few drinks later Miss Navigator purged Lt. Ripley from her mind.

_Aliens_ didn't scare Candy, but she climbed in Luffy's bed that night anyway. It was too hard to resist jumping on him so she didn't. She loved to be intimate with Luffy. Together they were complete. Luffy was always eager to get their jammies off. He liked it just as much as she did. They made love oblivious to everything else in the world but each other.

When it was over Candy snuggled against Luffy listening to his heart beat slow back to its normal rhythm. Luffy kissed the top of her head and smiled. He figured now would be a good time to give her the heads up about Zoro. "I guess my bed smells like all the sex we have in it," he teased.

Candy blinked up at him. "Luffy!"

Luffy chuckled feelings his cheeks warming up. "Zoro…he said it smelled like sex in here."

Her mouth fell open. "He…knows?"

He tried hard to keep the silly grin away. "Yeah he knows. He won't say anything." The grin won. "He said he's happy for us."

She felt her own smile take over her lips. "Zoro approves of us ne?"

"Yeah." Luffy kissed his sweetie. "It's suicidal Sanji and nasty Nami we gotta worry about."

"Luffy!" he just laughed like a fool.

The face she made was funny, he couldn't help but laugh. Luffy hugged her closer. "Nami would get pretty pissed if she knew she was making you so cute all the time for me, Sanji would wanna kick my ass." He laughed again when she tried to frown at him.

Candy wanted to laugh. Luffy was right but, "Luffy, that's not nice."

"Just true," he kissed her again. "Don't worry Candy, they'll figure out eventually, one way or another."

The afternoon dance lesson had barely started. Ussop and Nami joined in and Candy had three students she was trying to teach to Rumba. Luffy insisted on goofing around, his silly spread to Ussop like a contagion. The ladies stepped back to let them have an Elvis gyrating contest. Candy rolled her eyes at the spasaming fools. "Well at least they'll be warmed up."

"They're idiots," Nami called it and Candy laughed.

Ussop was shimmying his way to the floor. Luffy was laughing too hard to keep up. Triumphantly Ussop chant, "How low can you go?"

Zoro interrupted their foolery. He poked his head inside. "Oi, we got a ship ahead, a big one. Ussop get out here now."

The other vessel was still a considerable distance away but everyone went out on deck for a look anyway. Ussop worked his way up the main mast for a birds eye view. The others gathered at the bow. "Looks pretty big even from here," Nami thought aloud.

"Pirates?" Candy asked her smart friend.

"That would be better then marines."

Luffy looked at Zoro. "It is a big ship. The middle sail has something on it but I can't make it out at this distance."

Zoro nodded and cupped a hand around his mouth he shouted up to Ussop. "Oi, is it the marines or what asshole?!"

No, it wasn't the marines. "It's pirates!" Ussop swallowed hard and focused on the vessel in their path. "Two swords and that eye…can it be?" _My father is with the Red Hair pirates_. Ussop tried not to let his excitement get the best of him. He say patiently as the distance between the two ships shrank. It wasn't long before he was sure and he shouted down to his nakama. "It's the Red Hair pirates!"

"Red…" Candy gasped.

"Shanks!" Luffy jumped for joy. "Ussop! Oi Ussop! Your dad is on that ship!"

Ussop fought the tears. "Yeah I know!"

Candy clapped her hands together excitedly. "Captain Shanks!"

Luffy grinned and adjusted the straw hat on his head. "Yosh, Candy lets show Shanks the pirates we've become!"

Shanks was already well aware of the pirates Monkey D Luffy and Cherry Candy had become. He stood at the rail watching Luffy's ship come closer. Shanks smiled. "Sou, here they come."

Ben stepped up beside Shanks. "It's Luffy."

"Yes and he has his Candy chan with him."

"Do you think they know what kind of trouble they're in?"

"I intend to find out." The captain stood and waited. Soon enough he saw a straw hat bobbing up and down. A blond head joined in as Luffy and Candy waved excitedly to Shanks. He couldn't help but laugh at them.

Lucky came to the rail biting into a chicken legs. "Looks like yer fan club found ya eh captain Shanks?" he chewed.

He nodded and smiled. "This ought to be interesting."

Candy kept yanking on Luffy's shirt as they came close to Shank's ship. Shanks, Lucky and _is that Ben?_ were waving back at them. "Come on Luffy! Hurry up and do it! Let's go!"

Luffy giggled; he was more excited then she was. "Yosh!" he wrapped an arm around Candy's waist and pulled her against him.

Nami saw Luffy's grin turn devious. "Luffy," she warned.

It was too late for that. Luffy and Candy were far too eager to see Shanks again to wait for the ships to get any closer. His free hand stretched across the water and grabbed hold of the other ship. Luffy bounced them over and Candy used Kai Step to gently drop them to the deck. They landed side by side and Shanks stepped before them. "Luffy, Candy it's good to see you again."

"Shanks!" they cried to him together. A second later they were both mobbing him. Shanks was squished in the middle of a Luffy and Candy hug.

"Ma ma," Shanks laughed and put his arm around Candy. "I missed you too."

The others that hadn't seen Luffy and Candy in many long years crowded around them. "Looks like the runt finally grew up," Ben teased.

Lucky leaned closer to Candy sizing her up. "Aint you cute!"

Candy laughed and hugged the round pirate. "You haven't changed a bit."

Luffy looked at Yassop. "Ussop is on my ship. He can't wait to see you," the captain said with a grin.

"Ussop…" Yassop looked back toward Luffy's ship and those gathered on deck. _I knew it. He's Sogeking!_ The father smiled proudly. "I'm looking forward to seeing him too."

"Well then," Shanks took command. "Let's take in the sails and drop anchor. It's time to celebrate."

Both ships came to all stop side by side and tossed their anchors into the sea. The excited rubber captain and his musician lead Shanks and his complement; Ben, Lucky and Yassop, back to their ship. Their nakama were waiting for them on deck. From his place between Nami and Zoro Ussop saw his dad for the first time on forever. He swallowed hard and started to sweat as his long lost father came closer. "It's my dad," he muttered.

Nami reached over and gave Ussop's hand a squeeze. "I bet he's going to be really proud of you."

Ussop smiled a little and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you Nami."

Yassop recognized his son at once. The young man looked just like his mother. He couldn't contain his excitement and stepped passed the now grown up Luffy. "Ussop, son!" he extended a hand to him.

Thrilled Ussop stepped forward and took his fathers hand. "Dad…it great to see you!"

He hugged his son to him and pat his boy on the back. "You've done well for yourself Ussop. I'm damn proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Ussop's heart leapt with joy.

"You have a lot to tell me ne?"

"Yeah, lots of stuff! We've had so many great adventures."

Luffy waved a hand. "Oi, why don't we pull up a seat and have a drink? Shanks, Ben, Lucky and Yassop these are our nakama." Introductions were made and there was some hand shaking.

Sanji bowed a little. "Please allow me to serve everyone drinks. I'd be honored if you stayed for dinner as well. I'll prepare something special."

Lucky was always ready to eat. "Hell yeah. Where's the galley?"

The cook smiled and proceeded to lead the party to the booze. "This way."

Luffy Ussop and Candy gave the Red Hair pirates the grand tour of their ship. They were excited to have their heroes around. After the tour they made it back to their nakama in the galley and Sanji served up drinks. The pirates sat drinking and listening to Ussop and Luffy telling tales of their adventures out on the Grand Line. The Strawhat pirates were some pretty tough stuff, even the ladies. Shanks and his nakama had heard plenty about them.

Sanji kept the drinks coming while the pirates sat around the table swapping stories. Most were ready for their forth round by the time he got to starting dinner. Lucky's stomach growled and Luffy had to laugh. "You guys haven't changed a bit have you?"

Shanks smiled at Luffy over his mug of beer. "Ah, but you have Luffy. You too Candy." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Guess they aint ankle biters no more," Ben joined in on the teasing.

Lucky could get down with picking on the kids a little. "Aww come on Ben, you've seen that Candy calendar I got." He hid a smile sipping his drink.

Candy's mouth fell open and her cheeks turned crimson. Luffy blinked at Lucky. _These guys have seen… _"Ora?"

The Red Hair pirates laughed at their young friends expense. Zoro and Robin chuckled too. Yassop lifted his mug to Candy. "That's hot stuff sweetheart."

"Dad?!" Ussop gasped.

She was way beyond embarrassed. "Uhh…"Candy stammered.

Ben smiled at the flustered young woman. "I'll bet you've got droves of suitors ne Candy chan?"

"What are you thinkin Ben?" Lucky was having too much fun. Luffy and Candy looked about six years old again. "Candy is probably engaged to Ace or Luffy, one of em anyway," he shrugged.

Luffy couldn't help it. Built in old defenses flew up. "Candy aint got nothin to do with Ace!"

"So then she is your girl," Shanks teased his young friend.

"How about it Luffy," Yassop leaned on the table. "Ya ask Candy chan to marry ya yet?"

Again the Red Hair pirates had a laugh on Luffy. "Heh," Luffy grinned devilishly. _They were going to find out sooner or later anyway._ He chuckled and answered Ussop's dad. "Yeah sure, of course I did and she said yes."

It was like someone dragged a needle across a record playing loud. Just about everyone in the room startled. "NANI?!" Sanji and Nami shrieked in unison. Nami ran to her blonde friend and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Candy chan?!" Nami shook the dazed woman.

"Say it aint so Candy chwan" Sanji wailed from the counter.

He saw Zoro chuckling and Robin hiding a smile behind her hand and Luffy laughed. "Candy and I made a promise. We're gonna get married after I become pirate king."

Shanks liked the gleam in Luffy's eyes. The navigator was trying to shake Candy out of her shocked stupor, the chef started to cry. The rest of his nakama stared at their captain. "So that's how it is ne Luffy?"

"Yep, that's how it is," he nodded at Shanks and the two of them laughed together.

The disenchanted love cook pulled himself together and fixed dinner. He would have plenty of time later to change Candy chwan's mind or throw Luffy overboard; whichever came first. Lucky complimented Sanji on every dish he tried and that raised the chef's spirits. Nami sat on Candy's other side keeping a much closer eye on her friends then she had just a few hours ago. She had suspected Candy would probably end up with Luffy, but she had no idea they had already promised to marry. She was a little shocked, and a little pissed to be left out of the loop.

Candy was the perfect image of a blushing bride smushed between Luffy and Nami. Luffy ate heartily and went right back to drinking it up with his buddies. The swordsman and Yassop's son could put away the brewskies too. When dinner was over and everyone was comfortable Shanks decided it was time to be a bit more direct. He looked at Candy fishing into his pocket for the rolled poster there. "So, who did you really kill in High Roll?"

"Eh?" Candy blinked at Shanks and he offered her a rolled paper. She took it and straightened it out on the table in front of her. "N-nani?"

Luffy was looking at it too. It was a wanted poster; a Cherry Candy wanted poster. "What the!?" Luffy looked it over reading aloud. "Wanted for the murders of Black Jack, Dealer Bruno and Governor Dark Alucard!?"

Nami was reading it too. "Piracy and acts of aggression against the marines!? Ah! They know Candy chan is one of us!?"

"You had a run in with the marines at Mormosa didn't you Luffy?" Shanks sipped his drink.

"Shit," Luffy hissed between his teeth. "So that was when…" he shook his head. "Candy didn't kill Bruno Jack did so she killed Jack. I took care of Alucard not her!"

Robin thought she understood what was going on here. "The Seven that were left alive, they must have pointed the finger at Miss Singer. Plenty of witnesses saw her go up to Dark's suite that night at La Palacia."

Candy's eye twitched with fury. _Bruno old man_… "Keh!" she crumpled the poster in her hand.

Luffy put his hand over her fist. "Oi, take it easy Candy."

"I didn't kill the old man."

"You didn't kill Alucard either."

The poster was infuriating. Not only did they frame her but they used a picture from the most recent summer calendar. _Wanted in a bikini, you gotta be kidding me_! "This thing is all fucked up!" she frowned at Luffy.

He tried to reassure his sweetie with a smile. "Yeah but at least the picture is cute. Sanji's wanted poster looks like shit."

"Deme Luffy!" Sanji growled and leaned over the table. "Let me see that Candy chwan"

Reluctantly she surrendered the wanted poster to Sanji and her nakama on the other side of the table had a look. "It is a cute picture," Zoro shrugged and gulped some beer.

Candy knew what a powerful man her hero captain Shanks was. "Do you know anything about what happened to Roulette?"

"She's vanished I'm afraid. It's Pony Race spilling his guts to the marines," Shanks informed.

Chopper gasped. "That's the guy I fought with!"

"He was a creep," Candy grumbled. "He probably lied his ass off to the marines."

Luffy wanted to put an arm around his sweetie to comfort her but for now he let Nami do it. He didn't want to incur her wrath and suffer a beat down in front of Shanks. "I know he did."

"No use crying over spilt milk ne?" Zoro rationalized. "Who gives a fuck what the marines think anyway? They can't get nothin right."

Shanks nodded agreeably. "Aint that the truth."

"Is that why the Four Emperors are in control of the last half of the Grand Line?" Nami asked. The red headed pirate captain wasn't the only one at the table that wanted some answers.

He chuckled and finished his beer. "So you've heard ne?"

"You and Whitebeard," Luffy started.

The elder captain put up a hand. "Captain Whitebeard is a man of incredible power Luffy. Just because your brother serves him it does not give you any reprieve to take him lightly. The enemies that you will face from now on will be stronger then any that you have dealt with before."

Luffy straightened up and snapped to attention. "What can you tell us Shanks?"

Passing his empty mug to Sanji for a refill Shanks fixed his eyes on Luffy. He desperately wanted Luffy and his crew to survive. The cook was quick to deliver him a fresh drink. Shanks sat back and told Luffy all that he could.

They talked until it was late. Ussop and Yassop had a great time drinking and getting reacquainted with each other; each was wildly proud of the other. Candy entertained her old friends with a little song and dance. The serious talk hadn't taken the fun and excitement out of their reunion and a good time was had by all. Robin and Chopper headed off to bed first. Yassop accompanied his son and the swordsman out on deck for a little fresh air and guy talk. Ben and Lucky kept Nami and Candy giggling with stories about Ace, Luffy and Candy as ankle biters. They had been some real cute kids.

After midnight they said their good nights and the Red Hair pirates started back to their own ship. Luffy and Ussop walked with them. "It's good to see you with Candy again Luffy," Shanks said quietly as the two captains trailed behind their nakama.

Luffy still remembered the day Candy disappeared from Foosha Village. Shanks had been the one to find out what happened to her. "I'm glad to have her back."

He looked at Luffy sidelong. "You're in love ne?" It was obvious, always had been.

A silly grin spread across Luffy's face. "Yeah. Me and Candy; its really special."

"It always was Luffy." His young friend giggled a little. The pirate thought he knew why. "Going to pass on the will of D with Candy chan?"

His cheeks warmed up a little. "You bet I am."

Shanks chuckled and Luffy giggled again. "You're a pretty reckless guy Luffy. If you intend to make heirs then perhaps you should get busy." _As if you aren't already_. Shanks laughed again. He had watched his two young friends together tonight. They sat close, stole longing looks into each others eyes, touched each other whenever and however they could. "You proposed already, that is a bit of a surprise. Your nakama were shocked too. You hadn't told them yet."

Luffy shrugged. "Some things are kind of personal." _Like Candy coming into my room at night. _

"Ah," Shanks grinned. "So it's like that ne?"

"Well, Sanji and Nami…" he didn't really have to explaine. Shanks had seen their freak out for himself.

"It's good that they're protective of her." It was true and Luffy seemed to mind sharing his Candy only the slightest bit.

"Everybody really likes Candy."

Shanks wiggled his eyebrows. "You most of all or does that honor go to your poor cook?"

"Sanji will get over it," Luffy was still smiling even thinking about the weepy love cook. "Candy is my girl. We're gonna be together forever."

_I hope so Luffy_. "That's the way it should be, the way it should have always been. Had Candy not left Foosha Village, who knows?" He turned a grin on Luffy. "Maybe you'd already be married ne?"

He couldn't help but laugh. The thought had crossed his mind a few times since Luffy and his sweetie began a more intimate relationship. "Yeah, maybe."

"Candy would have been your first kiss," Shanks tested.

"Don't worry Shanks, she was."

The pirate was willing to bet Luffy was her first everything too. Dark Alucard kept his bird on an infamously short leash. Dealer Bruno was a legendary guardian of the idol's virtue. "Good for you two! All is as it should be then. Monkey D Luffy and Cherry Candy are finally pirates sailing the Grand Line together, chasing their dreams far away from Foosha Village."

_Yatta! Shanks totally approves!_ "We're going all the way, to the end of the Grand Line and then," he couldn't keep the excited giggle in. "I'm gonna be pirate king and Candy is gonna marry me."

"I don't doubt it Luffy." Shanks pat his happy friend on the shoulder and stepped up to head home with his crew. "See you in the morning."

The Red Hair pirates returned to their ship. Luffy and Ussop stood on deck a little longer. Finally they turned to each other and smiled. "One more drink Ussop?" Luffy offered.

"Sure thing Luffy."

Luffy and Ussop had a nice long talk about Yassop; even Sanji joined in. The love cook was still a little bent out of shape over Luffy and Candy's big news and he let his captain know it. "No fair asking Candy chwan to marry you before I even got a shot at her!" he complained.

_That was kind of the point_. "Sorry Sanji," Luffy didn't quite mean it and the cook knew it.

"Yeah sure you are," Sanji puffed his cigarette. "How long have you been keeping your little promise with Candy chwan a secret ne, you devious bastard?"

Ussop was curious too. He knew Luffy and Candy were close but not how close. "Yeah, when _did _ya pop the question Luffy?"

"When we were on the beach on Akane Island," he answered with a little smile.

"Way back then?" Sanji nearly gasped. "Deme, you little sneak!"

Their captain shrugged and sipped his beer; Sanji bit down on the end of his cigarette and glowered at him. Ussop sat back watching them. _Akane was one of the first islands we visited after Candy chan joined us. That long ago ne? _Ussop smiled. _I wonder if they're in love_. "Well, congratulations Luffy."

"Thanks Ussop," Luffy beamed.

"Don't congratulate him aho!" Sanji barked. "He extracted that damn devious promise from Candy chwan before Nami swan could even turn her mean! Before I could win her over with my superior charm and good looks! He used their cute little friendship as leverage! Poor Candy chwan will be stuck with this retard unless I throw him overboard!"

The sniper cringed some. "Damn Sanji, take it easy."

He pointed his cigarette at his captain. "You better treat her right. If you _ever_ make Candy chwan cry I _will_ toss you off the starboard bow."

Luffy lifted one hand in surrender convinced it was best that Sanji didn't know the rest of their secrets. "No worries Sanji, I've always been good to Candy chan. Aint gonna change my ways now."

"You better not," Sanji blew out smoke aggravated. "And you _better_ be a _gentleman _to your betrothed. You aint married to Candy chwan yet hentai brother."

With a big smile Luffy eased, "Yeah I know. Don't worry so much Sanji."

"If anyone is going to be getting laid around here it should be me." Sanji sighed and ashed his cigarette into the tray in front of him. "You had a huge lead getting to know the beautiful Candy chwan. It's just not fair."

"They have known each other practically all their lives," Ussop pondered aloud picking apart his memories of his captain and his blushing bride to be. He looked at Luffy. "Maybe you guys belong together ne Luffy?"

Sanji smoked aggravated. Luffy smiled at Ussop. "Sure we do, we always have."

"Being married isn't all about good buddies swinging around the damn jungle or throwing snow balls at each other you know," the cook exhaled a cloud of smoke still frowning a little.

"I know," Luffy sipped his beer.

"Married to Candy chwan; you'll get to…" _Luffy is going to get into Candy chwan's virgin panties!? _"Deme," he growled crushing out his cigarette.

Ussop caught Sanji's drift; apparently so did Luffy, the captain was blushing. "Oh," Ussop lifted his mug and downed a generous swallow of cold beer.

_Don't let the cat out of the bag_. Luffy had a feeling that if Sanji knew what he and his betrothed did in the privacy of his room after midnight the cook just might try to throw him into the sea right now. He looked at the scowling blonde trying not to wonder if Candy would be coming to his bed again tonight. "I'll be good to her Sanji. I promise."

"You better be," Sanji finished his wine. "Or else."

"You'll chuck me overboard ne?" Luffy chuckled.

"Head first," the cook promised.

With their drinks finished Luffy and his nakama headed off to bed. The captain was tired; it had been a long and exciting evening. Finally after all of these years Luffy and Shanks had been reunited. His hero was proud of his accomplishments and happy for him and his beloved Candy. The captain had even offered to marry the young lovers much to Sanji's chagrin. Of course Luffy had to turn Shanks down, for now. _But maybe when the time comes… _Smiling Luffy stripped down to his boxers and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper.

Luffy didn't bother with pajamas tonight, he just crawled into bed. He lay back and relaxed staring up at the ceiling in the meager lamplight waiting for Candy to come across the hall. Things were quiet for a few minutes and then he heard her coming to him. Candy snuck into his room and closed the door behind her. Luffy smiled at her. "Oi."

"Oi yourself Luffy." Candy went to her side of the bed and climbed in. She looked down at her content looking lover. "I still can't believe that you told them all like that."

His Candy had pink cheeks. Luffy sat up and stared into her blue green eyes. "Are you mad at me Candy chan?"

"Well, I am glad that Captain Shanks knows." Candy sighed. "Poor Sanji, he's upset."

"I talked to Sanji," Luffy took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He'll be alright."

"And Nami?"

_Scary._ He chuckled. "I'll leave her to you."

Candy rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks a lot."

It was better to let Candy handle the navigator; Nami would likely just beat Luffy up if he tried to explaine the young couple's special relationship to her. "Let me make it up to you." He moved his face closer to hers. Luffy wanted a kiss.

She let Luffy wrap her into his arms and Candy smiled hugging him back. "You still love to shock people monkey face," she teased him.

"What I love is you," he hugged her closer. "It's really hard not to show it sometimes. Yassop asked; I just had to tell the truth."

"Luffy," Candy smoothed his hair back. She could understand what he was feeling, she felt the same way. "I love you too."

"Then let me love you Candy." He ended their potential argument with a kiss.

Both Luffy and Candy were a little groggy at breakfast the next morning. A late night with friends and an even later night for the two of them alone in Luffy's room afforded them very little sleep. Still they were eager to see Shanks again today and tried to hurry through breakfast. Ussop wanted to get some more time in with his dad before they set sail; he quickly scarfed down his breakfast too. After they ate the trio hurried out of the galley.

Luffy took Candy's hand and led her across the gang plank connecting the two ships; Ussop followed smiling at them a little. The Red Hair pirates warmly received their guests. Yassop immediately set to showing his son all around the ship. The young lovers spent the morning with their long lost pirate friends swapping more stories and getting picked on just a bit. Luffy didn't mind his friends teasing him and Candy; she was pretty with rosy cheeks.

While their nakama spent the morning with the Red Hair pirates, Sanji and Nami sat in the galley lamenting Luffy and Candy's betrothal. Robin came in and Sanji set to fixing the ladies a fruity drink. Zoro came in with Chopper at his heels. The swordsman looked around the table at the quiet gathering. "Who the hell died in here?"

Nami frowned at Zoro. "Shut up aho. Some of us are thinking you know."

"Oh, about what?" Nami's lip curled into a snarl and Robin looked up at him. "Aint you happy Ussop got to see his dad again? Luffy and Candy finally caught up to Shanks. The reason our nakama are pirates is over there on that ship."

"I know that," Nami growled. "Its damn Luffy and Candy's engagement that I'm thinking about. That blonde bitch left me out of the loop for months!" She slapped her hand down on the table. She wouldn't yell at Candy for keeping secrets, but she could certainly complain to these shmucks about it.

Sanji got in on it taking up Nami's side. "Luffy proposed too suddenly. Candy chwan hadn't been with us for that long."

"That's right," Nami agreed. "They were still getting to know each other back on Akane Island. Why would that idiot propose then ne? He fell in love that fast?"

All eyes were on Zoro. It was his duty to set his mates straight when it came to their captain. Being blunt to the point of rudeness always worked well in situations like this. "You've got it all wrong, both of you. Luffy didn't have to fall in love with Candy; he's loved her since they were five for fucks sake. That love changed is all, it grew up too. I aint in the least bit surprised he asked her to marry him; they make each other happy and with her engaged to him," Zoro flat eyed Sanji. "No one is going to put a move on the captain's girl."

"Oh yeah, what about Ace?" Nami countered.

"Ace is his brother and I do recall the two of them going at it a few times over Candy chan."

Robin decided to throw in her opinion. "The captain and Miss Singer made a promise that is two fold. He must become pirate king and they must both stay alive beyond that point. Its Luffy's way of protecting Candy chan, it's his way of having her at his side. It's as you said Mr. Swordsman, no one would be stupid enough to mess with mugiwara Luffy's sweetheart; except perhaps his tormenting older brother."

They all stared at Robin. Zoro nodded. "Yeah that's it." A satisfied grin spread across his face.

Nami was still annoyed. "They could have told us sooner. Me at least. I thought Candy chan told me everything."

"Feeling left out?" Zoro teased. "Blondie went into shock when Luffy made his little announcement. She was probably never going to tell you Nami."

"You're an asshole!"

"Some things are personal bitch."

"Don't you call Nami swan a bitch you damn marimo!" Sanji took a threatening step Zoro's way.

Zoro took a step closer to Sanji. "Did you congratulate our captain on his engagement you prick?"

"Like hell I will," Sanji took a fat drag off of his cigarette. "I still say that sneaky son of a bitch cheated. If he dies I got dibs."

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "You're such an asshole. You," he looked at Nami, "and you both need to get the fuck over it. Don't worry be happy. We ought to have a big fuckin party ne?"

Chopper finally spoke up. "A party for Luffy and Candy?" he was familiar with the festivities that accompanied marriage traditions. He thought Zoro was suggesting an engagement celebration. "I see, it sounds like a good idea. It should probably be a surprise party ne? Do we have any balloons?"

"A surprise engagement party ne? That does sound like fun." Interesting to say the least. She wondered how flustered Miss Singer would get. "Yes, let's surprise them."

_She just wants to see their faces. _Zoro chuckled. "Nothing like a good old honest reaction ne Robin?"

Her eyes went from Zoro back to Robin. "You think Candy chan will go into shock again?"

At his feet Chopper giggled and Zoro looked down at the doctor. "Yosh, lets go find some balloons."

Nami went over to the other pirate ship to join her friends and to keep them off of Thousand Sunny for as long as possible. While Luffy and Candy were basking in Shanks glory Nami whispered the plan in Ussop's ear. He giggled a few times and his cheeks turned pink. Nami sat with father and son through the afternoon embellishing Ussop's tales. Yassop lifted a brow at the display. His son had told him some about the scary navigator but he had failed to mention she had him completely wrapped around her finger.

It was mid afternoon when the time came for the Red Hair pirates to set sail. Shanks was a busy guy. Yassop hugged his son and gave him some parting advice. "Choose your battles carefully with that one kiddo." He winked at the red head and she startled.

"Dad!?" Ussop understood the implications, so did Nami. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Yassop just laughed.

Shanks rested his hand on Luffy's shoulder. He shifted his eyes from the young captain to Candy. "Take good care of each other."

"We will," Luffy promised. Candy stole one more hug from captain Shanks and then they were back to their own ship.

The quartet stood at the starboard rail watching the other ship open their sails and catch the wind. They watched them go. "That was…great." Ussop finally said.

"Sure was," Luffy agreed grinning.

Nami caught Robin come out of the galley from the corner of her eye. She peeked at her; Robin nodded and disappeared back inside. She rolled her eyes over to Ussop. He was watching his dad sail off into the great wide blue, but he caught her looking at him. Nami smiled a little and gestured toward the galley. It was time to surprise the bride and groom. "Smells like Sanji is cooking up something good," she started hooking Luffy's attention.

"Why don't we all go have a drink and check it out," Ussop suggest grinning.

"Food!" Luffy was always hungry.

"I think I smell meat." Ussop started toward the galley and his captain followed.

The navigator chuckled and took her blonde friend's arm. "Let's have Sanji make us a drink ne?"

Smiling obliviously with their thoughts still with Shanks and his crew Luffy and Candy followed their nakama into the surprise they had waiting for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Out on the Line

Chapter Eight: In this together

Ussop and Nami hurried ahead into the galley to join their nakama and spring their trap. Luffy stepped in with Candy a step behind him. Before he even had the chance to register that the galley was decorated for a party his crew was shouting at him; "Surprise! Congratulations!"

Candy froze where she was. A small squeak escaped her lips._ Oh my gods an engagement party?! _Ahead of her Luffy started laughing. Nami and Robin started her way. There was a devious gleam in the redhead's eyes. _Eh, Nami looks kind of mad. I think I'm in trouble!_

"You should have told us your happy news sooner," Nami directed at her blonde friend.

Ussop had to back Nami up just a little. "We all think its great, coulda had a party much sooner."

Sanji stepped forward. He was still sort of pissed and distraught. "I made you a fantastic cake," he gestured dramatically to the huge cake on the table.

Luffy lost it focusing on the cake. "Sugee! Look at all that cake!" he hurried forward; he just had to stick his finger in the frosting. "Sanji you're the best!"

The cook stopped his captain before he could touch the cake. "Cake is desert, dinner first caveman."

The cake he was drooling for was just out of his reach. He stared at it hard and that's when he noticed there were three figures on top of the cake. A groom with a scar under his eye, the well endowed bride and a praying man. Luffy pointed at the prayer, "Who's that guy?"

"That's me begging Candy chwan not to marry you." Sanji lit up a fresh smoke.

"Feed us Sanji," Zoro butted in. "And roll out some booze. Let's have a drink to these crazy kids ne?"

Mr. Swordsman was chuckling and Robin smiled. "We have much to talk about ne?"

"We do?" Candy finally spoke. Nami had reached her still smiling devilishly.

"Of course Candy chan," Nami put just the right hint of threat in her voice. "We have to talk about dresses, yours and your maid of honor ne?"

Candy caught that one loud and clear. "Nami, of course you…" Candy bowed like a bad child. "Please be my maid of honor at my wedding!"

_That's better bitch. _"Of course I will and Candy chan?"

She looked up into Nami's scary face cursing Luffy for leaving her to deal with their friend. "Eh?"

"We're like sisters you can and should tell me everything understand?"

_Everything? _Candy swallowed hard. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good, then let's have a drink."

A few drinks and a good meal later Sanji's cake protest and Nami's scary moment were put behind them. Nami didn't let Candy off too easily. She insisted they start hunting down bridal magazines and exquisite fabrics in every town they came to. It would cut into play time ashore with Luffy but Candy had to agree. She didn't want her friend to stay mad.

Robin was a bit curious about the pair as was Ussop. She just had to ask "Have you always known you would get married?"

Luffy chuckled. "Sure, Candy is the only one who's ever been able to put up with me."

"I don't doubt it," Nami rolled her eyes.

He laughed again. "We're best friends, we belong together ne?"

Sanji swallowed some wine. "Candy chwan is stuck with you because she has the patience of a holy saint."

"And we have fun in the jungle," Luffy flashed Sanji a not so innocent smile.

"You just keep swingin through the trees monkey boy," the cook grumbled.

Zoro lifted his mug of ale. "Oi, to Luffy and Candy. Congratulations you two, whatever the hell your reasons are."

The captain finished his drink and begged, "Cake Sanji! Can we have cake now?"

_Poor Candy chwan._ "Yes Luffy, we can have cake now."

"Yosh!" Luffy couldn't keep all the happiness he was feeling inside. "You guys rock!"

Luffy was still all smiles when Candy snuck into his room much later that night. Candy was a little late; she had spent some time with Nami before heading off to bed. Luffy was already under the covers, but still to excited to be sleepy just yet. "Did you have fun?" he asked her as soon as the door latched behind her.

"You left me to deal with Nami all by myself," Candy frowned a little as she got into bed with Luffy.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I had to. If I'd a said anything to her she would have kicked my ass. She probably thinks keeping our engagement a secret was all my idea."

Candy had been guilted enough for one night. "_We_ agreed Luffy, but _you_ blabbed."

"Its better this way." He took her hands. "And we got cake."

She thought of the third figure on the cake and sighed. "Poor Sanji."

"He'll be fine. Nami too." He smiled at Candy trying to work one out of her. Eventually he did. "I love you and they know it."

Her big mouth boyfriend leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too Luffy."

It took the better part of a week before Nami quit being totally possessive of Candy and Sanji to stop calling Luffy _devious bastard_, but things settled back to mostly normal. Nami and Sanji kept a closer eye on the betrothed. The way Luffy looked at Candy aggravated Sanji to no end; he could see the love for his bride in his captain's eyes. Nami thought Luffy still too childish to even know what to do with his feelings for Candy and she hoped that the little hentai brother wouldn't figure it out before the wedding either. Candy chan was a _nice_ girl. Zoro simply kept his mouth shut.

Three weeks after they parted with Shanks the fords appeared on the horizon. The island was torn to shreds and only the fords remain. Nami had heard all about the place in the last port of call. An earthquake centuries ago heaved parts of the island high out of the sea and split the island in pieces. Navigating the passage she was sure she could handle but the island presented another problem. Huge deposits of raw seastone lined the cliffs close to the water line. The devils fruit users aboard weren't going to have an easy time of it. Rumor had it the log took three days to set. Everyone came to the bow to watch the torn island come closer. Nami kept an eye on Robin.

As they entered the passage Nami started barking orders. Zoro and Sanji hurried to take in the sails. She slowed them down wary of the shallow confined space.

Candy stood with Luffy and Chopper looking at the cliffs. The sea stone was visible in the sheered rock, it was everywhere. "Three days of this shit?" Luffy was already getting a headache.

"I'm sure we can anchor off shore on the other side," Candy tried to be reassuring for Chopper too. The little reindeer looked drowsy. "Are you alright Chopper?"

No he wasn't. "I think I need a nap."

_This isn't good_. Twenty minutes into the sail and Chopper was already out of it. "Shall I take you to your room?" Candy offered.

Luffy turned and saw Robin heading inside holding her head. _Shit this is bad_. "Think I'll go too. A nap sounds like a good idea."

She blinked at Luffy, he was frowning a little. "Are you alright Luffy?"

He started herding Chopper away. "Yeah fine. Help Nami or something for a while okay Candy?" Luffy left his puzzled sweetie at the rail and ushered Chopper below deck. "How bad is it gonna get?"

As a doctor he had prepared for worst case scenario. "Bad. The three of us will be in agony by nightfall. I have sedatives prepared. Enough for us all to sleep through the next week if we have to. Come on, I'll give you some. I have to take some to Robin too."

"Sleep," it sounded tempting. The ache was spreading through his body and his strength was ebbing away. Luffy followed Chopper to his room and the reindeer gave him a bottle of blue pills.

"Take one and go to bed Luffy," he advised grabbing Robin's bottle from the shelf."

"But what if something happens and we can't wake up?"

"Trust your nakama. Get some rest."

Two hours later Candy went to check on their ailing friends. She ducked into Luffy's room first and startled at the sight of him in bed. He was bathed in sweat tightly clutching fistfuls of blanket. Luffy was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He breathed in shallow ragged breaths. Candy's heart leapt into her throat. "Luffy!?" she ran to him.

_Candy… _It sounded like she was calling to him from far away. _No don't be here. Don't see me like this!_

Candy took Luffy's face in her hands. He was burning up. "Luffy? Can you hear me?"

_Yes_. He forced his eyes open as much as he could. The daylight was blinding and he groaned. "Candy…"

Instinctively she ripped the covers off of him. "You're burning up Luffy. I'll get Chopper."

It took all of the strength he had but Luffy grabbed Candy's wrist before she could get away. "Seastone," he swallowed hard. "The others are…"

"Luffy?" his barely open eyes slipped closed. The hand around her wrist went slack. "Luffy?!" he had fallen unconscious. Candy turned and ran out of his room. She tore over to Chopper's room and threw the door open. "Chopper!?" the doctor was in no better shape then Luffy. Tears of panic welled up in Candy's eyes. She did the only thing she could think of to do. She ran straight for Nami. "Nami!!!"

Nami turned away from the bow when she heard Candy screaming for her. Her friend sounded frightened and the moment she saw the blonde Nami knew that she was crying. "Candy? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nami!" Candy was in tears. "Luffy… Luffy…"she sobbed running to her friend.

"Luffy what? Did that hentai bastard try something when you went to check on him?"

Ussop Sanji and Zoro all stopped what they were doing and eavesdropped. Candy answered, "Luffy, Chopper…. Robin probably too. They're all real sick. Please Nami, come quick."

Nami did.

Ussop was calm enough in a crisis to find Chopper's notes about the effects of the seastone and the directions for the sedatives on the doctor's desk when he went in to check on him. He hurriedly informed the others tending to their nakama. Candy and Sanji set to making sure a cool compress was on every fevered brow. Nami Ussop and Zoro went back to getting the ship through the ford as quickly as possible.

Chopper woke briefly while Candy tended to him. He asked about the others and she held back her tears as she told him about their terrible conditions. Tiredly he reassured her, "You're doing a good job Candy chan. Don't worry, we wont die; it just sucks." With that he was out again.

Sanji prepared a nutritious drink for the ill. Candy woke them one at a time a few hours later to make them take a pill. Robin thanked her and immediately went back to sleep. Chopper didn't speak at all this time. Waking Luffy was difficult. When she finally roused him he took the drink but refused the pill. "Luffy take it. Chopper said."

Sitting up just the slightest to drink was nauseating. "I don't care what Chopper said. You could barely wake me as it is. No pill."

Candy had been watching over Luffy, it was obvious he was in pain. "Why can't you just sleep? You aint missing nothing around here. We'll be back out on the sea in no time. Just…sleep Luffy."

_She knows it hurts_. "Candy…."

It crushed her heart to see Luffy like this. "Please Luffy, for me?" she offered him the pill again.

_Shit_. "Will you stay with me Candy? So I know that you're okay?"

"Yes," she put the pill in his hand and Luffy took it. He finished his drink and she put the glass on the nightstand. Luffy reached for her and she sat down on the bed next to him.

He snuggled against her chest leaning on her, letting Candy hold him up. He was so weak now and it hurt. "Sing…for me… Candy chan." He did his best to hug her.

They had assumed a very old position and it touched her heart. Candy smoothed the hair back from Luffy's fevered brow. She held him and sang _Sugar Mountain_. He was asleep before the song was over.

The soup for the sick ones was nearly done but Candy chwan hadn't come back to the kitchen in quite a while. Sanji was getting a little worried. What if one of the sickies was having a fit or something? He dried his hands and went to find her. Luffy's room was first so he started there; and that's where he found her. Sanji stood in the door way looking in at Luffy and Candy. Luffy was curled up on Candy's lap, she dabbed his brow with the compress as he twisted some in his sleep. Candy chwan looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Sanji knew she was hurting for Luffy. "Candy chwan?"

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea that Sanji see her with Luffy like this, but at the moment she didn't care. "They're still in pain Sanji. Isn't there anything else we can do?"

Sanji looked down at Luffy. His brows twitched in his sleep. "We'll get through this and then we'll nurse them back to health. I've made some soup."

"I'm not sure I can wake them."

"It can wait." He looked up at her again, at her sad eyes. "You're doing a fine job of taking care of everyone Candy chwan."

"Luffy didn't want to take his pill. I don't think he took the first one like the others did." Candy sighed and looked back down at Luffy. "He didn't want to be knocked out if something happened."

_To protect…_ "Everything is fine Candy chwan. We'll be to the other side in no time now and then they'll be on the road to recovery. You just keep everyone's medication on schedule and leave the rest to Nami swan." Sanji turned away. It made his chest ache to see the two of them like this. He thought of the children that were going to be eaten by the witch in the fairytale, they had that look about them now; lost children about to be devoured. "I'll make another vitamin cocktail for our patients. I'll make you something too while I'm at it Candy chwan." He flashed her

a smile and went out.

Something else about Luffy and Candy weighted Sanji's chest. _The way he was curled up to her_. Sanji hurried back to the kitchen. _Candy chwan's eyes_. His chwan was all kinds of worried about the captain. Sanji huffed a defeated sigh. _She really loves that idiot. She'll marry him too_. Sanji entered the kitchen and went to the fridge for ingredients. _Damn Luffy, you lucky devious bastard_. The love cook busied himself fixing drinks.

"Luffy, oi Luffy we've cleared the island. Can you hear me? Can you wake up Luffy?" Nami had warned Candy not to expect any immediate results just because they had anchored out of the ford. Chopper had left notes about the seastone sickness. It was likely their nakama would sleep until this place was behind them.

Luffy felt her cool hand on his cheek and heard Candy calling to him again. Even now that it was dark in his room the migraine Luffy had made it feel like his eyeballs were about to burst. "It hurts," he mumbled.

"It's time for another pill Luffy. I've brought you some soup too. Can you eat something?"

"No," it came out sounding like a groan of anguish.

_He's even refusing food!? _Candy helped him sit up some. "Your pill Luffy," she popped it in his mouth and helped him bring the glass to his lips. "At least drink that. Sanji made it special for you guys."

Just the little he had going down was gagging him. "I can't." Luffy sagged and Candy took the glass. "The others?"

"Not much better then you. Robin seems to be taking it best. She's sleeping soundly."

"Chopper?"

Candy shook her head. "He's not well."

_Three days of this_ Luffy remembered. "How long…been here?"

It pained her to say it. "Not a full day yet."

_Fuck me_. Luffy sighed and leaned back with Candy's aid. "Things okay?"

"Everything is fine Luffy." She reapplied the compress to his forehead. "We're all just worried about you guys."

His body flared in pain with every beat of his heart. "Cover my eyes," he begged.

She slid the compress down over his eyes and he groaned again. "Luffy," Candy stared down at her poor sweetie. She leaned over and kissed his lips. "It will be better soon."

"I love you Candy."

"I love you too Luffy." She could only hope he heard her before sleep took him again.

Nami and Ussop helped Candy make rounds to the sick a few hours later. Robin woke up and spoke to them. Her head was still pounding but it seemed to be letting up a bit. She drank all of Sanji's vitamin drink and took her pill. Robin had experienced a bout of seastone sickness as a teenager. Perhaps she had a tolerance her nakama did not. Poor Chopper had the shivers and Luffy had the sweats. Robin tried to reassure her worried friends that they would all make a fast recovery once this island was behind them.

Chopper accepted Nami and Candy's help having some soup. He wanted something warm. He asked Nami how far they were from shore and how long they had been anchored here. The doctor calculated at least another two days of feeling crappy but not as bad as when they were sailing through the ford. He asked about the others sick from the seastone. At least Robin was hangin in there.

Luffy was difficult to wake, Ussop had to help Candy sit him up and shake him awake. "Stop you're gonna make me puke Ussop," Luffy whined.

"You have to take your medicine Luffy," Candy got in front of him with his pill as Ussop held him up. She popped it into his mouth and Nami handed her the vitamin drink. Candy put it to Luffy's lips. "Drink it."

He gulped enough to swallow his pill and then turned his face away like a child having a tantrum. "Candy chan," he couldn't open his aching eyes so he reached for her.

Candy passed the glass off to Ussop and took Luffy's hands. "It's alright Luffy you'll feel better soon."

"Chopper, Robin?"

Ussop helped. "Doing better Luffy," it wasn't a total lie.

"Do you feel any better?" Nami took the glass from Ussop so he could steady Luffy better.

_Ussop and Nami are in here too?_ "Noooo," Luffy groaned.

Nami frowned. _Whiner._ "Don't be such a baby Luffy."

"Mean Nami go away. Candy chan stay and sing me a story."

"Luffy," Nami growled.

Candy looked up at Ussop. "Go ahead and lie him down. I'll sit with Luffy a while."

Nami turned her frown on her blonde friend as Ussop returned the captain to his pillow. "He's being a cry baby Candy chan. You shouldn't submit to his whims."

She smiled at Luffy's half asleep frown. It was almost her bedtime too. "I think that Luffy is just lonely in here all by himself. I'm sure he misses being all over the ship and in everybody's business all day." Candy laughed a little. "I'll just fill him in ne?"

Ussop backed away from the bed blinking at Candy. He stood beside Nami and turned to her. Her frown twitched away. "Nami?"

Nami cut her eyes over to Ussop. "What?"

"Nothin," he shrugged. "You wanna go?"

"And leave Candy chan with this cry baby attention whore?" She sighed loudly. "Fine let's go Ussop."

Unbothered by Nami's bossy nature he obediently followed her out. He waited until they were clear the captains room and asked "You think Luffy's feeling better?"

"Keh, I'm sure of it. He's just hogging Candy to himself. Just wait till I get denge fever or something damnit!"

"Nami," Ussop chide. "Don't go and wish yourself sick. What kind of crazy talk is that? You can guilt Candy into doing girl stuff with you later ne?"

Her stare turned icy. "What did you say Ussop?"

_Uh-oh!_ "How about in the next port you and I will steal Candy for a shopping spree. I'll carry all your bags," Ussop laughed nervously.

"Yes, we need fabric."

He fell a step back as they resumed their trek to the galley. "Want to have a drink Nami? I think the sickies are done for the night."

She was quite done with cry baby Luffy. "Dry martini's"

"Ooh that sounds good."

Nami smiled. At least Ussop was always agreeable, he wasn't as dumb as the others either. "Oi Ussop, if I got sick you'd help Candy take care of me ne?" she tested. Nami remembered Yassop's wink.

"Sure Nami," he answered right away. "I'd make you the nicest get well card with flowers and trees." He started picturing green things in his head.

She stopped short and turned on her heel to face Ussop directly. He startled out of his daydream and she stared at him. "That's very sweet of you Ussop."

_Is it hot in here?_ "Uh…" Nami was staring him down.

"I don't see you making a card for Luffy or Chopper or even Robin for that matter, but you'd make one for me?" She lifted an eyebrow and smiled at Ussop devilishly.

His throat was so dry when he swallowed the click was audible. "Uh…"

Nami laughed a little at his red cheeks and resumed her walk to the galley. _I so totally rule men_. "Come on Ussop. Let's get a drink."

Nami complained some to Sanji as the cook served up drinks. Zoro came in and bitched about guard duty then headed out again. After her third martini Nami decided to hold Ussop to his promise. "We're doing some shopping in the next port. Sanji, you and Zoro can stay with the sickies. I'm sure they'll be much better by then. Ussop, you're going to be my mule. We're going shopping _and_ having lunch at a café."

"Why does this asshole get to go to a café and I have to sit here and baby sit ne?" Sanji protest. "You're missing an opportunity here my swan. If we get Candy chwan alone we can talk her out of marrying Luffy!"

"You're blonde sometimes too Sanji. We're already too late for that. That's why that damn rubber brain kept it from us! I'm not going to have my day with Candy filled up with talking about Luffy!"

Three martinis had loosened Ussop up. "Luffy and Candy keep their promises. We all believe in him, that Luffy has what it takes to become pirate king. That's why we came with him, but it's not like that for Candy. Sure she believes in Luffy but he can't make her dream come true."

"Why the hell not," Sanji grumbled.

"He is her dream. Sailing with Luffy, helping him become the pirate king, us; their nakama. This is Candy's dream."

She thought of the way Candy was smiling patiently at Luffy when they left them. "It's what they've been dreaming of doing since they were kids."

"Keh, so what? That don't mean she gotta marry that numbskull," Sanji protest. "They never promised that shit when they were kids."

Ussop shook his head and a slight grin slipped loose. "No, that was after Luffy saw Candy chan all grown up."

"He's a lecher and he's greedy." Sanji lit a fresh cigarette. "He proposed to her too soon. That damn monkey will be poor Candy chwan's only boyfriend. I didn't even have time to convince her to go on a single date with me!"

Nami sighed. "Let's just agree that their both stupid. A couple of idiot kids that don't know what they're doing." She finished her drink and held out her glass to Sanji.

The cook retrieved his swan's glass to make her another. It was much easier to persuade Nami to be devious when she was a little liquored up. "They better not figure it out either," Sanji smoked. "I'll defend poor Candy chwan's virtue from that slob."

"You better," Nami made it a command. "If you see him acting like a hentai brother you beat his ass." She turned her glare on Ussop. "You too."

Ussop tried to hide behind his martini glass slowly downing what he had left. He tried not to think about Luffy and Candy hand in hand gawking up at Shanks. "Yeah sure Nami."

Sanji hurried to finish Nami's drink. "About that café Nami swan"

"Forget it Sanji. Ussop is coming with us. He's non threatening."

"And I'm what?" he handed Nami her drink and took Ussop's empty.

Nami waved her free hand at Sanji. "One blonde is enough for me to deal with. You stay and take care of the sickies."

"I'm non threatening? What does that mean?" Ussop rested an elbow on the table and looked at Nami.

"It means I can trust you in other ways I can't trust the rest of these bums," Nami sipped her drink.

The cook chuckled putting the finishing touches on the martini. "Lucky you Ussop they let you into the girls club."

"Shut up Sanji," Nami defended. "At least Ussop isn't a skirt chaser."

"He's just your bitch," the cook replied with a smile as he set the drink in front of Ussop. The poor guy was red faced. "Next she'll be picking out your clothes."

"Maybe I should," Nami growled up at Sanji. "I do have the best fashion sense on this ship. I could dress Ussop way better then this crap he wears."

Sanji looked Ussop over. "Vintage country bumpkin ne Nami swan?"

Nami laughed. "Oh yeah."

"Gee thanks guys." Ussop picked up his drink and downed a generous swallow.

"Maybe he needs a pity make over," Sanji kept on.

She leaned away from Ussop sizing him up. Leaning made her a little dizzy. "Yeah we can do that. I see jackets with print, earth tones maybe even purple."

_Purple?_ Ussop sagged. _Choose my battles carefully ne?_ "You're the expert Nami."

Candy didn't leave Luffy, not even after he fell asleep again in her lap. She fell asleep sitting up with Luffy all over her. Nami decided it was too troublesome after five martinis to move her friend and went to bed. Candy slept lightly waking every time Luffy shuddered in his sleep. She would do her best to ease him in her half conscious state. Sometimes she sang a few bars of one of his favorite songs before she drifted back to sleep herself.

Nami was up just after Sanji with only the slightest hangover. The love cook had by passed the captain's room on his way up to start breakfast, so Nami took it upon herself to wake Candy. She went up the hall to Luffy's room and opened the door. She took a step in still holding the doorknob in her hand. Somewhere down the hall a door opened. "Ca…"

Her blonde friend was sound asleep. Candy and Luffy had made themselves more comfortable in the night. Luffy was all but on top of her and Candy had her arms around him. Luffy was snoring in Candy's ear; she didn't hear Nami come in. Candy dreamed of a sunny hillside and singing to Luffy as they watched the clouds roll by.

"Candy chan?" Nami was louder. _Look at him being such a baby!_ "Oi Candy." _She probably held him all night and kept the boogie man away._ "Candy chan!"

She heard Nami that time and opened her eyes. Luffy blocked her view. "Nami?"

Nami came in as Candy tried to wriggle out from under Luffy. "You took care of this whine ass all night ne? No wonder you didn't hear me with him smothering you."

Her friend's frown was disapproving. "I fell asleep tending to Luffy." Candy sat up meaning to get out of bed and see to the sick. "We should get everyone their medicine."

Luffy had been awake since Nami called Candy the first time. At first he was too paralyzed by fear to do anything other then feign sleep, but Candy could handle Nami. He reached for Candy before she could get up. "Candy chan," he whined. "Where are you going? Don't leave me."

"I have to get you some medicine Luffy. I have to check on Robin and Chopper."

Ussop had told Nami what was in the notes Chopper left. By today the worst of it was over for the devils fruit users. "You're acting like a big baby Luffy. Candy chan stayed with you all night. You're lucky you're sick or I might think your hentai brother ass was up to something naughty with Candy chan in which case; I'd just have to beat the crap out of you."

Candy got out of bed fast. She hurried to Nami. "I'll bet Sanji has something prepared for pill time. We'll be back Luffy, hang in there."

His sweetie and mean Nami went out and Luffy frowned at the door. _No good morning kiss?_ It couldn't be helped, it was alright. Luffy felt better, but a step up from agony wasn't saying a whole lot. His muscles still ached, his head too. He hoped he could eat something today even if he didn't feel hungry. He didn't move much or open his eyes more then a crack. The dizzy pukey feeling of vertigo was still with him. Luffy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He moved slowly to make himself comfortable in bed. He let himself drift down into a light sleep while he waited for Candy to bring his pill.

Those suffering the seastone sickness had a better day off it. Choppers pills on a regular schedule helped them all sleep their discomfort peacefully away. They had made it past fever and chills and woke obediently for pills and vitamin drinks. No longer suffering but in a constant doped state when they were awake. Robin ate something at lunchtime and Luffy and Chopper ate some dinner.

The medication took away the pain but it also made him sleep. Luffy wanted Candy with him and whined enough when she brought him his evening pill that she stayed. Candy crawled in bed next to him and Luffy snuggled up too her. He was tired, feeling kind of floaty. "I don't like to be in bed without you."

"Cold feet ne Luffy?"

"I want you with me Candy."

"I'm here Luffy. Get some sleep."

Luffy did and the mother of all nightmares devoured him whole.

The ship was rocking; all was quiet save its wooden creaks. _Why is it so quite?_ Luffy got up and went to the door. He opened it, the hall was empty. He stepped across the hall and opened Candy's door. There was no one there. Nothing but the sound of the ship reached him. It felt like they were at sea so everyone couldn't be ashore. Luffy headed for the deck. _Get topside and see_.

The sky was grey and the sea choppy. All sails were taken in and Thousand Sunny bobbed like a cork in the swell. Luffy started amidships to the bow and he saw her; Candy in a long white dress, her freed hair blowing in the wind. He called out to her and she turned to him. Candy smiled and reached out a hand to him. He was nearly to her when a fierce wind nearly knocked him over. Luffy blinked and Candy was gone. _What the… Candy?!_

He heard familiar laughter, it came from everywhere. _What do you think you're doing with my treasure boy? Cherry is my bird. _

It was Dark Alucard Luffy heard. _What did you do to Candy? Give her back to me!_

_She doesn't belong to you boy. _

_Candy belongs with me!_

_So she can die a pirate's death? A short drop and a sudden stop; is that what you want for your lover? Perhaps you prefer her to die in battle instead of the lap of luxury._

_I won't ever let Candy die!_

_You're helpless mugiwara and you can't protect her._

Something about his voice changed. Luffy looked behind him just as lightning lit up the sky. He saw him then, Monkey D Dragon. _My…father…_

_Where's Tinkerbelle Luffy? Where's your nakama?_

His father advanced on him on the deserted deck. His eyes blazed with fury and there was blood on his hands. _Dad… no…._

_You lost em didn't you Luffy, even Tink. Shoulda known a little runt like you could ever hold onto a looker like her. Every stud in the Grand Line wants some of that. _

_Shut up_

_Where is she Luffy? Who do you suppose stole your Tinkerbelle away? Pirates, rich old men, rich young men? Would miss idol be swayed by a handsome smile and a fat bank account?_

_Shut up_

_Maybe she ran off with one of your nakama. Maybe your cook is showing her just how blondes have more fun._

_Shut your mouth_

_Or maybe she got smart and ran off with Ace. They can make me a grandfather._

_I said shut up!_ He couldn't move; he couldn't escape his father. _Shut your godamn mouth!_

_Let her go Luffy. You can't protect her. You can't protect any of them. _

"I said shut up," Luffy wheezed coming awake. Candy was shaking him.

"Luffy, it's a bad dream. Are you alright?"

_Candy…_ "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Luffy," she soothed. "Everyone is doing just fine."

He sighed tiredly trying to shake the remnants of the bad dream. "Don't leave me Candy."

She hugged him a little tighter. "I'm right here Luffy."

His arms felt a little stronger tonight and Luffy held Candy close. "Stay with me forever Candy. I love you."

Candy smoothed Luffy's hair back and kissed his forehead. "I'll always be with you. I love you too my poor, poor Luffy. Get some rest."

Luffy felt better with Candy in his arms. His nightmare melted away replaced by thoughts of the woman taking such good care of him. "You're so good to me Candy."

She smiled in the dark. "You need your rest."

"I can't wait until I feel better. I'll show ya."

A tired giggle bubbled out. "I'm sure you will Luffy."

Day three and Candy was up tending to the sick before Nami caught her in bed with Luffy again. Sanji had prepared for them a light breakfast and healthy vitamin drink. Candy was glad all three of them ate something this morning. Nami caught up to Candy in Robin's room. The navigator assured her friends the log would set any time now and they could go. Once away from this place the seastone sickness could come to an end.

It was just after lunch when the log finally set. Nami started shouting orders and her nakama made haste to get them ready to sail. Zoro pulled anchor, Ussop and Sanji shimmied up the masts to unfurl the sails. All able bodies pitched in and soon enough the Thousand Sunny was leaving the island mass in their wake. Nami set their course for the island their log was pointing to next and the wind filled their sails.

The sick were a little more alert and looked better then they had in days at dinner. Nami and Candy sat with Robin for almost an hour. Candy moved on to Luffy, Nami went to check in on how well Ussop was taking care of Chopper. The reindeer was relived to be feeling better and reminded his nakama that they should all take one more pill tonight. Tomorrow they would be weak and dragging, like someone recovering from a bad flue. He wasn't sure if they could get out of bed tomorrow but the next day should be good.

Nami was relieved to hear it. She missed having the others around and she was tired of Luffy hogging up all of Candy's time. She hadn't played with Candy's hair in days. She sighed tired. "Glad to hear it Chopper."

Ussop looked toward the door. He could hear Candy singing to Luffy down the hall; Annie's Song. He turned back to Nami as Candy sang _let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms. _"Things will be better now ne Nami?" he smiled a little.

"They certainly will." Nami pointed a finger at Ussop. "And then we're going shopping."


	9. Chapter 9

Out on the Line

Chapter Nine: Revenge

Nami got her wish two days later in the quaint seaside town of Marietta. Luffy Robin and Chopper were all feeling worlds better. They were no longer bed ridden but were still moving sort of slow. The trio gathered in the galley so Sanji could spoil them with treats. Zoro filled them in on the few things they had missed, not much but taking care of sickies. With the recoveries in good hands it was time to go.

As promised; Nami and Ussop stole Candy for a shopping spree. They disembarked late that morning and headed into town. Marietta had many fine clothing shops and they burned the morning away looking at dresses. Around noon they found the perfect seaside café for lunch. Nami ordered up fruity drinks for all, Ussop was just grateful to sit down for a while. He was already lugging nine bags along and the day wasn't over yet. He chewed through a steak not as good as what Sanji made for him contemplating what he had gotten himself into.

After lunch they hit a surf shop for cute new bikinis. Ussop tried not to look as the ladies paraded around in one swim suit after another trying to decide which best flattered their figures. Nami constantly embarrassed him asking how her boobs and ass looked in the bathing suits she tried on. He was red faced and sweating a bit; Nami just cackled at him. They each bought two new bikinis and Nami found better swim gear for Ussop too.

The next store had a variety of slick men's clothes Nami just had to see Ussop in. That was fine with him; he had lost his dignity in the bikini store. Ussop submitted himself to Nami's fashion sense and modeled some clothes for the ladies with a silly grin on his face. He played up to the navigator gushing that he just loved everything she picked out for him. To his chagrin she bought most of it and poor Ussop ended up with even more bags to carry.

When their shopping expedition was near its end Nami looked over a grocery list Sanji had given to her before they left. Various fruits and vegetables, mostly heavy stuff. They had to juggle the bags around some. Nami and Candy each carried a few so Ussop could shoulder the groceries too. By sundown he was exhausted and ready for a Sanji cooked dinner. They started back to the ship as the light fled the sky. Ussop lagged behind a few steps listening to the girls go on about nail polish as they cut through the warehouse district back to the docks.

It was a lucky thing Ussop was behind them; a cowardly man is always alert. He heard the click of boot heels behind them and turned around just in time to see the dark figure behind them raise his gun. _No way, it can't be!_ "Nami, Candy look out!" Ussop dropped the bags and lunged forward toward his friends.

Nami turned around to face him just as the gun went off. Ussop grimaced in pain. Two more rounds went off and Ussop staggered forward as each one hit him in the back. "Ussop!" she screamed as he fell forward.

Instinctively Candy dropped her gear and called upon Kai as she turned to face the shooter. Nami caught Ussop as he fell forward; his back was stained with blood. Her eyes found the shooter and Candy froze. He was hidden in shadows, but Candy still recognized him. "Trump Card!? No, you're dead!"

"Wrong Cherry bird, your friend there just winged me and left me for dead. Hope you don't mind that I return the favor."

Ussop was bleeding badly, he tried to grab Nami's arm. "Nami, hurry up and run. Get Zoro…Sanji…"

Candy decided to eliminate Card permanently. She pushed her astonishment at his survival aside and charged at him. _He shot Ussop!_ "Bastard!"

Things started to happen quickly. Candy took off after Card and Nami screamed to her collapsing to her knees from the weight of holding Ussop and bags up. Nami didn't even have her weapon with her. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen on a shopping day. "Candy chan!"

She was nearly to him; Candy leapt high and planted her heel down. _Ussop!!! _"I'm gonna kill you!"

Nami caught the movement from out of the corner of her eye too late to vocalize a warning. A large man shape shot out of the alley and directly at Candy. Nami watched helplessly as Candy took a kick hard enough to drive her through the wall of the closest storage shed. "Candy!!!"

Gigas landed in front of Card looking where his prey had landed. "She's getting up."

"Then hold her," Card ordered. Gigas took off after Candy again. The woman tried to get away but she was too stunned from smashing through a wall to get too far. She made it back out into the alley before Gigas attacked again. A hard hit to the stomach sent her flying again. Candy skidded to a stop on her back not far from her nakama.

"Stop it!" Nami screamed wiggling away from Ussop and her baggage. "Candy!"

The man attacking her wasn't all human._ A devils fruit. _He was huge, ape like. Candy called the power to her to stand and meet the monster. "Nami, hurry and get Chopper! Get the others!" She went high walking on the air trying to avoid gorilla man's big powerful arms.

Card wasn't just a spectator. He lifted his gun and fired two shots. The whole he put in the birds foot kept her from walking on the air and the shot to her shoulder immobilized her right arm. Cherry bird fell right out of the sky with a startled cry and right into Gigas waiting arms. Card stepped to them as Candy struggled against the beast holding her tightly too him. "Enough of your shit birdie."

The bullet holes in her burned like fire. The monster man was crushing the life out of her. "Run away Nami! Get Luffy!" she struggled to force out.

"Your little boyfriend can't save you now."

Nami stood on shaky legs. She had Ussop's blood on her sleeves. Candy was bleeding too but still resisting the big man squeezing her. _Get Luffy… get Chopper…_ "Hold them off till I get back Candy chan!" Nami tore off up the alley. She could be back at Thousand Sunny within minutes.

Trump Card had heard the redhead. "I'm afraid you won't be doing that." He reached for her hand. He slipped her ring and then her bracelet off. He tossed it away and moved to her other hand.

The connection to Kai was severed. Her energy drained away quickly. Card took off her other bracelet and threw it away too. "You…bastard…"

"You're a fighter that requires a weapon and nothing but a weak little bitch without them. You don't think idol slap actually hurts do you Cherry bird?"

She still had the presence of mind to think _he thinks its Edelbrock. _She started to feel very sleepy. "You…"

"I know your weakness dear. As an entrepreneur I had to exploit it." Card nodded at Gigas. The big man adjusted the wilting woman in his arms so he could carry her. "I just needed Gigas here to stun you long enough to get those annoying bracelets off."

_Godamnit I'm going to black out!_ "Turning me in to the marines you bastard…"

"No. You're worth more on the black market then some pitiful bounty set by the marines. You are going to make me very wealthy though Cherry bird don't worry about that."

"You can't…" her strength was gone and she wanted to choke him. "Sell me you twisted fuck!"

He laughed amused. "Already a done deal birdie. Nothing too unpleasant mind you, we'll all be nobility in a fortnight. Raised to peerage ne Cherry." He grinned at her; she was losing consciousness just like he knew she would. _Yes much easier to deal with this way. _Card stepped closer to her wanting his face to be the last thing the little snot saw. "You're going to marry prince Quatre and all of Spira will bow to their king."

_Marry…._ Candy's eyes closed. _Luffy… _

Nami ran like hell. It was amazing how fast she could move in heels when she needed too. As soon as the ship came into view she unleashed another talent; Nami opened her mouth and started to scream. "Luffy! Sanji! Zoro! Chopper come quick! Candy chan is fighting Ussop has been shot!"

Luffy and Sanji closest to the door heard her. Luffy jumped up from the table and bolted to the door with Sanji in tow. Behind them the others were getting up. "Nami?" Luffy hurried out on deck and his eyes found her on the dock. Nami had blood on her. Luffy rushed to her.

"Candy is still fighting!" Nami huffed. "Ussop is hurt. I think it's bad! Hurry this way!"

Her nakama all disembarked and hurried to follow Nami, even Chopper. _Hang in there guys!_ Nami was sure Candy could hold off the big goon until she got back but as they approached the alley all was quiet. She made the right turn and there Ussop lay in a pool of his own blood just beyond their plentiful shopping bags. Everyone else was gone. "No!" Nami ran to Ussop's side.

Luffy took in the scene quickly. There had defiantly been a fight here. Ussop had moved around after he had been wounded leaving a blood trail. Luffy's heart hit his stomach and he ran to Ussop. "Ussop! Nami! Where is Candy?!"

Nami barely heard Luffy, she was frozen looking at what Ussop clutched in his bloody hands. She started to shake and tears welled up in her eyes as she reached for Candy's Kai bracelets. "Oh no…"

He reached his injured nakama and saw what Nami was taking from Ussop as the others caught up behind them. "Her bracelets…." Luffy straightened trying to look everywhere at once. "Candy, Candy chan?!"

"Trump Card and that gorilla man must have her. They can't have gotten too far. Split up and search!" Nami ordered.

Everyone but Robin and Chopper picked a direction and ran off to find their missing nakama. The doctor hurried to Ussop and examined his bullet wounds. "He's lost a lot of blood, I need to get him bandaged up and back to the ship."

Robin looked over Nami's shoulder. Miss Navigator was on her knees holding familiar bracelets. "Candy's connection to Kai was cut off. That's why she's not still fighting, she can't. That man knew her weakness from the time they spent together in High Roll."

Nami looked up at Robin. "She'll be alright wont she?"

"Eventually," Robin frowned. "But for the time being it's doubtful she's in any condition to make any sort of an escape. She's deep asleep and hidden away somewhere I'm sure."

She got to her feet beside Robin. "How are we supposed to find her then ne?"

"Find out which ship Trump Card is on."

"The registry!" Nami thought aloud. She started off in the direction of the union office. "Please take care of Ussop! I'll find Candy chan!"

Chopper was wrapping Ussop up. "Shot three times in the back, it wasn't even a fair fight. They were ambushed."

She could see where Ussop bleed, there were spattering of blood elsewhere too. "Miss Singer must have fought some kind of a monster here."

"The Lucky Seven had devils fruit users in their group. I did leave Race alive."

Robin nodded. "They waited for this port to make their move knowing that the three of us would still be recovering from seastone sickness. It's still another three hours before our log is set as well. Someone smart planned this."

"You think they grabbed Candy and ran?"

"That is my assumption. Our best bet of finding Candy lies with what Nami can find out."

While the guys ran all over Marietta yowling for Candy Nami went to the office and looked up Cards ship. The _Wobegone_ was cleared to leave port just an hour or so earlier. She berthed down on dock eight and Nami ran for it. On the way she ran into Luffy. "This way to Card's ship!"

Dock six and seven were full, but eight "Nani, they're gone!?"

Luffy saw an old guy shuffling around nearby. "Oi mister! Where did this boat go?"

The old man pointed out at the setting sun. There was a ship on the distant horizon. "Ya missed yer boat sunny."

_Candy…_ Luffy's heart skipped a beat. "Was there a woman with them; blonde, asleep?"

"Weirdo," the old guy grumbled.

"Did you see her old man!?"

Nami stepped in. "Easy Luffy. Sir, we think our friend was aboard that ship. Was there someone down here about a half an hour ago? Someone I could ask?"

The young lady was nicer so he answered her. "The last three boarded that ship just as they were ready to sail. Two fellers, one of them carrying a drunk lady. They was laughing about her pretty good miss."

_Not drunk asleep. Candy's on that ship_. "Thank you." Her eyes went to the vessel disappearing in the sunset. "Candy has been…."

"We have to get back to the ship. We have to catch them!" Luffy turned and broke into a dead run. _Candy…they fucking took Candy!_ He would make them pay for taking her, for throwing away her bracelets and shooting his friend in the back. _Godamn you Trump Card! I'll kill you! _

It took time to regroup back at the ship. Luffy was anxious and impatient by the time Sanji finally returned with Zoro. "Lets go!" he pestered Nami. "We have to go after them!"

Nami was still helping Chopper settle Ussop when Luffy came nagging. "Wait just a minute Luffy! I need a course, the log isn't set!"

"They're getting away with Candy!"

Ussop came awake; it was kind of hard not too with Luffy screaming. "Nami…I know where they're taking her."

She leaned in closer to Ussop. "Ne Ussop? You know where they're going?"

He had clung to consciousness until after he had retrieved Candy's bracelets. Ussop had heard everything. "A place, a country called Spira. She's going to marry the prince," talking hurt and Ussop had to stop for a minute.

"Like hell!" Luffy heard him. "Nami! Get off your ass and take me to Spira! I'm going to kick the prince's ass too!"

"Spira? Where is that Ussop? Is an island?"

"Dunno." Ussop managed.

Luffy was beyond furious now. "Godamnit Nami we have to go after Candy right now!" he stepped forward threateningly. "Hurry up and get us on a course for Spira!"

That was about all of Luffy's yelling she could take. She got to her feet and turned on him. "Do you have an eternal pose for this Spira place ne Luffy? Do you even know where the hell it is?"

"Its somewhere ahead of that ship Candy is on!"

Robin came in to intercede. "Someone should go into town and find out of a pose for Spira is available."

"I'll go," Luffy stormed past Robin.

Ussop waited until Luffy left before he tried to talk again. "He ditched Candy's bracelets."

"I found them Ussop," Nami reassured him turning her attention back to her friend.

"You didn't get hurt did you Nami? You got away in time?"

Guilt dug at her chest. Nami was alright because Ussop took the bullet meant for her; she was unharmed because she _ran away_ and left Candy to fight alone. _Now she's gone… _"This is all my fault." Nami moved away from Ussop and started for the door. "I will find the way to Spira; I'll find a pose to lead us to Candy!"

Robin stepped back to let Miss Navigator through. "She blames herself."

"It's not her fault. I suggested it be us three." Ussop tried to shift the weight away from his upper back. "I said I'd carry their bags. I put the idea in Nami's head days ago. This is all my fault."

"No one knew the cheap shitty remnants of the Lucky Seven would come after Candy chwan today," Sanji said lighting up a cigarette in the doorway. "You alright Ussop?"

"He'll live," Chopper informed fluffing his patient's pillow.

"That guy, Trump Card, I thought you killed him."

Ussop held back the sardonic laugh because it hurt. "I thought I did too."

"He shot you in the back, not very sportsman like now is he?" smoke circled Sanji's head. "Was he just gunning for you?"

"No," Ussop dropped his eyes. "He was going to shoot Nami too. It probably wasn't a kill shot he was going for or we'd all have splattered brains."

Sanji swallowed hard. "You took a bullet for Nami swan that's very brave of you Ussop. Too bad your opponents were so cowardly. That guy took off Candy chwan's bracelets to render her quiet and helpless for a while ne?"

Chopper had looked after Candy when her tie to Edelbrock had been severed. "It will take days before Candy chan regains consciousness."

"But the Kai stones weren't destroyed, we have them. We just have to get them back on her. If we can do that she'll be fine right?" Ussop hoped aloud.

"Then we must get them to her at once," Robin backed Ussop. They had studied a lot to try and make Kai safe for their nakama. "Let's hope that Trump Card has not removed her anklets. He likely thinks he's tossed aside Edelbrock and doesn't know she uses Kai now."

Ussop sagged a little. "I hope they leave her anklets alone."

"They better leave _all _of her alone," Sanji bit down on his cigarette.

Robin was trying to think one step ahead. She addressed Ussop. "You heard something about the royalty of Spira?"

"Card said they were going to be raised to… um something nobility and a fortnight. He said she was to marry the prince of Spira, some Quatre guy."

"Prince Quatre," Robin searched her memories. "I don't think I've ever heard of this person."

Sanji took a fat drag off of his cigarette. _Lucky Seven, devils fruit users, princes?! What the fuck kinda crazy shit is Candy chwan in?!_ "Keh! We have to hurry up and find her. I'm the only prince Candy chwan needs in her life!"

She turned on the impatient cook. "Then perhaps you and Zoro should get us ready to set sail. When the captain and Miss Navigator return we will be going to Miss singers rescue."

"Right! Get better Ussop." Sanji turned and went out leaving the strange group in Ussop's room. Of course Nami swan would come back with what they needed, he should have the ship ready to go for her. "Zoro, let's get Sunny ready to set sail!"

The man at the cartographer's guild was exceptionally helpful. He had a pose that pointed directly at Spira's port city, Lucca. The old man had a relief map of the land mass almost too big to be called an island. He and his wife were also a wealth of information about Nami's destination. The navigator bought what she needed and listened to the old couple carefully. With questions answered Nami went out to get back to the ship.

Luffy had wandered around in a slight panic making himself even more furious. He had spotted Nami with the old people through the window. Rattled but not stupid he knew she was finding their way to Candy so he waited for her. "Can we go get Candy chan now?"

Nami was only a little surprised to find Luffy waiting for her. He looked about half crazy but at least he wasn't yelling. She started walking and he followed. "Yes we can Luffy. This pose points to Lucca, its Spira's port city. It's south of the capitol where the king lives."

"King?" his stomach turned at the thought of his sweetie being handed over to some evil kidnapping prince. "And the prince too?"

"Yes, Prince Quatre lives in the royal palace in Bevelle. He's the crown prince, King Rathwal's only heir."

_Like I give a shit_. "Is Candy going to Lucca or Bevelle?"

"Card's ship is making for Lucca. If we miss them there we'll go on to Bevelle."

He frowned moving them along a bit faster. "How do we find Bevelle?"

"It's up the coast from Lucca." They were leaving civilization behind them now as they hurried down to the docks. "Bevelle is also where most of Spira's military is located."

"Marines?"

"There is a garrison in Lucca and one in Bevelle too."

His heart beat started to regulate. Nami found out what they needed to know, she could find the way to Candy. "We're going to get her back."

Nami nodded affirmatively. "We aren't that far behind them. We'll catch them in Lucca or on the way to Bevelle. We can catch them!" She put a little more hurry in her step; Nami wanted a good long look at the map of Spira.

The guys had the ship ready to set sail when Nami and Luffy got back. Nami set their course and the Thousand Sunny made way as the first stars appeared in the sky above.

Miles ahead of her nakama Candy remain deep asleep. Gigas had laid her out in a private cabin and the ships doctor saw to her trifling injuries. He didn't bother removing her anklets, the gorilla man was watching him and Old Doc didn't want Gigas to think he was stealing. Doc bandaged her up and hurried out.

Not long after the doctor went out Pony Race came in with a large gift box in his hand. He nodded at Gigas and turned his eyes to the woman in bed. _You little bitch_. A grin spread across his face as Race came in and over to the bed. _You cost me a fortune in High Roll._ He loomed over her. "If it isn't Cherry Candy."

"She's a little roughed up, but no marks on her face."

"Of course not," his grin turned sinister. "It wouldn't do to have a princess with a black eye now would it?" Race cut his eyes up to Gigas. Card trusted him, but that didn't mean Race did. "Card has explained it to you; this woman, the life she took away from us?"

Gigas knew. Trump Card preferred to live as royalty and Cherry Candy fucked that up for him. She and her pirate friends went on a killing spree in High Roll and deposed the ruling class, Card's class. "You'll be nobility soon."

Race straightened keeping his eyes on Gigas. "Yes knighted. You'll be calling me Sir Race and so will she." His eyes went back to Candy and then to the box he brought in with him. He went to it and pulled the top off. "A gift from the king of Spira himself for his future daughter in law."

He produced a long white dress from the box. It reminded Gigas of something the princesses in fairy stories were always wearing. "It's pretty."

"Oh yes, very pretty." He set it down by her feet and stepped toward her head. He grabbed the edge of the blanket covering her. "She's done bleeding lets get her presentable." He yanked the covers back down to her knees.

The big guard lifted a brow. "Are you sure you should do that? Shouldn't Card?"

"What? I'm just going to change her out of these clothes." Race watched Gigas eyes. "You can watch ne?" he turned back to Candy and cracked his knuckles. He had a job to do and he intended to enjoy doing it. Race had popped wood at more then one of Cherry's calendar shoots.

Gigas stood back with his mouth shut and his eyes on Pony Race. The guy was a real weirdo, vindictive too. He sat the prisoner up harder and faster then he needed too. "Careful or you'll start that wound bleeding again."

Race leaned into Candy holding her to him with one arm. He pulled her shirt off with his free hand and tossed it toward the guard. "I'll be more gentle," he pulled her closer and sniffed her perfume. _Not so tough without your idol slap are ya sweetheart?_

It dawned on Gigas that Race wasn't just creepy he was perverted. He enjoyed removing the woman's bra and laying her back down a little too much. The creep wore a shit eating grin.

"Nice tits. I wonder if she puts out for Mugiwara, ne Gigas? You think that murdering pirate bastard is getting some?"

The tits were quite nice, but Gigas wanted to stay uninvolved. "I wouldn't know."

He moved on to making Candy's lower half naked. Deep in his spite filled heart he wished that she knew he was doing this to her _maybe later I'll_ She had bracelets on her feet. Race threw the rest of her clothing on the floor and picked up her undamaged foot. He looked at the stones. "You suppose this is worth anything?"

Gigas tried not to stare at the naked lady. "I don't know."

"You don't know much do you Gigas?" Race assumed them worthless but decorative. He would leave them for now. He let go of her foot and picked up her dress. Race moved back toward her head. "It's a shame to cover her up. I'm sure the prince would much rather have her delivered to him like this. I know I would."

It took some doing and some considerable pawing for Race to get the prisoner into the princess dress. Gigas frowned at the way Race fussed and groped to position her breasts in the gown. He took his time straightening her out and then stepped back to inspect his work. Gigas got a good look at the princess. She was pretty with clothes on too.

"Very nice." The thought crossed his mind again _I'll see you later Cherry_. "My work here is done." Race turned and walked out without another look back.

Gigas shuffled around and picked up the prisoner's clothes. He folded them together and set them on the chair. He resumed his post watching her unnatural sleep. The big man wondered if he should tell Card about the way Race had been acting; he supposed he would.

It seemed as if there were no dreams and then suddenly there was. Candy walked alone through a glade. All around her was green and long lived flora. Ahead was a clearing, she was drawn to it. The sky went on forever in that open space. A bright azure accented with white fluffy clouds; picture perfect. She stepped out into the warm sunshine and that is when she saw him.

A man stood looking at the sky. He was taller then Luffy; his fair hair fell past his shoulders and lifted on the breeze. He was handsomely dressed in his pale blue waistcoat. The man turned to Candy and fixed his blue eyes on her. He smiled and then

_Feathers? _White feathers rained from above blocking out everything else. The dream was over and there was only darkness.

Sometime after midnight Zoro staggered out on deck. Luffy was at the bow still watching the sea with Ussop's goggles. He made his way to his captain slowly; Luffy had been in a mood since they left port. He was worried about his girlfriend and pissed at her kidnappers. Zoro greeted Luffy on the approach. "Oi Luffy."

Luffy was trying to find something other then waves out on the dark sea. "We fell too far behind. I haven't seen another ship out here all night. They've got a big lead."

"Think they'll run day and night?"

"Wouldn't you if we were the ones chasing you?" Luffy lifted the lenses away from his eyes. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of that guy. He's a coward that shot a man in the back and cheated in his fight with Candy. I'm gonna kick his ass!"

He thought Luffy looked even crazier with Ussop's goggles on. "He fights dirty Luffy, keep that in mind."

"Candy needs her bracelets." Luffy felt the weight of them in his pockets, the weight of their reality. He could remember the death like sleep she fell into after separating from Edelbrock. _She's helpless right now. They could be doing anything to her!_ "Keh!"

"Are you so sure you should give those things back to her? Not exactly safe are they?" Zoro wondered why he was the first to point this out.

"Kai is her weapon."

"Then maybe she should get a new one. Look at the trouble she's in cuz of Kai now. Those stones are her strength, but they're also her weakness."

"You think I don't know that? You think Candy don't know it?" Luffy's frown twitched. He was well aware that the god stones were much the double edged sword; power and vulnerability all in one.

Zoro folded his arms across his chest. "Trump Card knew it too."

"What do you want me to do ne Zoro?" he looked back out at the dark sea. "Candy can only keep up with our strength; me you Sanji, because she has Kai."

"Nami and Ussop do alright without any super powers. What's so wrong with Candy being a normal?"

_Normal… _He recalled arguing with Ace over Candy after the battle at Mormosa. "She has to be able to defend herself Zoro."

The swordsman agreed and nodded. "Then if she can't get rid of Kai we need to make it harder for those stones to get lost. Chopper can probably cut her open and put the stones inside of her somewhere."

Luffy blinked at his friend a little grossed out. "The stones have to go on her hands and feet. That's nasty."

Shrugging Zoro argued, "So what? It's a good idea."

"How is Chopper supposed to put stones in Candy's little toes ne?" Luffy shook his head. "Ussop can just weld the damn bracelets closed on her. Make it pretty if she wants him too but she aint takin em off again."

"Well I suppose that might work too."

His friend was always eager to cut something up or off. "It will."

"If she's still got the ankle thingies on. If the bad guys chucked those I guess we're kind of fucked ne Luffy."

"Don't say that; don't even think that!" Luffy snapped at Zoro. "They better not take anything else off of Candy or I'll kill them all!" Candy wasn't even conscious right now. Was she alright? Was a doctor tending to her like Chopper did? Just what were the bad guys doing to his comatose girlfriend? "Godamnit!"

To his distress Zoro had opened another can of worms; what have the kidnappers done to Candy. "An old grudge from High Roll."

"If that bastard lays one hand on Candy," Luffy's hands tightened into fists that shook. _High Roll bastards, Alucard's flunkies!_

Zoro had learned young that sometimes it was hard to be a woman in this, a man's world. "We'll execute the motherfucker's. All of em," he finished for his captain. "Nobody fucks with our nakama and gets away with it ne captain."

He took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Yeah that's right."

That was good enough for Zoro.

The _Wobegone_ was quiet as it crept up on two in the morning. Race kept to the shadows as he made his way back to Cherry's room. No one was watching her at this hour but the big goon was across the hall. Race was quiet as a mouse sneaking in and creeping up on his sleeping fortune. His mean smile slipped loose again. "Well don't you look like something the dwarves laid out, all _seven _of them you bitch."

Race sat at the edge of the bed and took Candy's chin in his hand. He tilted her face his way. "You've been a real pain in my ass. Your little reindeer friend nearly crippled me. I could care less for Jack or Bruno, but the boss. That bothers me birdie. You killed Alucard and fucked up our comfortable life." That was why the bird was going to marry the prince; she would still serve the Seven. "But you see, you're going to give that back to us. You're going to stop being a selfish murdering pirate and do what Dark Alucard wanted you to do, make us all prosper."

He let go of her face and her head drooped to one side. His hand went to her cleavage and Race grabbed a handful. "You can't fight us without Edelbrock. Roulette isn't here to protect you." One handful was nice but two was even better. "You're going to do what we tell you to birdie." Race leered at her. "Anything I want you to do."

There was no strong wind this night, the window shouldn't have been shattered inward by a sudden violent gust but suddenly it was. Glass sprayed out of the hole not far from Race's face. He startled raising a hand to cover his face. Shards impaled his hand and cut his cheek. Race cried out startled and hurting. A moment later he heard noise in the hall. He checked Candy for cuts before turning to face the door.

Gigas burst into the prisoner's room. Race sat on the bed glaring at him and dripping blood. There was glass on the floor and in Race's hand. "What happened?"

"Can't you see the window has shattered you fool?! Don't just stand there gaping at me fetch the doctor. I'm fucking bleeding here!"

Without replying Gigas turned and went down the hall. His brows knitted together in a frown. He had suspected the creep to sneak in on the prisoner tonight. It was probably lucky for her the window broke. Injury should keep the pervert away for a while too. Gigas would fetch the doctor tonight and speak to Trump Card in the morning.

Luffy couldn't sleep. He tried a few times to lie in bed for a while. Once he fell asleep once for about a half an hour, but couldn't do it again. He went back to the bow with Ussop's goggles and dozed waiting for the light. Luffy searched the sea again at dawn but all he found was easy sailing ahead. _Candy_ he missed her. _Please be alright_.

Sanji noticed Luffy out on deck when he was started on breakfast. He was willing to bet Luffy hadn't got much sleep. Sanji lie awake with worry quite a while himself. The guys that kidnapped his chwan were low life scum, the kind of guys you could really kick the shit out of, but they weren't stupid. If Candy was to be attached to royalty the pirates would have to hand her over unmolested. At least for the time being her virtue was safe, _but all_ _bets are off when they hand her over to prince Quatre, the future king of Spira_.

The cook knew what kind of men had kidnapped his chwan and wondered what sort of a man they were taking her to. _A spoiled self absorbed womanizer no doubt_ Sanji thought dicing onion for omelets. But what if he wasn't? What if the prince was a nice guy whose only wish was to treat Candy chwan like a queen?! "Damn prince," he grumbled finishing the onion and reaching for a cigarette.

He lit up and had a few sips of coffee before returning to his dicing and pan warming. Sanji stared out the window at his captain. Luffy was playing with the lenses on the goggles again. "A little lost without her ne Luffy?" for as worked up as Sanji was over losing Candy, it must be worse for Luffy. The poor slob couldn't even stand to be away from her when he took to his sick bed. Luffy was already a mess, he didn't sleep and he was real bitchy. Luffy shook a lot, fury Sanji supposed. He wondered what would three or four days _or more _of separation from Candy chwan be like for the poor rubber bastard. Sanji was sure Luffy had to be rippin pissed over the whole 'marry the prince' crap. Chwan already promised Luffy her dainty hand in marriage.

_Nobody messes with our nakama, not Mugiwara's girl._ Sanji didn't pity the bastards whose asses he would beat into the ground for fucking with Ussop and Candy. He frowned at his captain and set his cigarette in a nearby ashtray to let it burn up. "You aren't the only one missing Candy chwan, you just got dibs." Sanji got busy with breakfast.

Card had summoned Race to the bridge after breakfast but it was almost noon before he showed. His left hand was wrapped in a bandage and he had a few band aids on his cheeks. "I sent for you two hours ago Race."

"I've been busy; a wounded man receives a lot of attention."

He didn't care what kind of attention Race was getting. "Why were you in Cherry bird's room last night?"

Race lifted a brow. "I thought I'd check on her before I turned in. Make sure she hadn't woke up."

"I already told you she'll sleep all the way there."

"I was being cautious. We have a lot riding on her."

Trump Card straightened and looked down at Race. "Yeah we do so if I catch you trying to stick your dick in her I'll have Gigas throw you overboard. You'll be sleepin with the fishes Race, you don't want that." He took a threatening step closer to the younger man. "You don't want to fuck me over on this one, I'll fucking kill you. Our sweet Cherry bird is going to be the princess. I will be nobility and live thusly."

The only one who thought they deserved the world on a silver platter more then Race himself was Trump Card. It worked a laugh out of Race. "Well played. Very well then, I'll just have to visit the princess as a knight of the court _after_ the wedding."

"I don't give a fuck what you do after I've been raised to peerage. I intend to settle into a comfortable life in the court with my millions. You can do whatever you want Sir Race," Card reminded.

Race lifted his eyebrows at his old friend. "Right," money and all the perks that came with it had consumed his dreams.

Trump Card could see something Alucard must have figured out early on; protecting the bird was a real pain in the ass. The Lucky Seven had been assigned to keep the guys off of her not jump her themselves. The master had much bigger plans then that for his starlet. Things only a few of the Seven knew. _Roulette_ again he wondered where she had gone. Life without her had been too quiet.

_I want things back the way they were_. Card walked away from Race and looked out at the sea. _It never should have gone down like that in High Roll_. He could still picture the hulking Bruno escorting the bird around. Jack laughing at the poker table as he won hand after hand. The image that haunted him most though was Alucard smiling with Roulette at his side. _Dead and scattered all because of a pirate. _

Card sighed. He wouldn't let all of the effort the master put into Cherry bird be squandered. She was nothing but a little woman without Edelbrock to put some shock in her slap. Card would control her for a time, with an iron fist if need be. It was time to reign in Alucard's unruly brat. It was time for her to return to the high society for which she was groomed; time for Trump Card to go back too.

"I hear the gardens if St Bevelle are lovely this time of year."

The day seemed to pass unbelievably slowly for Luffy. He had breakfast with his nakama and checked in on Ussop. He was beyond disappointed he hadn't spotted another ship. Being tired didn't help his mood either. He got cranky as his fuse grew shorter and shorter. By late afternoon he had insisted on burst of speed via venting the ship to cover more sea more quickly. After the fifth time Nami had to put a stop to it.

That night Luffy slept lightly for a few hours on deck leaning against the rail. He sleepwalked into the galley for breakfast. Ussop sat amongst them this morning. Zoro and Sanji gave him a weird look. "What?"

"You look like five pounds of shit in a one pound bag. Sit down Luffy I'll feed you," Sanji sighed.

"He's right," Zoro backed Sanji up. "You look like hell. You need sleep Luffy."

"I sleep," Luffy grumbled taking a seat at the table.

"Cat naps on the deck don't count. I mean sleep in bed through the night."

Luffy frowned at Zoro. "You know all about napping on deck ne Zoro?"

Zoro was only slightly offended by Luffy's pissy attitude. "Yeah I do."

Sanji set a heaping plate in front of Luffy. "You haven't lost your appetite too have you?"

"Like that would ever happen," Luffy picked up his fork and dug in.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're out of cola." Sanji stepped back and lit a cigarette. "This is as caught up to Candy chwan as we can get before we hit Lucca."

Nami had been studying the map she bought of Spira. "It's not a problem to find them should they leave Lucca before we get there, which would be impossible. We aren't that far behind. We'll catch them in Lucca."

"Do you suppose the crown prince will be present to greet the ship carrying his bride?"

The fork in Luffy's hand twitched and he swallowed pancake hard. "She's _not_ his bride. He had her fucking kidnapped. If prince _asshole_ is there I'll kick his ass too."

Ussop cringed. He sought a change of conversation with Robin. "Do you have any books about this Spira place?" Maybe it was blood loss but something about the name stuck out in his mind.

"I'd be glad to look." Robin saw something familiar in her nakama's eyes.

"Can I help too?" Nami offered right away.

"I'll help too Robin," Ussop joined. "I can sit and read. No big deal."

Lost in his miserable state Luffy couldn't see why his nakama were so interested in the next island. "We aint tourists, we're just going there to get Candy."

Robin glanced up at Luffy. He didn't even look like he was enjoying his meal, most unusual for their captain. "Miss Singer will be with us again soon captain."

Zoro kept on Luffy. "She's right Luffy so just chill out."

Nami frowned at Luffy trying not to feel guilty. "You aren't the only one that misses her you know. We're all worried about Candy chan."

Luffy could read Nami's feelings just looking into her eyes. Both she and Ussop felt they were responsible for Candy being kidnapped; they had been unable to help. He thought about what Zoro said about the Kai stones and his sweetie. It was an inconvenient truth, but if Candy was going to stay at Luffy's side she had to be strong. _Strong enough to protect herself and our nakama. Stronger then Nami and Ussop_.

"I'm sure she's alright," Ussop tried to defuse the situation. Luffy was in a bad mood alright. He had kill written all over his face.

Sanji wasn't looking at Luffy's face and seized the opportunity to add his two cents. "The swine that abducted her wont touch her," Sanji exhaled. He smoked and fumed, "It's that sleazy prince we've got to worry about. Bastard just had to have Candy chwan at any cost. There's no way a selfish prick like that is a gentleman."

The swordsman saw his captain's eye twitch as he turned to Sanji. _Aho!_ "Shut your face love cook. Nobody wants to hear your perverted fantasies."

"I'm the only prince Candy chwan need!" Sanji pointed his cigarette at marimo. "She'll see that when I come to her rescue!"

"Like you're the only one doing any rescuing?" Zoro leaned forward to glare at the cook better. "You're such an asshole Sanji."

He was offended by that. "Fuck you marimo. At least I'm not acting like a miserable fuck head," he jabbed at Luffy. He didn't like the look his captain was giving him. "I can understand that everyone here wants chwan back not just me."

"Fuck you Sanji." Luffy got up and looked at Nami. "I'm throwing the rest of the gold overboard. Its heavy and its slowing us down. You got a problem with that?"

_All the gold!?_ Nami's heart leapt into her throat. The golden bars that had once caged Candy were sitting in the hold, a lot of them. Yes they were heavy, but it was all they had. _We'll be broke again!_ She couldn't breath. _But Candy chan…_ Nami grit her teeth. "Do it Luffy."

Ussop and Zoro stared at their navigator. "Nami…" Ussop breathed awed.

Luffy started out of the galley. Zoro got up and followed him. "I'll give you a hand Luffy." They stepped out together. The swordsman had no problem chucking the gold bars into the sea. He suspected such things were bad luck anyway. "Money is the root of all evil," he pondered aloud.

Maybe Luffy thought the gold was a curse too. "It's slowing us down. It's either a pile of gold or Candy, I choose her."

"We all do Luffy. Candy is our nakama. We want to get her back too."

His cook had rattled Luffy's cage about the prince again. He almost hoped he did meet the guy in Lucca so he could kick his ass. All of this was prince asshole's fault anyway. It was as Sanji said; the guy had to have Candy regardless of what had to happen or who it had to happen to. Because of that guy Ussop had been shot by a coward, Nami had been traumatized and Candy had been stolen away from them.

They went to the gold in the hold and Luffy's mind turned to Dark Alucard and the Lucky Seven. The gold bars he was about to throw into the sea had once protected Candy from pirates and bad guys. Alucard was a bastard, but he and the Seven had kept Candy safe. Luffy was realizing what a difficult thing it must have been to do. There were weirdoes all over the Grand Line with Candy calendars.

Things had changed. It was now the surviving members of the Seven that were Candy's most dangerous adversaries. They knew how to exploit her weakness; they knew about her bracelets and used that knowledge to subdue her. Luffy carried an armload of the heavy stuff topside. The gold sparkled in the early morning light. With his friend beside him they tossed the first load into the sea.

"We have to kill Trump Card and anybody else that might know about Candy's bracelets." Luffy turned away from the rail and looked at Zoro. The swordsman was calm.

It was about time Luffy came to this conclusion too. "That's what I was thinking. Kill em all and let their kami sort them out."

"Chopper, Nami and Ussop won't like it but I'm not taking any more chances with Candy. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect her. No one but us should know the secret to her strength."

"That's the way it has to be if she's going to keep using those bracelets."

_If _Luffy started back for more gold. Candy's bracelets seemed to gain weight in his pocket. "Yeah, I know."

Their hold was almost barren and Luffy was sure they were moving faster. By late afternoon he was slumped over the rail to stay on his feet. Luffy was exhausted. The sky darkened and reluctantly he sat down. Still no sign of Candy's ship. He missed her terribly. Eventually Luffy's eyelids were too heavy to hold up and he couldn't fight sleep anymore. Luffy closed his eyes and fell into another foreboding dream.

The prince of Spira stood at the bow of the flagship _Ifrit_. Quatre liked the sea, it was peaceful. The wind pulled his sandy hair back and out of his face. It smelled like salt and freedom. _Father what have you done?_ Cherry Candy awaited him in Lucca; his bride. Quatre was eager to speak with her. He wanted to know why she had consented to their wedding so quickly. Was she really that fond of someone she had only met twice?

He was curious to hear her version of what happened in High Roll as well. Trump Card and Pony Race insisted that the Mugiwara pirates went on a killing spree and took Cherry Candy with them under duress. Card bragged that he had rescued her from the bastardly crew. He claimed to be her guardian as Dark Alucard once was. The Lucky Seven honored their master's wishes for the young woman.

"Please put this on master Quatre," Balthier came up behind his prince with a coat. "The temperature drops quickly when the sun goes down."

Quatre turned to the guardian that had all but raised him and took the coat. "Thank you Balthier." He slipped it on and turned back to the sea.

Balthier had been with the prince for a long time; he knew when something was troubling him. "Nervous about seeing her again?"

"I guess. I have many questions for her."

He rested his elbows on the rail beside Quatre. "Edelbrock."

"Yes I know."

"Your father and hers were friends."

"I know Balthier," Quatre leaned next to his friend.

_Cold feet ne Quatre?_ "You were quite taken with her if I remember correctly."

"I was a stammering idiot. I even stepped on her feet when we danced. I completely humiliated myself." The prince shook his head. "Still willing to marry me after all of that? She must be brave."

Balthier had hit up the Broken Barrel in High Roll. It was a fun place, a commoner's place where the future princess had hung out. The mentor had seen her slam more then one beer. "Cherry Candy just looks sweet and innocent. She's pretty tough way down deep. I'm sure she's a right normal girl once you get to know her."

A huge grin covered Balthier's face. "Yes, I'm sure she is."

"You're just nervous Quatre. They were already decorating the palace for the wedding when we left for Poseidon's sake. It's a lot of pressure to put on a man."

"My father," Quatre tried.

"No sir. King Rathwal let you choose your bride. You're twenty one Quatre, its time to wed. The people of Spira must see prosperity in their future king."

Quatre frowned. He knew what Balthier meant by 'prosperity'; an heir to the throne. The only living child of the king had a lineage to continue. "I know."

"Doing what's best for your country won't be so bad. I bet your kids will be real cute." Balthier dropped the young prince a wink.

He turned his warming cheeks back into the cooling breeze. _Me and Cherry Candy…._ "I'm sure they will."


	10. Chapter 10

Out on the Line

Chapter Ten: The Hope of Spira

Lucca was a place likened unto High Roll, the city never slept. The ports bustled by day and the taverns thrived at night. Usually the arrival of the prince would herald a parade and a celebration, but Quatre hadn't come to Lucca to be adored or to party. Serious business brought him to this place; the future of his country.

Ifrit had made port during the night. Balthier woke the prince pulling the curtains in his cabin open. Bright light blinded the half awake prince for a moment. "Good morning to you Balthier."

"Time to rise and shine majesty. The Wobegone has arrived."

Quatre sat up quick. "They're here!?"

Balthier smiled at the excited prince. "They'll be coming aboard any time now. You want to be ready don't you?"

He certainly couldn't greet his fiancé in his pajamas. Quatre hurried out of bed. "You should have woke me sooner Balthier."

"I thought you could use the beauty sleep." He chuckled watching his ward race around to get dressed.

"Has there been contact with Trump Card?"

Nodding Balthier answered, "His entourage will be accompanying us to Bevelle."

"Are their state rooms ready? Have Miss Cherry's handmaidens been informed she's coming aboard?" _Why didn't I check on this last night!?_ he panicked.

"Everything is fine Quatre, relax. It's a beautiful day, the sailing back to Bevelle will be pleasant, and you'll have plenty of time to speak with Candy alone."

Quatre fixed his sleeves. "You shouldn't speak of Miss Cherry so familiarly," he scolded trying to bury his nervous feelings.

"If you say so master Quatre," he teased back. "Well then, whenever your highness is ready."

The prince was rushing as it was. "I'll be just a moment." Quatre used the mirror to straighten his sash unaware of just how much his life was about to change. He had to look the proper gentleman when he saw her again. Content with his appearance Quatre stepped back away from his dresser. "Alright Balthier let's go."

Gigas stepped onto dry land with the sleeping prisoner in his arms and the wind sighed.

Luffy was at the bow again, watching and waiting for Lucca. Sanji and Zoro were on deck too this morning, the others browsed books in Robin's room. The captain was overtired, he couldn't sleep without his sweetie and the dreams he had when he dozed off were _fucked up_. Luffy saw strange places in his dreams, scary looking places. Sometimes Candy was there, sometimes not but the wind was always blowing.

He was half asleep and sagged over the rail when he heard it. A voice too ethereal to be real. _Here…_ A cold chill tickled its way up Luffy's back and he straightened coming more awake. "Huh?"

Sanji exhaled. "I didn't say anything Luffy. You nodding off or what?"

"Nodding…." The wind picked up enough for a moment to knock his hat back. Luffy closed his eyes._ I heard something. I felt…_ "I dunno maybe," he grumbled. His friends thought him crazy enough as it was. He wasn't about to tell Sanji he was hearing voices in his head.

The cook was worried about Luffy; he was about done seeing the poor bastard beat himself up so. "Take a nap Luffy. We may need your strength when we reach Lucca."

"We're close, I just know it."

"Lucca can't be much further," it was fact not feeling. They had been chasing Candy for days; her ship would stop first. "You ought to lie down till we get there."

Luffy sat on the deck and braced his back against the rail. He adjusted his hat tipping it down over his eyes. _I'm so damn tired_. He wouldn't bother trying to catch forty winks in his bed. Luffy had weird dreams in the dark. "Kick me if ya see something."

"Miss Cherry," Quatre gasped bringing his fingers up to cover his lips. She was unconscious. "What happened to her?"

Trump Card calmly stepped forward. "A touch of Grand Line fever I'm afraid," Card lied. "Not to worry prince Quatre, she'll recover herself in no time."

Balthier got that uneasy feeling in his stomach again looking at the princess to be. Something didn't look right about this. "We should get the lady to her room at once then," he couldn't help but take charge. Balthier motioned to the ladies in waiting. "Show that man the way."

A flock of women surrounded Gigas. "This way if you please sir."

The prince's guardian stared hard at Candy as she was being carried away. _She's not wearing any rings_. He snapped his head back around to face Trump Card. Pony Race joined his nakama wearing a sober look this morning. "Grand Line fever, that is unfortunate."

"How long has she been sick?" Quatre demanded.

Card continued the ruse. "She was in the hospital for a few days but when the worst of it was over her doctors gave us the okay to set sail. Candy herself insisted from her sickbed that we make haste to you highness."

Quatre blinked at Card stunned. "She did?"

He bowed to hide his eyes from the heir's attendant. "Yes, she was looking forward to the gardens of Saint Bevelle."

_Candy was…_ Quatre swallowed hard. He waved a hand at the captain. "Set sail for Bevelle at once!" he commanded. If she wanted Bevelle Quatre would make it so. The crew scurried to their posts and Balthier stepped closer.

Balthier let his demeanor reveal nothing. "Perhaps we should adjourn to the lounge. I'd hate to be in their way."

Card nodded in agreement. He hid his great relief that they were leaving Lucca so soon. Even if the Mugiwara pirates were chasing them, the Ifrit would be long gone before they got here. "Highness."

Quatre turned taking note of the way Balthier looked at him. _He knows something that I do not. I missed something._ "This way gentlemen."

Luffy was out so Sanji gave Ussop's goggles a try. At first he saw nothing but the sea then suddenly a break in the horizon. He zoomed in on the spot, it was getting bigger as they sailed ever closer. Sanji waited until he was sure and then said, "I think we have an island here."

Zoro squinted to see. "Is it Spira?"

"One would assume so. Go get Nami marimo."

The swordsman rolled his eyes and went to interrupt the reading going on below deck. Nami and Ussop both returned to the bow with him a few minutes later. Ussop took his goggles and focused in on the mass the pose was pointing at. He caught the glint of light off glass, the lighthouse in the harbor.

"This log pose is pointing right at it," Nami showed the others.

"It must be Lucca. There's a harbor," Ussop added.

Sanji looked down at Luffy. He kicked him a little to wake him. "Oi Luffy, we're coming up on Lucca."

"Candy?" Luffy mumbled sleep fuzzy.

"Get up Luffy, we found Spira."

The prince gave the hand maids plenty of time to see to Miss Cherry. Quatre was patient as Ifrit took to the open waters again. He and Balthier sat with Candy's guardians drinking aromatic coffee and making pleasant conversation. After his third cup the prince got up. "Excuse me for a moment. I'd like to see that Miss Cherry has been attended to." Quatre hurried out before Card could offer to join him.

He hurried to her room to check in on her worrying about the look in Balthier's eyes. _I missed something!_ Quatre went into Candy's room and one of her attendants came to him at once. "How is she?"

"The big man that brought my lady down here said she caught Grand Line fever on the expedition she injured herself on."

Quatre had heard that tune as well. Candy hurt herself rock climbing; her shoulder and a foot. He stepped past the hand maid and went to Candy's bedside. He laid a hand across her brow, there was no fever. Quatre took one of her hands to see if they were cold and that is when he noticed. Cherry Candy was without the Edelbrock bracelets. His mouth fell open in surprise.

"Master Quatre?"

_When? When did Candy separate from Edelbrock?_ The prince studied her sleeping face. _Is that why she's like this now?_ _Its no Grand Line fever, she's suffering because the stones have been taken away from her. That's what Balthier noticed damnit._ _The Edelbrock stones, where are they? _

His highness looked lost in thought. "Master Quatre?" Fifi repeated.

Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from his sleeping beauty. "What?"

"Are you alright sir? If you'll pardon me saying so, but you have a strange look about you. Is something wrong with the lady Candy?"

"No, I am just concerned for her well being." He sighed heavily. Eventually she would wake up and when she did Candy could tell Quatre everything that had happened. He looked down at her again. _Don't worry Candy; you're in good hands now_. "Please come for me right away if she wakes up."

Fifi bowed, Quatre lifted Candy's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Pleasant dreams Miss Cherry." Satisfied he had been a gentleman the prince stepped back out into the hall. _Such a deep sleep. It must be because of Edelbrock. Why is she without her stones? Why is Trump Card lying about her illness? What else has he lied about? _

Quatre started back up the hall slowly. He wanted to hear what Balthier thought about all of this. There would be time to speak privately after they disembarked in Bevelle. Quatre wondered how long Candy would sleep. He was getting the feeling the story she had to tell would not match up with what Trump Card and Pony Race _and father_ had been feeding him. He was worried about his bride.

_Whatever Candy tells me, I'll believe her. _Quatre knew she would tell him the truth. He prayed she would wake soon.

Ussop scanned the ships looking for the Wobegone. He found the ship and lucky enough the spot next to them was empty. "There, to port Nami!" Ussop shouted and pointed. "It's their ship! You can bring us in right next to her!"

Nami saw where Ussop wanted them to go. It was an easy enough thing to guide Thousand Sunny to berth beside the kidnapper's ship. All hands were turned out on deck helping out and getting ready for a fight. The navigator kept an eye on the other ships around them. More good luck, the garrison was on the far side of the harbor. They should have time to reclaim Candy and leave before the fight got too big. Better that they try not to involve civilian ships in their conflict.

Before long the sounds of a busy market started to make its way to those at Sunny's bow. There were only four sailor's topside aboard the Wobegone and not one of them was watching the sea. Luffy didn't have to wait for his nakama so he didn't. He stretched his right arm back and let the punch fly. The captain knocked out two of the four before his feet even touched the deck.

Luffy was first aboard the Wobegone. He punched an old timer in the face and grabbed the last man standing by the front of his shirt. "Where's Cherry Candy?"

_It's the devil!_ "Mu…mugiwara?!"

"I asked you where is she?!" Luffy lifted the guy off his feet. Sanji and Zoro hit the deck somewhere behind him. He shook the pirate impatiently. "Where is Candy?"

"That woman right? The little blonde?" It was too frightening to look into the eyes of the Diablo. "They took her with them when they left this morning mate. Card, Race and Gigas."

"Where did they take her?" Sanji was disappointed he wasn't beating someone up.

Luffy shook the pirate again. "Where are they?"

"They make sail for Bevelle aboard the flagship Ifrit." The pirate wriggled. His shirt was starting to choke him.

"Flagship?" the cook exhaled. "What are you talking about flagship?"

_I never shoulda signed on this ship_. He squirmed some more unable to speak. Finally Mugiwara threw him to the deck. The evil pirates surrounded him and Buck assumed the position of prayer to beg for his life. "Ifrit is King Rathwal's ship. The flagship of Spira's royal navy."

Zoro lifted a brow. "Did you say navy?"

"Yes, Spira has its own military aside from the garrisons here."

"So Candy is on the Ifrit," Luffy could care less about the rest.

"The king came to meet Candy?" Zoro growled threateningly. He wanted all the information this gutless turd would confess.

Buck shook his head. "No it was the prince in command of Ifrit."

_Prince?_ Luffy straightened. "That damn guy ne?

Sanji didn't like the sounds of that either. "So Candy chwan has already been turned over to the corrupt bastard has she? How long ago did the Ifrit depart ne you kidnapping bastard?" he sneered.

"Early this morning, perhaps five hours or so ago. She'll be to Bevelle in a few hours." He just had to add, "I don't know nothing about no kidnapping! Please don't kill me!"

"I say we kill em all Luffy, everyone on board," Zoro had to voice his opinion.

"Scum that stole our nakama away and did god know what to her," Sanji pressed.

"Nobody did nothin to that girl! Big Gigas minded over her. They kept her locked up in a room on account she was sick! Only time we even saw her was when she was comin and going! Ya can't kill us for that!"

It was like a weight lifted off of Luffy's chest. These guys were just the grunts; they didn't know anything about Candy at all. They didn't have to die, but a good beating was still in order. "We should teach these guys a lesson about kidnapping other people's nakama."

"A swift kick in the ass might educate them more quickly," Sanji pitched his cigarette overboard. "Let's pound these chumps and go after Candy."

Buck rolled his eyes up to the kid in the straw hat. The last thing he saw was el Diablo swing a punch.

They throttled Cards small crew and left Lucca behind them at once. Nami knew exactly how to navigate their way up the coast to Bevelle. She had spent hours studying the geography of Spira preparing for this. She ordered them to full sail and steered the Thousand Sunny straight into the wind. Nami gathered her nakama around her on deck. "We can't pull into the harbor at Bevelle, it's a restricted port guarded by royal navy and marines. We're aiming for a cove down the coast. We'll hide the ship there and make our way to Bevelle. By the time we get there Candy chan will be somewhere inside the palace. We'll slip in and get her out."

"I'll kick every ass I see until I find her," Luffy huffed. The thought of his sweetie tucked away in the prince's castle angered him. He couldn't get what Sanji said about him being a sleaze out of his head. The prince had even come down here himself on his fancy fart ship to spirit Candy away. She was helpless in that guys clutches.

Nami frowned at the captain. "They have a military base and marines in Bevelle Luffy. We can't just go on a rampage. There's no need to draw the citizenry into our fight, if we even have to fight."

"I'm gonna find Trump Card and kick his ass!"

"We find Candy chan first!" Nami argued. "You can do what you have to after we've got Candy back safely but getting our hands on her must come first. She'll be in one of the bedrooms on the second level; it's where the guests the king receives stay in the palace."

"Aint that where Trump Card will be too then?" Luffy pounded a hand into his fist.

"Him, Pony Race and that big man Gigas that assisted in Candy chwan's kidnapping." Sanji lit up a fresh cigarette. "That doesn't count the palace guards either."

Luffy stepped forward. "It doesn't matter how many people stand between us and Candy. We're getting her out of there!"

"A little planning might not be so bad Luffy. After we rescue Candy chwan we must escape." Sanji frowned some at his captain. "You're too short tempered right now, you aren't thinking things through."

"I wanna hurry up and get Candy away from that damn prince and beat the shit outta the guys that took her! I'm gonna kill Trump Card and anyone else that knows about Candy's stones!"

Sanji had suspected Luffy would come to this conclusion; he had been hanging around marimo too long. Nami and Ussop however startled a little. "Take it easy Luffy," Ussop tried. "It would probably be better to get in and out quietly."

The captain fixed crazy eyes on his nakama. Nami stepped closer to Ussop. "Trump Card shot you in the back. Nami was terrorized and Candy was taken against her will. I'm not going to let that guy get away with doing that shit to my nakama. He's sold her off to the king of Spira, trying to get her to marry some fucking prince asshole guy! I'm the one who is gonna marry Candy; me and only me. When I see that prince fucker I'm gonna beat his ass too! It's all his fault Candy was kidnapped to begin with!"

Nami swallowed hard. Beating up a prince wasn't usually a good idea _but this guy is a real creep_. "Let's concentrate on getting Candy out of there first. Even after we get her Kai bracelets back on she might not be in any condition to fight. We have to take that into consideration Luffy. We can't drag her into dangerous battles still half asleep."

"I will protect Candy. I'll get her out of there no matter who gets in my way."

The cook stepped in. "We should designate one of us now to carry chwan while the rest of us clear the path."

"No we should split up to find her," Zoro argued. "Spread out and we'll find her faster."

"And you'll get lost you damn marimo!"

"That's enough!" Luffy was too cranky to listen to petty arguments. "We'll all get to the second level and find Candy."

Zoro wasn't satisfied. "We should sneak attack at night."

"We should slip in quietly and as soon as possible to rescue Candy chwan," Sanji bit down on his cigarette and glared at the swordsman. "The most important thing is to get Candy chwan away from that devious prince right away. He's a threat to her virtue."

_Aint no virtue left love cook_. Zoro returned Sanji's frown. His talk about the prince made the captain twitchy. "We'll get her out of there before something like that happens."

"Then I guess we can't wait until after dark then can we!"

Nami didn't want to hear their bickering any more then Luffy did. "We'll arrive around sun down anyway. We slip in, find Candy and get out of there. We'll have to get back to the ship before it's found too. I wouldn't want to leave Sunny for any longer then a day. Spira's navy would find her."

Luffy was grateful Nami could always remain sensible in crisis situations. Her plan sounded good, but Luffy still meant to smash anyone that got in his way. "We'll find a weak spot and get inside the palace. If we have to split up to find her, do it. Grab Candy and go."

"And don't let anyone stop us," Zoro just had to add.

_Damn right_ Luffy thought and adjusted his hat. _Trump Card, I'm coming for you_.

Prince Quatre and company arrived by carriage in the early afternoon. Cherry Candy was taken up to her room and attended to by the king's personal physician. Quatre escort Trump Card and his nakama to an audience with his father. The elder gentlemen exchanged pleasantries and Quatre started backing out. "If you don't mind father I'd like to freshen up and check on Miss Cherry."

Rathewal chuckled. "He has always been so taken with her," he nodded at Card. "When I told Quatre it was time to wed it was her he wanted."

"A smart match," Card was accommodating to the king. "Master Alucard always thought so."

The king nodded. "The people of Spira will celebrate this wedding and rejoice when I become a grandfather."

Trump Card suspected he was dealing with a cursed lot. He couldn't care less about the kings tragic past; the old man had buried two sons and a daughter along with his wife, he just wanted Rathwal's money. He wanted a title to match his wealth. "I couldn't agree with you more majesty."

Balthier knew when Quatre was trying to escape just as he knew when his father started in on a guilt trip. It was defiantly time to go. "Allow me to escort you master Quatre," Balthier saved his ward. "I'll have him presentable for dinner with your guest's majesty." Balthier smiled and the king chuckled again. He hurried Quatre out into the hall. Still smiling Balthier closed the door behind them. He sighed tiredly. "I've had about as much of that man as I can stand."

"Trump Card is lieing to us about Miss Cherry. Edelbrock is missing."

"Yes I know." Balthier started them for the stairs.

"Her condition," Quatre frowned.

He kept walking. Balthier wanted a good look at her himself. "Her connection with the stones must have been recently severed. Damn I didn't have more time to investigate their ship."

"Their ship?"

"I'd like to know where they've been. I'd like a better look at those rock climbing injuries of Candy's as well."

Quatre felt something flutter in his stomach. "You don't think Trump Card was the one that removed the Edelbrock bracelets do you?"

"Injured and unconscious suggests she put up a struggle." The back stairs were finally in sight. "Edelbrock missing suggests someone that knew her weakness exploited it. Someone who knew enough to bypass her taijutsu and remove the source of her strength, someone who knew Candy well."

It never ceased to amaze him how much clearer Balthier could see things than he could. "If it was Card that did this to her, why? I thought he was looking after her now."

"I'm not so sure things are as Card says. All we really know is that Candy left High Roll with the Mugiwara pirates, kidnapped after master Alucard was murdered. Card rescued her from those pirates and they've made their way here."

The prince felt his heart skip a beat. He was seeing a bigger picture. "Balthier, do you think Trump Card kidnapped Candy himself, recently?"

"That would explaine this unnatural sleep that has her and the missing bracelets. She's in a very subdued state right now."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

Balthier took a deep breath and started climbing stairs. "The Mugiwara pirates are dangerous to her health I'm sure. They're a tough lot of guys. Regardless of how Candy got here or who brought her, it was the right thing to do. Here she'll be safe from any villain that may be preying upon her. Pirates or old executors, it doesn't matter now. Candy is in our hands Quatre, we'll protect her."

"What about my father? Does he suspect Card of treachery too?"

_Known all along is my guess. _His king cared more about Quatre having an heir then he did about the young man himself. The prince had insisted Candy be his bride, the king made it happen. "Let's see to the lady Candy," Balthier didn't want Quatre going into another fit. "When she wakes there will be no more hiding the truth. I'm very interested in what she has to say."

"If I find out she's been abused in any way…!" Quatre had to hurry to keep up with Balthier. "If they've deliberately harmed her to bring her to me…! If my father knew about this and kept it from me…!"

"Take it easy Quatre. At least Candy is safely with us now. We can keep the questionable characters away until we have the truth."

Outside of Miss Candy's room Balthier engaged the doctor in conversation. Quatre went in to check on his bride to be. Her attendants bowed to the prince and moved away from her bed. Quatre went to his sleeping beauty. Her maidens had seen to her properly as had the doctor Ipa. Candy's wounds were cleanly bandaged, Quatre could tell because her clothes had been changed. The future princess was dressed in a long silky white nightgown and a bluer then midnight lace trimmed robe. Miss Cherry's attendants had just finished brushing her hair and were about to tuck her in.

He couldn't help but step over to the woman in bed. Quatre studied her bandaged shoulder and then her sleeping face. _What has been done to you my dear Miss Cherry? _ He took one cool hand and rubbed the spot where a ring should rest. "Has she shown any signs of life yet?"

"I'm sorry prince, she just sleeps." Fifi was still on duty.

"Does she at least dream? A mumble, anything?" He knew the maid would say no before he even finished asking the question. _It's a sleep like death but she will wake soon!_ "I want to be kept informed of Miss Cherry's condition. Should there be any change, any time of the day or night you are to inform me at once."

"As you wish highness," Fifi bowed again.

Quatre looked down at the feminine hand in his own. He could still remember holding her hand as they danced in the great ballroom at La Palacia. Candy had laughed when Quatre stepped on her feet and not once did she complain about his sweating palms. _She had such a lively happy nature. I do hope that hasn't changed._ The prince sat down beside his lovely. He rested her hand over the other on her middle. Even in this cursed sleep she still looked beautiful. _It's been two years…_ he reached up and brushed the hair away from her face. "She's lovely."

Fifi agreed. The prince had found himself a real cutie. "Congratulations to you master Quatre. You and the lady make an adorable couple if you don't mind me saying so."

He blinked at the maid feeling his cheeks warm up. The thoughts and feelings of his people were often reflected in the eyes of his servants. The prince knew all of Spira was eager to see him marry and have a son. Spira relied on their king, Quatre was expected to be a good one; expected to prove it. _An adorable couple. _"Thank you."

"We're excited to have a princess amongst us again sir. I think a lady is just what this palace needs; that and the laughter of children. Don't you agree highness?" Fifi giggled. She missed Princess Ashley _god rest her soul_ but Fifi was ready to be of service to a lady again. She couldn't wait for the prince to start a family. Fifi had always loved tending to Queen Anna Maria and the children.

"Children would be wonderful," it was pretty much an automatic response. His people expected him to have a large family, like his father. _But not like father, not so unlucky. _

"Your wedding makes us all so happy, Spira wishes you and the lady Candy all the happiness in the world. I'm sure you'll be most blessed."

Quatre nodded at the maid. _Most blessed_ loosely translated into about six kids. He tried to smile at her, his palms began to sweat. "Thank you senora."

Fifi peeked around to make sure the other maid looked like she wasn't listening. She tiptoed closer to the prince. "Just between you and me highness, my lady has perfect child bearing hips. She's have no trouble nursing a babe either."

_She's talking about Miss Cherry's…_ He couldn't help where his eyes went, he just didn't want to look at the busy maid anymore. He looked down at Candy, at the way the pale silk conformed to _every _curve of her body. His cheeks felt hotter, his hands sweatier. He swallowed hard staring at Candy. "I'm sure she's… quite capable." Quatre cleared his throat and got to his feet. He moved away from the bed and went to the window for a look out at the sky.

"Can I fetch you something master Quatre? Tea perhaps?"

_I could see…_ "Tea would be nice thank you." He stared out at the cloudless blue. Quatre heard the maid go out; Balthier's voice was louder with the door open. It muffled again when the door closed. He could hear the other maid knitting behind him.

The door opened again and Balthier stepped in. He looked at the maid. "I need a moment with the prince if you don't mind honey."

She giggled at the valiant Sir Balthier and set her knitting aside. "I'll just be out the door if you have need of me." She smiled at Balthier as she went out.

Quatre turned to Balthier. "What did the doctor say?"

Balthier moved in towards his prince. "They didn't look like abrasions, more like puncture wounds. An entry and exit on her shoulder and foot."

"Puncture?"

"She was shot Quatre." That was a bitch seeing as how Trump Card was some sort of an ace gunman. "The shot to her shoulder disabled her arm, rendered her unable to fight."

Panic welled up in his stomach. "Trump Card shot Miss Cherry?! W-why would he do such a thing?"

The answer had only partially reviled itself to Balthier. "Obviously they had a fight, about what I don't know, but it was recent. Those wounds are still fresh and the state she's in." Balthier stepped over to the woman to see for himself. "Candy likely received those wounds at the same time her bracelets were removed. It would appear that she fought Trump Card and lost."

"Fought him why?" Candy fighting, Candy being shot was too ugly an image to bear. "What could possibly bring them to this?"

He looked at the sleeping Candy. "We're going to have to wait for her to tell us I think."

"Why don't we just ask Card, right in front of my father?"

"Quatre." _Does he suspect King Rathwal?_ "Let's not draw any unnecessary attention to Candy. If Card finds out that we suspect something it could put her in danger. If that man has already done this much to her do you really think he'd hesitate to kill her?"

His mouth fell open. _Kill?!_ "You think…."

"I think if there is a snake in the grass a little time will smoke him out. For now we must play along as if all is well."

"We must protect Miss Cherry!" Quatre's heart beat faster.

"Trump Card will know something is up should we put a guard in here. You'll stay. I'll make excuses for you at dinner, tell them you're too love struck to leave my lady's side. Your father will be thrilled."

The prince straightened at Balthier's assignment. "I'll watch over her Balthier. I'll insist she and I be left alone. Father will love that too but it should also keep Card out of here."

It was better Quatre not face his father just yet. Balthier suspected an ignoble deal had been made by his king and Trump Card. If the prince knew his father had Candy brought here by any means necessary it would squash what little relationship the young man had with his father. "I'll check in on you periodically. Send one of the maids for me if Candy wake's up. I'll be at Rathwal's table." Balthier left before too much could show in his eyes. He refused to be the final straw between father and son. _No, that will be our princess in there. If she's come to us through foul play, if King Rathwal has ignored that neigh ordered that! By all the gods you'll lose your son old man._

None of this would be happening if the queen were still alive. She brought order to the chaos until she died. Anna Maria suffered neither a thief nor a devious man around her. To see the king drinking wine with the likes of Trump Card made Balthier's stomach hurt. Just how far was the daft old man willing to go to see Quatre wed? Far enough to hurt someone? Was his lineage more important then the love of his only child? "Sad," Balthier sighed. Sometimes it was rough when kingdom had to come first.

Quatre sat at the edge of Candy's bed watching her sleep. Unconsciously he rubbed at the stone under his shirt sleeve. "Don't worry Miss Cherry, whatever has happened your ordeal is all over. I'll take care of you now. I will protect you, with my very life if need be. I won't let you be hurt anymore and those that hurt you will pay for what they have done." He sighed and leaned closer to the sleeping woman. "I'm truly sorry for your suffering Candy. Won't you wake up and tell me what happened to you?"

He quit fussing over his stone and took her hand. Quatre bowed his head like a penitent man. He tried to quiet himself inside, tried to reach the calm place where he could feel his power. _Please, if there is anything we can do for Candy, help her_. Patiently Quatre waited for his stone to respond. After long moments of nothing happening he realized nothing would. He could not share his strength with her without her wearing the Edelbrock bracelets. He sighed again miserable. "I'm so sorry Candy, please come back to us soon."

Sanji kicked over a few trees, Zoro hacked away some limbs and Ussop did an outstanding job of camouflaging Sunny in with the cove. The pirates stealthily made their way up the coast to the city of Bevelle. It seemed to rise out of the forest like a great beast. It was old architecture of the Czar's; tall gold laced buildings glistened in the setting sun. "Sugee," Nami gasped.

Luffy looked for the biggest, fanciest building, it had to be the royal palace. "Where are they keeping Candy?"

Nami and Ussop both scanned the landscape. "That's St Bevelle aint it," Ussop pointed and addressed the women of the group.

Robin squinted at the peaks of a large temple structure. "Yes, I believe it is."

"Then the palace is that way, it's behind that big church!" Nami felt excited relief rush in. "Come on, let's check it out."


	11. Chapter 11

Out on the Line

Chapter Eleven: Break Away

Balthier settled at the king's table for dinner with their guests. "You'll have to excuse master Quatre highness; he just can bear leaving my lady's side. I do believe he's smitten with Cherry Candy," he said it with a smile.

Rathwal lifted his challis of mead. "It's quite alright Balthier. I'm glad to see my son take such an interest in his bride."

Keeping in the spirit of things Balthier lifted his eyebrows. "Master Quatre has insisted on spending some private time with Lady Candy. He even shooed her maidens out."

Trump Card smiled at Balthier. "Oh, did she wake up?"

"Maybe that doesn't matter so much to the prince," Race mumbled under his breath. _Shoulda delivered her naked_. He chuckled quietly.

"I think he wants to be the first thing she sees when my lady awakes," Balthier put a romantic spin on it. "He wants to be the first to welcome her to their new life."

"Well said Balthier," the king tipped his cup at Quatre's guardian.

Race shifted in his seat. "Sounds mushy to me."

"The prince is a romantic at heart," Balthier kept it pleasant. "He's been quite fond of Cherry since our last visit to High Roll." He didn't want to do it but Balthier looked at his king. "You and Alucard discussed a marriage then highness?"

"Of course we did. Quatre and Candy are a sensible match. The people of Spira will rejoice adding such a celebrity to the royal house. They adore her already."

He had suspected as much. He reached for his wine. "It was both their father's wishes then, for them to marry. Lucky thing their so fond of each other. You say she insisted on being with my lord Quatre from her sickbed? Don't you find that romantic?" Balthier smiled coolly at Trump Card.

"Candy has a girly nature," Card tried to smooth. He didn't like the looks Balthier gave him.

"What did she say when you told her of her engagement to Quatre?"

Card chuckled. "She was thrilled beyond words."

"Thrilled you say?"

"Balthier," Rathwal growled a warning. "You would question the way I run my kingdom?"

"No highness."

"You would interfere with my sons wedding? You do not wish to see Quatre become king? You who spent all these years training him to be just that?"

_I taught Quatre how to be noble damnit_. "Of course I want master Quatre to become king, he'll make a fine king sir."

"He's not a child anymore Balthier and I've had it with his childish ways!" Rathwal slammed his cup on the table. "That boy had his choice of women; Quatre wants to marry Cherry Candy. Her father Dark Alucard; may his soul rest in peace, wanted this union for her as well. Children can be unruly sometimes Balthier as you well know. Our children are no exception to this troublesome fact of life, but their playtime is over. They are both old enough to honor their father's wishes, to take responsibility for the life they have been raised to live."

_He doesn't care how she came to be here. Highness!_ "I heard Candy was traveling with the Mugiwara pirates!"

"It's true," Trump Card knew how to put spin on a story too. "Mugiwara Luffy kidnapped Candy from High Roll. For a time there was no escape for her. We of the Seven were still scrambling to find her. Eventually we found them. Candy was being escorted by pirates when we confronted them. She wasn't hurt rock climbing; the pirates that had her, Mugiwara Luffy ordered her executed. Gigas and I fought them for our lives and for Candy."

Balthier swallowed the lump in his throat. "The pirates did this to her?"

"Yes and they stole her Edelbrock bracelets too, Sir Balthier." _Soon you'll be below me nosy righteous prick. _

His jaw dropped. "Edelbrock?!"

Card nodded. "That is why Candy is so out of it. Likely she'll be confused as well when she comes to. I'll be sure to straighten her out."

"You aren't my lady's father," Balthier snarled.

"No, but your king will be."

_Just what the bloody hell is going on here?!_ "Why would the pirates she was sailing with suddenly want to kill her?"

"Mugiwara Luffy is in love with Cherry Candy, obsessively so. He would rather see her dead then with another man." Card did his best not to smile. "He could even be stalking her now."

_Stalking her or trying to rescue her from you?_ Balthier took a deep breath. "I will protect my lady from any threat to her wellbeing as will master Quatre."

He sipped his wine and rolled his eyes away from Balthier. Trump Card wasn't big on the superstitious king fearing types. "So will I. She's like a little sister to me. I'm sure Candy is far better off here with prince Quatre then running with cut throat pirates."

"You've done what is best for the children, what is best for Spira." Rathwal favored Balthier with a look that told him to speak no more. "As soon as Candy is feeling ready to face her public we will begin the festivities. Spira is eager to have a princess to admire again. They have high hopes for Quatre; the people must not be disappointed. The future of this country will be in their hands. Their happiness is but a mere luxury Balthier. They will come to love each other in time."

"Heirs first," Balthier couldn't help it. At least Candy was being married off to a nice guy and not some marauding pirate. The prince would treat her with love and kindness. Quatre was a gentle man.

"My son has an obligation to his country and his people. Cherry Candy has been refined to lead in high society. Her father wanted this for her. It's the best thing for both of them and their only choice." King Rathwal settled in his high backed chair. "Times have changed since I took my own wife. Seems so long ago."

It seemed long and long since Balthier had Queen Anna Maria to turn to as well. Perhaps the whole house was lost without her, perhaps they always had been. "So it does my king."

Rathwal returned to calmly drinking his mead thinking about his wife. "It will be good for Quatre to have a woman in his life; someone to love and protect. It will give him strength. He'll need that to be a good father and a good king."

_For Quatre's own good_. Balthier bit his tongue. _He's made a kings decision, exercised a kings right. He'll most certainly lose Quatre for this but the prince…_ He thought of Quatre's worried eyes as he watched his bride sleep. The love of a woman had a way of calming the anger in a man's heart. "Well said majesty."

He knew his son's guardian didn't approve of manhandling women, but these were desperate times. The old man was sick; his son would be king in a few years. Rathwal wanted to see the future kings of Spira before he died. Quatre had been infatuated with Alucard's little miss since the kids were seventeen. Candy always sent the prince a Christmas card.

The last time the prince and Candy had spent time together was nearly two years ago. The king and his son had been Alucard's honored guests at La Palacia. Quatre and Candy spent two weeks getting along splendidly. Balthier and Alucard's man Bruno supervised, but Balthier couldn't keep it from the king that being with Nuevo wealth made the prince quite happy. Of course while enjoying the luxuries of High Roll the old men talked. Dark Alucard was more then willing to betroth his daughter to the prince.

_They got along fine then, they'll do just as well now. _The mead relaxed him. "It's a shame Dark Alucard wont attend the wedding. He was so looking forward to walking her down the isle someday."

Trump Card knew exactly what his boss had wanted; he picked up where Alucard left off. "She was a rebellious child in the end, hard to care for but Master Alucard." Card took hold of his napkin and let his eyes mist over. "He loved Candy, we all did. This is what is best for her too. Prince Quatre will be good to her. He'll keep her safe as the master and we of the Seven once did."

Balthier's heart was torn. He stared down into his wine. It was dark as blood. "My lady shall be safe here. I'll attend to master Quatre shortly."

Satisfied Balthier's objection was passed Rathwal settled into more pleasant conversation with his guests.

"What… what are those things?" Ussop gaped at the metal monstrosities guarding temple and palace.

"Don't gawk Ussop," Nami chide. "You'll make us stand out too much."

"Too late for that," Zoro jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. Luffy was already chatting it up with some old guy.

Nami's hand clenched into a fist as she stepped up behind their captain. _Damn Luffy acting like a tourist!_ "Luffy?" Ussop was right behind her, but not worrying about Luffy. He was listening to the geezer talk about the big machines.

"They're called suits gringo, the might of Spira's military."

"How do they work? Are they like robots?" Ussop was just a little fascinated himself.

The old man frowned a little. "Pilot on the inside operates them. I said they were suits, weren't you listening boy?"

Ussop cut his eyes back over to the closest suit. _There's a guy in there to control it_. The sentinels carried massive guns. "Talk about home security."

Luffy too looked up at the suit. "Soldiers in those things ne?"

"I thought Spira was a peaceful country," Nami didn't read anything about these giant weapons in Robin's books. _Just one of those things could sink Thousand Sunny!_

"We are and we intend to stay that way."

Since Luffy and the others were already hitting the old man up for information Sanji threw out his own question. "Old timer, has there been any news on Prince Quatre's engagement?"

The old cob turned to the smoking man. "Another fan of the prince are you or perhaps an admirer of the Lady Candy?"

"Both actually," Sanji lied taking note of the annoyed glare Luffy shot his way.

"My lady just arrived in Bevelle. We're all eagerly awaiting an introduction to our princess. It should be any time now. Probably tomorrow ."

"What's Candy going to do tomorrow?!" _Be a princess what?!_ Luffy twitched.

Nami pinched Luffy hard in the back. The old man was frowning him. "Shut up aho."

"You speak awfully familiarly about my lady gringo." He looked the kid in the straw hat over. He looked like riff raff.

Laughing nervously Nami stepped forward. "Sorry, he's simple minded and rude. The suits got him over excited."

_She looks like trash too. That skirt is ridiculously short; I can see her knees! _He turned back to the smoker in gentlemen's attire. "All of Bevelle will celebrate Prince Quatre's wedding announcement. Everyone is excited for the young master. You won't be able to miss it. King Rathwal will have it broadcast all over the city."

Luffy's stomach was starting to knot up. _That damn prince asshole guy again!_ There was no way no how Luffy was going to let that guy have his way. The gates of the palace were heavily guarded, there had to be a less obvious way in around back. Servants didn't enter castles through the front door. "Thanks old guy. Those suit things are sugee. Come on guys lets see some more of this sugee place."

His nakama bowed politely at the elder and followed Luffy down the street. Nami was a little pissed and far more nervous now. "We have to sneak past those big suit things?"

"I could take those things out easy," Zoro grumbled.

"Anything you can do I can do better marimo," Sanji countered.

"Shut up dweebs that's not the problem," Nami's fear was turning her bitchy. "You idiots start fighting those things and we'll have Spira's military and a garrison of marines on our ass! Do you know what kind of fighting we'd have to do to escape? Candy chan would be in more danger then she is now and so would I! Ussop too!"

Ussop stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Thanks Nami."

"Oh quit sulking. I'm just saying we can do this without fighting the entire godamn city. Use our brains instead of our brawn. We find a place where we can get over the wall without being seen."

The sniper brought a lens down over his eye and searched the great wall for a place to get over. Suits were evenly spread along the wall. "Going over is going to be tough."

"Then we'll go through their shitty wall," Sanji pitched his cigarette. "I'll kick a hole in the fucking thing so we can all get through."

"But the suits," Ussop tried.

Zoro grinned. "I'll take em out quick. Like opening a tin can."

"We'll rush the palace and make haste to the second floor. Once we have Candy chwan we'll make our escape. If we move quickly enough we can get out of here before too many reinforcements arrive."

Nami's hopes for an easy, sensible plan were going up in a puff of smoke. "If you take down one of those big suits the others are going to notice aho!"

"Zoro can handle it," Luffy was sure.

"Those things carry big guns," Nami argued.

"Ussop, can you find us a place where we'll come out close to the wall?" Luffy was ready to get this done. It had been days since he had seen his sweetie and he was worried about her. Enough chasing, it was time to get Candy back.

"Sure Luffy," Ussop dropped his other lenses and looked.

_Great._ Nami sighed. "We'll have to move fast to get in and out of the palace before we're surrounded."

The captain looked at Nami sidelong. "You and Ussop can run pretty fast when something scary is chasing you."

Nami grind her teeth together. "Luffy."

"It's alright Nami," Ussop spoke too quietly for the others to hear. "I got your back. We'll flee in terror together."

Her voice was equally hushed. "What about your injuries?"

"I'll be fine. If these yahoos wanna fight, let them. We'll grab Candy and go."

"We have to be quick."

A speedy retreat was just what Ussop had in mind. "Don't worry Nami, we will be."

Twilight was coming; Quatre stepped away from the window and crossed to Miss Cherry's bedside again. He wished that Balthier would make an appearance soon; he wished that Candy would wake. Quatre wondered how many days she had been like this. Ipa said the lady's wounds were three or four days old. Healing had begun. "Then she should wake at any time," Quatre thought aloud. "I just have to keep everyone out until she can speak to me."

The prince sat at the foot of her bed and looked at her feet. He looked at the clean bandage and the matching set of anklets Candy wore. The stones were interesting. _I have seen_ He lifted her foot for a better look at the stones in the fading light. "An interesting set of stones."

Ussop found a place where trees went nearly to the wall. That was their quietest way in and he directed them into a grand park. A short stroll beneath the canopy and they were staring at the palatial barrier. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro stepped out ahead of the pack. Sanji went to the wall; Zoro's hands went to his swords. Luffy stretched his arm back. He didn't have to wait for his nakama so he didn't. "See you inside!" Luffy stretched and grabbed the wall. A second later he bounded over it.

The wine was heavy in Balthier's stomach. He tended his king a while longer and then excused himself to check in on the prince. He contemplated how much to tell Quatre as he made his way back up to Candy's room. He opened the door and stepped in to an odd site. "Uh…" Master Quatre was examining Candy's foot in his lap.

Quatre looked up at Balthier. "How did it go Balthier, have you found out anything yet?"

"Trump Card has admitted Candy was shot; however he claims it was the Mugiwara pirates that put her in this condition. He said they stole Edelbrock and tried to kill her."

_Edelbrock! _ He blinked at Balthier stunned. "The pirates," he breathed. "Why?"

Balthier stepped further into the room. "Card said Mugiwara Luffy is in love with her; rather see her dead then with another man."

"How evil!"

"Calm down master Quatre, I'm not so sure he's telling the whole truth. And just what are you doing with my lady's foot in your lap. I was sure I raised you better then that."

The prince cringed away from the older man's frown. "Balthier! I was just looking at Miss Cherry's anklet." He stood up and went to stand in front of his mentor.

Now that he had the young man's full attention Balthier continued. "My lady was caught up in a fight between Card and Gigas and some of Mugiwara's nakama. Card says the sniper shot Candy under captain's orders. He also indicated that Mugiwara may come after Candy again."

"Come after her? You mean kidnap her don't you Balthier?"

"Kidnap rescue, I don't know anymore. I wish she'd just wake up already and speak." Balthier went to Candy's bedside and looked down at her. "Any signs of life yet?"

"Yes actually, she reacted when I tickled her foot."

He looked at his ward again. "What is it with you and her feet?'

"I was looking at that anklet Balthier!" Quatre was getting red faced and frustrated.

"Let's check her reflexes again shall we?" he leaned over her and pat her on the cheek. "Candy, oh miss Candy it's time to get up. Wake up now Candy."

"Balthier," the prince scowled. "I've been doing that occasionally too. You haven't raised a fool."

_Never thought that I had_. "Then all we can do is wait, how very droll."

"It's up to us to protect Miss Cherry and to listen to her story. She won't lie to me, she never has. I will believe her. I will defend her from any threat to her well being."

Balthier smiled. He had just enough time to think _there is the man I raised_ before he heard the first clanging alarm in the east quarter. He and Quatre both faced the window. "The perimeter alarm?"

"Someone has broken into the courtyard?" Quatre could scarcely believe such a thing.

"Stay with Candy," Balthier headed for the door. "I'll find out what has happened."

His mentor went out and Quatre took up a post beside his bride. Miss Cherry did have some excitable fans. Quatre hoped that is all it was, if not ""I'll protect you Candy."

Sanji kicked a hole in the wall just as Luffy hit the other side. A suit noticed and started toward them, Zoro stepped up to stop it from shooting his nakama. He sliced the gun in half and then targeted the suit. Luffy ran straight for the fancy castle with his nakama on his heels. Guards on the inside spotted them soon enough and the alarm sounded. A moment later they were being shot at. Nami and Ussop screamed panicked as Luffy blew up like a balloon to repel the bullets.

Zoro raced to catch up slicing up rifles and a few hands along the way. Ussop used a flaming star to clear the way into the palace. Guards jumped back from the flames. Luffy seized the opportunity to aim for a stained glass window on the second floor. He was going in. "Catch up fast!" he ordered before bouncing up and away.

"Easy for you to say!" Nami hollered at him.

"Jumping point!" Chopper was right behind the captain. He followed him through the window and into a grand bedroom.

Below the others kept to their charge fighting their way into the castle.

The king's personal guard hurried into the dining room. "Highness, intruders on the east lawn!"

_Can't be!_ Card slid his chair back away from the table. Gigas was already getting to his feet. "Don't worry King Rathwal we're quite used to dealing with Candy's fans."

Race took the hint and got up as well. "We used to have to deal with excited admirers like this all the time."

"We'll assist your guard," Card bowed respectfully and hurried out. "Get up to Cherry bird's room," he hissed at Gigas. "Don't let her leave that room!"

Gigas ran one way and Card turned the other. "Race, you're with me. If it is those damn pirates, finish them all."

Balthier was nearly to the stairs when the sound of breaking glass turned his attention behind him again. The maid in the hall was looking toward the sound too. Balthier started back that way. "Ladies?"

Fifi was about to tell Sir Balthier she heard something in the room two doors down, but she didn't have to. The door opened; a disheveled bleeding man and some kind of an animal came out of the room. Fifi brought her fists to her face and screamed bloody murder. "A thief Sir Balthier save us!" her companion started screaming as well.

_Oh shit!_ "Oi lady! Lady, stop screamin and can you tell me have you seen Candy chan?" Luffy tried to shout over them as he jogged their way.

The man behind the shrieking duo was coming up fast and it looked like he was drawing a weapon. Chopper dashed out ahead and transformed into something with more horns. "Luffy look out!"

The handmaidens nearly trampled Balthier trying to escape the _is that a reindeer?! _animal charging them and the kid behind it. He wrapped each of the women protectively in his arms as they were caught up by the beast. "A monster that speaks!?"

Chopper took offense to that. "I am not a monster!" he turned his head and threw the trio on their collective asses. The women squealed and clung to the confused looking man. "Where's Candy? Do you know? Hurry up and tell us!"

Balthier tried to tuck the women behind him. "I'll never tell you anything! Let the women go fiend!"

Luffy caught up to Chopper. "We're just looking for our nakama, she was brought here."

"That's right, we've come to save her!" the reindeer agreed.

Zoro remolded the castle and made them a new door. They came into an area not too far from stairs going up. The hall was narrow and soldiers began to appear. "Easy pickin's in a straight line."

"We have to get upstairs!" Nami shouted the order. It was too late to be quiet now anyway.

Sanji stepped up. "Let's go marimo. Ussop, cover our six."

Quatre had heard several weird and frightening sounds in just the past few seconds. Alarms, breaking glass, screaming. He heard a man's voice say _Candy chan_ and Quatre froze where he was. Another voice warned _Luffy look out!_ Quatre stepped toward the door. "Mugiwara…"

There was a lot of noise coming from downstairs now too. There was thumping in the hall. He thought he heard Balthier yell. _What the hell is going on out there!?_ He reached for the door knob calculating when to peek out.

Soldiers came spewing out the back stairwell and Balthier tried to see down the hall. _A pincer attack!_ He leapt to his feet and drew his sword. "You're clever pirate I'll give you that, but I'll not surrender Candy to anyone. Not to Trump Card and not to you. You are both dangerous to my lady's health."

Luffy thought the sword guy probably knew where his sweetie was. "Where is she? You know don't you? She's close isn't she?" Luffy turned to the door closest to him. He grabbed the knob but it was already turning. The door cracked open and Luffy was eye to eye with the sword guy's back up man.

Quatre knew it was time to intercede when he heard Balthier unsheathe his steel. He wasn't expecting the pirate to be standing right there and Quatre blinked at him. He was indeed wearing a straw hat, it looked filthy. The savage was bleeding from cuts all over his arms and knees. _This is Mugiwara Luffy?_

_Idiot!_ Balthier snapped "Master Quatre!"

Master meant high up and that's just where Luffy's eyes went, up and over Quatre's shoulder. "Candy!" he pushed back the door and the master with it. "Candy!" Luffy hurried to her. She was still unconscious. "Chopper, come quick!"

The prince regained his footing as the scruffy pirate ran to Candy's bedside. He practically jumped in bed next to her getting her sheets all bloody. "You there scum what do you think you're doing?!"

_Candy…_ Relief washed over him as he took her face in his hand. "Candy, its Luffy can you hear me? Candy chan?"

Quatre's hand went to the dagger hidden in his sleeve. "Get away from her."

Luffy reached into his pocket and took out her bracelets. "It's gonna be okay Candy." He started slipping the ring on her finger. "You're going to wake up. You're going to be okay."

_Those bracelets_. "Is that… Edelbrock?"

He was kind of sorry he heard that, Luffy had been trying to shut this noisy guy out. One bracelet was on and he started on the other. "None of your damn business buddy."

The prince opened his mouth to correct such ill behavior when a small animal scurried past. It hopped up on the bed beside Miss Cherry and proceeded to check her pulse. _What the hell trained monkey…._ "Balthier? Balthier!"

"To one side ladies," Balthier smushed the maids into the wall and hurried into Candy's room to arrive ahead of the rest of the pirates nakama. He stepped inside and slammed the door shut. Balthier locked it behind him. Master Quatre looked at him with some sort of puzzled shock; the intruders were tending to Candy. The young man had just finished securing her bracelet, the varmint checked her eyes. "What the hell is going on here?"

The sword guy had come in and locked the door. Luffy looked up at him. "We're taking Candy out of here."

"I cannot allow that. I won't stand by and see her kidnapped again."

Chopper turned to them. "We came to rescue Candy from the Lucky Seven that kidnapped her away from us!"

"Yeah," things were starting to sink in. Sometimes prince people were called master, like "You're that prince Quatre guy ne?" Luffy flat eyed the noisy guy.

"I am Quatre son of Rathwal crown prince of Spira fleabag just who the hell are you?!"

Under different circumstances Luffy might have thought the fleabag thing kinda funny; he probably did need a bath. "I'm her boyfriend." Luffy stood up. "It's your fault this happened to Candy."

"How dare you!" Quatre gasped.

Balthier got between them. "Calm down! Master Quatre had nothing to do with Candy's present condition. We were investigating it ourselves. It's obvious she's been shot."

"And you return her bracelets?" Quatre was getting angry. "Why did you have them? Did you steal them from her!?"

His nakama were coming down the hall. Luffy could hear the commotion even through the thick door. "Trump Card thought he threw away Edelbrock but he was wrong. Alucard destroyed Edelbrock when Candy fought him in High Roll. Roulette gave her Kai to use. Ussop protected them and I brought them back to Candy."

Quatre wasn't the only one taken aback, clearly Balthier was too. "You say she's changed stones?"

"And she can use the Kai stones?" Quatre was floored.

_What the?_ "So what?"

The men of Spira exchanged a quick glance. Balthier turned and pointed his sword at the pirate again. "I'm afraid I must insist that you step away from my lady now."

Luffy frowned. He wanted to beat up the noisy prince not the sword guy. "I already said Candy is coming with me." Out in the hall women screamed again. There was more noise and then he heard Ussop yell trying to find him. Luffy cut his eyes toward the door and the prince made his move.

Gigas bounded up the north staircase creating his own pincer attack for the pirates. He sprinted down the hall letting his animal nature slowly take over. He saw the lady in waiting from the ship not far from Candy's door. She and the other woman with her were screaming and trying to flatten themselves against the wall as pirates rushed up the opposite end of the corridor. He didn't have time for screaming ladies. The pirates were calling for Mugiwara. Gigas broke for and through Candy's door.

Quatre was making his move to grab Candy when the door to the bedroom came smashing in. He cried out startled and then _Gigas?_ the huge man was in the room.

Nami recognized that monkey. "Luffy look out! That's the guy that beat up Candy!"

The prince heard her just as well as the pirate. Quatre glared up at Gigas. "What did you do to Miss Cherry you damn ape?!"

Luffy didn't have time for the prince right now. He grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Stay back." Luffy threw Quatre behind him on the bed with Chopper and Candy. He fixed his eyes on Gigas. "You hurt Candy ne?"

Balthier saw Quatre catch himself before he landed face first in Candy's bosom. The little animal hopped off the bed and became huge again. Balthier glanced at Gigas as he moved over to the bed behind the kid in the straw hat. _Devils fruit users!_ Balthier didn't hesitate to sweep the lady up into his arms to move her back away from the fighting. "Quatre!" he commanded his ward to follow.

"You can't take her, I wont let you," Gigas had orders to follow. He swung a fist at the pirate and straw hat rushed to meet his charge.

Luffy caught the big guy's giant fist and kept pushing forward. He had to get the fighting away from his still unconscious sweetie. They went back through the door and out into the hall. Sanji and Zoro were almost to him. "Get Candy! She's in the room behind me!"

His master had backed then into a corner as the fight got rolling into the hall. It wasn't safe to stay here, certainly not safe for Miss Cherry. Quatre picked up the chair at the vanity and used it to smash out a window. He went to the edge and readied to concentrate. "Balthier, take Miss Cherry and escape!"

"I'll not leave you highness!"

The prince wasn't planning on sticking around. "I'll be right behind you. We must protect my lady Candy. It isn't safe here with all of this going on."

As if to emphasize Quatre's point Zoro cut through the wall creating yet another entrance to Candy's bedroom. He charged in with Robin, Nami and Ussop right behind him. Nami saw her blonde friend in the arms of strange man. "Hey you! Put her down!"

_Crap, more pirates_. Balthier didn't have to obey so he didn't. He turned to the window and stepped out onto the slide master Quatre had made and disappeared from their site.

Nami ran forward. "Come back here!"

Quatre hadn't been expecting women pirates, not women in such short skirts. He startled and put out a hand. "S-stop! Stay back!"

"Or what?" Nami snapped annoyed. She went to the window and pushed the guy out of the way. "Oi, what's this?" there was a slide of some earthy substance and at the bottom, "Candy chan!"

The mob of pirates came at him. "Stay back, stay away from Miss Cherry!"

Nami was first down the slide, then Robin. Ussop whooped a war cry on the way down and Zoro fell off into the bushes near the end. Balthier stepped away from them with Candy in his arms. Quatre flew down the slide to aid him.

More soldiers poured into the hall, Sanji and Chopper had their hands full dealing with them. Luffy and Gigas exchanged blows knocking each other through walls and wrecking the place up. Sanji served up a party table and went back for a peek in Candy's room. "They've made it outside! Let's go!"

Quatre made it to Balthier just as Sanji and Chopper leapt down from the window. A second after that something big smashed through the outer wall and plummeted to the ground. Mugiwara appeared in the new hole; he stretched himself and jumped down after Gigas. "What the bloody hell…"

"Hurry up Luffy!" Sanji saw him first. His eyes went to the gathering on the lawn and he saw his chwan in the arms of another man. "Deme, I'll take her!"

Balthier adjusted the lady in his arms as the pirates closed in. Quatre stepped in front of him and put out his arms. "Master Quatre?"

"I cannot allow you to take Miss Cherry. If you must kidnap someone then take me. My father will pay any ransom you ask for me."

"Quatre!" Balthier snapped.

_Ransom ne?_ Nami couldn't help it. "Your dad's pretty rich ne?"

"He's the king of this country senorita."

Nami saw berri signs and her mind screamed _the perfect hostage! _"Oh, you don't say? So you're Prince Quatre of Spira?"

"I am." Quatre bowed politely. "I offer myself as your obedient prisoner in exchange for my lady."

"Keh," Zoro sheathed his swords. "We don't want you."

"I wouldn't say that marimo," Sanji lit a fresh cigarette and evil eyed the prince. The guy did appear to be a gentleman but, "Our chwan was kidnapped because of this lecher. I'm sure Luffy wants a few words with him when I'm all done."

"Letcher?!" Quatre startled. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I? How dare you? Prince of greed just had to have Candy chwan as your princess. Screw you buddy I'm the only prince my chwan needs. Take your Candy calendar and hit the showers kid."

Balthier's mouth fell open. _Oh my…_ ahead of him Quatre took a deep breath. He suspected his ward was about to freak right out. He wasn't even paying attention to the fight going on in the courtyard anymore. "Master Quatre, we must…"

"Unlike you people or Card's people I've _never _kidnapped Miss Cherry, I've never put her in harms way and I most certainly _not_ have behaved like the uncouth group of _pigs _before me now! How dare a _whoring pirate_ like you even question my intentions towards Miss Cherry?! And just for the record you prick," Quatre was practically standing on the red haired woman to scream at the blonde man behind her. "I've known Candy a hell of a lot longer then you! She was my friend first! I won't let you drag her off to die a dog's death!"

"Why you little..!"

Nami was mostly between them anyway, she just interceded. She put her hands on the prince's shoulders and eased him back. "I think you boys both better calm down and try to remember there are ladies present."

The look the red head gave him turned Quatre's blood cold. _What the hell? Is she a witch?_ "He implied…"

Luffy and Gigas were still pummeling each other and more soldiers were coming out of the palace. Ussop bravely stepped to Nami. "We've got to get out of here. I can create a smoke screen."

"You're not taking Miss Cherry," Quatre insisted.

Robin saw the look on Miss Navigators face and got ready to do some grabbing. "Captain! Please hurry, its time to leave!"

"You know a way out of here, a back door ne?" Nami still had her claws in the prince. "We'll take you as a host- guide for now. We'll work together to get Candy chan someplace safe. You do realize she's wanted by the marines? We can't have her caught up in battle like this."

Quatre tried to look at his bride over his shoulder but the mean woman dug her fingers into him harder. "I can get Miss Cherry to safety."

"Good," Nami smiled. "And when Candy wakes up we'll get this all straightened out."

_She's good_. Balthier sat back and watched the frightening pirate woman work. It was true enough they needed to get out of the line of fire. A place to lie low, hide from the guards and wait for Candy to wake up. He bet Quatre had come up with the same solution. "To the oogliet then master Quatre?"

The prince surveyed the odd lot of pirates around him. He wasn't sure he wanted to protect them too; they could still turn out to be bad guys. _Candy will tell me when she wakes up_. "Yes Balthier." Quatre looked at the pirate with the long nose. "You can provide us some cover?"

Ussop nodded at the prince and looked at Nami. _Gonna hold on to that guy all night or what?_ "You ready then?"

Nami stepped away from Quatre and yelled to Luffy. "Luffy! We're going!"

Luffy had gone blow for blow with the gorilla man. Ussop and Nami told him it was this guy that held Candy while Trump Card got rid of her bracelets. Candy wouldn't have lost to this guy in a fair fight. Luffy decided to let Gigas live, maybe someday Candy might wanna kick his ass for herself. She couldn't do that if the guy was already dead and then she might get mad at Luffy. She did spend an awful lot of time with Nami.

His nakama were gathered around the sword guy and the noisy prince. The sword guy was carrying Candy. Ussop's smoke bombs went off and Luffy had to go. He didn't bother to hold back his strength with his last punch. Luffy let Gigas have it full in the face and hoped it didn't kill him. If it did _oh well you deserve it for doing that shit to Candy. _Gigas went flying back into a squad of running soldiers. Luffy turned and hurried to his nakama in the smoke. "Oi!"

"We're headed for the oogliet," Nami explained as they ran behind Quatre.

"Oogie what? Why we following this guy?" he looked from the prince to the sword guy. "How come you're carrying Candy chan?"

Balthier smiled a little. "It appears we're in this together for the moment pirate."

The sword guy smiled, he wasn't being a slob with Candy even though she was in a nightgown. "My name is Luffy."

"Balthier," he nodded his head. There was random gunfire from someplace outside of the smoke. He put on some speed. "This way if you please ladies and gentlemen."

Quatre led the way through the yard and into the rose garden. To his dismay from that point on Balthier led the party and the dirty, bloody pirate insisted on carrying Candy. They hurried to get through the garden and under the canopy of trees. Suits had started a sweep of the palace grounds. After twenty minutes of stomping through brush they found the entrance to the oogliet.

"No one can follow us in here. Half the soldiers here don't even know the oogliet exists."

"Looks like a cave," Luffy adjusted Candy in his arms pulling her closer to fit in the narrow space.

"A series of caverns actually. It leads all the way out of Bevelle proper," Balthier informed.

Out of Bevelle sounded good to Nami. "Perfect, let's go."

"Quatre and, who are you Zoro isn't it? You two take the rear guard," Balthier delegated. He waved at Ussop. "You there, with the explosives. Have anything that might serve is as a torch. There are dark places within the oogliet."

Ussop stepped forward, Quatre moved back sighing loudly. Luffy rolled his eyes over to the annoyed prince. Quatre folded his arms across his chest and stared at Balthier hard for a minute and then he looked at Luffy again. He seemed aggravated and Luffy couldn't resist. He pulled on one eye and stuck his tongue out at the prince.

Quatre straightened. "What are you retarded? Think we're five years old? Think this is a game you… you pirate!"

"Luffy," Nami warned. "Don't act stupid in front of royalty. You make the rest of us look bad." Nami looked at her hostage and smiled. _I wonder if he's as rich as Vivi was?_ "Just ignore him. Luffy's a jerk."

They started into the oogliet with Balthier and Ussop in front. It got dark quick as they left the entrance and moved into the maze. Chopper started to get a little nervous. "It's getting pretty dark ne?"

"Don't worry Chopper," Luffy smiled at his friend in the dim. "There's nothing to be scared of. I'll sing to you."

"Like Candy chan does?"

"Well probably not as good."

The men of Spira listened to the crew laugh together. They were both surprised to hear that Candy sang to the weird animal. They were both horrified when Luffy sang in her steed.

Quatre listened to Luffy warble out a song about potatoes, a song about rain and drought, and a song about rice before he could take no more. They were finally coming into another semi lighted area where the ceiling ceased to exist for a time. They came out into the twilight air and Luffy started to sing about cotton. That was it for Quatre. He stomped forward and confronted the annoying scrub. "Will you just shut the hell up!?"

Luffy stopped walking and frowned at Quatre. "What's your problem?"

"Your singing is terrible."

"Yeah I know. That's why Candy is our musician," Luffy smiled at the frustrated prince.

"Mu…" Quatre nearly gagged. "Don't tell me she's doing vaudeville on a pirate ship."

He shrugged his shoulders rubbing Candy against him. "Okay I won't tell ya, but she is."

"Not telling me means you _don't _say but she is!"

Balthier stopped walking and faced the troop behind him. They were losing the light anyway. "I know a place ahead to camp. We can have fire without the suits seeing it. Just a little further master Quatre, everyone."

Quatre waved a hand at Luffy and returned to his position beside Zoro. Balthier got them moving again and Robin slipped up next to the captain. "Do you think she hears you captain?"

"I hope I'm not putting everyone through my singing for nothing. If it won't wake Candy up I don't know what will," Luffy snorted a laugh. He cleared his throat and started singing an old sea chantey from back in the days of his youth. "Niiiiiiiinetyyyyyyyy niiiiiiiiine bottles of beeeeeeeeer on the waaaaaaaall"

"Oh god!" Quatre complained from the rear. "Someone stuff a sock in his mouth!"

Luffy still had sixty four beers on the wall when got to Balthier's suggested campsite. There was open air, dense trees and plenty of rocks big enough for tired travelers to sit on. Sanji and Ussop gathered wood for a fire as Balthier lay out the pit. They didn't have to sit in the dark for too long and they gathered around the new light.

"Sorry I have nothing to cook," Sanji grumbled absentmindedly.

Zoro lounged by the fire as soon as it was lit. Robin sat by his feet. Behind her Luffy was holding Candy. He was rocking back and forth shaking her a little. Nami and Ussop stood with Balthier and the prince. "I could eat," Zoro grunted and closed his eyes.

"When couldn't you marimo?"

"I think we'll be alright roughing it for one evening," Robin stretched her hands to the fire. With darkness came the coolness of this place at night.

Nami asked her questions to Balthier. "How long before we come out of this place?"

"Two days," Balthier answered.

"There's water and game here if you can't stand being hungry," Quatre added watching the dirty pirate with Candy. He was wriggling around an awful lot occasionally looking down at her. The prince stepped forward to put an end to such a suggestive display. "Stop that, stop that right now!"

Luffy blinked at Quatre. He sure was noisy but that was okay, at least for now. "Eh?"

"I said stop gyrating Miss Candy in your lap," he stepped over to the pair and reached for Candy. "I'll tend to her."

He clutched Candy protectively and turned them away from the prince. "No! No Candy for you!"

_Obnoxious childish filthy_ … "Stop that! Give her here! You're squishing Miss Candy!" The dirty pirate just made a face. Quatre straightened and looked at the blonde in the suit. "You there, Sanji. Can't you make him stop?"

Sanji shrugged and Nami answered for him. "Luffy! Stop squishing on Candy chan!"

"I'm not squishing her I'm keeping her away from this guy," he glared accusingly at Quatre. "He keeps trying to take Candy chan away from me!"

Nami sighed frustrated. "Hostage! Stop trying to take Candy chan away from Luffy!"

Balthier hid a smile in his hand. He liked strong women, this one was really something. The master turned his frown on the redhead. "I'm not your hostage," Quatre grumbled.

She waved him off and returned her attention to Balthier. "And just where will we come out? I've studied the geography of Spira."

"Have you?" Balthier smiled at Nami.

"Yes, in preparation of saving Candy chan."

The dirty pirate stopped crushing Candy in on him and went back to rocking her in his lap. "Stop doing that too! If you want to slither around put Miss Cherry down first!" the other man shook his head negative and went back to his swaying and looking down at Candy. Perhaps it was Quatre's jealousy more then his sense of decency that decided he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped toward the pirate and reached down. Quatre snatched Luffy's chin up in his hand. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

A silence fell, all eyes fell on the two men; Luffy stilled himself for a moment. He stared into Quatre's eyes trying to decide what kind of a guy he was, brave or just stupid. "I'm trying to wake her up."

It was like a slap in the face. Quatre let go of Luffy and staggered backwards a step. _All of that horrible singing…noise and now he's trying to shake her… _It was common sense to yell at or shake someone you wanted to wake up. The dirty pirate was doing just that, had been all evening. It wasn't the cruel look of a murderer Quatre saw in Mugiwara's eyes, it was concern. "You're…. just who the hell are you people?"

Everyone in the clearing save the softly snoring woman in Luffy's arms was staring at them. Sanji and Zoro both looked ready to pounce on the noisy prince. "We're pirates and Candy chan is our nakama. She also happens to be engaged to marry me."

Balthier's brows went up as Quatre spat in disbelief, "You're a damn liar!"

Luffy stood up still holding Candy against him. He was quickly losing his remaining patients with the prince. "Shut up! I've had about enough of your shit!"

_He wants to fight while he's holding her?!_ "And I've had about enough of your shit!"

"I didn't do anything to you asshole! You're the one that had Candy chan kidnapped! If it weren't for that none of us would even be here in this mystery oogie place!"

"I never ordered any such thing. I would never do anything to put Miss Cherry in a dangerous situation."

"The bad guys brought her here to marry _you_ didn't they?" Luffy snapped back.

Finally Balthier interceded. "Please both of you, that's quite enough." He started with Luffy. "Master Quatre had nothing to do with my lady's abduction. He was quite startled and very worried when she came to us in this condition."

"Card said you pirates did this to Miss Cherry," Quatre couldn't stay silent.

"That's a bunch of bullshit" Nami stepped into the fray. "Candy chan and I were heading back to the ship when we were attacked. Ussop got shot and bleed all over my new cashmere sweater! That big ape man fought with Candy, him and Trump Card."

Ussop came forward too. "We made Nami run away to get help, but right after she left that big guy grabbed Candy and held her while Trump Card took off her bracelets." He hung his head. "I couldn't do anything to help her."

"You had three slugs in your back Ussop!" Chopper reminded him. "You shouldn't have even been able to crawl around to get Candy chan's bracelets. You lost a lot of blood."

He nodded thankfully once at Chopper then turned back to the prince. "I heard Trump Card tell her they were bringing her here to marry you, that's how we knew where to find her."

The prince's mouth hung agape. The couple standing beside Balthier had been there through the actual kidnapping, the guy with the big nose had even been shot. Card told Candy _then_ about her betrothal to the prince. "Are you saying Candy hasn't even agreed to marry me?"

"Of corse she didn't," Luffy didn't even bother to try to feel sorry for the loud mouth prince. "She wouldn't. Candy already promised to marry me."

"You," Quatre looked the grubby pirate up and down. His wounds had ceased bleeding but there was still drying blood on his knees, his arms and on Candy's pale nightgown. The way he stood holding Candy against him convinced Quatre this guy was borderline Neanderthal. _Going to drag her off by her hair you primitive?_ "Why would Candy promise to marry you? Did you threaten her or was it black mail?"

Luffy's brows knit tightly together. "I didn't do any of that crap you jerk. Candy said yes cuz she loves me and she knows I love her too!"

Sanji startled. "Now wait just a minute Luffy!"

"Shut up Sanji. It's true and you know it."

"Candy chwan loves me too Luffy," the love cook growled. "We all love her back. You just jumped the gun and proposed first."

The captain rolled his eyes. "I didn't jump anything. I've always known Candy and I belong together."

"It isn't my fault she's known your degenerate ass all her life and recently came into mine. You made it so it was too late for me to save her."

He couldn't help it and Luffy snorted a laugh. "No Sanji, I just made it so it's too late for you to seduce her. Damn love cook."

Zoro busted up laughing. "Nice one Luffy."

Quatre looked at the pirates gathered at the fire and then back to their leader. "I've known Miss Cherry for five years now. What about you?"

Luffy fixed his eyes on Quatre's again. Maybe the prince didn't have anything to do with his sweeties roughed up state _but it's still his fault_. "Since we were five."

"We spent considerable time together," Quatre stretched the truth some. "She never mentioned anyone named Luffy, not ever. Not even once."

"Maybe she didn't like you enough to mention her friends," Luffy shot back.

"Candy would have told me if she had a boyfriend. Our fathers were arranging our marriage two years ago."

He shifted Candy in his arms and her head lolled against his shoulder. "Cherry Reggie has been dead for years."

"I'm talking about Dark Alucard you twit."

_That is it…. _Luffy only needed one hand to hold Candy up; his free hand flew at Quatre. Luffy slapped him hard enough in the face to send the prince to his knees. "That guy was not her father! Cherry Reggie was her father and if he aint good enough then Dealer Bruno was!"

Nami hurried forward as the shocked prince stared up at her captain. "Luffy!"

"Dark Alucard is the guy I saved her from you asshole!" Luffy screamed down at the wide eyed man.

"Stop it Luffy," Nami stepped between him and Quatre. "Don't go slapping up the hostage, you might drop Candy chan."

He looked up into Nami's eyes and hugged Candy closer. "I aint never letting her go again."

Robin wasn't far from the royalty on his ass in the dirt. "Are you alright Prince Quatre?"

He was and he wasn't. He had just been slapped in the face by someone other than Balthier or his parent. His smack stung his cheek and the look on the dirty pirate's face stung Quatre's heart. "I…" he turned to Robin. "I want to know what happened in High Roll, everything and everything that has happened since." Quatre bowed his head a little. "Please senorita."

Balthier stepped closer to the fire. "Yes, will someone please illuminate us here? I'm rather tired of being ignorant to the situation."

"All right then," Nami sighed. "Pull up a rock and we'll tell you what's going on."


	12. Chapter 12

Out on the Line

Chapter twelve: The Path to Power

Luffy and Robin took turns telling the tale of High Roll. Robin enlightened the prince and his guardian to the darker side of Alucard and the Lucky Seven. The pirates rescued Candy from her gilded prison and she joined them as their ships musician. Everyone was happy to have her with them, Luffy in particular. Monkey D Luffy and Cherry Candy had always been the best of friends. They made a new promise together, to marry after the captain became king of the pirates.

Nami took on explaining the kidnapping. She began with their arrival on the island and moved on to their fabulous shopping spree. She narrated up to the point in the fight when she ran to go get help and Ussop took over from there. He told Balthier and Quatre what he heard Trump Card say. Balthier winced and something inside of the prince crumbled. Zoro added his own part to the story, how they found their injured nakama and chased after Candy. They found Card's ship and extracted Candy's location from his mates. Nami guided them to a sheltered cove and then on to Bevelle. They broke into the palace to rescue their friend and from there on, the men of Spira knew the rest.

Quatre swallowed his emotions and asked about Candy and her stones. Again it was Ussop that mostly explained things. The research they did before he presented her with the modified set made him and Robin most knowledgeable. Candy had been wearing the Kai set for a while before she utilized the releases Ussop had built in _just in case_. Candy became stronger and faster; Sanji testified to it. He was the one doing the training with his chwan. It was no small accomplishment that she could keep up with him. Luffy kept his mouth shut until he thought everyone was done. Still rocking Candy he asked the prince, "Oi taishi why you so interested in Candy's bracelets?"

The prince didn't look at the pirate, Balthier answered for him. "Those stones are native to this island."

That hooked Robin's attentions. "In all my research I've not come across the origins of the stones. I would like to hear more about them if you know anything else."

"That would be fine," Quatre answered. "But if it's all the same to you I'd like to wait until Miss Cherry wakes up. It's getting very late and I'm sure she'll want to hear it too."

Balthier took the master's cue. The young prince was far too emotional now to continue even if it didn't show on the outside. _Rathwal what have you done?_ "Long history and master Quatre is right. We should all try to get a little shut eye. It will be best to get moving again as soon as it's light."

Luffy guessed it could wait; he was a little sleepy having Candy in his arms again. It had been a very long few days. "Tomorrow then."

"Just as soon as my lady awakes," Balthier nodded.

When Luffy could rock no more he fell into a light sleep holding Candy against him. He dozed in and out for a while listening to the snores of the others around the campfire. Leaning up against the rock got uncomfortable so eventually Luffy shifted. He lay on the rough ground snuggling up close to Candy. She was warm and the sound of her breathing relaxed him. _I missed you._ An hour before dawn her soft snores ceased and Candy sighed coming awake. Luffy pulled himself from sleep and looked at his sweetie. She was frowning a little. "Candy?"

She could hear Luffy calling her. Candy wondered why half of her body felt so cold. She cuddled closer to Luffy. _Luffy…._ All at once the memories came back. _Luffy? _Candy startled out of sleep and opened her eyes. Luffy was smiling at her in the dim. "Luffy…"

_Finally_ she had come to. Sweet relief washed over him and Luffy brought a hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes. "Welcome back Candy." His sweetie blinked up at him, Luffy just had to kiss her. "I missed you."

_Luffy!_ Everything must be alright if she was with him again. Candy clung to him. "Luffy!" He hugged her tight and her heart sped up. "Are Ussop and Nami alright?"

"Yes, they're fine. Everything is okay now." It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his heart. "Candy I…" It was hard to find the words. He had missed her so much, worried about her so much. Luffy looked down into her eyes. "I never want to be away from you again."

Candy took a handful of Luffy's shirt. Her betrothed had sad eyes. "Oh Luffy." Candy pressed her lips to his and Luffy hugged her tighter. She wasn't sure where they were _somewhere outside_ or why they were here, but Candy knew it must be alright. Luffy was here holding her and kissing her. The explanations could come after they celebrated their reunion. "You saved me."

"I can't live without you Candy," he admitted softly. "Are you okay?"

Her shoulder and her foot hurt only the slightest bit. Candy still felt weak and tired, but otherwise she was intact. "I'm alright Luffy." He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"Days," it was almost a groan. "Trump Card took you to Lucca and then we followed you to Bevelle. I just got you back again tonight. It's been terrible without you Candy."

_Separated for days_. "It's alright Luffy I'm here now. You said everything is alright?"

Luffy nodded shaking both their heads. "Yeah I just," he looked at her. Her sea green eyes met his again. "I missed you. I was so worried about you. I never want to be away from you again. I love you Candy, so much."

She smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you too Luffy."

Quatre closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the woman he wanted to marry kiss the grubby pirate. _She really… _His father had done the young lady a terrible wrong; the pirates had told the whole truth. _Candy is Mugiwara's girlfriend. They are…in love…_. It made his chest hurt worse to think about it. The prince squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep.

Their internal clock woke both Sanji and Balthier just before daybreak. The cook was used to starting up breakfast around this time. Sanji got up and took a stroll to pee away from the others. When he got back Balthier was sitting up. "Morning," Sanji greeted lighting a cigarette.

"Good morning to you Sanji." Balthier rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sanji's eyes swept his nakama around the campfire all sleeping peacefully. Behind Robin and the prince Candy was using Luffy as a mattress. "That bastard," he couldn't keep from grumbling.

Balthier couldn't keep from chuckling. "A bit jealous of your captain are you?" he stood and stretched his back. "Can't say I blame you, Candy is a lovely young lady."

"She's my protégée," Sanji exhaled. "I've been teaching her some moves. Candy chwan is tough; she can kick a lot of ass. Makes a man wonder if she'll do just that when she wakes up. I know I'd be pretty pissed off if one of my old friends had me kidnapped."

"Master Quatre meant no harm to anyone. He didn't know my lady would have to be shanghaied into marrying him; there was no indication of foul play until she was delivered to us in Lucca. I'm afraid this is King Rathwal's doing."

"The king ne?" Sanji smoked. Royalty always thought they were above the law.

"Quatre is of age to wed. My king insisted he take a bride. Quatre has always been fond of Candy, he chose her. Dark Alucard had approved of the union himself before his untimely disposition."

The cook drew a fat satisfying drag off of his cigarette. "Alucard held Candy chwan prisoner in High Roll. He blackmailed her into behaving."

"We didn't know that then. Candy spent weeks with Quatre and never mentioned it."

"I don't imagine she did."

Balthier turned to fully face the tall smoking blonde in the early light. "She confided in your captain though."

"Candy chwan has always trusted Luffy, since they were little kids." It pained Sanji to admit it, "She's always loved the idiot."

"Enough to marry him?"

"Apparently so. Luffy proposed months ago and Candy chwan accepted."

The slight frown on the other man's face said it all. _He's jealous_. "You do not approve of their engagement?"

"I was surprised by it's timing," Sanji stayed cool.

"But you weren't surprised she said yes to him?" Balthier cut his eyes over to the young couple asleep on the sparse grass. Candy was mostly on top of the pirate and he had his arms around her. They both looked comfortably content.

Sanji smoked eying Balthier over the hot end of his cigarette. "I guess not."

"Well I am," Quatre stopped trying to sleep and sat up. The young prince was cold and miserable this morning. He looked over his shoulder, Candy's way. "Miss Cherry and that pirate?" he sneered. "She was raised far better then that."

He didn't particularly want to defend Luffy but he would anyway. "It's what they want. Luffy will become pirate king and Candy chwan will marry him."

"If she wants to marry a king I'm right here," Quatre huffed a sigh and returned his gaze to the smoking pirate.

"Take a big step back buddy," Sanji pointed his cigarette at Quatre. "Candy chwan don't need you, Mr. Prince is right here."

Quatre frowned at Sanji. "Can you give her a kingdom?"

"I'd give her the world."

"She shouldn't be running with criminals. You're all wanted by the World Government. It's scandalous."

"It's her choice."

Balthier stepped forward to break it up. "Let's wake the others. We should collect ourselves and move out as soon as possible. We need to get back under cover soon. Bury any traces of the campfire and let's go."

It was the sensible course of action and Quatre appeared to take it as an order. He leaned closer to Robin. "Miss Robin? Senorita?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and kicked at Zoro. "Oi, wake the hell up marimo."

Robin stirred and Zoro swatted at Sanji. "Stop kicking me asshole," the swordsman growled a warning.

Ussop could sleep no more and announced himself before he could get a heel in his ribs. "I'm up too Sanji." He reached around and felt Nami's foot. He grabbed her around the ankle and tugged. "Nami? Please don't kick me in the face."

Robin sat up and looked behind her. "Captain, its time to wake up."

Nami groaned and curled up into a ball. "I'm cold," she whined half asleep.

Immediately Sanji started unbuttoning his jacket. "Here you are Nami swan, nice and warm." He slipped off his jacket stepping over to her.

Her arm flailed until it found something in the air above her. Nami grabbed Sanji's jacket and sat up to put it on. She looked around at the others sliding her arms into warm sleeves. Everyone was up but Luffy and Candy. "Luffy? Oi, somebody wake him up."

Chopper opened his eyes and looked at the sky. It sure was noisy this morning.

Quatre reached back and pinched Luffy's weird rubber skin. He pulled and it stretched, rather interesting. He let go and it snapped back startling the pirate awake. "Wake up, it's time to go."

His leg was itchy. Luffy frowned at the prince ordering him. "I'm up." He turned his attention to more pleasant things and looked down at Candy. He was only vaguely aware that they were cuddling in front of everyone. "Candy chan, wake up. It's time to go."

The prince sighed aggravated. "Must you start so early in the morning."

Luffy kept his eyes on Candy. She stirred and he smiled at her. "Good morning Candy chan."

Candy opened her eyes and looked at Luffy in early light. "Morning Luffy."

There was a collective gasp and then Nami was on her feet. "Candy chan!"

Her nakama rushed to welcome her back as Candy and Luffy sat up to meet them. Prince Quatre sat where he was mostly obscured from her sight by her excited friends. It confirmed what he really didn't want to believe; she was happy with these people and they all loved her. They were nakama. Candy hugged Ussop and Nami to her as the little animal hopped up and down. _They missed her_.

"Nami! Ussop!" Candy hugged them hard. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"We were just worried about you Candy chan. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes much better."

Chopper wriggled forward. "Let me see your wounds Candy chan." She offered him her foot and he unwound the dressing. The bullet hole was barely a scratch. "Sugee its working! Kai is healing you again."

"I knew it would!" Ussop crowed triumphant.

"Everything is alright now Candy chwan You're saved!" the love cook had hearts in his eyes. Candy chwan looked divine in her silky sleepwear.

She was happy to be with them again and her big smile showed it. "I'm so glad to see you all." Candy's eyes swept over her nakama. It was then she saw a familiar looking man standing behind Sanji. _Is that….Balthier?_ A moment later someone else stood up; the prince of Spira. "Quatre?" she blinked at him.

Quatre bowed his head. "Forgive me Miss Cherry. You have been mistreated because of me. I shall escort you for your own protection from here on."

"Eh?" She looked to Nami for an explanation.

Nami was more then happy to unconfuse her blonde friend. "Card had already taken you to the palace in Bevelle before we caught up to you." She nodded toward the men of Spira. "They're getting us out of here, back to our ship."

"Where are we?"

"In an oogliet that leads out of Bevelle." Nami had to fuss over Candy. She did up the buttons on her robe for her. It was chilly this morning.

"A wha?"

"It's kinda like a mystery cave," Luffy tried to help.

The prince couldn't help but sigh again. "A series of caverns behind the palace." He stepped up next to Sanji. Quatre stared down at Candy trying not to see the grubby pirate beside her. "Are you alright Miss Cherry?"

One thing Candy remembered very clearly about Quatre was how nervous he could be. Even now he looked like he was totally stressing out. "I'm okay, what about you? I've never seen you such a mess Quatre."

All eyes bounced between Candy and Quatre. The prince straightened and started dusting himself off. "I don't usually sleep in my clothes."

It was more then that and her mind slowly worked it out. _Leaving Bevelle, Quatre is apologizing and freaking out… _"Trump Card kidnapped me to marry you."

"Candy I had no idea." Quatre smushed in between Nami and Ussop. He got down on one knee and took Candy's hand. "I was told you had consented to be my bride, that our wedding was all arranged."

The prince was being noisy again and this time Luffy didn't like it. He pulled his girlfriends hand away from Quatre. "Well it wasn't so just apologize taishi."

Quatre favored Luffy with a disgruntled look and bowed to Candy again. "I'm sorry for all of this Candy please, forgive me."

She was still trying to figure out all of what was going on. At least it was clear Quatre was remorseful she had been abducted. Luffy was being protective, probably jealous. Her nakama were all watching them. The prince of Spira looked up at her through his hair and she smiled. "Of course I can forgive you Quatre. I don't think kidnapping is quite your style."

Luffy and Sanji both sagged a little. Deep down they were sort of hoping Candy might want to beat the prince up. "How gracious of you Candy chwan."

"What happened Quatre, why did it come to this? Did you and your father…?"

The mention of his father stung him like a slap. "We haven't been getting along for some time now."

"King Rathwal isn't well," Balthier added. "Master Quatre turned twenty one recently and the king believes its time for him to marry. He's insisted. My king wishes to see Quatre's heirs before he leaves this life."

"I can't let my father bear all of the blame. It was I that said you were the one I wanted to marry."

That she didn't understand. Sure they had got along well in High Roll but Candy never saw this coming. "Why would you say me?"

Quatre squirmed a little. "A few reasons actually. I certainly didn't expect you'd come so soon."

Balthier smiled. Here there were no celebratory decorations to distract the prince; they had made him terribly anxious. "Master Quatre has been trying to dodge the bullet."

"That isn't true Balthier!" The prince's cheeks flushed. "I didn't want to rush into something is all."

Nami put a hand on her hip and frowned at the hostage. "So you said you wanted to marry Candy chan because you were trying to stall ne?"

Robin poked her head forward. "What were these 'few reasons' of yours prince?"

The women turned on him like a pack of dogs. Quatre started to sweat. "Well you see…" they were making him nervous. The matronly redhead was a frightening woman. He thought perhaps it was just easier to show them. His fingers worked the button on his right cuff. "When I met you Candy you were wearing the Edelbrock set. The stones you wear now as well, indigenous to this land." Prince Quatre rolled up his sleeve.

Miss archeologist recognized Quatre's stone at once, so did Ussop. They had seen it in books before. "Is that…" Robin stared.

"Yes, a stone like Candy's. This is Behlit of the Sand."

"That slide!" Nami remembered. "That was you?" Quatre nodded and Nami smiled. The hostage could prove useful in more then one way.

"Yes. I use a stone like Candy does, but mine," he rotated his forearm to show them the backside of the cuff holding Behlit close to him. There was no seam. "Mine doesn't come off."

Ussop lifted a brow. The prince's armguard had been welded shut around his forearm. "There's no way to remove it."

"You could cut your hand off," Zoro corrected.

Quatre shook his head at the swordsman. "No thank you Zoro. I'm perfectly content to wear it." His eyes went back to Candy. "The stones are drawn to each other, often you'll find two of them together at any given time. That is why Roulette had the Edelbrock set to give you; it was drawn to her all on its own just as our stones pull us together now."

"You wanted Candy because of the stones?" Nami was still frowning.

"No not because of the stones. I want her because of what she can do with the stones. These things don't work for just anyone. Candy likely ended up with Edelbrock because none of the others could use it. She was able to use Edelbrock and now Kai. That is an extraordinarily rare talent."

Luffy hugged Candy around the middle and pulled her closer to him. He didn't like the prince saying he wanted Candy. "No Candy for you."

Nami put an arm around Candy's shoulders and pulled her back her way. "No Candy for you either! Shut up and sit still I'm trying to listen!"

Candy froze up a little, Luffy's shoulders sagged and his bottom lip stuck out. "He can't have Candy chan," Luffy pouted.

"Of course not dummy Candy chan is with us!" It was her way of reassuring her simple captain. Nami turned back to her hostage still hugging her blonde friend. "So Candy has a rare talent ne? Can it make us rich?"

Zoro couldn't hold his tongue. "You're such a greedy bitch Nami," he snorted a laugh.

Sanji kicked him. "You take that back you damn marimo."

Ussop leaned over and put his hands between them. "Guys! Oi knock it off I wanna here this!"

"What can Candy do?" Nami asked prince hostage with a big smile.

The prince looked from the plotting redhead to his baffled friend. Quatre stood up and looked back at Balthier. His mentor nodded and Quatre returned his attention to the curious pirates. He focused on Candy. "I do believe that you have what it takes to become a summoner, perhaps even a high summoner. You have the potential to command incredible power."

"Power like…?" Ussop was trying to think it through.

"Calling down a god," Balthier folded his arms across his chest.

Chopper's jaw dropped. "Kami?"

Luffy was taken aback. _Candy stronger…._ "Wait a minute, what about you taishi? You got a stone and I don't see you calling down kami to fight your battles."

Quatre nodded at Luffy. "It's true. Being the only heir to the throne of Spira I was not permitted to make a summoners pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage?" Robin picked up on the archaic. "To do what exactly?"

Balthier offered the abridged version. "A summoner journeys to test their strength. They make for the holy city of Zanarkand beyond the heights of Mount Gagazet. If they can get that far and commune with the faith, Seireitei is within their reach."

Robin lifted a brow. "The court of pure souls, I thought that was a legend."

"Umm," Candy hated to sound dumb, but she was confused. "I don't understand."

Luffy pulled Candy closer. "I think they want to put you in a hippie commune."

Nami pulled Candy back again. "That's not what he's saying retard! Stop being stupid or I'm taking Candy chan!" Luffy stopped pulling on Candy and slouched. Nami turned back to Balthier. "What's the goal of this journey ne? What does Candy get out of it?"

"Unimaginable power," Balthier pondered.

"Or death on the mountain," Quatre lowered his eyes. "Gagazet is one giant sacrificial alter. The mountain is cruel and inhabited by fierce beasts. No one has come down from Gagazet in my lifetime."

The captain wasn't afraid of any mountain. "We can kick anything's ass. We aint scared of monsters. Chopper comes from a winter island. He's sugee in the snow."

"You would journey?" Balthier had to ask

"Balthier!" Quatre snapped. "I'll thank you very much not to invite Miss Cherry to danger."

He stepped to his ward and waited for Quatre to give him his full attention. "There are two of you now master Quatre and her friends," Balthier gestured at the pirates. "It can be done."

"It's a perilous undertaking. My father would never allow me to go."

Balthier laughed. "Of course not, but there's nothing he _can_ say about it if you've been kidnapped by pirates."

Nami wasn't quite sure where Balthier was going with this, but it sounded profitable. "Yeah that's right hostage. You'll take us where we want you too or else."

Quatre bravely faced the red head. "Or else what?"

She grinned devilishly and pushed Candy back towards Luffy. "I think Candy chan needs a hug Luffy."

The prince grit his teeth as the grubby pirate glomped Candy again. "Keh! Alright, call him off!"

Chuckling manically Nami yanked Candy back to her. "Now tell me about this holy city, is there treasure there?"

Robin stood up. He was eager to hear more but didn't want to be caught out in the open. "Sir Balthier, I would like it if you could explain to us in detail a summoners journey to power. Perhaps you will share your tale with us as we move."

Her nakama started getting up around her. Luffy picked up Candy before anyone else could. He was all smiles to have her with him again. Nami pointed at Luffy and growled a warning too low for Balthier to hear. Candy giggled and Quatre turned to face him. "Come along then, it's this way."

Balthier spoke of a time out of mind; a time before missing history far back into the ages. Then the great island of Gai was united under one ruler and the nations of Spira and Midgar had yet to be thought up. The ancient ancestors were highly advanced and highly evolved beings. One of the most ancient glyphs discovered in Spira depicted the ancestors with wings. Some of their technologies still survived in Spira today. The temple of St Bevelle was one of the marvels of the ancient world preserved to the present by the royal blood of Spira.

The people of Gai lived in peace and prosperity. They had reached a new place on the path to enlightenment and then suddenly their empire was gone. Histories scarcely recount the brave deeds of the few that took it upon themselves to save Gai from annihilation. Those whose very souls exist within the stones; ancestors who became beings known as fayth. Ancient sacrificial rites tore their souls from their still living bodies. The soul was set to power and their bodies petrified. The god stones were born from spilled blood and given names, Edelbrock, Behlit and Kai among them.

For a time Gai held together and in some places the stones were venerated as saintly objects. Civil war in the north brought an end to decent record keeping for several hundred years and the missing history crept into the equation; the stones were lost. Gai saw many kingdoms rise and fall. Eventually Spira stabilized the southern half of the large island. Some years later Spira chose sides in the civil war in the north. The country of Midgar was the result of that war.

Quatre spoke more about St Bevelle as he was most familiar with the temple. There was far more to the place then what you saw from the city streets. Inside there were secret rooms, ancient technology that could take you places deep within the catacombs. At the heart of St Bevelle, only accessible using the ancient's way to navigate a trial was the chamber of the faith. Within this room sealed by a method no one could comprehend was a fayth. What records survived in the temple identified the fayth as a monk that lived here in the time of the ancients. He had been one of the sacrifices made for Gai; he was Adame the Healer. Unfortunately the stones to summon Adame were still lost.

Records from the bowls of St Bevelle recount Adame's ceremony, transformation and protection of Bevelle. He was turned into a fayth there in Bevelle temple; the others went on to Zanarkand to protect the whole of Gai. Whatever it was they did high atop Mt Gagazet it saved the island from the great catastrophe referred to as _the spiral of death_. Academics within the church like to think that the ancients had found a way to repel a hurricane.

The fayth that both Quatre and Candy needed to commune with to further their power were thought to be somewhere in the lost city of Zanarkand. To get there they had to leave Spira behind entirely and trek their way across Midgar; a journey north to the mountain and up. The pilgrimage would take them through rough and untamed back country and up the sheer faces of Gagazet. If fate smiled on them they would survive to find the holy city and receive the power of the fayth.

Robin had many more questions, but Quatre didn't have many more answers. The prince was sure that the answers they all sought could be found in Zanarkand including the way to Seireitei. He stressed again that such a quest could be most dangerous, he didn't want to fascinate Candy into making an unwise decision.

Candy looked up at Luffy thinking it all over. He looked down at her and smiled. "Wherever you want to go Candy, I'll protect you."

She looked over Luffy's shoulder at the prince. "Going to Zanarkand can really make us a lot stronger?"

Quatre looked up into Miss Cherry's sparkling blue eyes. "It's very possible since we can use the stones." He didn't want to endanger her but Quatre didn't want to see Candy sail off with the scruffy pirate.

Robin couldn't help herself. "An opportunity to study ancient writing," she thought aloud.

"It wouldn't hurt for Candy to be a little tougher," Zoro helped. _If she's going to keep using those bracelets then…_ "Climbing a mountain is no big deal. We've done it before. Who knows, maybe there's treasure just lying around waiting for us in that ancient city," the swordsman sweetened the deal.

"Yes," Nami was dreaming of replenishing the treasure in the hold. They had thrown a fortune in gold into the sea on the way to this island. "That would be good."

Candy looked back at Luffy. It sounded as if their nakama were up for the challenge. Robin could study the ruins and if there were treasure Nami would be happy. _If I could get stronger… _It was a necessity. Candy couldn't have herself getting shanghaied again. She wouldn't make Luffy worry about her like this ever again if it could be prevented. "Ne Luffy, what do you think? Wanna climb a mountain?"

He moved his lips closer to her ear. "Anything for you," he said too quietly for the others to hear. "If it can make you stronger Candy chan, I say lets do it. I wanna see the mystery ancient city, I bet Robin does too." Like his girlfriend Luffy knew that if Candy could become stronger she should.

"I would love the opportunity to study the ruins," Robin supported the captain.

Nami stepped up between Ussop and Balthier. "There's treasure there ne? Priceless artifacts and gold!"

Balthier looked to his left, the redhead was smiling and the kid with the long nose was nodding at Balthier behind her. "Yes, I'm sure. Zanarkand was a wealthy city."

"Oh Candy chan," Nami practically sang. "What do you think? Want to go get all powered up and rich?"

She smiled at Nami's excitement. "Yes Nami, that sounds really great."

"Yatta!" Nami slapped a hand down on Balthier's shoulders. "You hostages can guide the way ne?"

At the rear walking beside the swordsman Quatre rolled his eyes. Pirates and abductees wasn't exactly the way the prince envisioned a pilgrimage to Zanarkand. Candy was still being carried by her scruffy pirate boyfriend, Quatre didn't like that either. He was thirsty and getting hungry. The prince decided he would endure until they took a rest at the stream about an hour ahead of them. When they stopped Quatre would make it a point to speak to his would be princess, hopefully alone.

Balthier led them to the stream and the troop stopped to refresh themselves. The ladies sat together in the grass by the stream. Further downstream Zoro and Sanji stood poised ready to catch fish Luffy Chopper and Ussop tried to scare their way. Luffy was beyond starving and _had_ to have something to eat. The cook was sure he could find something around here to go with fish. Sanji could whip up some sashimi in no time.

Quatre took the opportunity to talk to his old friend without the scrub around. He went to Candy and hunkered beside her. The redhead was watching him carefully. "How are you feeling Candy?"

"Much better thank you. My strength is already returning." Candy looked at Quatre wondering what the stone was like for him. "How are you doing Quatre?"

He smiled sadly at her. "About the same as always." Quatre took her hand. "I must apologize again you have been put in this situation Candy. Sorry for all the trouble."

"It's alright. I know kidnapping isn't your thing."

Nami thought the hostage was sort of handsome when he smiled. "You seem pretty friendly with Candy chan," she flat eyed the prince.

His cheeks flushed a little and Quatre tentatively released Candy's hand. "Excuse me again. I forget that you're spoken for."

Candy blushed a little too. She still wasn't used to people bringing up her engagement to Luffy. "It's alright Quatre."

"I have to admit I was rather surprised to hear you had said yes to that man," Quatre looked upstream at the fool stomping around in the water. "I would have thought you would find yourself a proper gentleman, you're a smart young woman Candy." The prince of Spira smiled at her again. "Circumstances aside, it's good to see you again. You look beautiful."

Robin lifted a brow, Candy's blush deepened and Nami's grin became more devious. "Candy chan is very pretty ne? She's a real celebrity. Someone as cute as her should be treated special don't you think rich generous prince?"

Quatre favored Nami with a shy smile. "That was my intention. I know it's impolite to brag," he turned his smile to the former star of High Roll. "But you should see some of the wedding gifts I had for you."

"Gifts? What kind of gifts? Expensive ones I'm sure."

He had hooked the greedy redhead and the other women were watching him as well. "I found us the most beautiful château out in the hills. Incredible gardens and a spectacular view of the valley. I had hoped that you would want to vacation there after the wedding."

"You mean honeymoon in your new country estate Prince Quatre," Robin still had an eyebrow lifted. Miss Navigator looked impressed, Miss Singer looked embarrassed.

The prince laughed nervously. He had been consumed with the thoughts of their wedding and honeymoon for weeks. "Yes unless Candy wanted to go on the yacht instead."

_Mr. Big Bucks!_ "Yacht you say? You bought her a yacht?" Nami liked the hostage more with each passing moment.

"I was hoping to spoil her a bit," he admitted and looked back at Candy. She was lovely with pink cheeks. "I was hopeful that you were looking forward to our marriage as much as I was. I was always so fond of you."

Candy's cheeks were burning. The look in the prince's eyes was serious, wanting. "Uh… I always liked you too Quatre."

Nami didn't mind prince hostage flirting, but he was starting to fluster her blonde friend. "It's been a while since you two have seen each other ne?"

Balthier smiled at the way Quatre was smoothing things over with the ladies. The prince was gifted with a silver tongue. Quatre bowed to Nami. "Yes miss nearly two years. I dare say Candy has become even more beautiful."

Quatre looked up at her through his hair again and Candy blinked at him. His flattery was a lot like flirting. "That's sweet of you to say."

Nami chuckled. Her wealthy hostage was sweet on her friend; certainly there was a way to profit from this. "Perhaps you'll want to get to know Candy chan again ne? You should treat her and her nakama to a stay in a luxurious resort and of course shopping."

"I'd be delighted," Quatre bowed again.

Nami squealed and clapped her hands together. "A massage and a manicure is just what I'll need when we get out of this place."

She hated to burst Miss Navigators bubble but "We will still be fleeing when we leave here if the prince and Sir Balthier are our hostages." Robin shifted and looked at Nami.

Robin was right about that and Nami nodded. "I guess it will just have to wait until we get to Midgar."

When it was time to get moving again Quatre stepped forward to carry Candy. Luffy protest but Quatre insisted someone dry carry the lady. Nami agreed and Quatre got to carry Candy. Luffy got bumped back to the rear to fill the prince's spot and he wasn't happy about it. He was scowling every time Candy peeked over Quatre's shoulder to talk to him or Zoro.

Luffy's luck didn't improve much that night either. It was sashimi again for dinner and Nami took his Candy chan to sleep with the women. Luffy got stuck between Ussop's stinky boots and Zoro's bad breath. His night was miserable and he woke up with cold feet.

They didn't have any breakfast which was bad, but Candy could walk on her own today and that was good. Luffy was first to take her hand to lead her. "Yosh Candy lets get back to the ship and eat some meat!"

Later that morning the Mugiwara pirates and their two hostages left Bevelle proper behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Out on the Line

Chapter thirteen: Welcome Aboard

"Sunny!!!" Luffy cheered as soon as the ship came into view.

"Woo hoo we're home!" Ussop joined in.

"Meat! Sanji cook for us! Give me meat!"

"Sanji! Make us all a refreshing drink. The girls and I are going to take a hot bath."

"Hai Nami swan"

Quatre looked at the excited pirates around him and then he took a good look at their ship. _Odd_. "I could use a bath myself."

Balthier had other ideas. "I could use a drink. I'm sure a pirate like you has a hoard of good booze," he directed at Sanji.

The love cook fished in his pocket for a fresh cigarette. He was almost out. "You bet I do. Come on in Balthier let me make you comfortable."

The women, Sanji and the hostages went inside while the others cleared the camouflage away from the ship. It took a while and Sanji was cooking when they finished and headed into the galley. The love cook and the hostages had cleaned up some. Sanji and Quatre were having wine; Balthier was hitting the hard stuff. Pirates always had the best rum.

Sanji turned to the grubby troop invading his space. "You bums go get cleaned up. I'll pour you a drink what do you want?"

"I want a grape knee high!" Chopper scurried to the sink to wash up.

"Beer," Ussop stepped back toward the door. He needed a change of clothes and a deodorant stick.

"Me too," Zoro followed Ussop.

"Is the meat ready yet Sanji?" Luffy was practically drooling. It smelled really good in here and he was starving.

"Go clean up you slob. I'll have a cold beer and a side of ribs waiting for you," Sanji sipped his wine.

"Yosh!" Luffy turned and plowed his friends out of his way. "Me first!"

Quatre waited until the door closed behind the smelly pirates. "Is he always that…hungry?"

"Luffy can eat himself round." Sanji set his glass down to make Luffy a plate. "That guy can even eat in his sleep."

"How gluttonous," the prince wrinkled his nose.

Balthier tossed back another shot of the spicy rum. "That's the pirate's way isn't it? Total self indulgence."

Sanji chuckled. "You're one to talk living like royalty."

"Touché," Balthier poured himself another drink. "So when will be setting sail?"

"As soon as Nami swan is ready. Right now she's probably washing Candy chwan's back for her"

That was an appealing mental picture and Balthier smiled. "You don't say."

"Balthier," Quatre tried not to laugh. His teacher wore a perverted grin. "Did you forget Miss Nami is the navigator?"

"Oh yes that's right." Balthier swirled the rum in his glass. It had a strong bouquet.

"They'll take a nice hot bath, get all warm and sweet smelling," Sanji daydreamed pouring out mugs of cold beer. "Nami swan will want to dress Candy chwan up cute and do her hair because it's been a few days. I'm hoping for miniskirts and pigtails."

"You don't say?" Balthier laughed out loud. "No wonder you pirates want to keep Candy around."

Certainly it was sitting with these lechers putting devious thoughts in Quatre's head. "Is that why Luffy wants her, because she's beautiful." The prince watched the chef over his glass of merlot.

Sanji went on pouring beer. "Luffy loves her. He has since they were children."

"It's an excuse," Quatre sipped his wine. "He used their friendship as leverage when he proposed."

The cook startled and almost dropped the mug he was filling. "That's just what I said!"

_I bet you did_. Quatre smiled, he thought he had Sanji figured out. "He proposed shortly after he rescued her from High Roll. Candy never got the chance to receive other suitors."

"She never got to go on a single date with me," Sanji complained and moved on to the third mug.

"It's a shame really. Candy should be treated like a queen. She should be spoiled."

"I do my best," Sanji sighed.

"And what does your captain do for Candy?"

Sanji moved on to fixing Chopper's drink. "They hang out. They're buddies. Like a couple of kids half the time, those two and Chopper."

Quatre could remember the grubby pirate kissing Candy in the dim. "What about the other half of the time? Is that pirate a gentleman?"

"He better be or I'll kill him. I warned the son of a bitch I'd throw him overboard."

Balthier chuckled and downed another shot. Candy certainly had some interesting protective friends. "I think the boy is rather taken with Candy. You are too Sanji."

"Of course I'm taken with the beautiful Candy chwan, idol of the Grand Line, how can I not be. I am graced with her glorious presence every day and I get to see her in a bikini"

The prince had calendars back home. "So what's it like traveling on this ship?"

He pulled a plate out for Luffy's ribs. "This place is a floating asylum," the cook began.

The guys went to their rooms to get cleaned up. Luffy was glad to see his room again, he had missed his bed. He went over to his pillow first and picked it up. Luffy held it against his face and took a big long sniff. _Cherry sweet tarts_. A big grin spread across his face. _Candy's home. Yatta!_ He dropped his pillow and went for clean clothes. He tossed new threads on his bed and stripped out of the clothes he had spent days in.

_Nakie is freedom! _Luffy was in high spirits. Soon he would be eating meat with Candy at his side. They would celebrate the return of their nakama and have a great night. _We'll eat and drink and sing!_ It would be a big party and after everyone went off to bed Candy would sneak in to sleep with Luffy. He couldn't wait to show her just how much he missed her. Luffy slipped into his clean clothes with a silly grin on his face.

He heard noise in the hall while he was buttoning his shirt. Luffy opened his door and peeked out to see who it was. He was expecting Zoro or Ussop, but it was Candy out in the hall on her way back to her room from the bath and _she's wearing a towel_. Luffy was to her in three quick steps. "Oi Candy you feeling all better now?"

"I'm fine Luffy. I feel great after that bath." She smiled at the goofy look on Luffy's face. "Why aren't you eating? I thought you were starving."

Luffy leaned a little closer to his sweetie. "You smell pretty good Candy chan maybe I should take a bite outta you." He was just about to when

"Luffy!" Nami had come into the hall just in time to rescue Candy from a nibbling. "You hentai bastard get away from Candy chan!"

Instinctively he jumped back plastering himself against the far wall. With his heart in his throat Luffy looked at Nami. She was in a towel too, but she didn't look cute; just pissed off. Luffy lifted his hands in surrender as she stomped toward Candy. "Uh…Nami…"

"Candy chan, get to your room and put on those clothes I picked out for you right now!" Nami barked the order. Candy scurried away as quickly as she could and Nami turned on Luffy. "Just what do you think you were doing ne Luffy? You were gonna bite Candy chan."

Nami was in ultra scary mode. "I'm really hungry. I thought I smelled something good."

She unleashed a flurry of slaps. "Get the hell out of here you pig! Go let Sanji feed you! And if I catch you slobbing around Candy chan again I'll castrate you!"

Luffy squirmed away from Nami's beating and ran for it. He took her advice and didn't stop running until he got back up to the galley.

"Meat Sanji!"

"Sit down you animal I have a plate all ready for you," Sanji brought the dish to the table.

The captain sat down and the moment food was in front of him he dug right in. Quatre watched him devour the ribs and glug down his beer. _Savage._ Zoro and Ussop returned and took a seat around the table. Ussop sat with Chopper and Zoro sat beside Luffy. None of them smelled too bad anymore. Sanji served them their drinks and Zoro guzzled half straight off.

Balthier smiled at the swordsman. _A man after my own heart_. "Shot Zoro?" he offered tipping the bottle of rum Zoro's way.

"Sure," Zoro grunted. "Sanji, glass."

"I'll get it," Ussop offered. Sanji was busy cooking and Ussop wanted a peek at what smelled so good. He went to the cupboard eying the dishes on the counter. "Looks real good Sanji."

"I'll be feeding you shortly. Kick back and have a drink." Sanji tossed sautéed vegetables.

Ussop took a couple of clean shot glasses back to the table with him. His stomach rumbled as he sat down again. He chuckled and passed the glasses to Balthier. "None for me thanks. I want to eat."

"Maybe later," Balthier poured out a drink for Zoro. He slid the rum over. "To your health."

Zoro knocked back his shot of rum and exhaled a hot breath. "Sanji busted out the good shit."

"I am serving royalty," Sanji bragged from the stove.

Luffy moved his eyes from Balthier to Quatre as he gnawed on a bone. Prince fancy pants was having wine like Sanji but Balthier was hitting the rum. Quatre also had a plate of cheese cubes on toothpicks in front of him. Luffy licked barbeque sauce from his fingers and reached for some cheese. The prince favored him with a frown and Luffy frowned back. "What?"

"Take the plate. I don't want any after your slobbery fingers have been all over it. You're disgusting." Quatre pushed the plate Luffy's way. "It's contaminated with spit now. Go on, take it."

He did scowling at the prince. "There's no spit."

Quatre rolled his eyes and sipped his wine. "I can wait until dinner is served."

"Good for you." Luffy pulled toothpicks out of a handful of cheese chunks.

"Yes good for me."

"Yeah, good for you," he popped several cubes in his mouth at once.

_Determine to have the last say._ Quatre's eyebrows twitched into a frown. "Use your napkin at least. You eat like a toddler."

Luffy picked up his napkin and wiped around his mouth. "Excuse me. Ribs are messy."

"I think you're messy."

"So what?" Luffy picked up his beer keeping his eyes on the annoying prince. "I don't care what you think anyway."

"Knock it off," Ussop called the truce. "If Nami comes in here and you too are fighting she's going to yell."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Luffy grumbled.

Zoro helped too. "Just drink your beer Luffy. Diner is almost ready."

He flat eyed the prince a moment longer and then went back to eating. _Jerk_. Luffy had ribs to finish before dinner. He finished off his beer with Zoro and Sanji hit them again. Luffy finished his plate of ribs as the door opened and Robin came in. Sanji rushed a drink to her as she came to join them at the table. Luffy wiped his face and swallowed his last bite down with beer. A minute later Nami and Candy came in.

"Drinks ladies" Sanji crooned at the lovely pair of maidens that had come in. He had been right about the miniskirts and they both wore cute tight shirts. No pigtails though, Nami braded Candy's hair down her back.

Quatre blinked at the women by the door. Candy was in one of those shamelessly short skirts. He was getting quite an eyeful and Quatre finished his wine. "I could use another drink myself Sanji." He stood up and took his glass to the cook. The prince turned to the women and smiled at them. "You look lovely ladies."

Nami smiled at their attentive hostage. "Why thank you Quatre of course we do."

He offered them each an arm. "May I escort you to dinner?" he charmed the redhead.

She shoved at Candy and Nami took one of Quatre's arms. When blondie had the prince's other side they started to walk. "So in the next town they have a spa ne?"

As soon as Candy was close enough Luffy grabbed her free hand. He pulled her down to sit beside him before Quatre could protest. Nami sat between Ussop and Quatre. Sanji ushered over drinks and soon after dinner was served. The chef had prepared a feast worthy of a king. It was good to eat themselves full again after being so hungry in the oogliet. A few drinks later everyone relaxed and warmed up to the outsiders a little.

Balthier seemed a likeable enough guy. He had reached the point of being _fed up with the bullshit_ shortly before they reached Thousand Sunny. Tonight he was just letting it all go for a while. He caught himself a warm friendly buzz half way through dinner and nursed it the rest of the night. He didn't mention King Rathwal; he didn't want to spoil the good mood.

Prince Quatre kept Nami and Robin entertained all evening with tales of the finer places in Spira. He spoke of old temples, museums and mansions, cities to shop and dine. Quatre was quite the patron of the arts. He loved music and the literature. He and Robin had read many of the same books. Quatre promised the ladies a little pampering when they reached Besaid. They would have time while their gear was gathered for their trip to Gagazet.

Nami and Balthier negotiated a convenient plan of action. It was easy to do with Balthier in such a laid back mood. It was agreed come morning Thousand Sunny would sail out and around avoiding Bevelle and her near waters completely. A northern heading would bring them into Bikanel Bay by late afternoon. They could overnight at the luxurious Hotel California by the seaside. The ladies could have whatever special treatment they wanted, Quatre was a rich man; Nami was delighted.

It would be roughing it for a few days to reach Mt. Gagazet and the climb to the summit would be challenging. All the gear they needed could be purchased in Besaid. Their party would travel by chocobo to the Shepard village Rusa. It was the last outpost of civilization before the mountain. When Rusa was at their backs they would be on their own. Luffy assured Balthier he and his nakama could handle the journey and anything that came their way. They were a pretty scrappy bunch.

By evenings end Quatre was sure the easiest way to Candy was through Nami. He was fairly certain he had won the ladies favor and he turned his attention to Candy again. She had flowered into a beautiful woman. Quatre smiled at her trying to ignore the unworthy slob beside her. "It's good to visit with you again Candy. I've missed our conversations. You haven't sent a letter in a while."

She returned his smile. "Sorry Quatre I've been really busy. I sent one off a couple of months before I left High Roll didn't I?" Candy had left that life behind; she felt a little guilty about ditching everyone.

"Yes," Quatre sipped his wine and summoned some courage. "I wish you had told me you were unhappy in High Roll Candy. I would have done my best to help you."

Candy didn't really want to think about High Roll, it made her miss Bruno and Roulette. "I was fine, I had Bruno with me."

Balthier had liked Dealer Bruno. He was a straight up sort of fellow. It distressed him to think he had perished at the hands of another one of the Lucky Seven. "He was a fine guardian." Balthier drank to his kindred spirit.

"I would have brought you back to Spira with me. I'm sure you would have liked Lucca and Bevelle." Quatre pushed his luck just a little. "I'd be more then happy to take care of you and anyone you wanted around you anytime you like Candy."

Luffy didn't like the way prince pain in the ass was eyeing his girlfriend. That last bit sounded a lot like an open ended invitation; Nami was already getting happy again. Candy was trying to maintain a smile but her eyes were cast down and her cheeks were turning pink. _She's blushing!?_ Luffy frowned at Quatre's flirty smile. "Oi, don't you go saying shit like that to Candy chan. She doesn't need you to take care of her she's got us."

Quatre rolled his eyes over to the scruffy pirate. "I'm just offering my help whenever she may need. Is there something wrong with being nice to your friends?"

"Absolutely not," Nami insisted. "If our hostage friend wants to be nice and treat his friends to a good time I say let him!"

_Greedy mean Nami. _"Keh," Luffy slouched in his seat and picked up his mug.

The prince turned his winning smile on Nami. "I'd like to spoil you too," he flirt.

Ussop bumped his elbow on the corner of the table. "Oww damnit!" he cursed spilling beer on Nami. "Oh shit, sorry Nami. I didn't mean to; oww!"

It was just a little and Nami dabbed at it with a napkin. "Eh don't worry about it ya klutz." It was getting late anyway, about time to turn in. "Candy chan you can bunk with me. Our guests can have your room since it has the most throw pillows."

_Noooooooooooooo!_ Luffy suppressed a groan. Candy had camped with the girls last night and tonight Nami would be hovering over her _again!_ There was no way his sweetie could sneak away from mean Nami in the night and come to him. Tomorrow night they would be sharing rooms at the hotel and after that camping out again. _No Candy for me!_ Luffy sighed miserable.

"Okay Nami," Candy complied and finished her drink. Under the table she poked Luffy in the side. Candy set her glass down and smiled. "I'll make sure my room is neat and get my pajamas. I'll meet you in your room Nami." She got up and stepped away from the table. "Goodnight everyone."

Luffy finished his beer giving Candy enough time to head out. "I'm so full," he pat his stomach. "That was good Sanji."

"An excellent meal," Balthier agreed.

"Sleep," Luffy got up and started to shuffle away from the table. He was disappointed Nami got up behind him.

Ussop stood too. "I'm gonna have a quick shower," he followed Nami who was following Luffy and the trio bid their goodnights.

The door to Candy's room was open and she stood by the bed fluffing pillows. "Oi Candy," Luffy stepped in with Nami right behind him.

"Hi," Candy smiled. "I'll be down in a minute Nami."

"Don't fuss too much," Nami had to boss. "And don't let this creep hang out in here either. Don't trust him Candy chan." She shot Luffy a threatening glare and he cringed. Satisfied she had frightened him into good behavior Nami went out and followed Ussop. "That damn Luffy was going to nibble on Candy earlier. I caught him," she tattled.

Ussop rubbed at his elbow. "I didn't see anything like that."

"Of course not. It was earlier down here in the hall. Captain Hentai thought he cornered Candy chan alone in a towel."

_Lucky Luffy_. Ussop chuckled. "You saved her ne Nami?"

"Naturally." She looked at Ussop sidelong and smiled. "How's your elbow?"

"Eh? Oh, its okay." He smiled at her concern.

"Funny how you managed to hurt yourself and spill beer on me while Quatre was flirting with me."

Ussop froze up for a second. _Busted!_ "Uh…sorry Nami."

She laughed. _Sure you are_. "You guys are jealous of the prince ne?"

It seemed like Nami's door was miles away. Ussop started to sweat. "Luffy is I guess, I mean that guy keeps hitting on his girlfriend," he stammered. "I'm okay with the guy he just seems a little…excessive."

"He likes to spoil beautiful women."

"Yeah, but he wants something from you too. There's no such thing as a free ride Nami."

"Maybe he wants pleasurable company."

"Maybe he just wants ass. Isn't his pops on his case to have heirs?"

Nami blinked at Ussop's frown. "Ussop!"

"Candy chan was kidnapped to marry him. He even had their honeymoon planned out, the sleaze. He bragged about how he bought her a house and a yacht. If I was Luffy, yeah that would bother me. I'm sure Luffy's trying not to hate the guy, him being Candy chan's old pal and all, so I'll just hate Prince Showoff a little for him."

"So that's how it is ne?"

Ussop stuffed his hands into his empty pockets. "Sure. A guy wants to give everything she wants to the woman he loves. Anything she wants."

"You think Candy chan wants château's and yachts?"

Finally they reached Nami's door. This uncomfortable conversation could come to an end. "No, I think Candy wants Luffy. He makes her happy in ways that money can't buy."

It was a sweet thing to say, kind of mushy and Nami giggled. "That must be it."

"A lot of girls like a guy that can make them laugh," Ussop tried to walk away

on a high note.

"We sure do." Nami winked at her unsuspecting friend and his jaw dropped. She laughed at Ussop and slapped him on the shoulder. "Go take your shower pirate."

With heating cheeks Ussop slunk away.

Luffy waited until he heard Nami's door shut before he moved. He pushed Candy's door closed and stepped over to her. Candy straightened and opened her arms to him. Luffy hugged her tight. "No," he whined. "I wanted to sleep with you tonight. I miss being in bed with you. I'm sick of cold feet."

Candy kissed Luffy on the cheek just below his scar. "My poor Luffy." She missed snuggling with him in his warm comfy bed too.

"I've missed you Candy," Luffy looked down into her eyes; warm feet wasn't all he missed holding her body against him. "I want to be with you." For the moment they had their privacy and Luffy took full advantage of that. He pulled Candy closer and kissed her the way he had been wanting to for days. _I miss you so much…. _

She missed being close with her lover too. Candy leaned into Luffy and gave in to a passionate kiss. It must have been terrible for him to have been so worried about her, to be so lonely without his better half. As sad as she was they had been separated it was nice to hear how melancholy Luffy had been without her. _I couldn't bear to be away from you either Luffy. _

It was easy to bend his sweetie to his will. When it came to intimacy Candy was just as excitable as Luffy was. Most of the time it was her jumping on him and tonight was no different. He felt her leg wrap around him and Luffy reached lower and grabbed cheek. _Such a fine ass._ Candy kisses were arousing and Luffy couldn't resist taking them down to Candy's bed.

They hit the bed and Candy couldn't restrain herself from jumping on Luffy. She rolled them so she was on top; their kisses became more heated. Luffy nibbled on her neck, one hand wrestled under her tight shirt and his other slipped under her skirt. The thought crossed her mind it was risky to be fooling around like this with everyone still awake and roaming around but it was too damn hard to resist him. "Oh Luffy," she sighed.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear. Luffy cupped her right breast and Candy wiggled in his lap. "I don't ever want to be away from you again."

He kissed her deep and slow, Candy tightened her thighs around her beloved and played with his silky hair. He still smelled like fresh water and green. _Me neither Luffy._

Much too soon a noise at the top of the hall jolted Candy back to reality. She leaned back too quickly in a bit of a panic. They weren't centered on the bed and a second later they were tipping off over the side. Candy and Luffy hit the floor with a startled "Ah!"

Luffy took his hands out of her clothes and helped her sit up. "You okay Candy?"

"Yeah, but I think…" before she could finish she heard the footsteps stop outside of her door. A second later Zoro pushed it open.

"Here's Candy's room," Zoro was telling the guests as he stepped in. He stopped short and looked at the couple on the floor. Their legs were tangled together and Candy had red cheeks. _We interrupted something. _The swordsman couldn't help but snort a laugh. "I thought you only did that stuff in Luffy's room," he quietly teased his friends.

Quatre was helping his drunken guardian to bed. He left Balthier's side and stepped into Candy's room next to Zoro. Candy and the pirate were on the floor in a rather uncompromising position. Her shirt was askew and her skirt had ridden clear up her thigh. Quatre saw panties and his jaw dropped. "Candy?!"

Luffy started laughing as Candy detangled herself from Luffy. "Uh…"

Zoro stepped forward and offered Candy a hand up. She took it adjusting her skirt. "You kids havin fun in here?"

"We were just messing around," Luffy told the half truth with a big grin. "I was helping Candy with her pillows."

"Oh?" Quatre narrowed his eyes at the scruffy pirate.

The captain got to his feet and straightened his hat. "We fell down."

She turned her back on the guys and went to her dresser for a nightgown. "I'll be out of your way in just a minute."

Balthier was leaning against the door frame watching the younger generation. A lecherous smile spread across his face. He could guess what pillows the young captain had just been fluffing. "I've seen London I've seen France I've seen Candy's underpants."

"Balthier!" Quatre was aghast. The pirates chuckled and Candy turned to them red faced with something pink and fuzzy in her hand. The prince scowled at Luffy. "You shouldn't be _messing around_ with Candy like that, it's inappropriate and ungentlemanly especially when she's wearing such a miniscule skirt," he chide.

"Candy chan doesn't mind," Luffy argued.

Jealousy was something Quatre was not used to feeling. "Well I do. I won't have you behaving like a degenerate fiend towards Miss Cherry while I'm around."

"A wha?" Luffy was sure it was an insult. "Oi prince nosey, why don't you stay outta my business. Candy chan doesn't have any complaints about how I treat her. We have fun."

That's what the prince was worried about. His buzz turned miserable. "Wrestling around like a couple of freaks? Just what have you done to Candy? You're turning her into a barbarian like you. Candy used to be a nice girl."

Luffy grit his teeth. "Candy chan still is a nice girl you jerk. You don't know anything about her or me either so why don't you just shut the fuck up."

Quatre's mouth fell open. Something else his highness wasn't used to was being spoken to common. He flared with indignity. "You filthy scumbag! How dare you speak to me like that!?"

"Who you callin scumbag jerkoff?" Luffy stepped forward threateningly.

"You, heathen." The prince met the pirate's advance. "I am the crown prince of Spira. I could have you hanged for your disgraceful behavior!"

_Hanged ne?_ Luffy raised his eyebrows. "For what? I didn't do anything to you."

"You're a wanted criminal and _obviously _a dangerous masher pervert!" Quatre grabbed Candy by the arm and pulled her his way. "Candy you should leave."

Zoro saw the look in Luffy's eyes change. _Uh oh._ He grabbed Candy by the shoulders and moved her back away from the arguing pair . "Stand back toots," he warned her under his breath.

"Don't do that," Luffy fixed his eyes on prince asshole.

He returned Luffy's icy glare. "It isn't appropriate for a lady to hear me deal with you. Unlike you primitive, I prefer to remain a gentleman when a lady is present."

Everything the prince just said pissed Luffy off. "Deal with _me_?"

"You should have some sense beaten into you."

"You wanna fight prince fuck face?" Luffy balled a fist.

Candy resisted Zoro a little. "Stop it you two!"

Balthier staggered in a little way. "Gentlemen, if you wish to fight over my lady fair do it outside. It's late, we have to rise early and I'm dead tired. Perhaps we overindulged in the spirits tonight. Why not continue your bitchery tomorrow ne?"

Luffy felt Candy's hand on his arm. He took a deep breath and looked away from Quatre down at his girlfriend. "Come on Luffy," she tugged on him. "Let's let Quatre and Balthier get some sleep."

Zoro started for the door with Candy pulling Luffy behind him. "Night guys."

"Candy," Quatre called to her. She paused a moment and looked at him. _She has to lead him like a pet._ The prince frowned. "Please forgive me for my ugly behavior in front of you."

"It's okay Quatre. Goodnight." She dragged Luffy out before another word could be spoken. The door swung shut and Candy sighed.

The swordsman chuckled. "You gonna kill that guy Luffy?"

"Oh stop it. Quatre was just defending me."

Luffy was still frowning. "And ordering you and grabbing you."

She turned and looked up at Luffy. "It's alright Luffy."

No, it wasn't. He was sure now prince stupid still wanted his sweetie. "That guy has got a thing for you Candy. Just how close were you ne?"

"Luffy!" she gasped. "I already told you everything about Quatre. They visited us in High Roll a couple of times. We hung out I showed him around the city. We got to be friends and wrote to each other a couple of times a year; Christmas, birthdays."

"When did he fall in love with you?"

Candy rolled her eyes. _It's like having Ace around all over again. _ "He didn't."

"That guy never put a move on you did he?" Luffy doubted it, Bruno was attentive.

"No."

"Did he write you mushy love letters?"

"No," Candy was getting frustrated.

_So his infatuation with Candy is more recent then ne?_ Luffy remembered his own reaction to seeing his sweetie all grown up _and out_. "That guy wants you."

"No he doesn't. Even if he did it doesn't matter because I want you." Candy put a hand on Luffy's cheek and swept a finger over his scar. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

Her touch was calming. "I aint jealous of him," Luffy pout. "I just don't like him. He talks shit. He tries to take you away from me."

Zoro guessed Candy had won this round. Luffy was settling down. "Don't worry about it Luffy, Candy chan aint going nowhere. G'night guys." The swordsman turned and headed off to bed.

Luffy reached up and took the hand on his cheek. "You're my girl Candy. I love you."

"I know. I love you too Luffy." She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Sweet dreams."

He didn't want to let her go but with his streak of bad luck Nami would pop out of her room any second now. He gave her hand a final squeeze. "See you at breakfast." Luffy watched her go. When Candy disappeared into Nami's room Luffy headed into his.

He flopped into bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. At least arguing with the stupid prince had killed his horney. That was good because there was no telling when Luffy would get some quality time alone with his sweetie again. They might have to go the whole _damn_ trip without so much as a snuggle. Nami and Quatre would be watching them like hawks the entire time. Luffy groaned frustrated. His feet were chilling already.

They made it through breakfast without any bitchery; immediately after they set sail. Quatre stood at the bow with the sea breeze in his hair. It was far too glorious a day to waste arguing with the scrubby pirate. There was no need to anyway; Nami had Candy at her side all morning. The scrub was occupied catching fish with Ussop and the little animal. Quatre caught bits of their chatter and laughter. The prince closed his eyes and smiled up at the sun. _This is the life_.


	14. Chapter 14

Out on the Line

Chapter fourteen: Hotel California

It was warming up nicely by noon and they had a picnic lunch on the grass of the deck. While Luffy and Chopper helped Sanji clear the dishes away Nami took Candy downstairs to change their clothes again. Robin passed on the other ladies high maintenance style. She relaxed in a lounger amidships reading a book. Balthier borrowed a pair of dark sunglasses from Zoro. They sat leaning sleepily against the main mast. Quatre folded up a blanket they had been sitting on and set it at the foot of Robin's lounger.

"I don't think I've read that one. Is it good?" he asked about her book.

"The author is a bit opinionated and he does editorialize a bit much." Robin smiled at the prince. He had been in a fine mood today. "You like the sea?"

Quatre smiled. "You can tell?"

Robin tittered a laugh. "You seem more relaxed today prince san. You didn't even scold the captain at lunch. Your mood has been bright."

"It must be the sea air. I do feel refreshed."

"It's good to get away for a while."

He agreed whole heartedly. "Yes it does. Bevelle is nice but sometimes it seems too crowded. The sea is so vast and empty. Plenty of elbow room."

Robin was beginning to think Balthier was right on about the prince. He was dodging some of his royal responsibility. He preferred the ship to the palace; Robin doubted he was in a real big hurry to make the king a grandfather. "Indeed."

Chatting with Robin Quatre hadn't noticed who had come out on the deck. He heard Nami's voice and looked up. _Sweet_ _mother of…that's a lot of skin!_ Candy and Nami were headed his way wearing bikinis and sarongs. They each had a long towel draped over their shoulder and they had their sunglasses on. Quatre hadn't seen this much boob since _Hair_ played the downtown theatre. Nami lifted a hand and waved to Robin. She jiggled and Quatre covered his nose with one hand. _No don't do that!_ He fought the nosebleed.

Miss Navigator was chuckling quietly by the time they reached Robin and the prince. "It's such a nice day I thought we should catch a tan."

"Yes it's beautiful," Quatre tried to tear his eyes off of Candy's cleavage and look at Nami. He was all too aware he was probably making a fool of himself. He gave his nose a threatening pinch and took a deep breath. "Fresh air is good."

Nami dropped her towel onto the grass and proceeded to untie her sarong. Candy immediately followed Nami's example removing her sarong and folding it up. "Candy chan, spread out our towels for me?"

"Sure Nami." Candy got to her hands and knees and proceeded to lay out their beach towels.

His dear Miss Cherry's nearly naked ass was wiggling just two feet away from him. Quatre cut his eyes over to Nami. The she devil smiled deviously at him and stretched pushing out her breasts. A cool breeze chilled the redhead. _Nipples!_ He looked back down at Candy. She leaned forward to straighten the edge of the towel nearly spilling out of her top. Quatre realized Candy was just as cold as Nami. "Damnit all," he croaked. The prince fell over landing unceremoniously on his ass with a tremendous nosebleed.

"Quatre!" Candy gasped. Nami bent over him and Candy crawled the few feet to him. He was covering his nose but she saw blood seeping from between his fingers. "Oh no!" she grabbed her towel and offered it to him. "Here Quatre you're bleeding!"

Quatre took the towel trying not to look at the nips around him. He crushed the towel around his nose. "I'm alright," he mumbled through cotton.

"Eh? You sure?" Nami was trying not to smile too much. _Closet pervert_. "Candy chan, help the prince steady himself."

Quatre wiped his face and quickly moved the towel. "No I'm fine," but it was too late. Candy knelt beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. He felt her warm breasts against him and Quatre looked into her beautiful baby blues. "Candy…."

Her royal friend had red cheeks. Candy cleaned the last of the blood off his chin with the corner of her towel. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She was the kindest, most compassionate, most understanding _sexiest_ woman he had ever known. Quatre liked the feel of her against him a little too much. He turned to her putting an arm around her. Candy's skin was smooth and warm. The prince took her hand and stared down into her surprised eyes. "I want you Candy. Marry me, be my queen."

Nami had been hoping for a dramatic reaction from prince money bag, but she had underestimated the man's driven lust. Before her blonde friend could do anything but blink Quatre was kissing Candy. "Oi!"

The prince softly pressed his lips to his beautiful Candy's. Her warm lips were like rose petals. Quatre barely heard the redhead shout at him. He was about to hug Candy to him when suddenly she was being torn away from him. Quatre opened his eyes just in time to see the fist coming.

Lucky for his sweetie Luffy had come back out on deck in the middle of the chaos beside Robin's lounger. As soon as prince asshole made his move Luffy was there. He snatched his girlfriend up and held her against him. "Bastard!" Luffy swung a fist and clocked Quatre in the jaw. He fell over reaching for his face. "You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!"

"Luffy!" Candy clung to her angry boyfriend. Luffy was shaking.

Nami got between them and Robin got to her feet. "Luffy!" Nami snapped. "I told you not to beat up the hostage!"

Luffy hugged Candy closer and turned his angry eyes on Nami. "Knock it off Nami. Stop using Candy to tease Quatre. She's not your pawn."

Miss Navigator took great offense to that. "What are you stupid? Do you not know how broke we are?"

"I don't care. You aint Candy's pimp!" The captain understood they were close to penniless right now but he wouldn't let Candy be flaunted for loot. Candy was _his_ girl. Luffy was beyond furious that someone _that_ _godamn taishi!_ other then him had kissed her. Candy pulled on his shirt staring up at him.

Quatre was dealing with his own fury. He had just been _punched_ in the _face_ by the scrub. The deviant held Candy's half naked body up against him. "Neither are you," he growled at the pirate getting to his feet. "Unhand her right now!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Luffy shouted back at the prince. "Candy is my girl. Nobody kisses her but me, got it! Keep your godamn hands and lips off of her!"

Robin brought her arms up. "Gentlemen, please. We can resolve this without fighting. Look captain, you're upsetting Miss Singer."

The prince frowned. "It's totally inappropriate for you to be holding Candy like that."

"Oh?" Luffy pulled Candy closer. "And just how appropriate is it to jump Candy like you just did sleaze bag?"

"Captain," Robin warned. The prince's face turned even redder.

Swallowing hard Quatre straightened. "Forgive me Candy I lost myself in your eyes."

"Keh," Luffy took a step back moving Candy with him. "You aint smooth talking your way outta this taishi. You might be the crowned turd of shit mountain but I am the captain of this ship. Candy is our nakama and my wife to be. You aint getting her and if you put a move on her again I'll kick the shit out of you. The only reason your even on this ship is because Candy needs to go to Zanarkand. You're not a prince here buddy you're the fuckin tour guide!"

"That's enough Luffy," Nami stepped up and reached for her distressed blonde friend.

"You have no idea…." Quatre was trying to stay composed. "You have no idea what a truly special woman Candy is. Her gifts are wasted here on this ship; her beauty and intelligence are wasted on a caveman like you. She's better off with me. I'll make her a queen. Our sons would rule Spira."

Luffy's right eye twitched. As far as he was concerned the only kids Candy was going to have were his. She wasn't _ever_ going to be with anyone but him like that. "Candy doesn't need you to make her a queen. I'll do it myself."

"You'll make her a criminal," Quatre countered. "You already have."

"We're pirates."

Candy had been wrong. This was much worse then Ace and Luffy fighting for attention. "That's enough you two," Candy pulled away from Luffy a little and looked at Quatre. "I appreciate your concern for my well being Quatre but I'm happy where I am. Luffy isn't who you think he is. He's really quite sweet actually."

"He's a murderer Candy. I know all about what happened at Enies Lobby. The bounty on his head is nothing but trouble. Its far too dangerous for you to travel with someone like him."

_Murderer_… her breath caught in her throat. Candy remembered grabbing a hold of Jack in the rain. _He killed Bruno so I_… Candy pushed away from Luffy and took off running to her room.

"Candy chan!" Nami hurried after her.

Luffy sighed and shook his head. He knew why Candy had run away. Prince stupid got her thinking about High Roll again. "Leave her alone Quatre, I aint telling you again." Luffy turned on his heel and stormed after Nami. He would comfort his sweetie first and deal with the fall out later.

The prince watched the pirates disappear one by one. He took a deep breath to collect himself. "I didn't mean to be so bold," he started explaining to Robin. "I'm just as shocked by my behavior as you all are. I didn't realize my passion for Candy ran so deep."

_Uh_ _oh_. Robin lifted a brow. "Are you in love with her Prince san?"

Quatre had never been in love before but he had a strong desire to be with Candy. "I want to marry her."

He didn't answer the question she posed; Robin studied Quatre's face. Clearly he was totally infatuated with the captain's betrothed. "Miss Singer promised the captain."

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind." Quatre collected himself and looked up at Nico Robin. "Forgive me for my ungentlemanly behavior in front of you senorita."

The prince bowed politely to her. "Apology accepted Prince san."

Sanji could provide Quatre with some ice for his aching face. He wanted to be the first to the cook about his accidental kiss with Candy; he didn't want the scrub to twist the story. Quatre liked Sanji and thought of him as somewhat of an ally. "I will certainly apologize to Candy again, Nami as well."

"Let them alone for now Prince san," Robin advised. "The captain is with them, I think it best the two of you avoid each other for a bit. Take some time to cool off."

Robin was probably right. The scrub was a hothead. "Thank you Robin, I'll take your advice. I will wait until we have calmed down before I speak to your captain again. I think we have some things to straighten out." He bowed again to the lady and headed in to the galley for some ice.

She went back to her lounger and sat. The captain would straighten the prince out alright. Hopefully he wouldn't throw him overboard. Robin looked down the ship, Zoro and Balthier had seemingly slept through the entire confrontation. She picked up her book and went back to a less dramatic story.

Candy went into her room and Nami followed. "Are you alright Candy chan?"

_Not really._ "I don't understand what has gotten into Quatre. He's never behaved like this before, he was always so proper."

"You're hot stuff in a bikini. He snapped."

"I don't mean just that. He…he doesn't like Luffy!"

_Blonde_. Nami sighed. "Of course not, you're engaged to Luffy."

It was as if talking about him summoned him. Luffy opened the door to Candy's room and stepped in. "Candy chan?" he stepped up next to Nami. "Are you okay?"

"I don't like to see you and Quatre fighting," she pleaded to her boyfriend.

"I don't like seeing him kissing on you." Luffy bumped past Nami and went to Candy. He took her hands and looked down into her eyes. His sweetie looked a little traumatized.

"I'm sorry Luffy," Candy was having guilt issues; Quatre had kissed her on the lips. Only the man she was going to marry was allowed to do such an intimate thing.

"You don't have to apologize Candy you didn't do anything. It's not your fault that guy attacked you, its Nami's."

Nami startled. "Oi!"

Luffy looked at Nami sidelong. "Would you have put Candy chan in a bikini in front of Captain Sparrow and his fan boy crew?"

"Of course not they were slobs."

"Quatre aint no different. He's an excited Candy fan. I don't care how rich he is Candy kisses aint for sale. He can't have her, you stop making him think he can."

Nami folded her arms across her chest and frowned at Luffy. _Party pooper._ "I didn't say he could _have_ her I said he could _spoil_ her."

"The only thing that guy has to do is lead Candy to Zanarkand. If you want to hustle Quatre do it yourself. Candy chan is off limits to that jerk."

It wasn't Nami's first brush with overprotective Luffy. "Get over it Luffy."

"Fuck you Nami. Some other guy just kissed my girl. Can't you see he upset her? He can stay the fuck away from her or I'll beat his ass."

Candy squeezed Luffy's hands to make him stop. "Please Luffy, don't yell at Nami. Don't say thing like that." She shook her head. "I don't understand what's wrong with Quatre. I've never seen him act this way before."

Luffy knew what the jerk's problem was. "That guy is spoiled. I bet he's always had everything he wants handed to him on a silver platter."

"Well he is a rich prince," Nami lifted her nose.

"He aint getting Candy," his frown wouldn't go. "If you want to get some of his money charge him for taking him to Zanarkand, however much you want I don't care. I won't kill him, I'll make sure he makes it back to his bank for you, but you stop teasing him with Candy chan. If he messes with her again I'll pound his royal ass."

_Charge him?_ Nami's smile crept back to her lips. She could still make a fortune off of prince hostage without aggravating Luffy too much. "You're such a jealous guy Luffy. First your hentai brother Ace, now Prince Quatre."

"My _brother_ wouldn't stick his dick in my girl. I can't say the same about prince hot lips," Luffy snorted an angry huff.

Blondie's jaw hit the floor and Nami gasped. "You pervert!" She swung a fist and clobbered Luffy on top of his stupid rubber head. "You're disgusting!" Nami turned and stormed out. She was through dealing with the jealous slob. She could better spend her time talking over their route with Balthier and figuring out how much to charge the hostages for their services.

Luffy let go of one of Candy's hands to rub his head. "Damn Nami," he grumbled.

Now that Candy had a hand free she used it. She swatted Luffy. "Stick his dick in!? Is that what you think we do!?"

_Uh oh_. His sweetie looked mad. _I went too far._ "No Candy I don't think that about us." They were alone now; Luffy pulled Candy into his arms. He loved to hug her in a bikini; a lot of soft warm skin. "What we do is special; it's beautiful and amazing like you." He reached up and swept her hair behind her ear. "I love you in my heart and in my bed."

Candy melted at his sweet words and soft kisses. She wrapped her arms around him. _Oh Luffy I love you too. _

Quatre went into the galley rubbing at his aching jaw. "Sanji, may I trouble you for some ice?"

Sanji looked up at the prince, Quatre had been roughed up and there was blood on his shirt. "What happened to you?"

"Your captain hit me in a fit of jealousy," Quatre sighed.

_Idiot_. Sanji turned to the freezer for ice cubes. "You set Luffy off ne?"

The prince bowed his head and thought of Candy. "I lost myself, I was completely in the wrong, I…I…kissed her."

"Nani!?" Sanji whirled around with a tray of ice cubed in his hand._ No_ _wonder Luffy…!_

"You kissed Candy chwan!?"

"I couldn't help myself Sanji," Quatre pleaded to the angry cook. "She's just so…She's beautiful and her lips were _right there_. I completely lost control of myself for a moment. All I could think of was her."

Sanji twisted the ice cube tray in his hands. "You're lucky Luffy already hit you or I would, you damn royal bastard." He slammed the tray down on the counter startling the prince into looking back up at him.

"He punched me in the jaw."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you." Sanji grabbed a towel for Quatre's ice. He twisted some cubes into the cloth and offered it to the prince. "Luffy is the strongest guy I know. He kills sea kings and eats them for breakfast. I strongly suggest, for your own health that you don't go putting your lips on Candy chwan again."

_Sea kings?!_ Quatre put the cold against the side of his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sanji produced a fresh cigarette and lit up. "You know what he did to Enies Lobby. You don't want that kind of a hurt coming down on you. Even I know better then to mess with mugiwara Luffy's sweetheart and I'm madly in love with Candy chwan"

Quatre thought Sanji was madly in love with every woman aboard this ship. "I'm not afraid of Luffy," he swallowed hard.

"You should be."

"What I'm more afraid of is that I have upset Candy. I have behaved dreadfully around her these past few days. I am sorry." He sighed frustrated. "It's like I can't control myself!"

Sanji took a long drag off of his cigarette watching the frazzled prince. Candy chwan certainly had her old pal all balled up. "How many girlfriends have you had Quatre?"

"Uh…well, none. I've been in school or training most of my life."

The love cook almost laughed out loud. "Candy chwan is your first crush ne? You've never liked a girl the way you like her?"

Even with ice on his cheek it still warmed up. "I…always thought Candy was special."

He laughed. "Now she's special and sexy ne? You're going to have to learn to control that throbbing hormone. We aint in your palace and Candy chwan aint your princess. This is the real world and Candy chwan is with Luffy, damn lucky bastard. I know it's hard to resist her womanly charms, but you must; Luffy will kill you and Candy chwan will think you're a jerk if you don't. Nobody wants that ne?"

No, Quatre didn't want any part of that. He sighed sagging a little. "That man isn't good enough for her. He's a foul mouthed imbecile that behaves like a child; a barbarian!"

Sanji nodded, it was mostly true. "But Luffy loves her and Candy chwan has chosen him. Besides, if Luffy dies I've got dibs."

These pirates certainly were a strange bunch. "If you love Candy so much why don't you break those two up? Is it because he's your captain? Is he too strong for you?"

"No, that aint it," Sanji smoked. He reached for his ashtray thinking of the way Candy and Luffy laughed together. "I love them both; they're my nakama. I want them to be happy."

"Oh? How happy? I think your captain is too friendly with Candy. He touches her a lot."

He had become used to seeing Luffy and Candy hand in hand; it had been that way since the beginning. Candy gave Luffy adorable kisses below his scar, Luffy hugged all over her all the time. "They're affectionate I guess."

"Are you sure you haven't just become used to his inappropriate behavior?" Quatre frowned. He remembered the scrub and Candy in the oogliet. _She said…Candy told him that she… _"He's fucking her?!"  
Sanji straightened. "Oi, take it easy your majesty. There aint no fuckin going on around here. I wouldn't allow something like that to happen and neither would Nami swan."

Quatre wondered if that was really the truth. He wondered just what sort of relationship Candy had with the scrub; could they even hide being lovers from their ship mates? Doubtful living in such close quarters _but possible_. If you wanted to hide something sometimes the best place was in plain sight. The crew could be so used to seeing their captain behave inappropriately they missed a deeper meaning behind it. Quatre decided he'd find out for himself, the prince would keep an observant eye on the pirate and his friend. _But first…_ "I must apologize to Candy."

"Yeah you do that and Quatre," Sanji exhaled. "Don't get so uptight, you'll live longer."

"Thanks for the advice." Quatre sat with Sanji until the swelling went down.

Nami changed out of her bikini and into street clothes. She collected Balthier from amidships to discuss travel plans and to figure out what to charge the Spirans for the pirate's escort services. They went into the galley so Nami could start writing out lists of provisions and luxury items to be purchased in Rusa. Miss Navigator insisted that they all needed the proper clothing to fit in amongst the locals and of course new parkas for the mountain. She wrote down everyone's sizes, Quatre would have porters do their shopping while they relaxed at the hotel this evening.

The cook made a list of his own; various foods that could travel well without spoiling. There was no need to go hungry on their journey and Sanji could make campfire cuisine fit for royalty. They would need good nutrition to keep their strength up as they traveled. Ussop came in mid way and helped Balthier figure out what equipment they would need to climb a mountain. By the time the Thousand Sunny made its way into Bikanel Bay the prince had five sheets of paper to turn over to the porters.

Candy had changed into normal clothes too. She spent the afternoon aft of the ship with Luffy and Chopper. Candy and Chopper worked on their tap routine to _Good Ship Lollipop_ while Luffy laughed and clapped for them. They were making some real progress when they had to cut their dance lesson short; they had arrived in the bay and the men got to work bringing the ship into port.

While Luffy was busy tucking in sails Candy took a moment to check in on Quatre. She went to the prince at the bow of the ship with Chopper at her heels. "Quatre?"

Quatre turned to face the duo headed his way. Candy was in shorts and a tank top, more covered but still beautiful. "It's Rusa, we've arrived." He smiled at her.

Chopper ran to the rail and peeked at the new city sparkling in the afternoon light. "We're staying there tonight ne?"

The prince pointed to the hotel at the top of the hill. "There Chopper, there's our hotel."

"Sugee!" the building was huge.

Candy smiled at her little friend's excitement. "We'll have fun tonight."

The prince turned back to Candy. He took a step closer to her and bowed his head remorsefully. "Candy, about earlier; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She took his arm and pulled him away from the rail. Candy spoke quietly. "What's wrong Quatre? I've never seen you like this. You're more tense then usual."

The beautiful songbird was on his arm and looking up into his eyes. "I…"

"It's your father isn't it? You two are fighting."

"We don't speak often enough to fight anymore." It sort of slipped out. Quatre cleared his throat and straightened. "Sorry Candy, I don't mean to burden you with my problems."

"What's going on at home Quatre?" Candy knew what kind of pressure King Rathwal could put on his son. It was a huge part of why her friend was always so nervous. Even on vacation in High Roll the prince had to study politics.

_He thinks I'll be a terrible king. _Quatre sighed. "It's nothing. Please, don't worry."

"It sounds like you and your father don't get along at all anymore Quatre."

"Candy," he smiled at her resting a hand over the one she had on his arm. "It's alright. We've just been having some differences in opinion."

"Like you getting married ne?"

"I wouldn't mind marrying you."

She frowned a little. "I thought you said you didn't want to rush into things."

Quatre laughed lightly. _She caught me_. "We could take as much time as you wanted Candy. It's Spira in a big hurry for me to have a son not me."

Her eyebrow twitched a little. A lot of stuff he said these days sounded an awful lot like flirting. "You're going to Zanarkand to become stronger, to prove you will be a good king."

"Yes. Hopefully it will be enough to appease my countrymen for a while. It should be up to me and my betrothed when to wed and when to become parents, no one else."

Candy agreed and nodded. "I'm sure you and your father can work it out. Balthier can help can't he?"

"It will all work out fine Candy. Thank you so much for your concern, it really means a lot to me to know that you care. I don't have many friends you know."

_Maybe you would if you just lightened up a little. _She felt sorry for him. "We're all your friends Quatre."

"I don't think Luffy is my friend. He doesn't like me and I can't say that I admire him all that much either Candy. He's beneath you, you know."

"That's not true. Luffy isn't usually like this; he's just been stressed out lately. You too. You've both been acting crazy."

He recoiled just a little. "I'm sorry I've been so rude Candy, but honestly I don't understand what you see in that man. You're beautiful and talented; he's ignorant and slovenly. I never would have thought an animal like him to be your type."

She returned his frown drawing her hand back. "I don't have a type. It's Luffy that I love. You just don't know him the way we do." It was _defiantly worse_ then Ace and Luffy. "Please Quatre, won't you try to get to know him a little better. I know you'll like him."

Quatre thought she was looking for approval of her present lifestyle from her old friend. _She said she loves him_. _There's no way that monkey is good enough for her_. "Alright Candy," at this point he was willing to do just about anything to appease her. He didn't want her upset with him; they had to be on friendly terms if he was going to try to persuade her away from the scrub. "For you I shall try."

They berthed Sunny at a private pier. Quatre and Balthier dealt with the harbor master and the porters. With the ship secure and their ordered supplies being gathered the troupe headed up through the bay city of Rusa. They started up hill slowly making their way through part of the downtown market district. The cook was quickly distracted by fresh produce and Nami's keen eye found the dress shop. She halted the group so the prince could buy the ladies new gowns to wear to dinner tonight.

Once Nami finished shopping she was ready for a hot bath and a manicure. It was on to the Hotel California next. The prince reserved three suites for the night; one for the ladies and two for the gentlemen. It was approaching dinner time so they headed up to their rooms to enjoy the grand baths the hotel was famous for. The baths were huge, luxurious and their group was the only ones using them at this hour. The ladies steeped like tea bags and the guys went to clean up.

Quatre sat with his feet in the bath watching Luffy and Chopper throw pails after pail of water at each other. They were giggling like school children and making a mess of the floor. The prince rolled his eyes and eventually Ussop got up to intercede. "Oi you guys, get cleaned up already."  
Luffy wasn't done having fun in the big bathroom yet. He reached over and grabbed Ussop's towel. "Nakie is freedom!" he ran away with it in his hand leaving Ussop naked.

"Damnit Luffy give me that back!" Ussop gave chase.

Sanji massaged conditioner into his hair. "Oi you two, you're going to end up on your asses. The floor is slippery."

Ussop reached out and snagged the edge of Luffy's towel. Luffy kept running laughing like a loon; his towel remained in Ussop's hands. His rubber nether regions bounced like nothing the prince had never seen before. _Dear god doesn't that hurt?!_ A moment later just as Sanji predicted Luffy slipped on the wet floor and went skidding. The prince watched in mute horror as the naked fool fell down and slid straight for him. "Ugh!" he cried out revolted. Quatre put his hands out to catch the pirate before he could land on top of him.

Surprisingly enough the prince had saved him from sliding head first into the bath. "Whoo!" Luffy hooted. "Thanks Quatre."

"Ugh, just get away from me," the prince retrieved his hands. Touching the pirate's wet rubber body gave him the creeps.

Luffy sat up and looked at the prince. He had a funny look on his face and Luffy couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and looked across the bath to Ussop. "Oi gimmie my towel dummy."

The sniper pulled on one eye and stuck out his tongue. "Come and get it dummy."

Quatre turned to tell Luffy to get away from him; to his dismay the pirate's privates were practically touching his shoulder. "Eww! Get back!" he shoved at Luffy and slid off the edge of the bath into the water.

He steadied himself. "Oi, what you push me for?"

"Your jewels were in my face asshole." Quatre turned his back on the pirate. Balthier and Zoro were watching him from where they floated.

"Well excuse me," Luffy quipped back. The prince sure was an uptight jerk. A sinister grin spread across Luffy's face. "What's a matter taishi, you jealous cuz mine's bigger then yours?"

Zoro snorted a laugh; Quatre glared at Luffy over his shoulder. "I don't think so."

The devil's fruit user had total control over his ability. Luffy could stretch any part of his body any time he wanted. He put his hands on his hips and let his third leg stretch down past his knee. "Oh yeah!?" The prince startled; Luffy and Zoro busted up laughing.

Nothing was sacred to the pirate. His nakama thought his profane behavior hilarious; even Balthier was chuckling. _Candy and this guy?_ "You're a freak."

It was fun to tease the prince, but it was time to get cleaned up for dinner. Luffy intended to eat prince pain in the ass into the poor house. "Oi Sanji, where's the shampoo?"

Quatre invited Sanji; Balthier invited the captain to share their suite with them. The ladies got manicures while the men dressed for dinner. A porter had brought fresh suits for them to wear. Luffy didn't like such restrictive clothing but Sanji threatened him into the tux. The women dressed for dinner and Nami did Candy's hair. They emerged from their suite to meet their men in the hall looking like movie stars. Their low cut tight fitting evening gowns were eye popping. Sanji nearly swooned.

"You guys clean up pretty good," Nami teased approvingly.

Luffy stepped over to Candy smiling at her. "You look pretty Candy chan." He offered her his arm and Candy took it.

Candy smiled up at Luffy. "You look really nice too Luffy."

He tugged at his collar. "It kind of chokes me a little."

Balthier offered to escort the redhead in the emerald green evening gown. "Indeed you ladies look lovely. May I escort you senorita?"

Sanji hurried to Robin. There was no way he was walking into the dining room without one of his babes on his arm. "Robin chwan"

The prince stepped up to lead his group to the dining room. The hostess greeted him and ushered the royal party to a private room with a beautiful view of the bay at twilight. Candy and Luffy sat far enough away from the prince to keep the rivals from aggravating each other. Balthier entertained the group with tales of the country through which they would travel come morning. Nami was a little disappointed there wouldn't be places to shop but she was interested in mapping out the island.

After dinner Balthier ordered up fine whiskey and Quatre purchased several bottles of the house's best champagne. They enjoyed the harbor lights and the hotels visiting ten piece symphony. Candy had taught some of her nakama ballroom dancing; tonight Nami was glad she did. First Nami danced with the enthralled Balthier and then she danced with her regular partner; Ussop did fantastic. Candy danced with Luffy, he was her favorite student and he had learned a lot. It was his pleasure to impress his teacher in his arms.

Quatre was quiet this evening. When Robin asked him if he was alright he assured her that he was fine, just a little tired and looking forward to a good night's sleep after such a fulfilling meal. Throughout the evening the prince observed the pirate captain and his girlfriend. Amazingly enough the scrub behaved himself all through dinner. He talked with Candy, Zoro and Chopper about the fun things they could do while the traveled and camped out along the way. He watched Candy and Luffy while they danced, it was as he suspected. Their crew was so used to seeing them together they didn't notice how close the scrub held her or the longing looks he gave her as they danced. A few times he thought the pirate kissed her fair neck, but Quatre couldn't be sure with that filthy hat the captain wore in the way. Candy kissed the scrub on the cheek twice throughout the night.

It was getting late when the captain, Miss Singer and the doctor stepped out onto the veranda for a breath of fresh air. "Sugee!" Chopper ran to the rail. "Look how high up we are!"

Luffy giggled and slipped Candy's hand into his. "This place sure is pretty at night."

She leaned against Luffy taking in the starry sky. "It's lovely."

"I like the lights on the water," Chopper sighed dreamily oblivious to the cuddle going on behind him. "I can't wait to see more of this country."

The captain smiled down at his sweetie. It was nice to have some quiet time with her before they had to separately go to bed. "You cold Candy? Want my jacket?"

"Thank you Luffy." It was a little chilly and Candy wanted to be able to stay out here with him a while longer. He was happy to peel out of stiff jacket and help her into warm sleeves.

"Almost a shame to cover you up," he flirt buttoning Candy in. "You look beautiful tonight Candy chan."

Candy giggled and so did Chopper. "Thank you Luffy," she straightened his tie. He was smiling down at her. "You look pretty spiffy yourself."

"Me too Candy chan?" Chopper piped up at her feet.

She crouched to his level. "You look very handsome tonight Chopper."

"Asshole! That doesn't make me happy at all," Chopper squirmed. He laughed at Candy and turned back to the bay.

Luffy offered Candy a hand up and she took it. They stood toe to toe behind their distracted nakama. "I had fun dancing with you tonight Candy."

"You've become quite good Luffy."

He laughed. "I tried not to step on your feet." Candy laughed with him and Luffy swept her up into his arms. He spun them around a few times in a clumsy dance step. "See I am getting better! Yatta!"

Candy wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her feet quickly. "Stop Luffy," Candy tried not to laugh but didn't succeed.

He stopped their spinning and Luffy hugged her tight. "I've got you Candy. I won't let you fall down."

Of all their nakama Chopper was the least suspicious about Luffy and Candy. Even now he had his back to them. Candy leaned in closer to Luffy and kissed his cheek below his scar. "You were a good boy tonight I'm proud of you."

Luffy thought she meant he didn't fight with prince pain in the ass or eat like a pig; maybe both. "I had a good time because you're back with me Candy chan. Everything is fun with you."

Chopper told on Luffy as he watched a ferry head out into the night. "Luffy really missed you Candy chan. He couldn't sleep, too worried I guess."

His sweetie swept a finger over the scar on his cheek. Candy stared into his eyes. "Its okay, we got you back."

"With you is where I want to be."

It was half past midnight when Zoro stuck his head out to call the trio in. They stood close together, both of them leaning against Luffy. The captain had an arm around his girlfriend. "Oi, we're turning in for the night. Let's go."

Candy wore Luffy's jacket up to the floor their rooms were on. They lingered in the hall being last into their rooms so Luffy could at least get a kiss goodnight. He strolled into the suite with his jacket over his arm and a silly grin on his face. Sanji sat on the opposite couch from the prince, Balthier was already at the bar pouring glasses of bourbon. Luffy's grin got bigger. "Nightcap ne?" he plopped down beside Sanji and loosened his tie.

Sanji loosened his own tie. "It was a damn fine meal. None of that cheap booze either."

"Five star hotel," Quatre sighed slipping out of his jacket. "It will have to do; I have no house in this country at all."

Luffy undid the button choking him. "You mean mansions ne? How many you got taishi?"

"Two on the sub islands and three on the mainland. I have my own yacht to get out to the islets so I thought Candy should have one too. The Ifrit is at my disposal as well." Balthier finally brought over drinks on a tray and Quatre took one first.

That sounded like a lot. If the prince wasn't such a jerk it would probably be a lot of fun to party at all his mansions. Luffy took a glass of booze and chuckled. "Well now you got two yachts ne? You can give it to Nami if you want. I'm sure she'd be happy to sell it."

Quatre swallowed some booze. He was determine to stay cool tonight. "The Wave Princess is Candy's to do with as she pleases. By all means sell it if you people need the money. I'm sure I can find a buyer for you."

"You're giving Candy chwan that yacht even though she won't marry you?" Sanji reached for a cigarette.

"Of course, it is a gift. She can sell the chateau if she wants too." Quatre smiled at Sanji. "The ladies should have some spending money."

Sanji lit up. "That's generous of you."

Luffy swallowed some of the bourbon. It was good stuff. "Keep your gifts taishi. You can pay us in cash. Once this trip is over we're on to the next island."

"Candy finds that rootless sort of existence satisfactory?" the prince countered.

"We're pirates, sailing is what we do," Sanji exhaled. "We're all after something out there; we're chasing down our dreams together. Candy chwan is happy doing that." He sipped his drink and hoped that he had stopped the idiot rivals before they aggravated each other too much.

The captain nodded and leaned back against the couch. "We have fun. Every island is a new adventure. Being a pirate is sugee."

Quatre couldn't whole heartedly disagree; he loved to be at sea himself so he said nothing. Instead he took a drink and looked at Balthier. "North gate in the morning?"

"Eight am. We should up at six if we want breakfast before heading out." Balthier finished his drink in a final gulp. It would be a while before he enjoyed good bourbon again. They were heading out into the field.

"Very well then," Quatre downed the rest and set the empty glass on the table between the two couches. "I'm going to get as much sleep as I can. Goodnight gentlemen." Quatre got up and headed off to bed. A good nights rest was more important then arguing with the scrub.

Sanji ashed his cigarette. "I think Quatre has got the right idea."

Balthier got to his feet. "Indeed." He set his glass down and made for the bathroom.

Luffy sipped his drink again. "You have fun tonight Sanji?"

"Are you kidding me? Nami swan and Candy chwan and Robin chwan"

"Yeah," Luffy chuckled. "Hot stuff."

"We're lucky devils aren't we," Sanji smoked.

The captain smiled. He was thinking about holding Candy beneath the stars. "Damn straight we are."

They had an early wake up call and at breakfast everyone was still too groggy for any bitchery. Luffy and Zoro stuffed themselves full of waffles and bacon. By the time they left the hotel they were awake enough to enjoy the bay city in the morning. A fine mist blanketed the inner harbor and the lowest point of the village was obscured by the thin fog. A fat orange sun crested the hill; the mist sparkled as it dispersed. "Sugee!" Chopper marveled as the prince led them downhill.

It was almost eight when they arrived at the west gate. The porters had their chocobos packed up and ready. Balthier and Quatre went to speak with the handlers while the pirates wandered over to their downey yellow rides. "Like Caroo!?" Luffy got excited and hurried to one of the big birds.

"They aren't ducks Luffy they're chocobos," Nami reminded him.

"Giant chickens? Can we eat them?" Luffy reached up to pet the bird and it snapped at him. He frowned at the temperamental thing. "I bet you'd make a good barbeque."

The chocobo squawked at Luffy. Giggling Candy went to his rescue. "Don't rile them up Luffy. We have to ride those things."

Luffy let Candy take his hand and lead him back toward their grinning nakama. He looked at Sanji. "You wanna cook that one up when we get back?"

"Oh stop it," Candy yanked his arm. Luffy relented and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You think they're fast?" he asked about the birds.

"They do look built for speed," Robin observed.

Quatre heard them as he headed back to the group. "Chocobos are in the road runner family. They're raced in the desert in lue of horses. We'll be able to cover a lot of territory today." He smiled and tried not to notice Luffy had an arm around Candy. "If you're ready to go let's mount up."

"Yosh!" Luffy shook Candy until she was giggling for him. "Let's ride!"


	15. Chapter 15

Out on the Line

Chapter fifteen: Big Country

Riding chocobos was a blast. Chopper rode with Luffy all morning and Candy all afternoon. The doctor was fascinated by the big bird's intense reaction to gysshel greens. They must have contained some sort of stimulant, the chocobos liked to race after eating them. Luffy, Candy and Ussop were happy to comply. It kept them amused in prairie country all day.

Late in the afternoon they found a flat spot to pitch camp just off the trail. Balthier turned over some earth in the center of the site with a collapsible shovel. He didn't want their campfire turning into a grass fire. Ussop and Chopper tended to the chocobos, Nami and Robin gave the cook a hand unloading produce and cookware. Candy started collecting some kindling and the other men spread out to gather firewood. Luffy hummed to himself as he hunted for good logs to burn.

Quatre found a good cache beneath a pair of overgrown apple trees. He whistled and waved the pirates over. Luffy came along singing _la la la_ with Zoro behind him. The pirate had a sad looking bouquet of wild flowers in his hand. "There's quite a bit here," the prince turned his attention to collecting wood.

"Good find taishi," Luffy stuck the stems in his pocket and started picking up branches.

Zoro yawned as he made it over. "I don't suppose Sanji or Balthier added booze to the shopping list ne?" the swordsman hadn't been as thrilled with chocobo riding as the others. Luffy's idea to eat the damn thing was much more appealing now.

"Probably," Quatre nearly had an armful. "Balthier likes a drink after dinner."

"I like a drink anytime." Zoro stretched his back and got on with gathering the wood.

"Sanji's gonna cook dinner," Luffy nearly sang. "Meat meat meat."

The prince stood with an armload. He looked at Luffy with one eyebrow raised. "Hungry are you?"

"I can eat meat any time!" Luffy chuckled and stood up with his pile of firewood. It was much bigger then Quatre's.

The imbecile was carrying half a tree. "Break up that branch before you hurt somebody. You could put an eye out."

It was something his mom used to say a lot and Luffy laughed. He set the pile down to make it more constricted. "Okay mom, no eye poking out going on around here."

Quatre frowned but moved on. Luffy broke up the branch and a minute later the pirates were following him back to camp. Balthier directed them where to lay the wood. Sanji was starting a fire with the kindling Candy brought. Quatre went to his sensei dusting his hands off. "How's it going here?"

"We're settling in." Balthier eyed the wood pile as Luffy and Zoro unloaded. "One more load should suffice."

Luffy dumped off his wood. He hurried to Candy pulling the flowers he picked for her out of his pocket. "Here ya go Candy chan," he offered them to her with a big grin on his face. "Flowers for you."

Candy smiled taking Luffy's flowers. "Thank you Luffy they're beautiful." She kissed his cheek and he giggled.

The prince rolled his eyes at the display. "One more load," he nodded to Zoro and started out again.

"Come on Luffy. You can play around after we get the firewood." His captain turned around and followed him. "You had fun today ne?"

"Yeah, chocobos are really fast. I tried one of those gysshel greens, but it didn't do anything for me."

Quatre gave Luffy a strange look. "You ate gysshel greens?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "I tried em. I don't see why the chickens like it so much. It was kinda like eating catnip. It's all hype."

"You're not a bird or a cat, why would they affect you?" Quatre looked away from the grass eating idiot.

"I dunno. It looked like they were having fun."

The twin trees were just ahead. Quatre kept his mouth shut and kept walking. A minute later Luffy was humming and picking flowers again. Quatre sighed. "Going to give Candy another mangled cluster of weeds?" he grumbled.

"Candy likes flowers. I've always picked flowers for her, since we were kids."

"Did she kiss your cheek in gratitude then?" jealousy was hard to keep in.

"No," Luffy knew just how to shut this guy up. "Candy only kissed me once when we were kids, after our first date. We went to carnival."

The mention of their past interested the prince. "You were her boyfriend?"

"I was her best friend. We were supposed to leave Foosha Village together. Candy chan and I were never supposed to part."

"But you did," Quatre turned a little for a better look at Luffy. "For ten years you were apart; going on with your individual lives without each other."

Luffy shook his head and picked a pink cosmos. "We kept each other in our hearts and in our dreams. Candy chan and I belong together, we've always known it."

"Candy's no longer a tomboy from some hick village in East Blue."

"Yeah I know; she's a star." Luffy looked up at the prince. "Everybody loves Cherry Candy ne?"

"She does have an audience. It doesn't set a very good example for her to abandon everything and become a criminal."

"I can't help it if the marines get in our way sometimes."

Quatre turned away again. "Candy is a role model to a lot of young fans. She needs to get her shit together."

He followed Quatre with Zoro at his side. Luffy frowned at the back of the prince's head. "Candy doesn't need to put shit anywhere. She's living her dream, she's free. What's so wrong with that? People are free to make their own choices."

"You oppose the World Government."

"Because they suck!" Luffy caught up to Quatre. The prince looked pissed. "You like having all those marines in your cities? You like the World Government telling you what to do? Are they watching everything your dad the king does?"

No, Quatre didn't like the garrison's uglying up the cities. He wasn't fond of the WG Represenitive Ross either. _Snotty bastard. _"We have a treaty. They leave us alone."

Luffy snorted a laugh. "Sure they do. Oi taishi, what do the marines think of that temple you got there in Bevelle?"

"They," Quatre swallowed hard. "Have only seen what the public sees."

"Do they know you can power yourself up in Zanarkand?"

"I doubt it. Its religion and technology from a time beyond their reach. They consider it mythology; nothing special. They've never had access to our most ancient writings."

Zoro was listening. "They don't like it when you keep secrets like that from them."

Quatre nodded. "Our clerics are well aware of that. We keep Spira's oldest secrets to ourselves."

"What about the stones? How come they got scattered around? How come they attract each other?" Zoro had a lot of questions.

"The stones ended up in treasure; perhaps those who had them and knew what they really were took them and left. A great amount of time has passed since their creation."

Luffy jumped in, he was curious too. "Candy said Roulette has both sets when she met her. Candy ended up with Edelbrock and Roulette trained her how to use it. That idol slap stung like a bitch."

They had reached the trees and Quatre started kicking around for wood again. "She slapped you did she?"

"Girls don't like it when you tell them they smell like sweat." He tucked the cosmos behind his ear and went to break up some branches. "Oi Zoro, cut some of this up."

"Fuck you Luffy. My katana are not for chopping firewood. Do it yourself lazy ass." Zoro stomped on a branch to make his point.

"Keh, fine." Luffy started snapping branches off a fat piece. "So why do the stones attract? Is it magnets?"

Quatre threw a few pieces into a pile. "No. It's because those that became the fayth, they were… they were a very close group of people. They accomplished this amazing thing together. They were…"

"They were nakama," Luffy finished for him.

"They were a brethren of sorts," Quatre conceded.

"So those soul guys are still looking out for each other ne? Sugee. Kind of like a scary ghost story but sugee!"

It was a silly way to be reminded of it but Quatre's thoughts returned to the chamber of the fayth in St Bevelle. Most of what was written there had been deciphered but often times the words summoning and possession were interchangeable. "Ghosts," he mumbled finishing his stack. "There will be plenty of those in Zanarkand. The city has been dead for over a thousand years."

"There's gonna be ghosts?" Luffy couldn't help but get excited.

"Who knows what the hell we'll find on the mountain." Quatre hunkered and started laying the wood in his arm.

"We'll find out soon enough ne?" Zoro was looking for any excuse not to have to ride a giant yellow chicken. "We'll be someplace tomorrow right?"

He was almost finished stacking. "We'll reach Crabyntc Bycc tomorrow after lunch."

"Cura whata?" Luffy started gathering his own pile.

"Shepard's Pass." Quatre got both arms around his load and stood up. "It's an Al Bhed outpost, the last of civilization before Gagazet. We'll spend the night in the village and then start up the mountain in the morning."

"Not on those birds though right?" Zoro was making sure.

"No, on foot." The prince started back to the campsite. He could see smoke, the fire was lit. He was ready to eat and Quatre was looking forward to the drink afterward too. Chocobo riding wasn't on his top ten list of fun activities either.

Luffy straightened with an oversized bundle in his arms. "Sugee, Ghost Mountain here we come!"

When Luffy was done messing around with the firewood he found Candy again. She was helping Chopper and Ussop with the chocobos. The giant chickens got restless if they weren't fed on time. "Oi guys how's it going?" Luffy asked trotting over.

Candy pet a chewing chocobo. "Good."

"Chocobos are really smart," Chopper had been talking to the other animals. "They really love to run too. Our chocobos really like people and they loved to be petted."

Ussop was also giving one of the big birds a vigorous neck scratching. "They sure do." His chocobo cooed for him and Ussop chuckled. "You're a good boy aren't ya?"

Luffy took the bird next to Candy. Cautiously he reached over and started to stroke its feathers. "It aint gonna try to bite me again is it?"

"As long as you don't call them barbeque," Chopper looked up at his captain. Luffy chuckled guilty. "Be nice Luffy."

"I'll be nice." The bird wasn't biting so Luffy moved closer and rubbed harder. He looked at Candy and smiled. She had one of the flowers he picked for her behind her ear, a pink one.

"The chocobos told Chopper they can have us to the village tomorrow," Candy smiled back at her boyfriend.

He nodded. "Quatre said the same thing. I wonder what kind of food they'll have there?" that reminded him; Luffy looked over his shoulder. "Oi Sanji, when is dinner gonna be ready?"

The love cook had pots rolling to a boil over the fire. "Give me another twenty at least you starving bastard," Sanji grumbled. He was too busy to deal with his captain's hunger pangs. "Go play or something."

Luffy's eyes went back to his sweetie. _Fine then I will_. He reached over and took one of her hands. "Come here Candy chan I wanna show you something."

"What is it Luffy?" she let him lead her away from the birds and out into the open.

If Candy was going to power up in Zanarkand, Luffy had a few moves to show her. Sanji couldn't have all the fun training Candy, besides there were things only Luffy could show her. "I wanna show ya how to do something." He stopped leading her and let go of her hand. "Watch."

She blinked and then suddenly Luffy was gone. "N-nani?"

Luffy flash stepped and appeared behind Candy. "I'm here."

Candy spun around dazzled. "Sugee Luffy! How do you do that?"

He was happy to impress her and Luffy chuckled. "It's a really fast move. I wanna show you how to do it."

"Really?" Candy was excited to learn such a flashy trick, but its real purpose wasn't lost on her either. Moving that fast an opponent wouldn't stand a chance against her. _They'd never be able to hit me._ "Okay Luffy, show me how!"

Looking down Luffy wrapped his arms around his sweetie. "Stand on my feet Candy. Feel the movements and watch if you can."

She stepped up on to Luffy's feet wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay, I'm ready."

It was nice having Candy so close. Luffy smiled. "Alright, let's go!"

Quatre saw Candy and the scrub vanish in a blur. They reappeared further away for a moment then they were gone again. "The hell?"

Zoro was standing with the prince and his guardian waiting for food. "Looks like Luffy is taking over Candy chan's training love cook," he teased.

"Keh," Sanji stirred vegetables. "He can show her whatever the hell he wants. It will make it easier for her to kick his ass and run away if he pisses her off."

"Candy doesn't get mad at Luffy."

"Yes she does. Candy chwan is the one that got Luffy to stop peeing over the rail in broad daylight. She got mad at him over Ace too."

The pissing thing was gross but not unexpected. It was the other half of what Sanji said that caught the prince's attention. "Ace? Who is that?" Quatre asked. He thought he heard the pirates mention Ace before.

The swordsman answered, "Ace is Luffy's big brother. Maybe you've heard of Firefist Ace ne? He's one of Whitebeard's men."

_Whitebeard?_ Balthier's eyebrows shot up. "Portgas D Ace is Luffy's brother?"

"Yep," Zoro performed a neck roll. He was still stiff from riding the chicken dinner. "The two of em fight over Candy all the time."

The prince had no idea his sweet Miss Cherry was the object of such a dangerous man's desire. "Fight over her how?"

"Ace is a big flirt with Candy, Luffy don't like it." Zoro smiled crookedly at the prince. "He's a really jealous guy."

Sanji added his two cents. "The brothers have been fighting over Candy chwan's attention since they were just kids."

"Luffy's already got a rival," Zoro teased slapping a hand down on Quatre's shoulder. "He don't need you."

"I am Luffy's biggest rival for Candy chwan's love," Sanji reminded. "I got dibs."

"Yeah right love cook."

"You got a problem you damn marimo!?"

Quatre sighed and stepped back. He hadn't expected Candy to be so deeply involved with the most powerful pirates in the Grand Line. _Firefist is Mugiwara brother._ "Candy grew up with Luffy and Ace? What do you know about it?"

Zoro told the prince everything he knew.

Candy was starting to get the hang of it. Standing on Luffy's feet to feel the movements had been a great idea. They had left the campsite behind and flash stepped through a long abandon apple orchard. Luffy stopped to catch his breath and Candy hopped back away from him. "I want to try!"

"Okay but start small; like from here to that tree," he gestured. Luffy looked down at her feet. "As fast as you can Candy, you can do it. Put your power into it like when you air walk. Same idea."

She nodded and tried to focus. Candy made it through the first steps alright, but she stumbled on the last. She put her arms out to catch herself, but there was no need. Luffy was to her in a split second holding her up with one arm. "I'm okay."

"You tripped on something on the ground but it was a good try. I think you're getting it Candy." Luffy smiled down at her mostly convinced he could teach her all kinds of things. He'd help power Candy up too.

"My feet were right?"

"Sure they were. Maybe you just need a smoother surface ne?" Candy made a funny face and Luffy laughed. They had privacy here and Luffy hugged his sweetie to him. "I believe in you Candy. You can do anything."

Luffy snuggled against her neck and Candy hugged him. "You're the one who can do anything Luffy."

"I'm going to be the pirate king and then I'm gonna marry you," he whispered in her ear. Luffy kissed her neck and moved back to look down into her eyes. Candy was smiling up at him. "We'll always be together; having fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Candy giggled at him.

"I think nakie fun is just going to have to wait until our journey is over and we get back to Thousand Sunny," Candy teased back.

_Nooooo!_ Luffy didn't think he could steal Candy away from the others for a while and get lucky, but he hadn't given all hope yet either. He hugged Candy closer. "But it's been so long," he whined.

His pouting amused her and she laughed. "It has not Luffy."

"Yes it has. It's already been like ten million years." An exaggeration, it had only been a little over a week since Candy shared his bed with him. First it was seastone sickness then they had been apart for days while Luffy hurried to her rescue. Since then they had been surrounded by their nakama. Resisting his sweetie was the hardest thing in the world for Luffy to do. She laughed at him again and Luffy had to laugh at himself. He reached up and straightened the flower in her hair for her. "You're so pretty Candy chan."

Candy leaned into Luffy. "Shut up and kiss me dummy."

Luffy did.

The prince of Spira sat back sipping brandy and watching the pirates around the campfire. He tried not to stare at Candy too much as the thought about what the swordsman had told him. His friend had never mentioned Cherry Reggie to him, not the death of her mother or being shanghaied by Dark Alucard either. It was disturbing to think his sweet friend had gone through so much at such a tender age. Candy had never hinted at being afraid of Alucard, she had always seemed content with her life in High Roll. _But she was a prisoner._

It wasn't the governor Candy saw as her father figure, it was Dealer Bruno. Quatre had always thought he was a nice man. He treated Candy with kindness even when he was being overprotective. Quatre stared into the fire. _Her real father was a bastard. The scrub couldn't save her then so he saved her in High Roll. _He peeked up at Luffy. He sat with Candy and Chopper trying not to wiggle too much as Ussop drew their picture. The captain was no longer a helpless child from a back water village though; he had become a dangerous man and he was in love with Candy.

Quatre looked away. _No, that can't be. He's too ignorant to know love. He's in lust with his friend is all. Infatuated Candy fan._ The scrub was only half of the problem. _Candy had said she loves Luffy._ The betrothed were indeed affectionate. The pirate had his hands on her _all_ the time. They played around incessantly often drawing Chopper or Ussop into their foolery. Even when the captain behaved too intimately with Candy for Quatre's comfort right in front of their nakama's faces, they noticed nothing. The prince couldn't help but wonder again if the couple could hide an affair from their shipmates.

He watched the way Luffy looked at Candy, the way she smiled at him and clung to his arm. Quatre took a sip of the brandy. He swallowed hard; it burned all the way down. If that devious pirate had talked Candy into his bed it could be hell getting her away from him. Candy giggled, Luffy was tickling her. She tickled the reindeer in retaliation and he kicked the captain in the stomach. The scrub laughed and Ussop yelled again for them to _hold still!_

Hell or not, Quatre had to try. The pirates might look like good guys now, but they were a pack of murderers at war with the World Government. The bounty on Mugiwara's head was insane. They were all wanted, even the pet _and now Candy too_. The prince liked the WG about as much as the pirates did, but he could use them to his advantage. Candy would have asylum in Spira, Quatre could easily get her a pardon from the government. Representative Ross was an asshole, but he would cooperate with the future king of Spira. He sipped his drink again watching Ussop draw. The pirate was talented.

After a while his eyes went back to the flames. It was almost a shame these people were who they were. Candy would miss their gentler side. _She has to be safe first. She'll come to love Bevelle, I know it. She can take the Wave Princess out whenever she wants, Spira can be her playground. _Candy laughed and shoved Luffy. He fell over and Chopper jumped on top of him. For a moment Quatre just stared at Candy's smile. _And then maybe we will… _He turned his eyes away when the scrub sat up and glomped Candy squishing the deer between them. He laughed like a fool.

The prince would try for some time alone with Candy tomorrow once they reached Shepard's Pass. He wanted to speak to her without the scrub hanging off of her like a monkey. Quatre hadn't given up on Candy yet. She could still be his princess even if the pirate had plundered her purity. His grip on his tin cup tightened and Quatre finished what was inside. _He's not your monkey face anymore Candy, he's deceived you. _The brandy burned less this swallow. Quatre looked at Candy. She was playing with Chopper's ears. The scrub was leaning over for a look at Ussop's drawing. _It will be alright Candy; I will take care of you. _

The tents went up before they lost the light and now that it was getting late Nami was ready to head to the one reserved for the ladies. "Come on Candy chan, let's get some sleep." Robin was already heading in but Candy didn't move.

"I'm going to sleep out here with Luffy and Chopper," Candy smiled up at her friend and hugged Chopper closer. "It's a campout."

_Blonde. _Nami shifted her eyes over to Luffy's dumb grin. "A campout ne?"

"I'll be out here too Nami," Zoro butt in.

She looked at Zoro and pointed at Luffy. "You keep your eye on this idiot."

Zoro waved her off. "Yeah yeah. Go to bed."

Ussop and Quatre both got up saying their goodnights and headed for the men's tent. Balthier stood a moment later still talking to the cook. Nami looked back at Candy as the guys began to migrate off to bed. "Come and get your sleeping bag." She stuck out her hand and her friend took it.

Nami dragged Candy off; Luffy got up and tended the fire. Zoro went to the tent and Sanji tossed out their sleeping bags. Zoro dragged them over and Chopper helped him lay them out between the fire and the tents. It was a while before Candy came out to join them. She had changed into her pajamas and was carrying her sleeping bag. Chopper showed her wear to roll it out; right between him and Luffy.

The swordsman got comfortable on his back staring up at the stars. The booze Balthier brought along made Zoro sleepy, warm. He listened to Candy tell Chopper the story of a school teacher named Ichabod Crane. Luffy joined them at the foot of Candy's sleeping bag. He made some kind of growling noise and Candy slapped him. Zoro smiled and closed his eyes. He was asleep before Candy scared Chopper too much.

_Again? You gotta be kidding me._ Sanji looked down at the human and reindeer egg roll in the early morning light. He could barely see Candy chwan at all; Luffy and Chopper had crawled into her sleeping bag with her. It was a tight fit and she was buried beneath them. The cook lit up his first cigarette of the day and hunkered down by the collection of hair and antlers. _Deme you bastard._

His captain was on top of Candy chwan, holding the sleeping beauty close. They were cheek to cheek. Luffy was practically breathing in her mouth. Chopper slept on top of them wedging them all together in the sleeping bag. Sanji reached down and pinched Luffy's cheek. He pulled it a good distance away and let go. Luffy's rubber skin snapped back into place startling him awake. "Just what the hell do you deviants think you're doing ne? Get the hell off of Candy chwan you hentai bastard."

Luffy blinked awake and tried to move. "I'm stuck."

Sanji sighed annoyed as Luffy squirmed rousing his bunkmates. "Idiot, unzip the damn thing. How the hell did you all get in there anyway?"

Candy was half asleep. "It's too early Luffy."

_Oh shit, don't say what for! _ "Sanji let us out!"

Chopper was awake now and he started to struggle against the blanket holding him. Luffy's squirming was squishing him more. "Cut it out Luffy, you're making the blanket choke me!" He tried kicking Luffy in retaliation but it was too tight a fit.

Candy took antlers to the forehead. "Oww! Chopper!"

The love cook exhaled moving around to the sleeping bags zipper. He grabbed the tab and ran the zipper down. Luffy and Chopper exploded out of the cramped quarters. "Like a giant meat roll. Idiots, what the hell were you doing in Candy chwan's sleeping bag ne?" he glared at Luffy.

Luffy rolled off Candy and sat up. "They were scared of the boogie man."

The reindeer hopped to his feet. "I was not you were!"

Sanji looked down at Candy, she looked smushed and his chwan was frowning. He offered her his hand to sit up. "Are you alright Candy chwan"

She took Sanji's hand and sat up. "Yeah I'm okay."

"What's this boogie man bullshit," Sanji straightened and frowned at his nakama.

Candy rubbed her head. "We told campfire stories."

Chopper shuddered. "Luffy's was the worst! Blair Witch, what the hell was that!"

Blair Witch had sent Candy over the edge too. Luffy had added a slew of creepy noises to his narration. "That was fucked up Luffy," Candy agreed.

Chuckling Luffy reached for his hat. "Chopper was already pissing himself over the headless horseman."

She swatted Luffy. "In your story they found the guys mangled ear!" Candy got up and started over to the woman's tent. If she was up she might as well get dressed.

Sanji smoked watching his chwan walk away. "You scared them Luffy. You did that on purpose so you could cuddle Candy chwan."

Luffy straightened his hat and laughed a little. "I am the scariest story teller."

_Clever bastard_. _Scare Candy chwan into your arms._ "Get off your ass and help me get this fire started. I have breakfast to make."

He got up and stretched a little. "Meat Sanji."

"Wood idiot." Sanji went to the pit grabbing a handful of kindling on the way. He defiantly needed some coffee.

They were half packed back up by the time Sanji served breakfast. After chow they were on their way again. Chopper rode with Candy; they were both still miffed at Luffy for scaring the hell out of them last night. There wasn't as much foolery today, the swordsman insisted they _hurry up and get the hell off these damn chocobos_. Zoro rode behind Balthier asking him every half hour _how much farther?_ Balthier tried to hurry them along. Her preferred racing chocobos to these striders and Zoro's constant nagging was annoying.

Lunch was a brief respite and soon they were in hilly country. Mount Gagazet swallowed up the horizon. Its snowy peaks reached into the clouds. They were all starting to get a little excited, somewhere up there was Zanarkand. Soon they saw the windmills atop the hills that powered Shepard's Pass. The Al Bhed citizenry saw living in the middle on nowhere no excuse to live primitively. It wasn't a huge settlement but it was self sufficient. Balthier led them in the front gate and to the chocobo corral shortly after two in the afternoon.

The stable master headed their way as they dismounted out front. "Kuut yvdanhuuh. Ruf lyh E ramb oui?" he addressed the eldest.

It was Quatre who answered. "Fa haat du puynt draca chocobos vun y vaf tyoc. E fyc ymcu rubehk fa luimt kad y neta ib du dra suihdyeh bycc."

"Duinecdc?"

Quatre shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Uin byndo ec kuehk du Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand?" the rancher looked the group over. Only one elder amongst them and three females. There was a talking animal at the little blonde girl's feet. "Fro fuimt oui dno du ku du Zanarkand? Drana ec uhmo taydr uh dra suihdyeh."

Nami couldn't take it anymore. "What are they saying?" she asked Balthier.

"He wants to know why we would travel to Zanarkand." Balthier was watching his ward. Quatre was unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt. He rolled it up and showed the Al Bhed. Balthier translated for Nami as Quatre explained. "We are called, that woman and I. We go to Zanarkand to fill what is empty in our hearts." The prince bowed and Balthier grinned proudly. The Al Bhed man was smiling.

"Oui yna bemknesc," he stepped forward and shook the young blonde man's hand. "E ys Cid, E femm dyga kuut lyna uv oui."

"What?" Nami nearly growled as Quatre said a bunch of junk and then his name.

Again Balthier translated. "His name is Cid. He's going to lend us a hand."

Cid turned and yelled something to two guys coming out of the barn. One ran toward the village and the other hurried over to help with the chocobos. After a little more back and forth with Cid Quatre went to his curious gathered group. "We can unpack the chocobos here, Cid sent for a sled for our things."

Sleds were fun and Luffy grinned. "Dog sled?"

"There's no snow here dummy," Nami hated being out of the loop.

"There's snow on the mountain," Luffy defended.

The prince broke it up. "Hover sled. We'll have transport to the pass that leads up Mount Gagazet in the morning as well."

"Hover?" that caught Ussop's attention quick.

Nami was more concerned about tonight. The village was kind of small, rustic. "I don't suppose they have a hotel around here."

Cid rambled something off to Quatre quickly and went around the side of the coral to get the gate.

He waved to Cid and answered Nami. "Not quite the Hotel California but they do have some huts to accommodate us."

"Huts?" Nami and Luffy said simultaneously but with opposite enthusiasm.

Zoro chuckled. "Well at least we're off of these frigin chickens." He didn't care where he slept as long as his belly was full. He turned to his chocobo and started untying his gear. "They got a bar in this town?"

"I wanna see the huts!" Luffy followed Zoro's lead.

Ussop got busy too. He wanted a peek at Al Bhed technology. "Yeah, let's check this place out!"


End file.
